Miss Conception and Mis(ter) Understanding
by samekraemer
Summary: Edward Cullen attends a cookout at his boss' house and stumbles upon a troubling situation. He meets the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, but he believes she's being held in a plural marriage against her will. After the first meeting, he's determined to rescue her. Is he her 'Sir Lancelot' or is he reading the situation all wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Miss Conception and Mis(ter) Understanding

Edward Cullen attends a cookout at his boss' house and stumbles upon a troubling situation. He meets the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, but he believes she's being held in a plural marriage against her will. After the first meeting, he's determined to rescue her. Is he her 'Sir Lancelot' or is he reading the situation all wrong?

AU/AH. Canon pairings. Rated M for language and lemons. An unlikely love story with a sub-plot that carries a bit of family angst. SMeyer owns the world of Twilight. I simply borrow the characters and do things with them I'm sure she never anticipated!

\\\

_**A/N: Hello! You've all been so kind as to ask what was next for me…well, here it is. I hope you'll give it a chance. If I'm posting, you know the story is completed so it will be posted in its entirety…that is, if anyone reads it.**_

_**I'm giddy about a review I got on The Fictionators! I'm quite honored. So, if you're new to Samekraemer's world, here are a few things of note…I try not to prolong any issues because I don't want people freaking out. I'm a HEA girl, but how we get there isn't always clear, and I try to bring something new to every story.**_

_**For this one, Edward's POVs are odd. Bella's POVs are even. (Chapters I mean.) **_

_**They're telling the story together, and I've tried not to overlap so you don't get the same boring chapter again. **_

_**This is a long ass author's note, but I try not to do those. So, I look forward to your opinions.**_

_**Scorpio 11 is on board, so hopefully confusion and errors will be held to a minimum. SMeyer owns, I borrow. Now, go…**_

_**\\\**_

1.

EDWARD

I walked down the hall toward my office and stopped when I heard the booming laugh of Emmett McCarty coming from the much-larger office next to mine. The guy was big as a fucking barn and gentle as a lamb. He didn't have to strong-arm anyone…all he had to do was show up and people agreed with whatever the fuck he said. It was no wonder he was a successful investment banker.

I waved as I walked by and heard a snap come from his direction. "Babe, hold on. Cullen, I'm on the phone with Rosie, and we wanna have you over for a cookout tomorrow. Sort of a welcome to Team McCarty. You got plans?" he asked.

I'd only been in Seattle for two weeks…one week to get settled into my new apartment, and then I started my job the next Monday. I didn't know anyone in town except for a few people who were in our branch office, so it sounded like fun. I was used to having friends, so it was definitely time to make some.

"Sure. I can bring something," I offered. I knew how to cook, and I could make some sides or a dessert. My momma taught me never to show up anywhere empty handed.

"Nah…I got one of the best cook's in the country living under my roof. What's that? Oh, she is? I thought _that_ was supposed to stop by now. She's in her second trimester. Oh? Okay, I'll have Cullen make something then. Hang on," he continued with whoever was on the phone.

I saw him pick up a pad and begin jotting down a list of whatever was being dictated to him with a cursory "mmhmm" along the way. He looked upset, and then he tossed the pen down. "Are you sure that's normal? Should I leave and we can take her to the…oh. Yeah, I guess she'd be pissed if I know. Okay, Preparation H. Anything else? Okay, love you too. Bye," he responded, hanging up the phone. He tore the top sheet off the pad and folded it, slipping it into his shirt pocket.

"Come on in and have a seat while I type up directions to the house. So, if you don't mind making something to bring, I'd appreciate it. Sissy isn't coping with food too well right now, and Rosie can't boil water. I'll handle the grill and pick up some slaw and potato salad at the store. Maybe Sissy can doctor it up if she feels better tomorrow," he remarked cryptically as he typed away at his computer.

I'd been in training all week, but I'd chatted with Emmett a bit in the mornings before I went to my sessions. He was my team leader and the person with whom I'd interviewed both over the phone and in person. The job would be boring to start with...researching up-and-coming companies in order to provide Emmett with potential investment options for his clients…but it had the potential to grow into a lot more. I could see where working for Emmett would be interesting because he was a pretty colorful character, based on the limited interaction I'd had with him.

"Oh, um, is she ill?" I asked, having no idea who Sissy would be. I only noticed one framed photo on his desk, and it was of him and a beautiful, much-younger blonde at what I assumed was their wedding. He didn't wear a ring, but the couple was dressed in typical wedding attire…him in a tux, and the woman in a long white dress with a flower in her hair. I'd never been married and had only been to two weddings in my life, but based on what I'd seen on television, I assumed I was right.

"Sissy? No, she's not ill…well, in the sense I think you mean. She's pregnant with twins. We just got through the first trimester, but she's still suffering from morning sickness. Oh, and now, I guess hemorrhoids, based on the fact that I gotta pick up Preparation H at the grocery store. So, what kind of beer do you drink? Rosie isn't drinking in support of Sissy. Call me an unsympathetic bastard, but I like my beer. Sissy doesn't care, but Rosie bitches at me. So, what kind?" he asked.

I had no fucking idea who Sissy was or what the situation actually was, and since I wasn't nosey by nature, I wasn't going to play twenty questions. I just had to hope the story would come together when I met them. "Um, any kind, actually. I don't mind tryin'…trying microbrews or even just good old domestic. Based on my nearly non-existent knowledge of pregnant women, I know certain smells trigger nausea. Is there anything that this Sissy person can't be around?" I asked as politely as I could.

"You and the accent," he teased. He'd been teasing me all week about it. I'd gone to school in upstate New York, so it wasn't as thick as my parents or my sister, Tanya, and her Alabama-born husband, Andy, but it came out now and again.

"Hell, I think just about anything she smells makes her ill. The only thing the poor girl seems to be able to eat and keep down is grilled cheese, which she eats a couple times a day. Maybe that explains the Preparation H. Oh, would you not mention I told you about that when you come over tomorrow. She embarrasses easily, and with all the fucking hormones, I'd have a crying woman on my hands in about three seconds. I've also been accused of being an insensitive bastard," he laughed.

"So, um, you live with both of these women?" I asked. I couldn't take it anymore. I was dying to know what the hell was going on.

"Well, yeah, Sport. Rosie's my wife and Bella's my baby momma," he explained as nonchalantly as if he'd told me he was more of a dog person than cat.

"Who's Bella?" I asked. I was so fucking confused.

"Oh, I call Bella 'Sissy'. You can't believe how fucking brutal it can be to live with sisters, especially when one is carrying your babies," he clarified. Hell, if anything, I was more confused than ever.

"_Babies?_ How many?" I asked. Seemed like a good place to start.

"Twins! We don't know the sexes yet, but we know they're healthy. That's all we care about," he gushed proudly, flipping an ultrasound picture at me as if I knew what the fuck I was looking at.

I didn't want to hurt the guy's feelings, so I studied the picture for a moment, and handed it back. "Congrats, Poppa!" I offered.

"Shit, I better get going. I'll be in the doghouse with them if I don't hurry up and get home. We'll see you tomorrow, Cullen," McCarty called as he plucked his suit jacket from behind his door and skirted out.

I sat in the chair in his office and thought about what he'd told me, and came to the only fucking conclusion I could. McCarty had gotten his sister-in-law pregnant. I didn't know if it was an affair, or if they were in some sort of plural marriage. I was tempted to cancel because I didn't want to be involved in a lot of drama, having just hit town, but my curiosity was fucking killing me, so I simply went to my office to close up for the day and go home to my lonely apartment.

If Emmett McCarty was with two women who were sisters, I was pretty sure his Friday night would be a lot more exciting than mine.

##

"Momma, you know that cheese-broccoli-rice thing that you make? Can you give me the recipe?" I asked. My mother, God love her, had been going on and on for fifteen minutes about my sister and her husband, my father's workaholic ways, and her business. I needed to go to the store and buy the ingredients, so I needed her to get to the part of the conversation where she actually took a breath. It was finally here.

"Oh, why?" she asked. I could make simple things, but following a recipe wasn't exactly something I was used to doing. Emmett had mentioned that Sissy, or Bella, could eat cheese, so I thought maybe the casserole might be up her alley.

"I'm goin'…going to a cookout at a co-workers house, and one of the, um, guests is pregnant. She's still enduring mornin'…morning sickness, but he said she eats grilled cheese, so I thought maybe she could eat the casserole," I explained, leaving out the part where I thought that maybe the woman was his other…whatever. I heard my mother laughing on the other end of the line. She knew I was trying to temper the accent, and it made her laugh every time I corrected myself.

Regarding the McCarty family, I'd stewed on the bare-bones facts he'd given me the day before and agreed with my initial assessment of the situation…Emmett was in a plural marriage with sisters, and one of them was pregnant. I did a little research on it the night before and found there was even a reality show with a family of four women and one man. I couldn't fathom having one woman in my life, much less two, or fuck, four.

"Aww, now, that's very considerate of you. Um, lemme find it. Grab a pen and paper," she instructed.

An hour later, I was in the kitchen of my apartment, having put the casserole together by following my mother's recipe to the letter because I didn't want to make anyone sick, especially the pregnant woman. I slid it into the oven to bake, and then I went to my spare room to run on the treadmill because it was raining like a mofo outside.

I contemplated how it would be to have a pregnant wife, much less a spare. It would take a lot of compromise and planning to be able to pull it off, and God forbid if either woman had a jealous streak. I deemed it wouldn't work for me, but I wouldn't pass judgment on Emmett McCarty and his wives. He was a great guy, and I wasn't judgmental by nature, so I vowed to reserve judgment until I had all the facts.

##

I stood on the front porch of a very large house in the Queen Anne neighborhood of Seattle. It was white brick with a meticulous lawn, which reminded me a lot of my parents' home in Atlanta. I rang the bell and waited. The door was snatched open which nearly caused me to drop the cake I'd bought at the store. I looked up to see the blonde woman I recognized from the photo. "How-do…I mean, hello ma'am. I'm Edward Cullen," I introduced myself. She smiled and stepped aside, inviting me inside.

"Welcome to our home. I'm Rosalie McCarty. Let me take that from you," she responded, taking the precariously balanced cake from my right hand.

"Sorry it's not homemade, but I had my hands full with the casserole. Emmett told me that Sis…Bella could keep down cheese, so I thought maybe my momma's broccoli-rice-cheese casserole might be to her liking," I explained as I followed her through the house to the kitchen.

I noticed Emmett was outside on a back deck, kneeling down by a chair in which a brunette was sitting with one foot up on another chair. Her ankle appeared to be wrapped in some sort of a bandage and he was talking to what I could only deduce were her boobs. The blonde didn't seem to be paying any attention as she opened the insulated carrier the casserole dish was in. She took a deep sniff of it and smiled, sliding it into a very fancy oven and pressing a few buttons.

"What can I get you to drink, Mr. Cullen? Emmett went a little crazy at the store and bought about eight different microbeers. Um, there's…well, maybe you'd rather look for yourself," she suggested as she opened the refrigerator. I saw a lot of bottles, but chose a local brew, _Elysian's Manic IPA. _She handed me an opener and turned back to making a cup of herbal tea.

"Thank you, Mrs. McCarty. Please, though, call me Edward. So, um, what's Emmett doing, exactly?" I asked, turning back to the sliding doors to see the brunette's head thrown back in hysterical laughter.

She glanced out and laughed. "That ass. He's talking to the babies. He says they need to get used to the volume of his voice so when they're born, they'll be able to sleep when he speaks in what Bella calls his inside voice. Most people would call it a stadium voice, but I'd guess having the office next to his you'd know that better than anyone," she explained.

I laughed with her because Emmett McCarty's voice did tend to carry. "Well, that's, um, I guess this is…well, it's wonderful the three of you are…maybe I should go out and meet Bella?" I stammered, not really knowing what the hell to say to her.

"Go on out. I'll be out in a minute," she instructed. I walked through the door just in time to hear the woman, Bella, say, "You stupid jackass. You cannot call these babies 'Hose-A' and 'Hose-B'. We have no idea if they're boys yet, so that's not a logical nickname."

"As illogical as it may be, I'd hate to have the therapy bills if they ever find out that their parents called them that," I joked as a way of making myself known.

Emmett looked up and laughed, pushing off the deck and patting the woman's stomach. "Boys, Daddy's gotta entertain now. We'll get back to the sex talk later," he commented, causing the woman to laugh again.

"Cullen, glad you could make it. I'd like you to meet my baby momma, Bella. Sissy, this is the latest boy genius to join Team McCarty, Edward Cullen. The boy's a bona fide southern gentleman, though he fights the accent. I'd guess it would get him laid in a heartbeat, but he keeps trying to lose it," Emmett teased.

I walked to where the woman was seated and extended my hand. "Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet ya," I introduced, looking into the most beautiful eyes on the most beautiful face attached to the most gorgeous body I'd ever seen in my life. I felt my heart break in half at the idea she was taken. How a man like Emmett McCarty lucked out to win the hearts of two gorgeous women, I had no idea. The fucker must be magic in the sack.

\\\

_**E/N: Well, I await your verdict. The next chapter will post on Friday. If after you hear Bella's side of the story there's no interest, I'll let it slip away into that good night.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Happy Friday! I wasn't going to post until tomorrow night, but my awesome beta, Scorpio11, got this back to me quicker than expected, so here we are…Happy Friday! **_

_**Thank you so much for your interest! I'm humbled and overwhelmed. You're all awesome!**_

_**SMeyer owns…I don't infringe.**_

_**So, shall we find out Bella's side of things?**_

_**\\\**_

2.

BELLA

_Five Months Earlier_

Sitting on the paper-covered table wasn't the most exciting way to spend a Friday, but I was there for a reason. I was to be implanted with my step-sister's fertilized eggs. I'd agreed to carry their child in exchange for them giving me a place to live and paying my college expenses, but there was a lot more to it. Bottom line…I was under a moral obligation to my sister.

I'd grown up with Rosalie…well, her father married my mother when I was six and she was ten. We didn't get along at all, but Rose didn't get along with anyone, really. She and my mother fought like two cats in a sack when we were growing up. When I started school, things sort of changed between Rose and me.

I was a fat kid. My mom always passed it off as having a slow metabolism. Rosalie used to say I didn't know when to push away from the table. I won't lie and say her taunts didn't hurt, but when the kids at school started making similar comments, sending me home from school in tears on more than one occasion, Rosalie went…for lack of a better word…apeshit. Apparently, it was fine for her to pick on me when we were at home, but when the other kids got in on the act, she started beating asses on the playground.

My mother and the principal were on a first name basis the entire time Rosalie attended school, even in high school. She spent more time in detention and being grounded than most kids did in front of the television, but if anyone picked on me, she wouldn't hesitate to come to my rescue, regardless of the sex of my tormentor. Unfortunately, that didn't mean she and I got along well at home because she blamed me for the fact she was always in trouble, and I believed she was right.

My freshman year of high school was Rosalie's senior year. One night, she sat me down, and we had what I could honestly qualify as a heartfelt discussion.

"_Look, Pudge," she began, using the pet name she'd given me when I was younger, "I'm not going to be there for you next year to beat up the mean girls and the asshole guys who torment you, so you're going to have to change your life or you will be forever picked on and the brunt of the joke. I'm going to help you, but you've got to want to help yourself," she stated. She then laid out a food plan I could see she'd put a lot of work into preparing, and she created an exercise schedule for me. I could honestly count it as the first civil thing she'd ever done for me since I'd met her._

So, I lost forty-eight pounds over the course of my freshman year of high school and the following summer. When I returned to school in the fall of my sophomore year, it was a whole new world. I was asked out on dates by some of the same little bastards who had tormented me not one year before, and it was always with a smug smile on my face that I said, "Fuck off."

Rosalie went to college in California, and things sort of got better between us, but she never let me forget she was the one who changed my life.

Eventually, we got closer…becoming friends even…so when she had shown up at my dorm at the beginning of my sophomore year of college to help me settle in, I could tell something was very wrong.

"_Rose, what's wrong?" I asked. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she wasn't sniping at me regarding my wardrobe as she usually did. When she no longer had my weight to snipe about, my wardrobe choices were teed up. _

_She broke down and began sobbing, which wasn't something with which I was prepared to deal, but I pulled up all the compassion in my body and took her hand to sit with me on my unmade bed. "Tell me what's wrong," I instructed._

_After she stopped convulsing, she dried her eyes and looked at me. "You know with Emmett being older than me we wanted to start a family right away. We've been trying since the wedding night, and we haven't stopped for a year. I went to a specialist, and we've undergone a lot of testing. I found out this morning that my uterus…my uterus…myyyyyy…" she whined. I continued to stroke her hair while she cried._

_Thankfully, Emmett came in carrying one of my bins of clothes. He saw her, and dropped it immediately, sinking down on his knees and hugging her. "Shh. Rosie, this doesn't mean we'll never have kids," he comforted. I couldn't stop myself. I began to cry with them, hugging them both._

_After God knew how long, we all collected ourselves. "Okay, give me facts and statistics," I instructed. Facts and numbers I could understand, being a finance major. Emotions were a bit more difficult for me because I had my own fragile self-esteem to deal with, so if I could take emotion out of it, I could make an informed decision._

_When it all shook out, Rosalie's uterus was tilted such that it would likely prevent her from conceiving. If she did manage to conceive, there was a very small chance she'd be able to carry it to term. Luckily, her eggs were viable, and Emmett's sperm, while he suffered from low motility, wasn't without its potential. He underwent a series of therapies, and when it reached its peak, Rosalie's eggs were harvested…Emmett jacked it in a plastic cup…and I was to be implanted with the fertilized eggs, in hopes of being able to help them have a child._

My agreeing to be the convection oven for their babies brought back the old fear of gaining weight. It was inevitable if the babies were to be healthy, but I hoped doing this favor for Rosalie would somehow pay her back for how she'd protected me in school. I hoped it would somehow level the field between us, so that's why I was sitting on the paper covered table with my lady bits hidden under a flimsy paper sheet.

It was the end of March. I had projects due in some of my classes so I'd been busy, but based on medical technology, my uterus was at its most hospitable, so the embryos were due to be implanted. I would be finishing my junior year…Emmett had insisted I be able to 'sow my wild oats' after I turned twenty-one. He meant "get laid," but I took the opportunity to party like a rock star. I knew, based on a pelvic with the fertility doctor when I started down the path my hymen wasn't an issue because he didn't mention I had one, and since I hadn't found a guy I wanted to give it up to, I avoided sex. It would truly be a virgin birth, not that I was comparing myself with _The Virgin Birth_.

"So, are we ready?" Dr. Snow asked with a smile. I turned to Rose and saw tears again, and I wanted to slap her. I was the one with my feet in the stirrups, not her. _I_ should be crying of embarrassment. Thankfully, Emmett had agreed to wait for us in the waiting room of the clinic.

"If you're going to cry, you can leave," I snapped at her, not in the mood for it. She'd been crying for nearly eighteen months every time the subject came up. I, for one, was tired of it.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You have no idea what this means to me," she responded. I took her hand and nodded to the doctor. The deed was done.

##

_Present_

"So, guys, when a chick comes on to you, you're gonna have to be sure it's because she's into _you_ and not into your checkbook. Dad makes a lot of cake, and you'll both have big trust funds, but don't lead with that when you're picking up the shorties," Emmett instructed to my growing belly.

I tossed my head back and laughed. He said the most absurd things to the babies, and as per our agreement, I had to endure it. He wanted to bond with his children, which I could understand, so I'd agreed to give him an hour a day to talk to them. He didn't know it, but Rosalie did the same damn thing when he wasn't around. Well, she read to them, and I ended up falling asleep or studying while she did, but she got her hour as well.

"Sis, how's the ankle?" he asked. I'd fallen on the stairs two days before, and Rosalie insisted on taking me to the emergency room. It was only a mild sprain, and I'd had the opportunity to talk to the doctor about the fact that I was severely backed up. He gave me something to take, and as a result, I had hemorrhoids. I was sure it was only a taste of things to come with carrying twins. _They implanted six embryos…I'm grateful only two stuck!_

"You worry too much," I stated.

"I told you, you're carrying precious cargo, so I want to be sure you don't fall again. Now, do you want anything to drink?" he asked. Rosalie was making me some herbal tea because it was supposed to settle my stomach. I prayed those homeopathic freaks who posted shit on the internet were right.

"I'm fine, Emmett, you stupid jackass. You cannot call these babies 'Hose-A' and 'Hose-B'. We have no idea if they're boys yet, so that's not a logical nickname," I remarked, remembering something he'd said earlier regarding nicknaming the babies.

"As illogical as it may be, I'd hate to have the therapy bills if they ever find out that their parents called them that," we both heard as I watched Emmett smile, rising from where he was crouched next to my chair.

"Cullen, glad you could make it. I'd like you to meet my baby momma, Bella. Sissy, this is the latest boy genius to join Team McCarty, Edward Cullen. The boy's a _bona fide_ southern gentleman, though he fights the accent. I'd guess it would get him laid in a heartbeat, but he keeps trying to lose it," Emmett teased.

Suddenly, a hand appeared in front of me, and a mellow voice greeted, "Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet ya." I looked up and saw the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen in my whole fucking life. I sat up a little bit, taking in all of him, and I nearly lost my breath. Frantic hair…beautiful jade green eyes…strong jaw…incredible build. _Oh, if only he'd come along a few months earlier before I started to show…_

"Hi, I'm Bella. Only Em calls me Sissy because he knows I hate it. Welcome to our home," I responded to him. He pulled up a chair near me and sat down, placing a beer on the table.

"Um, I'll go see where your tea is, sweetheart. You need anything else?" a doting Emmett asked. He was so damn sweet, but he drove me up the wall trying to cater to my every whim.

"I'm fine, Em. Thank you," I replied as I patted his hand gently squeezing my shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and walked inside, leaving me with the beautiful man about whom I knew nothing.

"What happened to your ankle?" Edward asked, appearing a bit nervous.

I looked down at it and laughed. "My place is in the basement. I fell coming up the stairs two days ago. Thankfully, it's just a mild sprain," I answered.

He seemed to contemplate what I'd said, and I saw his brow furrow. "You live…they put you in the basement?" he asked, his voice rising a bit at the end.

I didn't know what Em had told him, so I didn't want to give too much away out of respect for Emmett's privacy at work, but since the guy was here, I had to assume he knew what was going one with us. I'd been the one to choose the basement apartment because Rose and Em had a very active sex life, and I wanted to be as far away from that shit as possible. Besides, I had a private entrance and a car to come and go, plus the luxury of a story of real estate between us. I didn't mind the basement at all.

"I do. It works for the best. Things can get loud, as you might guess if you sit in the office next to Emmett's. For the three of us, it's the best set up. We can have our private space, and then we have our shared space. It's a perfect set-up for the three of us," I explained.

"Oh, so, um the _three_ of you spend time together?" he asked with a strange look on his face. It was an odd question, but he was from the south, and maybe they didn't have roommates or maybe he wasn't from a close-knit family? Hell if I knew.

"Well, yeah. I mean, Emmett and I spend at least an hour together every day, and Rosalie and I spend an hour together every day as well, and then the three of us spend time together. It's probably similar to what anyone else in this situation would do," I responded as I rubbed my baby bump which was actually more of a lump.

I turned when I heard the gasp. "You spend time with your _sister_?" he asked.

I looked at the guy wondering what was wrong because the look on his face wasn't one I'd ever seen before. "Well, she's my step-sister, so we're not blood-related, but of course I do, especially under the circumstances. She wants her private time as well," I defended.

I knew Rosalie struggled with the fact she couldn't carry the babies, and I did everything I could to accommodate her. In turn, she became my fitness and nutrition nazi just as she'd done in high school. I ate healthy…well, I would when I could keep food down…got at least eight hours of sleep, and she and I walked two miles every morning before she went to work and I went to school…well, we did before I fell. It wasn't hard for me to give either of them their time. I loved them, and I knew how much it meant to them that they were going to have children. I was happy to do it.

"I'm…uh…" he stammered a bit finishing his beer. Just then, Emmett walked out with my tea and a plate of saltines, Rosalie hot on his trail with two beers in her hands.

"Edward, are you ready for another beer?" Rose asked kindly…which was surprising because anyone who knew Rosalie Swan-McCarty would never put her and "kind" in the same sentence. She didn't warm up to new people easily, but she knew Emmett really liked the guy so I guess she was making an effort.

"Please," the guy rasped as he snatched the beer from her hand and began guzzling it like a man in the desert. I looked at Emmett, and he merely shrugged as he took a hit from his own beer.

After he sucked down half of the beer, Edward placed it on the table and straightened in his chair, running his hand through his glorious hair. I'd have _definitely _done it for him if he'd asked.

"So, um, I'm sure this…is this _legal_?" Edward asked. I looked at Rosalie, and she shrugged. He was a very odd guy. I assumed it was his southern upbringing.

"Sure it is. It's much more common than you'd think, but given the circumstances, we were lucky Sissy went along with it," Emmett replied.

"Hey, I'm blessed you've given me this opportunity. Let's not forget what you two have given _me_," I assured them, referring to my college tuition and a roof over my head that kept me from living in a dorm. I never wanted them to feel like they owed me more than they did. I loved them, and it was truly a labor of love…or it would be at Christmas.

"So you love each other?" Edward asked. I looked at Rose and Emmett, and the three of us laughed.

"Of course we do. We're family," Rosalie replied.

"And you love her as much as he loves her, and vice versa?" Edward asked. It was an odd question, which made me wonder about his family.

"Well, yeah. I mean, the three of us love each other differently, but I guess you could say that Em and I both love Bella very much," Rosalie answered. With that, the man picked up the beer and downed the rest of it.

"May I use your restroom?" he asked quickly. I'd guess shot gunning two beers in about ten minutes would tend to fill the bladder. Unfortunately, when he said it, I suddenly had to go as well.

"I'll show you where it is. I have to go as well," I commented as I made to get up from the chair. Unfortunately, Emmett was like fucking Speedy Gonzalez, which was amazing considering his size.

He picked me up from the chair and remarked, "Follow me, Cullen. I'll show you where the head is." I laughed.

Emmett carried me inside and directed Edward to the powder room before he carried me downstairs to my place. "Okay, Sissy, I'll be right here," he responded as he put me down in my bathroom. Fucker had come home the night before with Preparation H pads because Rosalie had told him I had hemorrhoids. I did, but I wasn't happy about him knowing it. I did, however, appreciate the pads.

After I was finished in the bathroom, I opened the door to find Emmett sitting on my bed. "You've got to stop this hovering shit. I'm going to school on Monday, and you've got to work, so you'll just have to suck it up," I informed.

Since the babies were due at Christmas, I could easily attend the first semester of my senior year without a problem. I was going to take on-line classes second semester and finish my undergrad in the summer after I recovered from having the babies. I wouldn't get to walk with my class at graduation, but I had been accepted at UW for my master's in accounting, so I wasn't concerned. There would be another opportunity to cross the stage and chance breaking my neck when I finished it.

"You're carrying my babies. I wanna make sure…" Emmett began nagging.

"Stop this right now. It's not a bad sprain, Em. The doctor said I only need to keep it wrapped and use the crutches for two weeks until I go back for a follow-up. Now, I'm taking my crutches and going upstairs. Your friend must think I'm a huge princess because you fucking carry me everywhere," I complained.

He grabbed my crutches and then grabbed me and carried me upstairs, placing me on my feet and handing me the crutches. "Fine. I love you, but you know I hover. You have to know how much I worry," he reminded. I knew he was worried because early on, there had been a bit of spotting, but I was fine now, so there was no problem. Even the specialist I saw had assured him.

I slipped the crutches under my armpits, and we walked out to the patio, seeing Edward Cullen with another beer. "How well do you know him? Does he have a drinking problem?" I asked quietly.

"Not that I know of. I think he's just nervous. I think he's shy, and let's face it you and Rose are beautiful women. He's new to town, so maybe he's overwhelmed," Emmett reasoned.

I laughed because I was a pregnant, puking mess. I was far from beautiful. "Oh, yeah, a pregnant woman is like catnip to gorgeous men," I commented without thinking.

"Hey, now, don't get the hots for Cullen. I won't have some strange guy's dick poking my kids in the head," Emmett responded crassly, causing me to slap the crap out of him. The man had no filter at all, and if I hadn't given _it_ up _before_ I started carrying my sister's kids, I was pretty sure it wasn't going to happen _during_.

"You're an asshole," I snapped as Emmett opened the door and waited for me to go out.

"I am, but you love me," he responded in typical fashion. I saw Edward look up, and the scowl on his face made me wonder what he and Rosalie had been talking about. She had a way of getting under people's skin, but when I looked at her, she didn't seem pissed, so I was at a loss.

"Em, you should get the meat on," Rosalie instructed as she nodded toward the patio doors.

After I was situated, the two left, leaving me with Edward Cullen. He still had the oddest look on his face, and I was determined to get to the bottom of it.

\\\

_**E/N: Poor Edward! I hope you come back on Sunday. We're expecting Hurricane Sandy to hit the East Coast early next week, so if you don't hear from me for a few days…send Edward to find me, please : )**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Good evening! This will be the last chapter I get up before the storm, but hopefully, not for too long a period of time. I know a lot of us will be effected because this thing is huge, so God willing, when it all sorts out, I'll pick up where I left off!**_

_**Scorpio11 – Thank you for your help and support! I truly appreciate it!**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

3.

EDWARD

_Holy Billy Hell_. With what kind of people was I dealing? It appeared Emmett favored Bella over Rosalie, as evidenced by him carrying her into the house when I had to use the facilities. When I heard him tell her she loved him and she only laughed, I wondered what Rosalie thought of it. She didn't seem to be the type of woman who would share.

We'd talked while Bella and Emmett were inside, and she didn't seem to be put out by the two of them going to Bella's room in the basement.

My family was pretty liberal. We typically voted Democrat and supported a person's right to freedom of choice regarding their personal situations so it wasn't that I was ultra-conservative, but the situation with which I was dealing wasn't one for which I was prepared at all.

When Rosalie and Emmett went back inside to get the meat, I decided to put some of those psychology classes to use that had been required for my degree. "So, um, you're happy in this situation?" I asked. If she was somehow being held against her will, I'd do everything I could to get her out of it.

"Well, yeah. What's to be _unhappy_ about? I mean, it's unconventional, and maybe it's difficult for you to understand, but it works for us. Our parents are very supportive," she explained which caused my eyebrows to shoot up into my hairline.

"They _are_? I gotta tell ya, my momma and daddy are acceptin' of a lot of things, but I don't know if this would ever fly," I replied. She giggled, which was like music to my ears.

"Maybe it's the difference in geographic customs and upbringing. We were raised to do what you can for people you love," she offered.

I thought for a minute, and then replied, "Maybe, and I love my adopted sister as much as the next guy, but I sure as hell don't think I'd be able to do anything like _this_ for her." I shuddered at the mere thought.

She laughed again. "Well of course not, silly. That's just weird," she commented as she rubbed her stomach.

"Okay, I definitely couldn't do _that_, but I couldn't do the rest of it," I answered honestly. I was trying not to be judgmental, but it was pretty fucking difficult.

"The rest…oh…oh…shit!" she shrieked as she grabbed her crutches and hopped over to the sliding door, flinging it open and flying inside. I didn't know why, but I wanted to be sure she was okay. Plus, I needed another beer, even though visions of my drunkard Uncle Mark kept flying through my head.

I went to the kitchen to find Emmett and Rosalie in a vulgar display, especially considering Bella was in the bathroom heaving violently into the toilet. They didn't seem to care, and it made me wonder how well they really took care of her. Maybe my assessment that Emmett favored Bella over Rosalie wasn't exactly dead on?

I went to the bathroom door and knocked softly. "Miss Bella? Are ya okay?"

I heard the toilet flush, and then she responded, "I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." I stood there waiting for her in case she needed help because it didn't seem like Emmett and Rosalie were going to separate anytime soon, and I was pretty sure my casserole was drying out in the oven.

When I realized the concern for my dish had popped into my brain like second-nature, I was about to question my sexuality. That was until the bathroom door opened and Bella walked out, smiling at me. Her face was pink, and she was absolutely stunning.

I didn't pay much attention to the dinner conversation which revolved around Rosalie's job as the manager of a car dealership. I was too busy watching Bella for any signs she was being held against her will or being mistreated in any way. All I noticed was she seemed to be able to eat my casserole, which warmed my heart. She'd stayed away from the rest of the food, but she moaned and groaned through the large helping of casserole she'd heaped onto her plate.

As we were having cake and coffee, I noticed her nodding off. Rosalie looked to her left and smiled. "Em, take her downstairs. She's exhausted. Oh, wake her and give her a pill, and make sure the damn door is locked, will you?" she demanded.

That sent up a flag. They were locking her in her room? They were drugging her, which couldn't be good for a baby…or babies as I'd learned. I had to put a stop to it because nobody deserved to live that way, and if I was reading it right, Bella liked me. Maybe she saw me as her savior? If so, I planned to be just that.

##

Sunday morning when I got out of bed, having spent a restless night worrying about Bella, I didn't hesitate to call my father. He was a psychiatrist, and he'd know how to advise me.

I dialed the number and heard my sister answer. "Hello, brother dear," Tanya chanted over the phone.

"Hi, Sis. Is Dad around? I really need to talk to him," I told her forcefully.

She laughed for a minute. "Finally gone off your rocker, little brother?" she teased. She was three-years older than me. She was adopted because my parents didn't believe they could conceive. _Boy, was I a surprise._

"I'd love to do this with you, but I have a legitimate problem. Please?" I pleaded. A minute later, I heard my father.

"Edward? What's wrong, son?" he asked.

"Daddy, have you ever dealt with anyone who was suffering from Stockholm's Syndrome?" I asked. I'd done a bit of research when I couldn't sleep the night before, and based on what I believed to be Bella's symptoms, it was the name for the disorder.

"Stockholm's…what's going on?" Dad inquired.

Without giving away the fact that the man in question was my boss and the women were his…whatever they were…I laid out my evidence. Everything from the strange behavior Emmett exhibited to the comments Rosalie had made to Bella's own words. I explained Rosalie was her step-sister, and they spent "private time" together just as Bella did with Emmett, and I ended with Rosalie reminding Emmett to give her a pill and make sure the door was locked. I felt I'd presented my case well, and I waited for his professional insight.

I heard my father typing at his laptop, and I waited. I was on speaker, so I knew he had moved to his study and was taking me seriously, for which I was grateful.

"Okay, um, I've never actually treated anyone suffering from Stockholm's, but there are many case studies, some quite public, as a matter of fact. Basically, it's difficult to save the victim because they don't see they need to be saved. If this couple is holding this girl hostage, and she no longer believes it's against her will, you're going to need to involve the authorities, Edward. What's her name? I can look her up on the internet to see if she's listed as a missing person. If she is, then maybe you can notify her family," he replied.

"But, Daddy, that's the thing. The step-sister said the family is supportive. I think they're all crazy, and I have no idea how to save her," I related.

He was silent for a minute. "Are you sure she's being held against her will?" he asked.

I thought about everything I'd witnessed, and I had a hard time believing she wasn't, even if she didn't know it. Everything inside me wanted to save the woman. She didn't deserve what I believed they were subjecting her to, and if they were drugging her, she wouldn't know the difference. I was going to get her out of there, even if I had to go to jail.

##

Monday morning, I walked down the hallway and stopped at McCarty's door to see if he would give anything away. I wasn't an investigator by any stretch, but I liked to read _Agatha Christie_ so I had a cursory knowledge of how to acquire information. All those years of _CSI _and _Law & Order: SVU_ I'd watched in college couldn't hurt either.

I walked in and plopped myself in Emmett's guest chair, seeing him hold up a finger for me to give him a minute because he was on the phone. "Su-weet!" he chanted as he turned from his computer to me.

"Landed a whale! I see Aruba in my future! So, did you have a good time on Saturday? You seemed a bit preoccupied," Emmett surmised.

"I had a great time. Rosalie is very kind, and Bella is quite lovely. You're a very lucky man. So, um, Aruba? Will you be taking both of them with you?" I asked.

"Naw. Rosie and I wanted to go on a getaway at Thanksgiving before the babies come. Sissy won't be able to fly, so I guess we'll send her to her parents' place so they can keep tabs on her while we're gone," he answered, not making me feel any better. If her parents, who were also Rosalie's parents, were as supportive of the fucked-up situation, Bella would never be able to escape.

My initial assessment had been that Emmett favored Bella over Rosalie, but based on what he was saying, it sounded like I must have been mistaken. If he was taking Rosalie to Aruba and sending Bella to her parents to be guarded, he must love Rosalie more.

"So, um, do ya take Bella out for dinner and stuff like I'm sure you do Rosalie?" I asked, trying to see if there was a point in time where I could get her away from them. If he took her to a restaurant and she went to the bathroom, maybe I could kidnap…no, rescue…her and get her the help I believed she needed.

He twisted his face up and looked at me like _I_ was fucked up. Based on my suspicions, I was the sanest person in the whole damn place. I heard my office phone ringing, but I needed his answer.

"Well, um, Rosie works late every once in a while, and when she does, I sneak Sissy out for a cheese pizza. Rose would have a fucking heart attack if she knew, but Bella knows better than to say anything. Why?" he asked.

My brain was scrambling for a reason. Suddenly, it hit on something. "Well, it doesn't seem like she gets out a lot on her own. I just wondered…" I replied vaguely.

"Oh, she goes to school at UW. She's working on a degree in finance. After the babies come, she's going to take classes on-line, and then finish up her coursework over the summer. She wants to go to grad school, which I think is ridiculous, considering…" he responded. _Yeah, he thinks it ridiculous because after she has his babies, he's going to keep her captive in that basement. Not on my watch._

"Why? Shouldn't she have the opportunity to make her own way? I mean, I know she'll have responsibilities, but if she's about to finish school, shouldn't she be able to decide if she wants to go to grad school?" I quizzed.

"Dude. She's got connections, and after all, I take care of her and will continue to even after the babies come if she needs it, though sometimes she pitches a fit about it. I have to talk like a Dutch uncle to get her to go along with shit, but eventually, I work my magic," he enlightened with a waggle of his eyebrows. I didn't like the sound of it, but I needed to keep my head.

"Well, I need to get to work," I stated as I rose from the chair and went to my office. Before I settled in, I called my father at his office, getting the name of a colleague of his I planned to call and take to the McCarty's home to talk to Bella. All I needed to know was when she was home alone.

##

The following Monday, Emmett came to my door and flopped down in a chair. "Dude, have you been avoiding me?" he asked, looking as if he was upset. I couldn't understand it, but I didn't want to set him off.

"Of course not. I've been tryin' to gather information on three IPOs that happened last week. The SEC filings are huge. I've also been tryin' to build a client base. Cold calls aren't fun, as you should remember," I replied.

I'd only made a handful of calls over the last week. Thankfully, my parents transferred their portfolio to me, as did my Aunt Elizabeth, so my numbers would be where they needed to be, but I'd been busy doing research and talking to Dr. Angela Weber, who was ready to move as soon as I had a window of opportunity for her.

Emmett laughed. "Fuck, I forget how tough it is. Well, do you wanna play squash tonight? Rosalie has a meeting, so I'm going to take the opportunity to work out. I think I remember you telling me you played at school," he reminded.

It was my window. They'd both be gone, so I'd be able to take Dr. Weber to McCarty's house, and hopefully, save Bella from a fate she didn't deserve. "I wish I could. I actually have a date," I quickly tossed out. He smiled and offered a fist for me to bump as if in solidarity. _If things went the way I hoped, he'd be behind bars within hours_.

"Good on you. Is she hot? You've seen mine," he replied which pissed me off. Yes, I'd seen both of the women in his life, and while Rosalie was a beautiful woman, the fact I believed they were holding Bella against her will made her ugly to me.

"It's a, uh, it's a blind date. My daddy knows her, so I'm sure she is," I answered.

"We'll trade notes tomorrow then? Rosie loves it when I work out," he offered unsolicited.

"What does Bella think about it?" I snapped, not happy about the fact he appeared to treat Bella so shabbily. Well, she shouldn't be in the situation, but how she couldn't be his favorite, I couldn't understand.

He laughed hard. "Oh, Sissy gets pissed if I try to hug her after I work out. I can't get my time until after I shower. How's that shit? They're my kids, and she bitches about the fact I'm staying in shape to take care of my kids. I wish shit had turned out a lot different," he stated, seeming to drift off into another world.

While he was daydreaming, I sent a text to Dr. Weber with the address and a time…6:00 PM…to meet me at the McCarty house. I believed it was my window to get Bella out of the hell she was obviously surviving. I was sure it would take a lot of therapy to get her head straight, but I'd invest the time to help her any way she needed. There was something about her that made me want to, even if she was a complete stranger.

##

"Dr. Weber? I'm Edward Cullen. I appreciate your meeting me here. She's so entrenched I'm afraid it will be difficult to get her out, but I think you'll see it when ya meet her," I commented to the doctor as we stood on the driveway of the McCarty's home.

I'd made sure they were both gone, and when the doctor showed up, I steered her toward the back of the house, having actually cased the joint to see Bella had a glass back door. That was why I was carrying the tire tool. I'd bust it in if necessary.

Dr. Weber smiled. "Mr. Cullen, I truly respect your father, so when he called me, I didn't hesitate. There's not much we can do except talk to her because she hasn't been reported missing, but I've studied cases like this, so I'm ready," she responded assuredly.

I felt confident Dr. Weber could help Bella, and I was ready to provide back-up in the event one of the McCarty's came home unexpectedly. Well, I had a tire tool I'd use on either of them if necessary.

Dr. Weber knocked on the door, and after a minute, Bella showed up eating a Creamsicle. She opened the door and smiled that bright smile I was so taken with at the cookout.

"Hello. May I help you?" Bella asked Dr. Weber. I stepped behind the good doctor, having dropped the tire tool into the bushes so as not to scare the pregnant woman.

"Oh, Edward? To what do I owe this visit?" she asked as she stepped aside and allowed us to enter.

"Bella, this is my friend, Dr. Weber. I think we can get you out of here," I offered in what I hoped was a soothing voice.

She smiled as she continued to eat her frozen treat. "Get me out of here? Why would I want to leave? Oh, wait, did you want to do something? Em and Rose are out for the evening so I can leave a note if you wanna go see a movie, but if you two are on a date, why would you want to take me?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

I looked at Dr. Weber and nodded, hoping she could see how far gone the poor girl was. She nodded in acknowledgment. "Well, um, maybe we could get dinner? Would that be allowed? Edward speaks highly of you, and I'd like to get to know you," Dr. Weber explained. If we got her out of here, there was no way that I'd let her go back. She was too fragile, especially in her state of pregnancy, and I'd do everything I could to protect her and her children.

"Allowed? Sure, but I'm not really able to eat too many things. See, I have a diet Rosalie wants me to follow, and it's a lot more bland than I enjoy, though I suppose I could be bad…oh, could we go to McDonald's? I've been craving a Big Mac like crazy since I saw the commercial. Sometimes when Rose works late, Em sneaks me out for cheese pizza, but we can't tell her because she'd go insane, and I don't to bear _that_ wrath. She's hell on wheels," Bella replied.

I looked at Dr. Weber, and I could see we were on the same page. "Sure we can. Um, maybe we won't be gone long enough that you need to leave a note. We'll get you back before they ever know you're gone," I suggested. Dr. Weber squeezed my arm letting me know I was on the right track. If they didn't know where she was, then they might not be able to find her.

"Let me change. I got home from school and changed into sweats, but I know if Rose found out I left the house in this outfit, there'd be hell to pay. I'll be right back," she called as she made her way down the hall on the crutches. It broke my heart to watch.

I took in the surroundings and saw they were more posh than I actually expected. It had all the comforts I'd imagine _he'd_ want if he spent time with Bella down here, and I didn't like any of it. I didn't know where we'd take her, but if I had to break the law, I'd get her away from the awful circumstance in which she found herself. She was so fucking perfect, and I knew she deserved better.

When she hobbled down the hallway, I scooped her into my arms. The crutches hit the floor, but I didn't care. "Doc, can you grab those?" I asked as I walked toward the back door.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and giggled. "You're as bad as Em," she joked.

"Bella, I can assure you I'm _nothing_ like Emmett," I replied as I carried her to my car.

"Doc, why don't you follow us?" I suggested. She agreed as I situated Bella inside and walked around to the driver's side hopping in.

"Do you make a habit of kidnapping people?' Bella chuckled.

I looked at her and grabbed her hand so she'd know how sincere I was. "Bella, you deserve a better life, and I'll see to it you get it. I…well, I think you should be treated better," I confessed meaning every word.

She looked at me with confusion, which I expected based on what Dr. Weber told me to expect, so I simply smiled at her. I took us to a McDonald's near my house, and I carried her inside while Dr. Weber followed with the crutches.

Once we were at the door, Weber offered the crutches, and I put Bella on her feet. After we were inside, I leaned down to speak in her ear. "Do you want fries? What to drink?" I asked as we stood near the counter.

"Yeah, give me a number four with a chocolate…no, I better have water. I'm not doing so well with lactose today, though that casserole you made seemed to settle well," she replied. I pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her precious forehead.

She was a gem, and I'd give her the world. I'd get her away from the horrible situation, and I'd take care of her. Maybe I needed Dr. Weber more than Bella because in that moment, I believed I was suffering from some sort of syndrome as much as she. The woman had become so important to me in such a short period of time, I was certain I wasn't acting rationally at all.

I ordered a soda, and Dr. Weber ordered coffee. The three of us sat down at a booth, Bella and me on one side with Dr. Weber on the other.

Bella dove into the burger, for which I was happy, and she didn't seem to be feeling ill, again for which I was happy. After a minute of watching her eat, I nodded to Dr. Weber to begin asking questions.

"Bella, I want you to know this is a safe space. Edward is willing to leave if you don't want to share in front of him. It's your choice," Dr. Weber began.

"Safe? Why would he leave? I'm infringing on your date," Bella answered with a napkin over her mouth.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. When she turned to look into my eyes, I smiled at her. "Bella, we're not on a date. We're here to help you. We're here to help you get out of…" I began before Dr. Weber kicked me under the table. I shut the hell up then.

"Bella, what Edward means is we understand you're in a bad situation, and you need help. Now, you might not even know it because as we understand, the McCartys drug you, but you can leave. You don't have to be there. We can keep you safe," Dr. Weber told her.

When Bella started laughing, I tightened my grip because the poor thing had obviously cracked. God, it was awful to witness.

\\\

_**E/N: Poor boy! I promise you, Bella's POV will give him some answers. I won't let the poor guy live in the dark much longer, but I promise you, that's not nearly the end of this little tale. **_

_**Take care of yourselves if you're in harm's way.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: From the safety of my rowboat in my basement, I am happy to provide you with the next chapter of our little tale. Thank you for your well wishes and your reviews. I'm extremely grateful Hurricane Sandy didn't do as much damage to my area as it did to our friends in other cities. My thoughts and prayers are with them.**_

_**Scorpio11 – Great beta and wonderful supporter!**_

_**SMeyer owns Twilight characters. I own this little story, but I definitely didn't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

4.

BELLA

"Sissy, I'm off to work," Emmett called down the stairs to let me know he was coming in. God, he was an overprotective pain in my ass.

"First, quit calling me that. It was one fucking spider, and it was huge. Even you cringed, you pussy. Second, I've got class today, so I have to maneuver stairs anyway," I chastised as he tried to pick me up. I wanted to clock him with a crutch.

"Fine, bitchy. I'm taking your car in on Saturday for an oil change. I'm going to try to get Cullen to play squash with me today after work, so I'll be late. Rose is working late. You got food here?" Emmett asked as I hobbled up the stairs after him.

Once I reached the top, I was sorry I hadn't let him carry me up because it was a fucking struggle. "Is there casserole left?" I asked. Rosalie had frozen half of it for me, and as far as I knew it was still in the freezer untouched. If Emmett hadn't gotten to it, I would definitely have my way with it. Something about it settled my stomach, and I was planning to get Emmett to ask the guy for the recipe. I could live on it for the duration if necessary. Hell, if I added chicken, it could quite possibly be the perfect food.

"A little. You've got cash in case my boys want food, right?" he joked. I laughed because he was so certain that the twins were boys, and I secretly prayed they were girls. That would serve his sexist ass right.

Rosalie appeared at the door of the kitchen looking as perfect as always. "Bella, seriously? You're going to class in sweats?" she bitched. _Some things never change…_

"Rose, these are yoga pants, and I'll remind you that you bought them for me for Christmas last year. Hey, your big-headed kids have put me out of all of my clothes, so quit bitching," I replied feeling quite smug.

"Gah! Saturday, we're going maternity shopping. You need clothes," Rosalie complained as I ate my cereal with the skim milk she'd insisted on. She claimed it was for me _and_ the babies. It was full of vitamins and not fat, but it tasted like watered down, well, milk.

After they left with a kiss to each cheek and then a kiss to my burgeoning belly, I suddenly had the overwhelming desire to return my breakfast, which I did, swearing off dairy…except cheese. I'd come to love cheese.

Forensic Accounting was dull. Business Management was even duller. When a jackass in my pottery class asked what kind of diet I was on because it didn't seem to be working, I threw the pot I was spinning rather poorly at him. The comment reminded me too much of grade and high school, and suddenly all of the insecurity I'd fought for years came flooding back. Consequently, the day had sucked.

When I got home from class, I took a shower and put on a pair of Emmett's sweats, which were quite loose, and a t-shirt. Sometime over the weekend Emmett had snuck me a box of Creamsicles I was sure Rosalie would have a cow about, and I was enjoying one as I settled in to do homework. There was a knock at my back door…or maybe it was my front door. When I opened it, there was an older woman standing there with a smile. If she was a Mormon or even an Avon lady, they had the perfect spokesperson because she had the most welcoming smile in the world.

When Mr. Beautiful stepped into view, I nearly swallowed my damn tongue. He looked quite worried, which worried me, and after several cryptic comments, I figured out they were on a date and for whatever reason wanted me to go along with them. When they mentioned dinner, all I could think about was a Big Mac. I'd probably throw it up, but "special sauce" kept going through my head.

We drove to a McDonald's I'd never been to, but hell, I didn't care. Em and Rose were out, and the house got lonely when I was there by myself. After Edward…oh, the gorgeous Edward…ordered for me and we sat down, I was so completely confused, but I chalked it up to the fact the burger had my attention. As gorgeous as the man was, he simply couldn't compete with the Big Mac and fries I was lusting after because anything from McDonald's was taboo according to Rosalie. _Again, some things never change…_

When he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple, I was in shock. He was gorgeous, and maybe he was hitting on me, which I would totally go along with regardless of Emmett's determination I couldn't date while I was carrying his kids. When I turned to look into his eyes, he smiled at me. "Bella, we're not on a date. We're here to help you. We're here to help you get out of…" he started and stopped with a groan, not offering another word.

"Bella, what Edward means is we understand you're in a bad situation, and you need help. Now, you might not even know it because as we understand, the McCartys drug you, but you _can_ leave. You don't have to be there. We can keep you safe," Dr. Weber told me.

I looked between the two of them, and saw the concern, and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I started laughing hysterically because they had it all wrong, but I couldn't tell them. I was sure I sounded like a hyena, but God knew I couldn't help myself. I felt Edward tighten his grip on my shoulders and hold me closer, rocking me a bit.

"Look, it's okay. We're here for you. You don't have to live that way," he whispered against the side of my head as he held me. Now, mind you, I liked being held by the man, but what he was saying kept me laughing. I was certain they thought me insane.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, I collected myself. I looked at Dr. Weber, not ready to deal with Edward. "Dr. Weber, what's your specialty?" I asked as I took a slug from the bottle of water in front of me and closed up the rest of my sandwich, unable to finish it.

"I'm a psychiatrist, dear. Now, what's going on…you've done nothing wrong, you know. The McCartys have brainwashed you into thinking it's acceptable to treat you the way they do. It's not, dear. We can help you. We want to help you. Can you tell me what the pill looks like they make you take at night?" she asked. _The pill_ was my prenatal vitamin which I had a better shot of keeping down at night than in the morning, but I wanted to have a bit of fun, having been so completely bored of late.

"It's big and it's pink," I responded with a soft voice as if I was scared.

"There's nothin' to be afraid of any longer. I'll take you to my place until we can get ya into treatment," Edward commented as he rubbed my shoulder. That was when the guilt hit me. He was actually worried about me and doing a selfless intervention for a girl he'd met once. I couldn't take advantage.

"Um, look, you two, I appreciate this, but you've got this all wrong," I began.

"I don't think you know what's right or wrong, dear. Is this the pill?" Dr. Weber asked as she turned her iPhone toward me with a look of absolute sincerity on her lovely face.

"Dr. Weber, the pill I take at night is my prenatal vitamin. I can't take them in the morning because I puke until about two in the afternoon. What do you two think is going on?" I asked as I took another gulp of water.

"Bella, I know Emmett and Rosalie have forced you to…" Edward began. I had to stop the poor bastard before he embarrassed himself any more. I was laughing so damn hard that I think I peed a little, but I just couldn't let it go any further.

"Stop! I'm carrying Emmett and Rosalie's twins as their _surrogate_. Rosalie can't carry them, so I agreed to carry them. I live with them, _by choice_, and they're paying for my school. What made you jump to the conclusion it was anything else?" I asked, curiosity spurring me on.

Edward highlighted things he'd heard me say, and after I explained "alone time" with Rose and Emmett meant they talked or read to my stomach where there babies were percolating, not that we were engaging in anything carnal, he blushed. When he mentioned some of the comments Emmett had made regarding how much I loved him and how I was his _baby momma_, I could see where a stranger could draw the conclusion it was something shady.

"So what about the comment Rosalie made to make sure the door was locked?" he asked.

"I have a horrible habit of leaving the backdoor open because I get hot. They get pissed about it, and we fight about it all the time. I can promise you…okay, look, let's go back to the house and talk to them. They should be home by now, and we can straighten this whole thing out, I swear," I suggested. The two of them nodded in agreement.

Unfortunately, when we got home, we all heard Rosalie and Em going at it. "And that's why I like a floor between us," I offered, seeing both of them trying not to laugh.

I took them into the kitchen, away from the echoing moans and groans, asking, "Can I get you anything?"

Edward smiled shyly. "I'd really like a beer." I went to the fridge and grabbed him the IPA I noticed he was drinking during his last visit.

I turned to the good doctor and saw her smile. "I'm going to take off because I've got a husband and three kids at home who are probably about to heat up a frozen pizza. Bella, here's my card. I admire the hell out of what you're doing for your sister, but after the babies come…well, if you need to talk, please call me. We'll get a coffee, or hell a margarita! I really like you, and I'm glad you're not being held hostage," she joked as she left. I walked her out and returned to the kitchen to face Edward Cullen.

"So, what were you planning to do with me after you rescued me?" I asked as I settled in with more water.

"Take you home with me and make you a broccoli-cheese-rice casserole, of course," he laughed. I was looking forward to getting to know him. He was the most compassionate, gorgeous man I'd ever met. _God, if I wasn't pregnant…_

##

"I smell bacon. Does that mean Bells is back?" I heard called from the stairs. Edward hadn't eaten, and I knew after the way Em and Rose had gone after each other, they'd be hungry, so I was making bacon and scrambled eggs. The mere fact I could tolerate the smell made me happy.

Emmett skidded in and stopped cold. "Cullen? I thought you had a date," Emmett stated.

"I'm on it," Edward responded with a smile. _Oh god, please don't let him tease me._

"On it? Wait, you're trying…no. You're not going to date Bella," Emmett ordered as he sat down at the table with a beer of his own.

"Oh, but I am," Edward replied, apparently without any regard for his safety.

Rosalie sashayed in and kissed my cheek, her hair wet from the shower and pulled up in a messy bun. "Hey, Edward. Wait, how long have you guys…?" she asked.

"Oh, long enough," I responded as I dumped the rest of the eggs on a plate for her. She opened the salsa and dumped it on her eggs, which caused me to laugh. She'd take scrambled eggs and smother them in salsa, but wrap that shit in a tortilla like I made the mistake of doing once, she'd rip you open. Carbs weren't her friend, and she'd extolled their evilness to me at every opportunity nearly my whole life.

"You're not going to date Bells. Sorry, but that's not in the cards," Emmett announced. Before I could open my mouth, Rosalie dropped her fork and pulled Emmett's plate away.

"You have absolutely no say in who my sister does or doesn't date, do you understand me?" Rosalie ordered. I motioned to Edward to grab his plate, and we slipped down the stairs to my place, which was where we should have gone anyway. I could tell they were just getting wound up, and after the day Edward Cullen had, I knew I had to spare him from the fight.

"You know how to rile him up, telling him that we were on a date. That'll keep him going for days," I remarked as I walked to my kitchen, suddenly craving a banana. I grabbed a dark one from the bunch I'd purchased and peeled it, sitting down at my table next to Edward.

He turned to look at me and dropped his fork as I bit into the banana. I knew we weren't really on a date, but I also knew I'd hear about it from Emmett every time I left the house, so I wanted to know how much shit he wanted to take from my brother-in-law. I was all for winding Emmett up because he drove me insane on a good day. If I had a partner in crime, I was more than happy about it.

##

The next morning, I was just out of the shower and dressing when I heard the knock on my door at the top of the stairs. There was a simultaneous knock at my back door, so the decision of which door to open was easy. I knew who was at the top of the stairs. He could damn well wait.

I pulled my t-shirt down and saw how tight it was around my abdomen, so I pulled on a sweater and buttoned it. It would be hot as hell, but my clothes weren't exactly fitting me too well. I didn't make a habit of wearing yoga pants to class, but until Rose and I went shopping, I had no choice.

When I opened the door and saw Edward Cullen standing there with a smile, I stepped aside and allowed him in, ignoring the pounding at the top of the stairs.

"I have a vanilla soy decaf latte and an herbal tea. Lady's choice," he offered with a killer smile.

"Oh, God, can I have the latte? That sounds so good," I begged. He offered it and closed the door behind him.

"Who, um, who's poundin' at the door, sugar?" he asked as I showed him in, hearing just a little twang from him which caused all of my lady parts to clench a little. It was sexy as hell. The term "sugar" nearly made me faint.

"Oh, that's just Emmett. If you want to get your ass kicked at 7:30 on a Tuesday morning, feel free to let him in. The door locks from this side, and Rosalie hid the other key," I informed. He laughed as he took off his suit jacket and draped it across one of my dining room chairs. He was so fucking perfect I had to fight the urge to bite my knuckles.

"So, how're ya…you feeling?" he asked as he sipped the herbal tea.

"Well, today's a good day because I don't feel like I wanna turn my stomach inside out. How are you?" I asked as I went to the cabinet in my galley kitchen suddenly craving salt. When I looked around, I had nothing salty in the cabinet or refrigerator. All I had was a salt shaker, which I took with me to the table. I sat down and smiled at the gorgeous man drinking herbal tea I was pretty sure he didn't really want.

"I might have some real coffee down here, but you can't tell anyone. I don't drink it, but if they found out I was hiding it…well, it wouldn't be pretty," I teased as I licked the top of my hand and sprinkled salt on it.

When I licked it off and took a drink of my latte, I heard him laugh. I opened my eyes, which I didn't know had closed, and saw him with a look on his face of disbelief. "What exactly is _that_ move?" he asked. _Fuck if he isn't adorable_.

"You want some real coffee?" I asked, not really wanting to offer an explanation for my strange behavior. I didn't want to highlight I was carrying my sister's babies, but it was really a fact of life I couldn't get away from. Why I was avoiding it was ridiculous.

He nodded at me regarding the coffee, so I went to set it up, noticing the banging at the top of the stairs had stopped, thankfully. While the coffee brewed, I sat back down at the table with Edward. "So, the salt?" he asked.

"Oh, that. Well, they won't allow me any salt because of some bullshit about hypertension running in Emmett's family, but I'm craving it, so I stole a salt shaker from a diner on campus. Please don't rat me out," I begged quietly.

He laughed softly. "I'd never rat you out on anything. Is there any way the wardens would allow me to take ya out to a movie or for dinner?" he asked, catching me completely off guard.

I looked down at the lump and then back at him. "You do realize I'm not just _fat_. There _are _two babies in there, right? What man in his right mind would ask a pregnant woman out for a date?" I asked with what I'm sure was a stunned expression on my face.

Once again, he laughed. I didn't know what the fuck he found so damn funny, but he seemed to have a jovial sense of humor which I could appreciate. "You're cute, do you know that? I'll tell ya what type of man would take the opportunity to ask a beautiful, selfless woman out for a date. He'd have to be the smartest som-bitch on God's green earth. So?" he proffered which caused me to catch my breath.

It was the most incredible sentence…well, set of sentences…I'd ever heard in my entire twenty-one, nearly twenty-two years of walking the planet. He was a man like no other if he was willing to ask a woman on a date knowing she was carrying someone else's babies. _Who did that?_

##

"Why didn't you answer the door this morning? I noticed Cullen's car on the driveway. He didn't spend the night did he? You know the deal," Emmett complained as I watched a rerun of "Gilmore Girls" on the Soap Network. It was the one where Luke and Lorelai finally admitted their feelings for each other, and it was my favorite so his interruption wasn't welcomed.

I hit the mute and turned on him, ready to take him on. "Yes, I'm carrying your children, and yes, I agreed I wouldn't have sex with anyone while I was carrying said children, but I never fucking agreed to become a nun. The nice, handsome man asked me out for a movie or dinner, and I'll remind you that you are a fucking nutjob. You and Rosalie…you're making my life fucking miserable, which can't be good for the babies. I know…bed by ten, no salt, blah-blah-fucking-blah, but why in the name of St. Peter, can't I go to the goddamn movies with a man _you_ brought into this house?" I ranted.

And I wasn't done either. "Just think of me as an apartment building, Emmett. You rented one unit…one fucking unit. You have no say what goes on in the rest of the building unless there is the potential to harm your unit," I continued, liking the analogy more as I rambled through it on my way to the kitchen with him hot on my trail.

I hadn't told them what had actually transpired with Edward that morning because I didn't want Emmett to shut him down if he was interested in me, and I was sure Em could…or would. It was one thing to take care of myself for the sake of their babies. It was another to become a fucking hostage, which was how I had started to feel long before Edward and Dr. Weber ever showed up at my door. I also hadn't mentioned the little fiasco at McDonald's because I didn't want to come in on myself about the Big Mac I'd eaten the night before. _One battle at a time!_

He blinked at me for a minute, and then he yelled, "Rosie." He had no answers, so he was calling in my sister for reinforcements. Oh, I was ready for both of them.

She strolled into the room looking less than happy. "What?" she snapped at him. I did a quick count in my head and knew she was PMS-ing, which to her, was God's way of punishing her every month by forcing her to endure a monthly shedding of her useless uterine lining. She took out the unfairness of the situation on anyone who crossed her path.

I felt sorry for her, but in that moment, I wasn't going to allow my empathy for her to steer me from my course. I didn't know if my argument about going out with Edward would go my way or not, but I'd sneak out if I had to…well, as long as the man was actually interested.

"_Beckley Arms_, here, wants to go out on a date," Emmett snapped as he pointed at me, obviously using my dynamic analogy against me. "Beckley Arms" was the name of the apartment building Em and Rose lived in when they first got married. My sister wasn't even fazed by his comment.

Rosalie, like the bi-polar woman she became five days a month, sat down at the table with her legs drawn up in front of her. "Oh, who? Is it that Mike guy in your business class?" Rosalie gushed, obviously remembering the story I'd told her about the over-gelled, gold chain wearing, douche and the bag he rode in on, who'd asked me out the first day of class.

"God, no. Edward Cullen came by this morning to ask me out for a date. He brought me a soy decaf latte, as well," I told her as I sat down across from her. I was quite interested in her thoughts on the matter. She was a good judge of character, and I wanted to know what she thought. She dealt with people every day, being the manager of a car dealership…a very successful one…in Seattle, so I felt she had insight into people my inexperienced ass didn't.

She clapped and squealed. "That's so great. Oh, we'll have to go shopping tomorrow night after…fuck it. I'll take off tomorrow afternoon, and we'll go after your last class. There's this really cute boutique not far from your campus where we can get you some transitional clothes. You don't need actual maternity clothes yet, but you definitely can't go around like that," Rosalie responded as her eyes took in my pajama pants and sweatshirt that I'd changed into after class. I'd swapped out the yoga pants for my baggiest blue jeans after Edward left that morning, and I was so fucking uncomfortable all day I actually agreed to go shopping without a second thought.

"You don't mean to tell me…no. Rosie, she can't go," Emmett commanded, stomping his foot a little. He truly looked like he was five years old, not thirty-five_._

Fortunately for me, but unfortunately for Emmett, Rosalie turned her steely gaze on him. "Emmett, Bella is carrying our babies without one thought for what she'd have to give up for the nearly ten months they're growing inside her. If the entire cast of '_Rent_' shows up here to take her on a date and she wants to go, I'll be more than happy to FIX HER HAIR," she informed, her voice getting louder as she continued her tongue-lashing.

Emmett sat down in the empty chair between us and took my hand in both of his. "Look, I can never tell you enough how much I…how fucking grateful I am every day you've agreed to do this for us, but we don't know a damn thing about this guy. He could be some sick fuck who likes to molest pregnant women. I mean, no offense, Bella, but I'm suspicious of any guy who wants to date a pregnant woman if the baby isn't his," Emmett explained. I couldn't get mad about it because it wasn't something I hadn't thought myself and even mentioned to Edward, but I certainly didn't like hearing it from my brother-in-law.

Emmett's wife, my sister, didn't exactly agree with what her husband said, and the smack on the back of his head was a subtle reminder to him that he was notorious for opening his mouth and inserting his foot. It was the over-protective Rosalie of my childhood, and I actually felt sorry for Emmett. "You fucking moron. Just because she's pregnant doesn't mean she's not a beautiful, interesting, incredible woman. Edward Cullen is mature enough to see it for himself. Hell, you hired the guy. You know his background. Does he have a criminal record that would lead you to believe he has some pregnancy fetish?" Rosalie asked. Funny thing was, the words "beautiful," "interesting," or "incredible" had never been used by Rosalie to describe me. I think I was more in shock than Emmett.

As Emmett opened his mouth to probably dig the hole a little deeper, the house phone rang. Emmett was sitting close enough to it to answer without getting up. "Chicken ranch," he answered. _The stupid ass_.

"Just the person I want to talk to. I looked all over for your ass this morning. Where were you?" Emmett asked the caller.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Anyway, where the hell do you get off asking my little sister for a date?" he snapped. I knew then it was Edward Cullen, and I got up to grab the phone before Emmett said something stupid to the man to scare him off. Of course, all Emmett had to do to keep the phone from my reach was stand up and turn from me as I beat my fists against his back. It was likely as painful as a squirrel pounding on an oak tree.

"Uh-huh? Well, you called my house phone, so you're gonna talk to me. I can tell by the look on my wife's face I'm not gonna win the argument about you not dating Bella, so clear the decks tomorrow. You and I are going out for lunch because I've got a few ground rules. If, after you hear what I have to say, you still want to date Bella, then I won't give you any shit. Now, hold on," Emmett ordered, finally handing me the handset.

"Hello?" I greeted, my heart nearly pounding out of my chest.

"Hi, Bella. I'm sorry to call you on Emmett's phone, but I sorta forgot to get your number this morning when I left. If you'll give it to me, I can call you back on it," Edward explained.

I gave him the number and asked him to give me fifteen minutes. After I hung up the phone, I turned to my gorilla of a brother-in-law and issued my threat. "If that man calls me tomorrow night to cancel our date, I will never speak to you again."

He laughed. "Good. I could use some peace and quiet around here for once," he tossed out sarcastically. I wheeled around and limped back to my place, grateful he didn't try to pick me up and carry me. If I'd have gotten closer to his eyes, I'd have scratched them out.

\\\

_**E/N: So, questions, comments, musings? Can't wait to hear from you!**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Happy All Saints Day! Thank you so much for all of your kind words and hysterical reviews. I love them immensely! To anyone rec'ing this, thank you so much!**_

_**Let's keep a thought for our friends on the East Coast who are suffering, be it from the winds, rains, or the snows. If someone offers sets up a "Fandom" auction, I hope someone will let me know because I've got a few tricks up my sleeve I'd be happy to contribute.**_

_**Scorpio11 – what would I do without ya? Thank ya, darlin'.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I do not!**_

5.

EDWARD

Monday evening, after the whole misunderstanding regarding my belief Bella was a victim of two maniacal human traffickers, Bella cooked scrambled eggs and bacon for me because I hadn't eaten anything since lunch, which was only half a salad because I was worried about what I was planning that night.

As the noise from what I assumed was Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom died down, I saw Bella add six more eggs into the bowl. When the two of them appeared looking well-satisfied, there were a few uncomfortable moments when I mentioned I was on a date with Bella. It wasn't a date but I really wanted it to be, and I was interested in what he'd think of it, him being my boss and all.

When he didn't take it well, Bella and I slipped downstairs to allow them to fight in private, though we could hear the shouting through the basement door. We sat at her table discussing how pissed off he was and laughing. When Bella unexpectedly went to her small kitchen and came back with a banana, I looked down quickly because I was sure watching her with a banana was going to be its own torture.

After a minute, I couldn't not look, and when I did, seeing her put it between her gorgeous lips caused me to drop my fork. She was so fucking sexy I couldn't contain the reaction my body had to her, and I had to stay seated at her table for a few minutes once I'd finished eating in order to get control and not embarrass myself. I was wearing pleated pants, and they were no friend of a raging boner.

When it was time to leave, because I was afraid she was going to fall asleep at her table, she walked me to the door where I kissed her cheek and left after hearing her lock the door. The tingle of her skin against my lips was there the whole twenty minute ride home.

Tuesday morning, after a truly shitty night's sleep, I went to Starbuck's and bought what I thought she could drink in her condition because again, Momma always told me never to show up empty handed. We sat together that morning enjoying our hot beverages, and we talked for a few minutes before I got my backbone up to ask her on a date.

She looked down at her little belly and then back at me with a look of disbelief. "You do realize I'm not just _fat_. There are two babies in there, right? What man in his right mind would ask a pregnant woman out for a date?"

The comment was so funny, I laughed. She had a great sense of humor, which was just one more thing I really liked about her. I thought about what she'd said and decided there was only one answer. "You're cute, do you know that? I'll tell ya what type of man would take the opportunity to ask a beautiful, selfless woman out for a date. He'd have to be the smartest som-bitch on God's green earth. So?" I responded, not fighting the accent because if it had any power over women as Emmett had alluded when I'd met Bella, I was going to use it to my advantage. Seeing her eyes widen and her breathing pick up confirmed it for me.

"Um, wow. I'm actually speechless at that. Do they have some sort of southern gentleman's charm school you're required to attend?" she joked.

Again, I laughed. "Well, my momma always says my daddy charmed the pants right off her, so maybe it's genetic," I replied without thinking. I saw her face flush the most adorable shade of pink. I was mesmerized until I remembered she hadn't exactly answered me.

"So, Miss…what's your last name?" I didn't remember anyone telling me, and I thought it was something I should probably know if I was going to take the woman on a date.

She laughed. "It's Swan. It was Hale, but then everyone in my family was a Swan, and it was confusing for me. While our parents didn't have the money to do the whole cross-adoption thing with Rosalie and me, they did have the fee to get my name changed when they got married. Plus, Charlie's the only dad I've ever known because my mom didn't marry my biological father. He's never surfaced, so I'm happy they changed it."

I nodded. "So, Miss Swan, will you allow me to take ya on a proper date?" I asked again.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and looked up at the ceiling like she was thinking, and then she smiled. "If you're sure, I'd love to go out with you."

"I'm sure. Is Friday night okay?" I asked, wanting to lock in a definite date so she knew I was dead serious.

She smiled at me and nodded. My phone beeped from its case on my belt, alerting me I needed to get my ass to the office. I'd set the alarm before I went to her door because I was pretty sure the sight of her would make me forget all about the fact it was a work day.

"I guess I better get going. I look forward to it, Bella," I told her as I rose from the chair and grabbed my suit jacket from the back of the one next to me, slipping it on.

We walked to the front door of her place, and I leaned down to kiss her cheek just as I'd done the night before, but she surprised me by kissing mine back. The heat from her soft lips on my cheek would have me riding a high all day long.

"I'll call you," I promised as I stepped out the door. The smile and wave she gave me before she closed the door would make for a lovely mental image that would definitely get me through my boring work day.

##

When I arrived at the office, I saw I had a message on my work phone. I assumed it was McCarty because I was pretty sure he would hunt my ass down to find out what happened with Bella the night before, but I only had to dodge him for an hour because I had a computer training class all day.

I picked up the handset and called my voicemail, hearing my father's voice. "_Edward, son, I'm calling to see what happened with your friend. I wanted to speak with you before I call Dr. Weber to get her thoughts. If it's as bad as it sounds, maybe your mom and I can come for a visit. I'll help out with this situation in any way I can. Call me at the office. Love you, son. Bye."_

I started laughing because I was going to have to confess to my father how I let my overly active imagination get the best of me. He'd always told me I had a very creative mind as a kid. I was about to confirm to him I hadn't grown out of it.

I checked the clock seeing it was just noon in the East, so I dialed his private line, assuming it would go to voicemail because he was with a patient. Surprisingly, my mother answered, "Dr. Cullen's office. How may I help ya?"

I chuckled, hearing her trying to temper her accent and failing miserably. My father was from Chicago and didn't have a southern accent. My mother, though, couldn't help herself. She was born and raised in Atlanta, and the drawl was as much a part of her as the green of her eyes. "Momma? What are you doing there? You and Daddy havin' a nooner?" I joked. She all out belly laughed.

"You devil. No, we're not. I'm here to take your daddy to lunch. He's just finishin' up with a patient. What's new?"

"Oh, Daddy didn't tell you about the discussion we had last weekend?" I should have known better. My father should have worked for the goddamn CIA because he could keep information to himself like nobody's business.

I wasn't exactly sure how to go about explaining things to my mother because if she ever met Bella, I didn't want her perception to be tarnished by what I'd assumed about Bella's situation. She wasn't a judgmental person by nature, but I really didn't know how she'd feel about the fact I was interested in a woman who was carrying her sister's babies. I believed it to be a truly selfless act on Bella's part, but I wasn't so sure my mother would understand it immediately.

"I called him last Sunday to ask his advice on something, and I just wanted to touch base with him." _It wasn't a lie…it just wasn't the whole truth._

"Oh, well hang on. He just came in. Call us over the weekend so we can all catch up. Love ya, son," Momma told me. I didn't get to respond before I heard my father's voice on the line.

"Son, how are you? It's been a week since we spoke. How are _things_?" he asked pointedly.

"Well, I just wanna confirm for ya, your son's a total idiot with a very over-active imagination. The situation was nothin' like I thought. The young woman is a surrogate for her sister and brother-in-law. Every conclusion I jumped to had a very logical explanation. She had a pretty good laugh about it after I explained my assumptions and Dr. Weber began interviewin' her. So, no Stockholm's Syndrome. I'll call over the weekend and tell y'all the whole story. I know you and Momma are goin' to lunch so I won't keep ya," I told him.

After another minute of him just laughing at me, we said our good-byes. I knew when I told him the whole story he'd probably piss himself from laughing so hard. At least the outcome was good…actually great for me, considering I had a date with Bella to look forward to on Friday night.

It was then I realized I'd forgotten to get her phone number. I went to the firm's website and found the employee phone list, jotting down Emmett's home phone number and hurrying off to my training class.

##

I was sitting on my couch trying to talk myself into dialing the number from the post-it in my hand. I'd been able to avoid Emmett all day, but there was a thirty-three percent chance he'd answer his own house phone, being one of the three residents of the house. I really didn't want to fight with him about Bella, but I had no intention of allowing him to stop me from seeing her if she truly wanted to see me.

I was as nervous as a virgin at a titty bar, but I dialed the number just the same. "Chicken ranch," I heard in the unmistakable voice of Emmett McCarty. I chuckled at the greeting.

"Hey, Emmett. I was hoping to get to speak with Bella. See…" I started my explanation.

He cut me off immediately. "Just the person I want to talk to. I looked all over for your ass this morning. Where were you?" he barked.

"I had computer training all day," I responded, not really surprised at the animosity in his voice based on what I'd witnessed the previous night. I knew he was extremely protective of Bella, and I was willing to bet it wasn't just because she was carrying the babies.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Anyway, where the hell do you get off asking my little sister for a date?" he snapped.

"I…well now, I think _that's_ between Bella and me, don't you? I have the utmost respect for the woman, and I'd like to get to know her better," I offered in my own defense.

Emmett reiterated he didn't like it, then told me he'd be laying out the ground rules at lunch tomorrow under which I'd be allowed to see Bella. I wasn't looking forward to the discussion, but I'd endure it.

Then, I heard the angelic voice of the woman herself. "Hello?" she sang over the line. _Well, she didn't really sing, but it sounded like music to my ears._

"Hi, Bella. I'm sorry to call you on Emmett's phone, but I sorta forgot to get your number this mornin' when I left. If you'll give it to me, I can call ya back on it," I responded.

She gave me the number and asked me to wait fifteen minutes to call her, so I paced my apartment like an expectant father until I finally saw fifteen minutes had passed. I programmed the number into my phone as speed dial two…my folks were number one…and then I called her.

I smiled when I heard her breathless answer, "Hi, Edward. I'm really sorry about that. Emmett's being AN OVERBEARING ASS," she yelled. Thankfully, she held the phone away from her mouth when she yelled. I could tell she was doing it more for Emmett's benefit than mine.

"Well, he's just lookin' out for ya. So, um, how was school? Oh, how's your ankle?" I asked. I didn't remember if it was wrapped that morning when I was there. If she was still on crutches, it would definitely limit our options regarding our date.

"It's better. I go back to the doctor on Thursday. Hopefully, he'll clear me so I can get rid of the crutches. School was boring. By the way, what's your degree in?" Bella asked.

"My undergrad is in Economics with a minor in finance. I decided I didn't wanna get a PhD in Economics, so I pursued my master's in finance. Aren't you majoring in finance?

"I am. Is JPM-C your first job?" she asked.

"Yeah. I interned at their Atlanta branch when I was home over the summers. After I graduated, I was offered Manhattan, Chicago, or Seattle. I had no desire to work in Manhattan and live in a tiny efficiency, and I've spent enough time in Chicago over my life so I knew I didn't wanna move there, and here I am," I explained.

I had the distinct impression I was gonna enjoy getting to know Miss Bella Swan, so I settled in to have a good old-fashioned gabfest. It seemed like getting all of the background shit out over the phone would give us things to talk about on our date. I very much wanted to avoid any uncomfortable silences because I wanted to show the woman a good time.

"Well, it's nice you had options. So, do you like our fair city?" she asked, which brought up another thing. I knew nothing about where to take a date in Seattle. I couldn't ask Emmett for advice because I was sure he'd give me bad information so Bella wouldn't want to go out with me again.

The only person I knew at the office was a guy from Texas who had started the same day as me. His name was Jasper Whitlock, and he seemed like a nice enough fella so maybe I'd hunt him down the next day and ask him if he had any advice. He'd been in Seattle longer than me because his girlfriend lived here.

"Well, I do, but I haven't really seen much of it. The only sights I've seen are those between my apartment, the office, your place, and the Whole Foods down the street," I responded.

"Oh! If you're not familiar with things, why don't I plan the date? Are you allergic to anything? You're into hardcore S&M, right?" she asked eagerly. I was stunned silent. If the woman was willing to plan it, I damn well wasn't gonna stand in her way, but I sure as hell wasn't signing up for anything that would get my ass beat by anybody.

"Um, wow, I don't…I'm not…_What_?" I asked feeling completely flustered. _Cute!_

She laughed heartily, and I knew she was fucking with me, so I chuckled a little myself. "Cute. If you're offerin', I'm gonna take ya up on it because I want ya to have a good time so you'll agree to go out with me again. Once I know my way around a little better, I promise a do over. And I'm not allergic to anything as far as I know, but I'm not very adventurous when it comes to seafood," I confessed.

Hearing her laugh on the end of the line made me smile. "Wait, you don't like seafood and you moved to Seattle? That doesn't seem very well thought out, Edward," she taunted.

I thought about what she said and laughed with her. "I don't dislike seafood, darlin', I'm just used to shrimp, crabs, catfish, stuff like that. I don't like sushi…I like my fish cooked." I reclined on my couch, enjoying the conversation very much.

"I see. Well, you probably won't find a lot of catfish in this neck of the woods, but I can't eat fish right now anyway…mercury. Are you a beef, chicken, or pork guy?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered, hearing her giggle.

"Okay I'll think about it and formulate a plan. So, are you an only child?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I have an older adopted sister, Tanya. She's twenty-eight. She and Momma are partners in an antique store. Tanya's husband, Andy, is a cop. Like I mentioned last night, my daddy's a psychiatrist. He's the one who gave me the name…" I began, wishing I could bite off my own goddamn tongue. I had mentioned once to her in passing that my father was a doctor, but I didn't elaborate on the fact he'd given me Angela Weber's name.

"Wait…do your parents know about me? What did they say about it? Did you tell them you asked me out on a date?" she responded, sounding nervous.

"Now, don't be all worried about what Carlisle and Esme think. I did talk to Daddy about what I thought was going on, but I called him today to let him know what a fuckin' idiot I am. He wasn't surprised, by the way, because apparently, I've always had a very active imagination. So, what about your folks?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, they live in a small town about four hours away. My dad's the chief of police, and my mom teaches craft classes at the community center. I already told you my biological father never came around. Rosalie's mom was killed in a car accident when she was little. It took the two of us most of our lives to learn how to get along, but, here we are now. So, do you like Italian, Mexican, Chinese, or strictly Americano?" she asked with a smile in her voice. I was glad to hear she wasn't nervous any longer.

"Yeah," I joked again, hearing the giggle again.

"So, the world's my…well, not oyster, I'd guess. My lasagna?" she teased. I laughed with her.

"You pick based on what ya think ya can handle. I'll find somethin' to eat, trust me," I assured.

"You know, Edward, the longer we've talked, the thicker your accent has become." I laughed, knowing she was right.

"Yeah, well, _sugar_, ya seem to like it, and you're easy to talk to. I've found when I'm comfortable with somebody, I let my guard down and the _Georgia _comes outta me," I responded hearing her laugh again. _Hell, I'd stand on head and blow up balloons with my ass if she continued to laugh that way._

I heard a yawn, and when I looked at the clock over the television, I saw it was nearly ten o'clock. As much as I'd enjoyed the conversation, I needed to let the woman go to bed. As I thought about _that_ particular activity, I suddenly felt my pants tighten. I resisted the urge to open them to relieve the pressure, but I knew in my heart…and my cock confirmed it…it wouldn't be the last time Bella Swan made me hard. I felt a little guilty, but hell, a blind man could tell she was sexy. If her voice made me hard, how the fuck was I gonna get through a date with her?

\\\

_**E/N: He asked her for a proper date! I think that's so effing cute. What do we think Emmett's ground rules will be? Can't wait to hear from you.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello my darlings…just a note to say that "She Said…He Said" has been nominated for Top Ten Completed Fics for October 2012 on www . twifanfictionrecs . com._

_If you liked the story, I'd appreciate a vote. Voting ends in December._

_I'll get back to our regular scheduled program on Saturday…Oh, and I've got something up my sleeve for all of you angst lovers. It should be coming soon! _

_Till next time…xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Sorry for the fake out with my announcement about She Said…He Said being nominated for Top Ten Completed Fics for October 2012 on www . twifanfictionrecs . com. It was kind of mean to mislead you, and I apologize : )**_

_**Thank you for your reviews on Chapter 5. Edward is a sweetheart, and he's going to be put through his paces by Bella and her family. Let's check in with her and see what's going on.**_

_**Scorp – Thanks dear beta!**_

_**SMeyer owns…I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

6.

BELLA

"Rose, I can't wear this out in public," I whined from behind the screen in the dressing room of the boutique she'd determined to be the "best in Seattle." There were a lot of cute things in the little boutique, none cuter than the proprietor, Alice Brandon. She was just a bit shorter than me, but she had enough energy to light up all of Seattle.

"Honey, come out," Alice beckoned. She'd given Rose a glass of champagne and me a glass of juice.

When we'd arrived, she was so freaking happy it scared me a little. Rosalie had actually arranged for her to close the shop and allow us to take our time. The woman didn't seem to care we were her only customers, and she had shown me the way…the way of stretch jeans. I was over-the-moon happy I didn't have to buy maternity pants. There was another way I'd never anticipated, and when Alice Brandon showed it to me, I kissed her on the cheek as I enjoyed the ability to breath in my new stretch jeans.

I looked down at the blue dress which hugged my body, showcasing my growing belly, and I wasn't exactly sure it was the appropriate dress to wear on a first date. It wasn't really a typical first date, was it? I mean, the man was gorgeous, and did I really need to highlight for him the baggage I was carrying…literally? He knew it, but did he need the reminder?

I walked out and closed my eyes, waiting for my sister's critique. Rosalie was never one to hold her tongue.

"Perfect."

"Bella, that's it."

I opened my eyes to see the two of them smiling. I walked to the three-way mirror and took in my appearance. It wasn't as bad as I thought, but was it appropriate? Shouldn't I try to minimize the fact I was preggers?

"Honey, that dress looks like it was made for you," Alice remarked as she adjusted the empire waste and pulled down the front of it a little more, exposing a whole lot of my boobs. Rosalie saw my wide eyes in the reflection of the mirror, and being the bitch she can be sometimes, she started laughing hysterically. "Oh, look at your face! That's priceless," she quipped.

I wondered if the next look I gave her, which was my eyes narrowed in anger, and the middle finger of my right hand waving in salute would register a response. Of course, she merely rolled her eyes and continued her jibing at my preference toward modesty rather than sluttery.

"Bella, you have spectacular tits…especially now that you're pregnant. There's absolutely nothing wrong with giving the man a little preview of coming attractions," she stated. I felt my face flush, and saw the color rise from my exposed cleavage all the way to my scalp.

"Rosalie Lillian, you…you don't need to worry about my coming attractions. Yes, I'm going out on a date with the man, but I certainly don't plan to jump into bed with him. I didn't do it before I got pregnant, so why in hell would I do it now?" I snapped at her.

There are times in my life I wish I could rewind the proverbial tape and hit the edit button. Based on the looks on both Rosalie's and Alice's face, I was living one of those moments. "You mean to tell me that you didn't get laid before you were implanted?" Rosalie gasped.

Alice Brandon, on the other hand, was a bit more tactful. "You're a virgin? You're a pregnant virgin? Do you recognize the irony here?"

"Given my lifelong pursuit of irony, I have, on occasion, pondered the situation in which I find myself at the moment. Not that it's any of your business, Rose, but I did _not_ whore myself in college before I opened my womb to what will likely be two of the largest children born to man. You know how it was for me growing up, so let's just say I didn't have the most confidence when it comes to guys," I answered as I walked back to the table and took a sip of my juice, hoping it would calm my stomach.

Rose looked up with an expression that told me I was probably going to be unhappy about what came out of her mouth. I braced my hands on the table to get ready for the shock.

"You're going to have a C-section. I'll talk to Dr. Snow about it next week when we go for your office visit," Rosalie stated.

I looked at her like she was crazy. Hell, when we'd started down this yellow-brick road, she'd announced I was going to have a natural delivery…no drugs…about which I was going to fight tooth and claw. There was talk of a water birth and something or someone called a "doula," so her proclamation of a C-section shocked me.

I was pretty certain the two babies I was carrying would make it to the "Guinness Book of World Records," based on the size of their father, and I was in no way prepared to endure the delivery without as much medication as was safe. "Why am I having a C-section?" I asked her with my fists firmly planted on my hips to emphasize my level of agitation.

"Bella, before anything comes _out_ of there, something should go _in_ there. Why did you lie to the doctor when we went for you to be implanted? Never mind, I already know _why_. You know, Bells, you are the most incredible…" Rosalie began before breaking down. I'd forgotten she was menstrual until that moment. Since I'd gotten pregnant, Rosalie was a lot more emotional. _That was more ironic than the whole pregnant virgin thing I had going on._

"God, do you have any tissues? She'll be at this for a while. I'm going to try on the black one," I instructed Alice Brandon as I walked to the dressing room.

Before I took off the blue jersey knit dress, I gave myself the once-over in the mirror, and decided maybe Rosalie was right. What was wrong with giving Edward Cullen a little peek at the girls? Maybe he'd be interested enough to stick around and wait out the pregnancy?_ A girl could hope, at least._

##

That evening, I didn't hear from Edward. It really worried me because I knew Emmett had taken him to lunch that day and likely laid out a laundry list of stupid rules. I left the tags on the blue dress in case Edward backed out, and I busied myself all evening rearranging my closet to make room for the clothes Rosalie had bought me that afternoon.

Thursday morning, I got up at the ass-crack of dawn so I could corner Emmett and find out what had happened the day before between him and Edward. I hurried and dressed in a new pair of jeans and a blue blouse cut a bit fuller at the bottom to accommodate my ever-expanding waistline.

In order to get my answers, I pulled out my secret weapon…homemade cinnamon pancakes and bacon. They were Emmett's kryptonite as I'd learned over time, and while he was a very astute investment banker, when it came to anything related to food, he was a sucker. I put the coffee on for him and Rose, making myself a cup of decaf mango-peach tea, and I went to work.

Thirty minutes later, I heard him on the stairs, whistling "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5. I could tell he'd smelled the food, and he was in a very good mood which was exactly the way I wanted him.

"Hey, Sis. You made my favorite. What's the occasion?" Emmett asked as he gave me a kiss on the top of his head while reaching for the coffee pot on the counter. I was flipping the first batch of pancakes, almost feeling guilty for what I was about to do. The guilt disappeared when I remembered why I was doing it.

"I had a craving. So, um, how was work yesterday?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Another day, another dollar…or thousand. How was shopping? You look really nice. I assume that's some of your new shit?" he asked as he sat down and unfolded the paper I'd grabbed from the front porch.

"Yeah, it is, and thanks again. Rosalie told me you insisted on paying for everything. You didn't have to, you know," I thanked him.

There'd been a mild skirmish at the register between Rosalie and me. I was going to pay for the dress and two pair of jeans, but she'd insisted and then proceeded to add a bunch of stuff to the bag. While I was in the bathroom for the tenth time that afternoon, Rosalie paid the bill.

I had no idea how much everything cost, but I knew it wasn't cheap. Alice had taken the tags off of everything except the dress because I'd told her I wasn't sure about it and wanted to think about it for a day or two. The dress was two-hundred dollars, so I was pretty sure Rosalie had dropped at least a grand in the place.

"Aw, now, ain't nothing. So, Cullen told me you're planning the date. Any ideas about where you two are going?" Emmett asked as I set his plate in front of him.

I pulled the syrup from the microwave and placed it within his reach, and then I sat down with him to begin the interrogation. "Well, I'd planned to, but I didn't hear from him last night, so I don't know for sure I _need_ to plan a date," I responded, studying his face for any sign of guilt.

He cast a sideways glance and then said, "I doubt that's the case. He probably just got so caught up in work, and he didn't have time to call. I wouldn't worry if I was you."

"Emmett, what did you say to him at lunch yesterday?" I demanded, done with the little dance in which we were engaged.

He swallowed the ginormous bite he'd just taken and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I didn't tell him anything I wouldn't tell any other guy who wanted to date you, even if you weren't carrying my babies. I will remind you I didn't get my hour last night, but Rosie told me you were tired so I didn't bother you," he responded, trying to change the subject.

"Exactly what did you say?" I ordered.

He picked up a piece of bacon and turned to look at me. "All I said was he was to drive the speed limit, not take you anywhere risky, and if he laid a finger on you, his balls and his job would be gone by Monday morning," Emmett answered and then crammed a whole piece of bacon in his mouth.

_Great!_ He threatened Edward's job, just as I'd expected he would. I was probably going to do jail time because of what I planned to do to Emmett._ Edward wasn't the only guy whose balls were in jeopardy._

"Goddammit! How could you? How could you threaten his job if he took me out? Emmett, my personal life is none of your fucking business. You're so far out of line on this," I yelled, feeling the tears in my eyes. I reached up to wipe them, and then decided not to. I knew the tears would affect him a lot more than my ranting.

"Shit. Don't cry. He wasn't even bothered by it, okay? When I made the comment, he laughed, so he obviously didn't take me seriously. Don't get all bent out of shape about it. I'll talk to him when I get into the office and have him call you, okay?" he offered as he squatted next to my chair and patted my knee.

I calmed myself and looked into his eyes, seeing the concern. "If Edward backs out on this date, I'll never speak to you again," I threatened for the second time. I rose from my seat and went downstairs to my place to grab my book bag to go to school.

As I reached for my phone, I decided to make one attempt at contacting Edward. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would just slink off without a word.

If he was rethinking our date, I wanted to know for sure so I could stop at the store on my way home from school and pick up a few pints of ice cream to get me through it. Tequila was in order, but with me being pregnant, it was out of the question. The dairy and sugar high was all I had left.

\\\

_**E/N: I know…short. But, the next chapter, which will be posted on Monday, gives us the lunch with Em and Edward. I believe you'll enjoy it.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Let's get to it, okay?!**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

7.

EDWARD

I was standing at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal and running the previous day through my head one more time. Emmett's threats didn't surprise me. It was all I could do not to laugh as he seriously ticked them off one by one, and I even did at one point. The thing that had me reeling was an off-handed comment he'd made about a conversation he'd had with his wife earlier in the day.

It still had me freaking out that Thursday morning, much as it had all of Wednesday afternoon and evening. I was sure the bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep I'd gotten would draw attention when I walked into the office.

"_You ready, Cullen?" Emmett asked as I sat at my desk on Wednesday at noon, having just finished an analysis of a small California software company rumored to be preparing themselves to issue their initial public offering on the NASDAQ. _

"_Sure. Where're we going?" I replied as I closed my laptop and grabbed my jacket. I knew he was going to give me hell over taking Bella on a date, but I wasn't about to let him dissuade me. The conversation Bella and I had the night before reinforced my decision I was going to get to know her better and see where it led us._

"_Deli up the street. So, how do you like it so far?" he remarked as we boarded the elevator. We made small talk about my settling into my new life, and I deduced he was trying to lull me into a false sense of security before he lowered the smack down on me. I wasn't falling for that shit._

_After we ordered our sandwiches, we settled into a table to wait for our number to be called. "So, um, you and Bella are going out on Friday? Well, since my babies are going with you, I've got a few rules," he began just as I'd expected._

"_Okay. That's fair," I responded as I sipped my sweet tea. It wasn't nearly as good as my momma's, but it was what they had, so I wasn't really given much choice. Just then our numbers were called and after we settled back into our table, he continued._

"_So, um easy shit first. You'll drive the speed limit and obey all traffic laws. You'll make sure she's wearing a seatbelt at all times she's in your car, and in the event of an accident, you promise to sacrifice your own life to keep Bella and my boys safe," Emmett started. I was waiting for him to bring out a fucking list._

"_Done," I responded._

"_You won't take her anywhere risky. No wild, danger-filled extreme sports or amusement parks. You'll hold onto her arm when you two walk together because she's kinda clumsy, and if there are stairs, you'll just carry her up them because the poor kid can't maneuver 'em," was order number two. I nodded in agreement, though I couldn't see any situation where Bella would let me carry her. I wasn't about to argue it with him._

"_No spicy food, and no salty snacks if you go to the movies," he issued order number three._

"_Actually, Emmett, Bella's plannin' the date because she knows the city better than me, so I can't be sure where we'll eat. I told her she should pick where to eat based on what she thought she could handle, so I don't think there'll be anything to worry about. Regardin' the movie snacks, I don't know if we're goin' to a movie, but if we do, I'll make sure she doesn't put extra salt on her popcorn," I agreed._

"_I guess that'll have to do. Regarding the movie, nothing dirty. Bella's a special girl, and I wouldn't want you to disrespect her by taking her to a dirty movie," he issued number four._

_I damn near choked on that comment. I swallowed the mouthful I had and took a drink of tea, thinking about how to address his comment. Hell, if she picked a risqué movie, I sure as hell wouldn't dissuade her._

"_Emmett, the woman is twenty-one, so I think she can legally see an R-rated movie," I replied, trying not to piss him off but letting him know he was walking a fine line with my temper._

"_Look, Cullen, I like you. You seem like a good kid, and under any other circumstances, I'd never say this shit to you, but Bella's a good girl, okay? She's lived a pretty sheltered life, and until the twins are born, she's promised to remain a good girl. If you're just looking to get into her pants, move on because you're barking up the wrong tree," he stated firmly._

_I was sure the look of confusion on my face was something to see. "Emmett, I know Bella's a lady, and have I given ya…you any indication I wouldn't treat her as such? I was raised by a southern mother who'd have my hide if I didn't treat Bella with the respect she deserves," I assured him._

_A scene of my momma taking me to the woodshed with a switch passed through my subconscious I sure as fuck didn't want to root there. I had no idea what kind of men Bella had dated in the past to cause Emmett to issue the threat, but I hoped he could see I was nothing like them._

"_You're missing my drift. Rosalie confirmed something for me I was suspicious of but never asked. See, when Bella agreed to surrogate for us, it was the beginning of her sophomore year. She was about to turn twenty, so when she volunteered, I had one caveat. It wouldn't happen until after she turned twenty-one, and her sophomore and junior years would be spent with her living like a normal college student…partying it up with friends, all-night study sessions, getting laid. Well, today I found out from Rosalie that one of those things didn't happen. So, I'll reiterate Bella's a _good_ girl and will remain so until after she has the babies by C-section. _

"_If she comes home Friday night…and I will wait up…with one hair out of place, your balls and your job will be a distant memory by Monday morning," he said, issuing what I believed to be a final, albeit confusing, threat._

_I thought about what he said, and I had to ask, "What the hell aren't you sayin'?"_

_He rolled his eyes as he finished his sandwich. After a drink of his huge soda, he cleared his throat. "Look, if you ever tell Bella I told you this, be prepared to start looking for my body. I'd say start in the flower beds behind my house because if Rosalie finds out, she'll kill me for sure. _

"_When I said Bella is a _good _girl, I mean it in the 1950s, 'Gidget' kind of way. She lied to the fertility doctor and told him she wasn't because he refused to implant the embryos in a _virgin_," he enlightened. _

_I'm sure the food flying out of my mouth and the choking fit I had entertained all of the patrons of the deli. It made her joke about me being into "hardcore S&M" even more ironic._

The rest of the day was shot. I couldn't concentrate on jack shit, and I ended up bringing work home which kept me up until two o'clock in the morning. I didn't call Bella because I didn't know what to say to the woman, and as I dumped the rest of my cereal into the garbage disposal, I wasn't in any better shape.

I was attracted to a pregnant woman who'd never had sex? How the hell did that shit happen to me? It wasn't that I fucked around a lot, because I didn't. I'd slept with a few women, but nothing like some of my college friends had claimed. I, however, wasn't exactly a monk.

I'd had a few girls who were more than friends in high school and college, but I'd never dated anyone who was a virgin. Well, I'd never dated a pregnant woman either, so I was just pushing all kinds of social norms. I knew the woman turned me on, but now that I knew she'd never had a physical relationship, I wasn't sure I wanted to jump that particular hurdle.

My cell alarm went off, alerting me it was time to go to work, so I grabbed my things and left, trying to push the whole thing out of my head so I could attempt to be productive that day. I was pretty sure it was a futile effort at best. As I settled in my office my phone vibrated, alerting me I had a text.

_**Edward – Hope you're okay. I've been looking at places for dinner and have narrowed it down to The Palomino, which has a diverse menu of pizza, pasta, and the meats you're so fond of, and Metropolitan Grill, which is more of a steak house. Any preference? I mean, if you still want to go. If not, that's fine. Just let me know. Bella**_

I was trying to formulate a response when Emmett showed up at my door. "Cullen, you're not gonna back out on Bella because of my threats, are you?" he asked with his arms crossed over his broad chest and a cocked eyebrow. I was sure the man could beat me to death, so I had a second problem on my hands…cancel the date and end up in the hospital, or go on the date and try very hard not to become more attracted to Bella Swan. Neither option was simple.

##

That evening, I walked into my apartment and tossed my things on the table, still undecided about what to do. I hadn't responded to Bella's text, which was despicable on its own, and I was nowhere near reaching any conclusion regarding what to do. I needed to talk to someone.

I didn't want to call my father because I hadn't exactly told him I was interested in Bella as more than a damsel in distress. I definitely wasn't calling my mother. My old roommate from Cornell would laugh his ass off if I called him and laid out the story, so there was only one choice, and I wasn't looking forward to it.

I picked up my house phone and called my sister. I knew Andy was working nights, and I was sure she'd be home from work, so I wasn't surprised when she answered on the second ring. "Hello, little brother! How's the fancy shmancy junior investment banker?" she teased. I knew she was proud of me, and she'd always loved to give me shit, so I wasn't offended by her comment.

"Work's, um, well there's a lot goin' on," I responded cryptically.

"Hmm…sounds interestin'. So, what's up?" Tanya asked.

"Seems your favorite brother has wedged himself between a rock and a very hard place," I began. I told Tanya the whole story…everything from meeting Bella and my misconception she was being held against her will to finding out the truth to asking Bella out. Tanya laughed when I told her what an ass I'd made of myself regarding the unnecessary intervention, saying it sounded just like me.

"So, she's knocked up. She's doin' a really sweet thing for her sister, and hell, it's a temporary situation," Tanya stated.

I knew she was right, but the remainder of the story might change her mind, though I was really reluctant to tell her because it felt like I was revealing a confidence. Bella hadn't given me the information; Emmett had, and if I was being honest with myself, it wasn't my place to share the news with anyone.

"So?" I asked after I explained I was worried about getting in over my head after only living in Seattle for three-and-a-half weeks.

"Let me remind ya of Katie Denali. Ya sat in front of that damn video every night for a month so ya could sign with the girl when you asked her out. You've never been one to run from a challenge, and this sounds like a challenge, though it's not the biggest you've ever encountered," Tanya reminded.

Katie Denali was my first attempt at dating. She was a beautiful girl I met during my sophomore year of high school after her family moved into our neighborhood. She was deaf but she could read lips, so she was mainstreaming at our high school.

When I set my eyes on the girl, I was gone. I didn't want her hearing deficit to be a problem for us, so I learned to sign, though I did it rather poorly. We went out once, and when I found out she had a boyfriend in Nashville where her family was from, I was devastated. I didn't try to date again until Barbie Drexler, but that was for a whole other reason. Last I'd heard, Katie was married, and they were both teaching at a school for the deaf in California.

"Yeah, I remember. You don't think it will send Momma and Daddy into a tailspin if this ends up bein' more than friendship?" I asked.

Tanya laughed. "You know as well as me if Esme Cullen hears this story, she'll be a sobbin' mess one minute, and bookin' a flight the next to meet the incredible young woman who has captured her son's heart," Tanya responded.

"Now, hold on. I didn't say she captured my heart or anything of the like, Tanya," I schooled.

She laughed again. "Eddie, you didn't have to. Let's look at the facts. You called _me_ regardin' a girl problem. Little brother, you're already in over your head. Ya just don't know it yet," she deduced. _Hell, she was probably right_.

"I better go. I need to do a little grovelin'," I announced. Tanya laughed as we said our good-byes, and after I hung up the phone, I sent Bella a text.

_**You busy tonight? I'd like to come by if that's okay? Edward **_

I went to my bedroom and changed into jeans and a t-shirt, listening for the vibration of my phone to know she'd responded. An hour later, I finally heard it.

_**I'm free. Come to the back door. Bella**_

I grabbed my wallet and keys and drove to the store down the street from my building. I roamed the aisles, trying to decide what to bring because I knew damn well I needed something to maybe keep her from setting my stupid ass on fire for my behavior. As I rounded the refrigerated aisle, I saw what I believed might be the perfect thing. I hoped to hell I'd get the chance to work my magic before she tossed me out on my sorry ass.

\\\

_**E/N: Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hello, lovelies. I hope we all survived the election-night coverage here in the US. I'd like to thank all of you for your reviews and support. To everyone who's following or has favorited this story, thank you. If you've rec'd it, thank you very much, and if you've found this story through a rec, please let me know so I can thank them.**_

_**Scorpio11 – Thank you for dealing with my whiny ass of late. You're a sweetheart.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No infringement intended.**_

_**So, shall we see what happens when Edward shows up at Bella's place after he's been a total ass for a day and a half?**_

_**\\\**_

8.

BELLA

"So, that's Sandy Koufax. I'm not a Dodger's fan, but the guy was a heck of a pitcher. Tomorrow, _The Babe_. Now, next weekend is Aunt Bella's birthday. What should we do?" Emmett asked my stomach as my phone vibrated on the coffee table. He'd been talking to the babies for almost an hour while I proofed a paper I'd written regarding the mortgage crisis. His mention of my birthday caught my attention.

"Emmett, I don't want any…" I complained before he got wound up. The year before, he and Rosalie had taken me out for my birthday, along with my friends Jessica and Kim, and they'd gotten me hammered at a club in Tacoma. I didn't really remember it, but the next morning I had a hangover I'd never fucking forget.

"Well, kids, I gotta scoot before your aunt starts bi…complaining. Thanks, Bella," Emmett chanted as he stood from the couch and hurried up the stairs before I could get wound up. I'd sat with Rosalie earlier in the evening while Emmett was working in his office upstairs. She'd read "One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish" and "Cinderella" before she began extolling the benefits of skincare and the evils of saturated fat. _The last half hour was probably more for my benefit than the babies, but I ignored her._

After I heard the door slam upstairs, I picked up my phone to see a message from Edward, which sort of surprised me. I hadn't heard from him after I'd sent my message that morning, so I'd basically written him off and had gone so far as to put the dress Rosalie had bought me back in the garment bag to return to Alice's store.

_**You busy tonight? I'd like to come by if that's okay? Edward **_

I paced my living room trying to decide how to answer him. If he was man enough to come over and cancel the date in person, I'd suck it up and allow him to do it, so I sent a response.

_**I'm free. Come to the back door. Bella**_

After I sent it, I went back to my bathroom to check my appearance. I hadn't felt like putting on make-up that morning…not surprisingly…but as I stood there, I noticed I looked a little pale, so I brushed on some bronzer and a little mascara. I skipped lip tint in favor of Chapstick, and then I proceeded to pace my apartment until I heard the knock at my door.

I opened it, seeing Edward standing there with a sheepish look on his gorgeous face and a Whole Foods bag in his hand. I almost laughed at the fact the guy never showed up at my door without something. _Must be that southern upbringing._

"How-do," he greeted after I opened the door. The accent had me swooning, but I needed to get a fucking grip because he could very well break my heart.

"Come in," I invited as I stepped aside and closed the door after he entered. He walked into the living room and handed me the cloth bag as he slipped off his loafers. When I looked inside, I was confused.

"Um, okay, this is unusual," I commented. He laughed and took the bag and my hand, leading me into my kitchen. He put the bag down on the counter, picked me up and placed _me_ on the counter next to it.

"I assume you've got a skillet," he remarked. I pointed to the cabinet to his left. He stooped down and pulled out a small skillet, placing it on the burner and turning it on.

"So, um, this is a strange hostess gift," I remarked as I watched him empty the bag and hand it to me.

"Well, I walked around the Whole Foods for a good ten minutes before I came up with an idea. Once I got to the register with everything, the clerk badgered me into the cloth bag, so I bought the damn thing just to get away from the woman. She looked like she could kick my ass, so there was no way I was gonna say no. Now, how was your day?" he asked as he opened the "pump and rye swirl" bread, as it stated on the wrapper. He buttered four pieces, and then he opened the cheeses, pulling out two pieces of American and two pieces of pepper jack.

"So you drove across town to make me a grilled cheese?" I asked as I watched him work. He'd brought everything with him…butter, bread, cheese, apple juice, a bottle of Diet Arizona tea, and a plastic container with what appeared to be tomato soup.

He removed the lid, peeled off the inner seal, and popped it into the microwave with a paper towel over it. "Do ya like tomato soup? I've had this one before, and it's awful good," he remarked as he picked up a bag of croutons and opened it, popping one in his mouth and then offering one to me.

I opened my mouth and he pushed it inside. It was incredible. I could taste the garlic and parmesan cheesy goodness of it, and I really wanted to kiss the man for bringing them. "Those are incredible. I, uh, could have made myself dinner, you know," I stated, trying to figure out what the hell he was doing.

"No doubt you could, but I like to cook, and I hate eatin' by myself. So school?" he repeated.

"School? It was fine. I had a test in Statistics, but I think I did well. How was work?" I asked flatly. If we were going to be cordial before he fed me and dumped me, I was a big enough person to go along with it.

"Ha!" he laughed as he placed to pieces of bread in the skillet, adding the cheese and then the top pieces.

"Glasses?" he asked. I pointed to the cabinet where the glasses were kept and watched him grab two. He filled each with ice, followed by some apple juice and then topping them off with tea. He took a sip and then handed one to me. "Cheers," he remarked as he held his glass up to mine. I clinked it and took a sip. It was a lot better than I anticipated.

"So, um, work?" I asked again.

"Spatula?" he quizzed. I pointed to the crock on the counter where I kept my cooking utensils.

"Now, ain't _that_ convenient. So, um, work was a bit…well, I've been havin' a problem gettin' my work done, as a matter of fact. I had to bring work home last night and stayed up until two o'clock to get it finished," he replied as he flipped our sandwiches. He turned down the heat and then stepped to where I sat on the counter sipping my drink. His hands settled on the counter on either side of my legs, which surprised me.

"I'm sorry I didn't call ya last night. I don't have a good excuse," he stated.

I thought for a minute and smiled. "That's okay. Look, if you don't want to go out on Friday, I understand. This situation is far from normal, and I can appreciate your having a moment of clarity," I replied, trying not to cry. _Fucking hormones._

"Aw, now, don't start cryin' on me. I gotta be honest…I don't do well with cryin' women," he kind of whined, wrapping his arms around me and holding me, which certainly didn't stem the flow of tears if that was what he was hoping.

"I'm…I'm…sorry. Hell…_sniff_…I wouldn't blame…_sniff_," was all I could get out.

"Shit!" he gasped as the soup began to boil over in the microwave. He quickly opened the door and pulled it out, cleaning up the mess inside with paper towels.

"Dishes?" he asked. I pointed to the cabinet as I slipped down from the counter and retrieved spoons and napkins.

After we were settled at the table, I looked at him for any hint of what he was thinking. As he took a bite of his sandwich, he smiled at me, taking my breath away a little. I quickly looked down at my soup, and it suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world.

I only looked up when a handful of croutons landed in it. "Sorry, I almost forgot," he remarked. I took a bite and was quite pleasantly surprised because it was so damn good, and I didn't have the desire to heave. I couldn't help the groan which caused him to drop his spoon and splash soup on his t-shirt.

"Crap!" he complained as he looked down at the splatter.

"Take it off," I told him as I stood and held out my hand. Without much thought, he peeled off his shirt, and I took a huge breath because the man was cut like a fine rib-eye.

I quickly went to my laundry room and sprayed stain remover on it, tossing it into the washer. I turned on the quick cycle and returned to my food, quite happy I was going to enjoy dinner and a really fucking wonderful show as he ate his soup and sandwich topless. I committed every muscle to memory as I ate while my eyes darted to the gorgeous torso of the incredibly hot man who'd cooked me dinner. _What did I do right in my life to deserve it?_

We settled on the couch with water after dinner. I'd offered to go upstairs and get him a beer, but he'd declined. Apparently, he was trying to keep a clear head, so I was bracing myself for the easy letdown he was trying to orchestrate. _It would be a letdown and it sure as shit wasn't going to be easy._

"Time's up," I stated as we sat on the couch looking at each other nervously. It was time to rip off the band-aid.

"On what?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're here to recant your request for a date. I can't say I blame you, and I promise not to cry, so just say what you're here to say and be done with it, okay?" I urged.

He blinked for a few seconds and then gulped his water just as he'd gulped the beer the first night I'd met him. When he placed the glass on my coffee table, I braced myself. "I'm not here to break our date, okay? I'll admit after my talk with Emmett yesterday, I was concerned, but I find I'm not of the inclination to cancel our date," he replied, surprising the shit out of me.

"I, um, well I called my sister and talked to her, and she told me a few things I knew but just needed to hear from somebody else. First, I'm sorry I didn't call ya last night. I was tryin' to wrap my mind around the situation, and with the thick skull I have, it just took a little bit longer. I don't wanna cancel," he continued.

"You don't?" I asked, feeling a flutter in my stomach. Actually, it wasn't my stomach, it was a bit lower, but I ignored it.

"No. Not at all. Why do ya have that look on your face, sugar?" he asked. I was feeling the butterflies again, but they were fucking persistent, and I guess the look on my face showed it.

"My, um, my stomach is fluttering. You certainly have a way about you, Mr. Cullen," I responded, continuing to feel the flutters.

He looked worried, and then he smiled. "How far along are ya?" he asked in that lovely drawl.

"Twenty…well, almost twenty-one weeks, why?" I asked as my hand went to the lump instinctively. The bright smile on his face was a surprise.

"Isn't this about the time you should start feelin' 'em move around?" he asked. I hadn't even thought about it, having tossed the pregnancy book Rosalie had given me in the corner of my room. I hadn't read it because I was so damn worried about getting attached to the babies. I knew they weren't mine, and I could only guess how hard it would be to walk away from them, so I didn't read the book.

"You think? Wait, how do you know? Do you have kids or nieces and nephews?" I asked. He was only twenty-five, but that didn't mean he didn't have kids, right?

He laughed. "No, I don't have kids, but I looked up the stages of pregnancy. Hell, I'm lookin' to date a pregnant woman. I wanted to know what I was in for," he replied with a cute laugh. _Wonder how he'd feel knowing he was dating a pregnant virgin?_

"Oh. That's actually very sweet. I've barely looked up anything because I'm trying not to get too attached. I'm…well, let's talk about what Emmett threatened. I have a feeling you didn't call me because of something he said, so out with it and let's just deal with it here and now," I determined. If we were really going to go on a date, I needed to know what the hell Emmett had said so I could dissuade him of any misconceptions or threats because I wouldn't dare let Emmett hurt him.

"It wasn't anything I didn't expect, so don't worry. I'm fine with his rules, which really weren't anything I wouldn't do anyway. He did mention you're gonna have a C-section. Is there a reason?" he asked.

It was the last fucking thing I wanted to hear him say, and I knew in my heart I'd never get through the reason behind it, but maybe I could bluff it. "Well, you've seen Emmett, and you see how small I am. It seems like the best idea under the circumstances," I responded vaguely. He nodded, and then…he took my hand and held it, causing a flutter in my stomach to accompany the one a little further south.

I heard the dryer signal, and I was actually sorry because it meant he'd put on his shirt, but it was inevitable. After he pulled his shirt on and thanked me, we talked about our families and when I looked at the clock over the television, I was surprised to see it was nearly midnight. I had an early class and knew he had to go to work the next day, so as sad as I was to see our time end, it was unavoidable.

I yawned, not because I wanted to, and he laughed, caressing my hand he'd held the whole time. It was just like grade school, but I was so giddy about it, I was soaring.

"I should go. I gotta work tomorrow and you've got school. Oh, didn't you go to the doctor today about your ankle? How's it doin'?" he asked. I hadn't wrapped it that day because it was doing better. At his comment, I held it up and moved it around, noticing only a slight twinge.

"It's fine. I'm happy to report I don't need the crutches. I thought the follow-up was silly, but Rose wouldn't hear of me not going, so I went. Did you have time to think about the dinner places?" I asked. I'd never been to either, but I'd heard good things about them from Jessica, once-upon-a-time, so I was anxious to hear his thoughts.

"I think _Metropolitan Grill_ sounds good. I looked up the menu, and I think it's a good choice," he answered, rising from the couch and pulling me with him.

He slowly walked toward my front door when I remembered something. "Don't you want your grocery sack?" I teased, remembering why he'd bought it in the first place.

He chuckled as he stood by my door. "Hang onto it. We'll use it again," he commented. I looked into his beautiful green eyes, and I was fucking lost. _He was just…gah. No words. There were no words._

I turned on the back light and took his other hand in mine. "Thank you for cooking me dinner. That was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me," I told him.

"Oh, well, then the bar hasn't been set high enough, now has it? Thank ya for the company. I'd like to kiss ya if that's okay," he responded as his left hand touched my chin, drawing my face up to look him in the eyes. The only thing I could do was nod in agreement because my mouth was watering for the feel of his lips on mine. I'd felt them on my cheek, and if the man wanted to kiss me…_Oh. Hell. Yeah!_

What I didn't expect was the little shock when his lips brushed softly against mine the first time. It was so tender I almost teared up again, but if I had, I knew he'd stop kissing me, and that was the last fucking thing I wanted.

When those two soft lips, top and bottom, settled on my lips, I closed my eyes and truly enjoyed it for the first time in my life. I'd been kissed before, but not like this. He sucked my bottom lip between his and I moaned, for which I should have been embarrassed but I wasn't because the moan brought his arms around me after he lifted mine and wrapped them around his neck. _It was…God, it just was_.

His mouth moved so softly on mine, and then, I felt it…his tongue slipped out and glided along my top lip. Even though I'd never been kissed like _that_, I knew what that meant. _I read books, after all._

I slipped my tongue out apprehensively and when it connected with his, I heard a little moan from him as he pulled me just a little bit closer, about which I wasn't going to complain.

My fingers found their way to his hair, and there I stood, kissing Edward Cullen, the most gorgeous man I'd ever met who had already established he was prepared to save me if I was being held hostage. I absolutely had to meet the people who had raised the man. They had to be remarkable.

I kept myself from wrapping around him like an ivy vine, and when he pulled away, I deemed it the absolutely perfect first kiss. He gave me a short peck on the lips before he pulled his lips completely from mine. "Well, now, that was damn near perfect," he whispered, which surprised me.

"Damn near? What would make it perfect?" I teased as I rested my hands on his chest…and what a manly chest it was. I could feel the muscle and heat, having already seen him without his shirt, and the fact he still had his arms wrapped around me hadn't escaped my notice.

He chuckled a bit and kissed my forehead. "Oh, Miss Bella, I think you're a dangerous creature. I better go now while I still have the willpower. I'll see ya tomorrow, I promise," he responded with another kiss to my forehead. When he pulled away, I shivered a bit, missing the heat from his body.

"I'll walk you out," I volunteered.

He looked down and saw I wasn't wearing shoes. "Naw. You stay here. I don't want ya gettin' sick and cancelin' on me. Sweet dreams, darlin'," he whispered with one more kiss, and then he was out the door and out of my line of sight.

I closed the door and leaned against it for a minute committing each second to memory. _Like the man said, it was damn near perfect._

\\\

_**E/N: Next up…the date and the man kicks into officially courting our pregnant virgin. Stay with me So-He…it's about to get really good!**_

_**(Sidebar: Please don't forget to vote for "She Said…He Said" for Top Ten Completed Fics for October 2012 on www . twifanfictionrecs . com. (remove spaces).)**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Happy Friday! Thank you so much for your reviews! I love reading your thoughts! I do believe it's nearly unanimous…Em's an ass…**_

_**Scorpio11 – Thank you, dear one! Xoxo**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. I sure as heck wish I did!**_

_**\\\**_

9.

EDWARD

Friday was finally here, and it had been busy. There was a team meeting wherein McCarty roasted my nuts the whole time picking over the report I'd given him. When he couldn't find a flaw in the fucker, he was actually pissed. I saw Jasper look at me and grin.

_After the meeting, Whitlock cornered me in the men's room, of all places. "What did you do to piss off the boss after only two weeks, give or take?" he asked._

"_I have a date with his sister-in-law tonight. He ain't too pleased," I responded. Whitlock laughed as he washed his hands. I'd guess anyone not in my shoes would find it funny. I didn't find anything too fucking funny about it._

"_She's expectin', right?" Whitlock drawled, causing me to chuckle. At least I wasn't the only southern boy in the joint._

_I was surprised he knew, though, because I'd assumed McCarty didn't broadcast the news, but then again, knowing him, maybe. "She is. How'd ya know?" I asked as we walked out of the men's room._

"_Well, fate brought McCarty's wife into my girlfriend's dress shop. My Alice met your Bella. Apparently, she's a beautiful girl, so you're pretty lucky," Whitlock enlightened. I agreed with him. I was lucky, but I wondered exactly what he meant._

"_I feel lucky, but why do you think so?" I asked as we stopped in front of his office which was down the hall from mine. How the fuck I ended up with the office next to McCarty I'd never know. I'd have given a pinky finger to have Whitlock's._

"_I'd say a beautiful young woman who cares about her sister so much she'd carry babies for her to make her sister happy is a rare gem. Alice wants me to set somethin' up with the four of us after you two get a little further down the datin' road. Are you gonna __**go**__ further down the datin' road?" Jasper asked. _

_I chuckled. "Actually, that's entirely up to the lady. See ya," I called as I walked to my office and closed the door._

Later that evening, I was driving to Bella's house, and I was a little nervous. I'd stopped at a little flower shop not far from my apartment and picked up a bouquet of mixed fall flowers for the young lady, and I was second guessing myself the whole drive.

I had done a lot of soul searching about why I freaked out when Emmett told me something he never should have, and I determined I was a moron. I knew it was exactly what my sister would have told me if I'd given her the whole story, and I trusted her assessment of situations implicitly, so I had to go along with what I presumed would be her determination of how I'd behaved…stupid fucking moron.

I'd worked myself into a tizzy when I thought about how much better a person Bella was than me, and it was a humbling experience. For someone to give something so unselfishly without a thought to their own well-being made me feel like a total prick for some of the lascivious thoughts I'd had about her since I met her. I was about to nominate the woman for sainthood until I kissed her. I couldn't help myself, and after that kiss, well, I knew I couldn't stay away from her under any circumstances.

I didn't know how I'd fight the physical urges I had for her, and I didn't know how she'd feel about me after the babies were born, but one kiss sealed my fate…I had to see if there was any way I was good enough for Bella Swan. I had to put her inexperience out of my head and see her for the beautiful woman she was, inside and out.

I couldn't treat her like a china doll, because I got the impression the lady wouldn't stand for it. I also had to make sure the date was spectacular after the tremendous git I'd been earlier in the week. I would make it up to her come hell or high water.

I pulled into the driveway of McCarty's house and walked around the side to Bella's door, knocking and giving myself a pep talk. We'd talked the night before, and it had been another great discussion, so there was no reason to be nervous. She'd told me she was looking forward to our night out, and I'd confirmed I was as well. _See, no reason to be nervous…*cough* bullshit *cough*_

When she opened the door, I felt like I'd been kicked in the chest. The whoosh of air that came out of me should have been as embarrassing as if I'd showed up with no pants, but I couldn't feel that way. She looked amazing. She was wearing a blue dress that hugged her body in a very pleasing way. The highlight…oh, my god, the woman had an incredible rack. _It was like trying to look away from a car accident. You know you shouldn't look, but you can't help yourself._

"Shit. I knew this was too low-cut. I told Rosalie…" she complained as her hand flew up to cover the delightful cleavage turning a little pink under my gaze.

I cleared my throat and looked into her beautiful eyes. "No! You look incredible. I apologize for starin'. These are for you," I responded as I handed her the bouquet. I could feel the heat rise in my ears, but I couldn't help but be pleased.

"Oh, they're beautiful. Come in while I put them in water," she invited. I wiped my feet on the mat and followed her inside, taking in the view from the back which was just as pleasing as the view of the front.

"So, um, how was your test today?" I asked, remembering when we'd spoken the night before she'd been studying for a forensic accounting test. I'd quizzed her a bit, from what I remembered about the class, and I was pretty sure the woman was a straight A student.

"I think I did well. Honestly, did Emmett give you shit today?" she asked as she walked back into her living room with a clear vase in which the flowers were situated. She put it on her coffee table, and looked up at me with a beautiful smile.

I'd forgotten she'd asked a question for a moment. She cleared her throat a little, and I snapped out of my daze. "Oh, um, well, no more than I'd expected. Every time he passed my office door, he gave me the two-fingered 'I'm watchin' ya' gesture. It actually became funny toward the end of the day. I guess we should go?" I asked.

She'd made the reservation, and the fact she'd told me to stop by at 6:30 gave me the indication our reservation was for 7:00.

She grabbed a little purse and her keys off the coffee table, and we headed out. I stopped outside for her to lock the door, and then I offered her my arm, remembering what Emmett had said about making sure she didn't stumble. There were stairs and a sidewalk from her place to the driveway, and just as we approached my car, I heard a whistle behind us, as well as a groan from Bella.

When we turned to look at the front porch of the house, we saw Emmett sitting on the top step with a beer. He gave me the two-fingered gesture and pointed to his watch. "He's such a fucking toolbox," Bella said in a soft voice. I laughed and waved at Emmett as I opened the door to my car to help her inside.

I hurried around and got in, shoving the keys in the ignition and then pulling up the GPS on my phone where I'd already programmed the address to the restaurant.

When the directions came up, I handed it to Bella. "Would ya do the honors?" I asked, causing the giggle I loved to hear.

"So, tell me about life in Forks," I asked, hoping to break the ice.

"Boring as hell," she responded. I glanced in her direction to see if there was more, but when there wasn't, I knew she was just as nervous as me.

"Your daddy is the chief of police. There must be some interestin' stories," I suggested, hoping to loosen her up.

"Charlie," she started and then chuckled a little. "He's a good, decent man of few words and high standards. Growing up, Rosalie was a hellcat, as you might have guessed. I, on the other hand, was a wallflower. I didn't date. I didn't party. I didn't have a curfew because I didn't go anywhere except to the library or my job. Oh, and I went fishing with him during the summer.

"We'd get up at 5:30 on Saturday mornings and go fishing with his friend, Billy and his son. Mom hated it when we caught anything because she hated fish, much like you, but when I got old enough, I learned how to cook them for Charlie and me. He's a good man," she explained.

I reminded her I didn't hate fish, I just wasn't very adventurous, and we settled into an easy rhythm of me explaining what it was like growing up in Atlanta and her telling stories about how it was growing up in a town of just over three-thousand.

I told her about my college roommate, Felix, and she told me about her friend, Jessica, with whom she'd roomed before she moved in with Emmett and Rosalie. She sounded sad when she talked about how her friends, Jessica and Kim, basically abandoned her when they found out she was pregnant, and I got the distinct impression she didn't have many friends to hang out with. I certainly couldn't understand why.

I pulled up to the valet stand in front of the restaurant, and after the valet helped her out, I handed him the keys. I walked around to the sidewalk and offered her my arm. "Well, Miss Swan, shall we?" I asked as her hand settled in the crook over my suit jacket. I adjusted my tie because I'd dressed up for the date. Bella Swan was the type of girl for whom you dressed up when you had the privilege of her company.

"Reservation for Swan," Bella announced to the hostess. The woman gave me the eye, which I didn't appreciate much so I put my arm around Bella, resting my hand on her hip and drawing her closer to me.

The woman arched her eyebrow at me, but showed us to a table smack dab in the middle of the room. I looked around and saw a better table, so I reached in my pocket and pulled out a ten-dollar bill, folding it and looking at the woman with a smile. "I think I'd like that table over there," I remarked as I pressed the bill in the woman's hand. She reluctantly picked up the menus she'd placed on the table and led us to the more intimate one by the windows.

I pulled out Bella's chair and offered my hand to help her get situated, taking my seat to her left after she was comfortable, although the hostess had pulled out the chair across from Bella. I heard the woman '_hmph_' when I sat down and held out my hand for the menu. She handed one to me, which I handed to Bella, and then I snatched the other from the girl's hand, catching her off-guard. _I despise rude behavior, especially toward a lady._

"The dinner specials are listed on the third page. We have a number of salads the lady might like," she spouted as she pointed to the salad portion of the menu in Bella's hand. I saw Bella cringe, and I didn't like it one fucking bit.

"Oh, with what this beautiful woman is doin', she won't be eatin' rabbit food," I commented as I placed my hand on Bella's stomach and smiled at her, ignoring the rude woman.

The woman cleared her throat, and when I looked at her, she smiled. "Can I give your waiter your drink order?" she asked.

I turned to Bella. "Darlin', what would you like?" I asked.

"I'll have sparkling water," Bella told me. I held up to fingers to the woman without looking at her, and I didn't even look her way as she stomped off.

"Edward, you didn't have to do that. I'm used to people giving me…" she began.

"Not when you're out with me. I won't stand for it. You deserve to be shown respect, and that woman doesn't have the slightest idea we're on our first date. Hell, for all she knows, we could be celebratin' an anniversary or somethin', and if we were, she just ruined it. Now, what looks good?" I asked as I turned to my menu, holding Bella's hand on top of the table to keep myself from hunting the rude bitch down and ripping her a new one.

"God, the cuts of steak are huge," Bella commented. I noticed it myself, and while I was sure I could handle one by myself, I didn't want her to worry if she couldn't.

"Um, well, how 'bout this. You pick a steak, and we'll share it, and I'll get the Scampi add-on," I suggested as my mouth watered.

"You'd do that?" she asked as she looked at me. I lifted her hand and kissed the top of it.

"Whatever you want," I answered, not exactly giving away the fact I meant it in a lot of ways beyond sharing a steak.

"Hello. I'm Derek, your waiter," a young man announced as he poured Bella a glass of sparkling water and then one for me. I liked him a lot better than the bitch that seated us.

We ordered the eight-ounce filet mignon to share with the scampi extra for me. Bella ordered a side of macaroni and cheese, which brought a laugh from me, and I ordered the potato cakes because I could see she was torn between those and the mac and cheese. We ordered the Béarnaise sauce, and I ordered a salad.

"Any wine?" the waiter asked.

"Edward, you can have wine if you'd like," Bella whispered with a cute smile.

"I'm good, sugar," I told her. The waiter smiled and left, leaving us alone which was all I wanted.

"Emmett told me I'm to pay half the bill so you don't expect anything," Bella joked. I'd been looking out the window at the view, but when she made the statement, I got pissed.

"I'll deal with Emmett. I asked you for a date, and I think you know I'm the type of guy who pays for a date. If Emmett wants to treat us to dinner, he can pay the _whole_ bill," I replied, causing her to laugh and squeeze my hand.

"So, do you miss Atlanta?" Bella asked. That was a very good question. I hadn't lived at home except for summers for six years, so I really didn't miss it, but I did miss my family.

"Not really, but I miss Sunday dinners at my parents' place with the whole family," I replied.

"Oh, did you guys do a big dinner every Sunday?" she asked as she gently pulled her hand from mine and adjusted her dress a little, giving me another eyeful of the most gorgeous cleavage I'd ever had the privilege of seeing.

"Um, what? Oh, yeah. Every Sunday, Momma made a big spread, and we'd all show," I responded, not having paid much attention to her question because I was too busy rudely ogling her chest.

I snapped my eyes to hers to see her hiding a laugh. "Fine. Ya caught me again," I answered the only way I could.

"Do you have a big family?" she asked once she had my attention. Thankfully, she didn't comment about my less than gentlemanly behavior.

"Well, there's only me and Tanya, but my Uncle Mark and Aunt Didi live in Atlanta. He's Momma's brother. They'd show, invited or not, and my grandparents would come over before they both passed. Last time I was home for a big doin's, it was just my parents, me, Tanya and Andy. It was actually nice because my uncle is quite a drinker and has ruined more than one family party," I answered, thinking back to some of his antics when he'd get liquored up and make an ass of himself. Every week, Momma would swear she wouldn't allow them to come back, but they'd show up anyway, and she always had more than enough food.

"You were chugging beers at Emmett's that Saturday," she pointed out teasingly.

I laughed. "Yeah, well, I was tryin' to figure out what the hell was goin' on. It damn near broke my heart when I thought Emmett had both of ya," I responded as my salad was delivered.

I decided to get her to talk about herself while I ate my salad. "How 'bout y'all? Big family dinners?"

"Our family gatherings are probably a lot more low-brow than yours. We spend a lot of time down at the beach with my father's friends. They have bonfires and fish fries nearly every weekend. It's fun, I guess, though I'm mostly in the background," she responded. I looked up from my salad and saw her eyeing my plate.

"Would you like some? I'll never get all my food down if I eat all this. It's huge," I commented as I moved the plate in front of her.

"It, uh, it would be a shame to waste it," she replied shyly as she dug in, finishing it in record time. I tried not to laugh as I told her about some of our family vacations which weren't very exciting, but I didn't want her to be self-conscious while she was scarfing down a salad like she hadn't eaten in a week.

When she finished, I pulled the plate in front of me and poured her more water. A few minutes later, our food was delivered. We divided the steak, me giving her the larger portion and reminding her of the shrimp when she protested, and then we tucked in to one of the best meals I've had in a while.

Her moans and groans as she ate her dinner had me fidgeting like a six-year old in church. Keeping my hands off of her was going to prove difficult as I sat there observing her as I ate my dinner.

Once we were both finished, I turned to her and took her hand. "You have room for dessert?" I asked as I squeezed her hand, enjoying the heat from it.

She rubbed stomach in the most adorable fashion, and smiled at me. "Maybe just a cup of decaf?"

I laughed as the waiter cleared the table and offered us dessert menus. I perused it and saw they had cheesecake. "I can't tempt you to share a piece of cheesecake?" I asked.

I saw her review the menu and smile. "If you really want to tempt me, why don't we get a piece of the Nine Layer Chocolate Cake to go? We can take it back to my place, and I'll make us coffee. We can watch a movie, if you'd like," she offered. Taking her back to her place and spending time alone? _Oh. Fuck. Yeah._

I motioned to the waiter and ordered the dessert and asked for the check. He returned a few minutes later with a bag that looked like a birthday gift. "Here's your dessert. Thank you for visiting us. I hope you enjoyed your experience," he offered.

"I'm going to the ladies' room. I'll be right back," Bella remarked as she started to get up from her chair. I stood and pulled it out for her, hearing the giggle. I watched her walk away to be sure she didn't stumble, and then I turned back to the waiter.

"She's lovely. When are you due?" he asked. Obviously, he'd mistaken the fact that because she was pregnant, we were a couple. _Fuck it…who cares?_

"December. Twins," I told him as I handed him my credit card. He walked away with a smile, and I found I wasn't at all uncomfortable he'd made the assumption. I was sure we'd get it a lot when we went out, and I planned to take her out as much as she was up to. She was wonderful company, and I'd enjoyed myself. _Who wouldn't love that?_

##

"So, your mom was sitting on the bed when she crawled in the window?" Bella asked. I was telling her one of the many stories of my big sister getting caught sneaking back in after her curfew when she was in high school. Tanya was quite the hellion.

We were sitting on Bella's couch sharing the cake and ice cream. Bella had changed into a pair of black pants and a t-shirt when we got back to her place, apologizing but explaining she was uncomfortable in the beautiful dress. I bid a nearly tearful good-bye to her cleavage before she left the room, but her ass in the pants when she returned…incredible.

I'd taken off my tie and jacket, unbuttoning the top two buttons of my dress shirt and slipping off my shoes. She'd made me coffee and herself a cup of tea, and we were listening to music, having skipped the movie.

"It was two o'clock in the mornin' and my momma had gone to check on Tanya because she'd begged off dinner, sayin' she wasn't feelin' well. When Momma went in and Tanya wasn't there, she turned on the television and settled in to wait. I think Tanya was grounded for two weeks and had to clean the store for Momma for at least a month. That was how the two of them started workin' together," I explained.

Bella laughed as she placed her plate on the coffee table and pulled her feet up on the couch in front of her. I reached out and took both ankles in my hands, stretching her legs out across my thighs and placing my sock-clad feet on her coffee table, sinking into the comfortable couch while taking in the sight of the beautiful woman at the other end.

I began gently massaging her feet for reasons unknown to me besides the fact they were just there, and when she moaned, she had my full attention. "What would your proper-southern mother think of the fact that I'm carrying my sister's babies?" she asked as she sunk down further onto the couch and rubbed her stomach a bit with a small smile on her face.

"As my sister reminded me, my mother would be a sobbing mess at hearin' the story until she could manage to get to her credit card and book a flight to come meet ya. You, my gorgeous girl, are the type of woman my momma would love," I responded, seeing her close her eyes as I continued my attention to her feet.

"What would your tough police-chief father think of you datin' a southern transplant?" I asked as I closed my eyes as well. When I didn't hear an answer, I turned to see her sound asleep with a smile on her face.

She was so relaxed I couldn't, in good conscience, wake her. She was so damned adorable I found it difficult to leave, but it wouldn't do for my car to still be in the driveway in the morning, nor would it actually be proper because she hadn't invited me to stay, not that I expected she would.

I gently lifted her feet and pulled her down a bit so that her neck wasn't cricked, and I crawled out from under her. I walked back to her bedroom and found a blanket on a chair in the corner. I carried it back down the hallway and covered her with it, kissing her forehead and then gently grazing her lips with mine.

I walked to her kitchen and found a pad and pen by the phone. I left a note, thanking her for the date and asking her to call me the next day. I let myself out, making certain the backdoor was locked, and then I climbed the stairs to the driveway.

It had been the best first date I'd ever had, and I was so relaxed I had to stand beside my car and take in deep breaths of the cool night air to wake up before I crawled behind the wheel. I'd certainly never anticipated meeting a woman like Bella Swan, much less the circumstance in which she came into my life, but I wouldn't regret it ever.

\\\

_**E/N: So, the date? Can't wait to hear from you!**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: YOU'RE ALL INCREDIBLE! Thank you so much for all of your lovely words. Yes, that hostess was a bitch, and I, too, loved that Edward was a jerk to her as well. Really loved hearing that many women were as tired as I was when I was pregnant! Love hearing from you!**_

_**Scorpio11 and I have more than just our love for the Twilight franchise…we share a birthday which is today! Happy B-Day to my friend, and thank you for your work on this chapter…oh, and a restaurant could have a daughter (ha, ha). Sorry, she grills me on things that don't make sense and I love to give her shit about it from time to time.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. I don't infringe.**_

_**For clarity…Bella's five months along. We pick this up the next morning after the date.**_

_**\\\**_

10.

BELLA

I woke up on my couch seeing a note on the coffee table. I was so comfortable I closed my eyes again for a minute, snuggling under my favorite blanket as I remembered what had happened the night before. The wonderful date. The great meal. The entertaining conversation. The gorgeous man.

I opened my eyes and reached for the note, smiling as I read it.

_Beautiful,_

_Thank you for the best first date ever. I had a great time. I hope you slept well. The couch seemed pretty comfortable which is why I left you here. _

_If you're not busy tomorrow…or today if you don't wake until morning…maybe you can show me Seattle? Call me if you're interested._

_Thank you again,_

_Edward_

I laughed and hugged it to my chest. It was the first time I'd ever had such a romantic date followed-up by such a romantic note. Unfortunately, my bladder was pushing me to be emptied, so after I took care of business, I went to my cell and sent a message, seeing it was just after eight in the morning. I didn't know Edward's weekend routine, so I didn't call, but a text was close enough, right?

_Edward – Thank you for a lovely night. I'd love to show you around Seattle. Call me when you get up and we'll make plans. Thank you for tucking me in. ; D Bella_

I heard movement above me, so I grabbed my phone and floated up the stairs to see Rosalie and Emmett. I was still riding all the endorphins from the date and the note, so I barely noticed when I'd reached the door separating my place from theirs. I had a very good report to give them because Edward had been a perfect gentleman, and I wanted Emmett to know it.

When I walked into the kitchen, I saw him sitting at the table with coffee and the paper. "Ah, here are my children and their ornery 'Easy-Bake' oven," he chided as he snapped the business section without looking at me.

"Don't be a dick," I responded as I poured myself a glass of juice. Rosalie bounded down the stairs and smiled.

"How was the date?" she asked as she poured herself coffee and settled at the table next to me.

I couldn't help but gush. "Oh, Rose, it was perfect. He took me to _The Metropolitan Grill_. We shared a steak and…" I gave her the rundown of the meal, not exactly reporting the portion sizes because I didn't want her to ruin my good mood. She clapped when I finished, and Emmett groaned.

"Shut it," Rose ordered in Emmett's direction.

She turned to me and smiled. "Did he mention another date?" she asked as she went to the cabinet and grabbed a box of Pop-Tarts I couldn't believe she had, holding it up to me uncharacteristically.

I nodded to see how far she was going to take it because Pop-Tarts weren't on my "approved" list of breakfast foods. She popped two strawberry frosted in the toaster and sat back down.

"He left a note asking me to call him if I was free today. I sent a text. He said it was the best first date ever," I squealed, causing her to clap again and another groan from Emmett.

Finally, he spoke. "So is this dick going to be around for a while?" he asked begrudgingly.

"God, I hope so," I responded as my phone buzzed in my pocket.

I pulled it out and smiled just as the toaster popped. Rosalie rose from the table as I opened the text.

_Hope you slept well. I hesitated to carry you to bed…you didn't seem to like being carried around very much in the past. How about I pick you up at noon? Edward_

"What's it say?" Rosalie asked as she slapped Emmett's hand. He'd reached over for her Pop-Tart, grabbing half of it before the slap. I was suddenly too happy to eat, so I shoved mine in front of him, seeing him smile.

"He's picking me up at noon," I responded.

"Oh, we have to pick the perfect outfit. Wait, where are you going?" Rosalie asked. The tour of Seattle was something I hadn't thought about much.

"I told him I'd show him Seattle," I remarked as I finished my juice.

"Pike Place Market, the Aquarium, Pioneer Square, a ferry ride to Bainbridge for an early dinner, or the Chittendon Locks," Emmett listed without looking up from the paper. I rose from my chair and kissed his cheek.

"Tomorrow, I'll give you two hours with your kids, okay?" I offered. He was being so impossibly sweet I had to offer something in return.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Deal and we're going to watch the Mariner's game so I can explain it to them. Boys need to know about baseball," he determined. I nodded and went downstairs, motioning for Rose to follow me.

She nodded, but didn't get up immediately, so I went downstairs and settled in with a textbook and a stack of Dr. Seuss books she kept stashed at my place. Ten minutes later, she slipped downstairs and picked up "The Cat in the Hat." She sat down in the floor in front of the couch where I was lying, and she proceeded to read to her babies while I read about hedge funds. Her hand gently stroked my stomach, which reminded me of when Edward had done it the night before in the restaurant. The feelings I had when he did it were far different than when Rose did it, but both feelings made me happy.

##

_Twenty-two weeks_

How the hell I had an entourage for my monthly prenatal check-up, I didn't know. We were supposed to find out the sex of the babies, and Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward were there. Why Edward was there I didn't know, but we'd been seeing a lot of each other, and I guess he was trying to be supportive. The last few times the doctor had tried to get a clear view of the babies, they weren't cooperating. We did know, however, they'd be identical twins, so at least Em and Rose had that much.

"So, if we don't get it this time, then it's not meant for you to know," the technician, Bree, teased. She'd seen the frustration on Emmett's face the last time we'd tried it, and she loved to aggravate him.

"I don't need a confirmation to know they're boys, so let's just get on with it, Breezy," Emmett joked. She and Rosalie laughed, but I was nervous because Edward was sitting next to me holding my hand, not to mention the fact that my bladder was about to explode. No one should have to drink that much water and then endure someone mashing around on their stomach. I determined a man had come up with the idea.

How had our relationship progressed? Well, I'd have to compare it to Laura Ingalls and Almonzo Wilder from the "Little House" series. We'd kissed a bit. One time he accidentally touched my boob, and I thought he was going to have a heart attack. It was accidental, but he freaked out, kissed my forehead, and left. I wasn't happy about that at all.

I'd been taking him to see sights around Seattle when we had free time, and we always had a great time, regardless of what we were doing. When he'd volunteered to come along for the lunchtime doctor's visit, Rosalie blurted out "oh, yes" before Emmett or I could open our mouths as we stood outside Edward's office.

That invitation was what led to me lying on an exam table with my top pulled up under my boobs. After Bree adjusted my maternity pants…which weren't the lovely stretch jeans I'd unfortunately grown out of far sooner than I'd have liked…she squirted _KY Jelly_ on my belly.

The babies had grown _a lot_ over the past week. I'd had to endure another shopping trip with Rosalie so I wasn't forced to run around naked, and I was in full-on maternity gear, big panties and all.

Bree moved the wand around on my belly, and we all heard the whirring beats of their hearts. They were strong, and I was happy about that. "Ha! There you are, you little sneakers!" Bree called. Emmett and Rose crowded around the screen, keeping me from seeing, but they both gasped.

"So?" I asked because they were blocking my view. Edward couldn't see either, not that he was looking. He was looking at me, and when he leaned forward to kiss my forehead, it was a lovely moment for me.

Rosalie turned to me and smiled, tears once again streaming down her face. What I didn't expect was for Emmett, the toughest guy I knew, to be crying right along with her. I turned to Bree, who had tears in her eyes as well.

"Is someone going to tell me?" I demanded harshly.

"They're girls," Rosalie whispered as she leaned over and kissed my cheek. That's when I started crying. I knew how happy she was with the information. Rosalie Swan-McCarty was meant to be the mother of girls, and I could see Emmett wasn't unhappy about it at all.

"We should celebrate! Milkshakes for everyone," Edward joked as he kissed the top of my hand.

Bree printed off a few pictures for Rose and Emmett, and burned a CD for them to send to Mom and Dad, and I was finally allowed to get up from the table and dart to the bathroom before I ruptured.

After we finished at the doctor's office, we went to a hamburger place near my school. I'd missed one class, and they'd all taken off from work for the visit. I acquiesced to Rosalie's eyebrow and had a veggie burger, though Edward had snuck me part of his burger and eaten part of mine while Rose and Emmett were engaged in conversation. I kissed him quickly on the lips for that gesture.

When Emmett and Edward dropped me off at school, Edward helped me out of the car and secured my backpack on my back. "I'll be over at 7:00. I'll bring stuff to make dinner, so don't worry about it. Thank you for allowing me to come today," he whispered.

He leaned down, maneuvering around my growing belly and kissed me softly on the lips, only stopping when Emmett honked the horn on his damn Hummer. I wanted to bust his windshield, but I was happy Edward didn't seem to let Emmett's idiocy keep him from kissing me. I hoped it was only a sign of things to come later…after the babies where here…so I didn't do anything more than flip Emmett off as I walked up the sidewalk to class.

I settled into my chair in my Statistics class and felt my phone buzz in my purse. I fished it out since I had a little time and saw it was a text from Edward.

_You're beautiful, you know. Can't wait for tonight. E_

I smiled as the professor entered the room and for the life of me, when I walked out fifty minutes later, I had no idea what the lecture was about. I also didn't give one minute's care.

##

"Oh, God, you're going to finally show me how to make it?" I squealed from my usual perch on the counter. It had become our "thing." When Edward cooked at my place, he perched me on the counter next to the stove so I could stir or flip or sample while he cooked.

Tonight's menu was his infamous broccoli-rice-cheese casserole with the chicken I'd suggested. I was to oversee the chicken as it cooked so it didn't burn. I'd been after him since the first time we'd met to give me the recipe, but he'd refused.

"I had to have somethin' to hold over your head so you'd want me to keep comin' 'round," he joked as he put a pot of water on the stove to cook the rice.

"You're evil holding out on a pregnant woman," I joked as I flipped the chicken and reduced the heat a bit so it didn't burn.

He stepped between my legs, which was _his_ usual spot when we were cooking, and I put down the tongs I'd been using so I could wrap my arms around his neck. "I needed the mystery, Miss Swan. So, I hear your birthday is this weekend. Since you're goin' to see your parents, I have to give ya your gift tonight," he told me.

I felt the heat from the blush because I'd never mentioned it was my birthday. I didn't want to go to Forks, but our parents were expecting us, and Em and Rose wanted to tell Charlie and Renee in person that the babies were girls. I didn't think it was a good time for Edward to meet them because I knew they'd be as skeptical as anyone about a man who was interested in a pregnant woman, so I hadn't invited him. We'd been seeing each other steadily for about three weeks, and I felt it was too soon to meet the parents.

"I don't expect a gift from you. Your mother's recipe will be quite enough," I replied with a kiss to his cheek.

"Sorry, sugar, but that's not me. I'll be right back," he announced and walked away. I turned to the chicken and flipped it again, seeing it was nearly cooked, so I turned it off, removing it from the pan and placing it on the plate to cool so it could be chopped up to mix into the casserole to finish cooking.

Edward had called his mother and run the chicken addition by her, and she'd suggested not cooking it completely in the skillet because it could finish cooking in the oven. It was only a tiny bit pink when I cut into one of the boneless breasts, so I was sure we wouldn't be poisoned.

He walked back into the kitchen with a box and handed it to me. It was a shirt box which threw me, but I opened it and found a baseball jersey inside that was in no way going to fit me in my current state. I held it up and saw an Atlanta Braves' insignia with a small "22" under it. When I flipped it around, I saw my name "Swan" on the back and a huge "22" beneath it.

"Well, um, this is great," I responded, not quite sure what to say. I liked baseball and all, but the jersey kind of threw me, and it was really fucking small.

He looked at the back and frowned. "Damn. I'll be right back," he replied, pulling it from my hands and leaving the room again. The water had started to boil, so I poured in the rice he'd poured into the measuring cup and put the lid on the pot.

He walked back in with another box and handed it to me. "I think this is the right one. The other one is for next spring when the new season starts," he replied. I opened it seeing another jersey, much larger than the other one, with an "18" on it. When I flipped it over, two pieces of paper fell on the floor. I started to slide down to pick them up, but he stopped me.

He bent to pick them up and held them in his hand, waiting for me to look at the shirt. On the back was the name "Cullen" along with the number "18." I noticed it was a bit faded, but I wasn't going to say anything. I looked at him for an explanation, and he laughed.

"My Daddy bought me this jersey for my eighteenth birthday when he took me to see the Braves play their opener against the Detroit Tigers. I think it'll fit ya right now. These go along with it," he explained as he handed me the pieces of paper. They were plane tickets to Atlanta. I fucking froze_. _I was twenty-two weeks pregnant, and he wanted to take me to Atlanta to meet his family? _Who was this man?_

"Don't freak out on me. It's an old family rivalry. Daddy's a Cubs' fan, and of course, we live in Atlanta so we're Braves' fans. We always get together when the teams play. I want ya to come home with me, Bella. I want ya to meet my family," he told me. I could feel the tears because the gesture was so fucking sweet.

"Please, don't cry. I can't deal with tears," he stated as he backed up a bit.

"Well, you're really gonna hate what's coming next," I sobbed before I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Then, well, let's say it got ugly. It was the sweetest thing in the world, and I was sure I'd have a fight on my hands with Emmett, but I would fight him to the death. If Edward felt confident enough in our relationship to take a pregnant woman home to meet his family, I was going.

Unfortunately, the burner was too high under the rice and the pot boiled over causing him to bolt to turn it down. He looked at me as he walked to the sink to grab the dish cloth to clean the mess. "So, will ya go?" he asked nervously.

"Try and stop me," I laughed as I pulled the jersey on and buttoned it over my top, finding it didn't exactly button all the way down. God, I was getting big_._ How much longer would he be satisfied with having me around? I was probably going to blow up like a fucking balloon. _That couldn't be attractive._

##

"Call me when you get there, please? I'll miss ya while you're gone. Say, um, if y'all get back before ten on Sunday night, call me so I can come by to see ya, will you?" Edward asked as he was standing at my door to leave that night. I nodded. He kissed me again, so sweetly I wanted to die, and when we broke apart, I handed him a small container with the casserole. I was keeping the rest of it, but I did send some home with him because the one he'd made was quite large.

"Bye, darlin'," he murmered as he kissed me again and left. I hated he was leaving, but there was nothing I could do. I rested my hand against my stomach as I watched him until he got out of sight. As I closed the door, I felt it. I'd felt it from the inside, but it was the first time I felt it from the outside.

I ran upstairs and found Em and Rose on the couch in the living room, watching a movie. "Pause it," I ordered, seeing Emmett reach for the remote. I was grateful they weren't doing anything illicit.

I moved to the couch and scooted in between them, taking both of their hands. "Ready?" I asked. They looked at me like I was crazy, but when I put their hands on my belly and they felt the babies move, they both gasped.

The three of us sat there for an hour until the babies calmed. They were both wide-eyed, and I was happy they had been there the first time the babies really moved around. It was something I could give them, and I was happy to do it.

"Oh, next weekend, I'm going to Atlanta," I quietly announced while they were both zoning out. Seemed like a good time. _They couldn't say I didn't tell them._

##

"Here they are!" Mom shouted as we bailed out of the Hummer on Friday night. I'd tried to talk them into taking my Honda for the sake of the environment, but Emmett wouldn't hear it. Thankfully, the Hummer had a big backseat, and I slept most of the way so I was ready for Renee and Charlie Swan.

Rose bailed first and hugged Mom, which was a surprise to Mom and me, while Emmett helped me out of the car. Remarkably, I hadn't heard a word from them about Atlanta, but I didn't remind them either.

After we'd all hugged and reacquainted ourselves, I slipped away to the bathroom and sent Edward a text.

_**I'm here and I told Em and Rose about Atlanta. It's fine. I miss you, Cullen-18. Swan-22**_

I thought the reference to the jerseys was cute. I went back downstairs and found everyone in the kitchen. I sat down and prepared myself in case Emmett decided to mention that I was dating someone. If he did, I'd clock him.

"So, Bells, how's school?" Charlie asked as he took a swig from his beer.

"It's busy. I'm taking a full course-load, but I'm doing well. How's the crime rate here?" I teased as I sipped the lemonade Mom had put in front of me.

"Same," Charlie responded as he turned back to the television. The Mariners were hosting the Padres, and I wasn't surprised he was watching the game on the little portable next to his chair.

My phone buzzed in the pocket of my sweatshirt, so I pulled it out discreetly, not unhappy to see it was a text from Edward.

_**I'm gonna miss ya, darlin'. Forget 10. Call me no matter when you get home. Hell, call me anytime. I'm just gonna work and go to the driving range with Whitlock tomorrow. Oh, I should tell you about that sometime. Anyway, I'm around. Cullen-18**_

I couldn't hide the smile as I slid my phone into my sweatshirt. We all talked…well, except Charlie, and when I went to bed in my old room that night, I sent Edward another text, telling him to have sweet dreams. His response…they would be if they were of me. _How freakin' sweet is that?_

The rest of the weekend was only defined by text messages with Edward.

Saturday:

_**We're at the rez. Everyone is touching my stomach except for the boys who are making fun of how big I am. I wanna be home. Swan-22**_

_I'll come get you if they're being jackasses. It's not very exciting around here with you gone either, though I talked to Momma today. She can't wait to meet ya. Cullen-18_

Later Saturday:

_**What's your favorite childhood memory? Mine is Xmas morning when I was 12. Rose was 16, and Mom & Dad bought us a mini-bike. Rose wanted a car. She was pissed, but I made use of the mini-bike. Miss you. Swan-22**_

_So, my girlfriend is a daredevil? Interesting. We used to go to a go-kart track when I was a kid. My favorite Xmas memory was when I was eight. Don't laugh. I got a guitar and lessons. I liked it. I'll have to play for you and your passengers sometime. I miss you too, sweetheart. Cullen-18 _

That text made me nervous because I had no idea he felt that way. I was so confused about everything that I didn't get back to him until we were back at the house that night.

_**Girlfriend? Swan-22**_

_Yeah? Cullen-18 (worried because I didn't hear back from ya all day)._

_**I guess I'm just surprised. I mean, why would you want a pregnant girlfriend unless you knocked her up? Swan-22 (equally worried maybe it was a typo…though a little giddy at the prospect if it wasn't).**_

_Typo? No. Giddy? I'll take it! Get your beautiful backside home so we can talk about this, please? And why would I want you for my girlfriend? Seriously? Cullen-18 (smirking at your absolute inability to see what I see)._

Sunday:

_**Good morning, Mr. Cullen. As soon as I can rally the troops, we'll get on the road. I'll call you when we're close to home. Swan-22**_

_Good morning, sugar. Glad to hear you're leaving soon. Been a long damn weekend. I'll be waiting by the phone. Cullen-18_

"Bella…Bella…who are you texting? Every time I look at you, all I see is the top of your head. I asked you a question," Mom complained as I sat at the breakfast table finishing the eggs I'd cooked so we could have something to eat. Well, they were scrambled egg whites, but they weren't awful.

I looked at her and could see she was really trying to reach out, so I decided to be completely honest with her since it was just the two of us. "Mom, he's the most amazing guy in the world. He knows the deal with the babies, and he's not scared off by it. Hell, he went with us to the last doctor's appointment when we found out they're girls. He comes over and cooks at my place, and he treats me so sweetly I usually end up a crying mess when we're on dates," I confessed to her.

I saw her smile and shake her head. "You'll laugh when I say this, but it's your karma coming back to you. You're doing such a wonderful thing for your sister, and you're reaping your reward. A man who can see how perfect you are must be special. You should bring him to visit," she told me as she handed me another cup of tea and sat down with her coffee.

Em and Rose were packing upstairs. I'd already packed the night before…well, I hadn't really unpacked, but I got my shit ready to go, anxious to get back to Seattle. They were the slackers.

"Mom, how does it feel to fall in love?" I asked because I certainly didn't know.

She swallowed a few times and looked out toward the backyard where Charlie was working on the shed. I saw the smile when she turned around. "When I met Charlie Swan, I was a waitress in a dive restaurant and had a five-year old daughter. He'd come in for his break, and we'd chat as I served him his dinner and coffee.

"He was a widower with a nine-year old, and we commiserated about having girls. Well, he'd ask me about things because he didn't know how to deal with Rosalie, not that I really did either after I married Charlie, but when he asked me out for dinner, I told him I'd love to go but I didn't have anyone to babysit you because I was new in town.

"He said, 'Well, we'll just take the girls with us. It won't be romantic, but they're a part of our lives, so maybe that's the best way to handle it'. I felt my heart in my throat, and I couldn't breathe for a second. That was the moment I believe I fell in love with Charlie. I'm sure it's different for everyone, and it took us a while to get to the point to tell each other, but we got there. Do you think you love this guy?" Mom asked.

"Maybe?" I croaked out.

"A day will come when the answer will be a definite 'yes'. Don't say the words until you're sure or you'll have your heart broken…well, if he doesn't feel the same, it could still happen. Bella, don't hesitate to take the chance, though. If you ever feel it, take the chance," she told me as she looked out in the yard. I followed her gaze and saw Charlie turn to the house and wave, motioning for her to come outside.

She went to the pot and poured a cup of coffee. "Come out and say good-bye before you leave, baby girl." After that, she was out the door like a shot.

I stood off to the side and watched the two of them for a minute. Charlie was pointing to things as he drank his coffee, and Mom was nodding. She said something, and he laughed so hard he had to put his hammer and coffee cup on the ground. He glanced around and then he pulled her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. That was all I needed to see.

"Come the fuck on!" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs. I was ready to go home because I wanted to see Edward and iron out the "girlfriend" business. He'd said it, and I wanted to know what the hell he meant by it.

\\\

_**E/N: So, we met Charlie and Renee, and it seems we're going to meet Carlisle and Esme very soon if Em and Rose don't put a stop to the trip…we'll see ;P**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: You are all so wonderful. I can't believe I already have over three-hundred reviews! Thank you so much!**_

_**Scorpio11 – Thank you for your wonderful skillz as always.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. If you go see "BD" before me, let me know what you think!**_

_**So, we get a lot in this chapter, including "the talk." Also, we get a little more 4-1-1 on Alice and Jasper.**_

_**\\\**_

11.

EDWARD

"If this is how bad you play, we're playin' for cash when we hit the course," Jasper joked. We were at the driving range, and I was too busy thinking about Bella to really pay attention. I thought about Thursday night and the chance I took with buying the tickets to Atlanta the next weekend. I needed to call my mother and explain the situation regarding Bella's pregnancy to give her time to adjust, but I knew in my gut, it would be okay.

"I'm just a little pre-occupied. Bella's in Forks for her birthday and I miss her," I confessed. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out, knowing it was from the lady, herself. She'd been sending me texts telling me she missed me, and I was so happy I felt like I was drunk.

Jasper took a swing and sent the ball about two-hundred fifty yards, which impressed me. I hadn't played in a while so I was rusty, but he appeared to be a very accomplished golfer. I was never gonna play the boy for cash. I was pretty sure he'd clean me out.

"So, you've fallen hard for the little lady? That's kinda quick, ain't it?" he asked. It wasn't anything I hadn't said to myself the night before when I couldn't sleep because I felt like my heart was in a vice. Something had to give regarding how I felt about the girl because I was exhausted.

I placed a ball on the tee and picked up my nine-iron. I took a check swing, and then leaned on my club to address Jasper. "So, you and Miss Brandon? How long you two been together?" I asked. I needed some fucking perspective, and maybe hearing they'd been together for years and had taken the slow train to romance would snap me out of my fog.

Jasper laughed. "Son, you can't go by me and Alice. We're not your typical couple," he responded, leading me to believe it was as I suspected.

"Oh, so have you two been together for a long time? High school sweethearts and all that happy shit?" I asked. He looked like the type of guy who'd meet that one _special_ girl and stay with her forever.

He laughed as I took my swing and saw the damn ball barely went a hundred yards. I shook my head and slammed my club back in my bag, done with making an ass of myself for the day. I looked up at Jasper and saw the sarcastic grin.

"So?" I asked, reminding him of my question.

"I met Alice the weekend before I moved here. I didn't even have a goddamn job. I lucked out findin' the one at JPM-C pretty quick, but I've only known Alice since June. We met at a bar in South Beach. She was on vacation, and I was down there for a job interview. After I met her, I chucked the interview, went back to Texas, packed my shit, and moved in with her within a week. I'm of the belief that when it's right, ya know it. That's why I said ya can't judge your relationship by mine," he explained.

_Huh. Not at all what I was expecting._ "So, what makes you think the same thing didn't happen to me when I met Bella?" I asked.

Jasper slid his driver into his bag and picked it up, slinging it over his shoulder. I saw we were finished, so I picked up my bag and followed him into the bar at the clubhouse. We sat down at a table and ordered a couple of beers and some nachos.

After the beers were delivered, he took a healthy swig and then looked at me. "Okay, in answer to your question, it's not that I think you're not the type of guy who isn't capable of fallin' fast and hard. It's just there's extenuatin' circumstances you need to consider. Are ya drawn to the woman herself, or is it the situation? I'm not the kind of guy who goes sneakin' around and listenin' to other people's phone calls, but I heard ya talkin' to someone on the phone one day right after ya started. Your door wasn't closed, but nobody else was around. I was gonna ask ya to lunch, but I heard ya on the phone so I stood by your door and waited.

"I heard you explain ya thought maybe Bella was bein' held against her will, and you wanted to get her out of the situation. I walked away when I heard it, and I'm assumin' it was all a misunderstandin' of some sort, but I think ya might be a 'knight-in-shining-armor' kinda guy. You saw a damsel in distress, and ya set out to save her. Is that all this is?" Jasper asked after his long-ass lead up.

When I thought about what he said, his assumptions made sense, but in my heart, I knew it wasn't like that at all. As I remembered back to the first time I met her when I went to the cookout at the McCarty's house, I remembered looking into her beautiful eyes and feeling heartsick at the thought she was taken. I just couldn't wrap my head around the idea she'd be into that sort of a situation of her own accord, so I think I turned it into the convoluted mess she was being held against her will.

Upon finding out the whole story, I was even more drawn to her, and the more time I spent with the woman, the more she was coming to mean to me. I knew, in my gut, I wasn't suffering from some 'save-the-cheerleader-save-the-world' complex. I had bona fide feelings for the woman, as my gut would attest at the mere thought of never seeing her again.

"Well, Dr. Phil thanks for your diagnosis, but I can promise ya it's nothin' like that at all. The more time I spend with the woman, the more drawn to her I am. We rarely talk about the pregnancy, though it doesn't bother me, but she's only gonna be pregnant until Christmastime. That's the important thing to me. We're takin' our time to get to know each other, and I'm not puttin' any pressure on her," _aside from dragging her to Atlanta to meet my parents,_ "until after the babies. This ain't a short-term thing for me," I confessed to Jasper. I was sure I needed to make the same thing clear to Bella as well.

The nachos were delivered, and before we dug in, Jasper looked at me. "Well, Cullen, sounds like you've got your mind squared on it, so good luck." That was the end of all discussion on the matter.

A while later I walked into my apartment to the sound of my phone ringing. I picked it up and heard my mother's happy voice. "Hello, sweetie. How's my boy?"

I laughed. I needed to talk to her anyway, so I settled at the counter in my kitchen to explain to her about Bella. "I'm good. A little lonely right now, but that situation will take care of itself tomorrow evenin'. How's everything at home?" I asked, seeing if she'd take the bait.

"Well, you're Daddy's in Raleigh at a conference this weekend. He's interviewin' a young doctor to join his practice because you know your father can't say no to any of those ring-ding's that show up at his door, so he needs extra help. I've got the pool company here to close up the pool, which has your sister upset because she and Andy wanted to have a pool party for his buddies from the station, but really? Why on earth would I want a whole bunch…wait a minute. What do you mean your loneliness will take care of itself tomorrow evenin'?" she finally asked. I chuckled at how much she got out before my words sunk in.

"Get yourself a glass of tea and settle in. I've got somethin' to tell ya. Oh, and Momma, would you not close up the pool just yet?" I asked.

"Just tell me what's goin' on," she demanded. I could hear her pulling back a stool at the center island in her kitchen, and once she seemed settled, I began my tale.

"Remember a few weeks back when I called Daddy regardin' a woman who I was worried about?" I began. Momma wasn't home the day I'd called Daddy to thoroughly explain what happened when Dr. Weber and I went to "rescue" Bella, and I was sure he hadn't told my mother anything, no matter how much he laughed at what a dumb ass I was. _Like I said, he coulda been a spy._

"Yeah. I don't think I actually know what that was about," Momma pried. I laughed.

"Well, keep in mind I used to have an invisible astronaut friend who took his horse with him into space to ride it on Mars. I had quite an imagination, and apparently, that hasn't changed. I met a woman. She's my boss' sister-in-law, and she's the most incredible girl I've ever met in my life…" I began my tale of stupidity. I explained about thinking Emmett was married to both of them and then on to my determination the girl was being held against her will.

I paused to see what she thought of it thus far. "So?" I asked. She was laughing on the other end, so I waited.

"Why on God's green earth would ya jump to those conclusions? My word, boy, have you lost your senses?" she teased. _Time to drop the bomb._

"Um, now hear me out before you go flyin' off the handle. Bella's pregnant. I thought all of those things because she's pregnant with Emmett and Rosalie's twins. She's a surrogate for her sister and brother-in-law," I explained. _Cue the crickets…_

"She's, um, she's what?" Momma asked.

"Now, don't _you_ go jumpin' to conclusions. It was done by in vitro. She's twenty-two weeks pregnant with twin girls. They just found out the sex on Thursday. Momma, she's the most incredible woman I've ever met in my life. She's in her senior year at UDub, and she lives with her sister and brother-in-law. She sits with them for an hour apiece so they can read to or talk to their babies. She studies during that time because she says she feels like she's intrudin' on their private time with their babies. I simply can't do her justice to describe how beautiful she is, inside and out," I explained. I heard the sniffing over the line and did a fist pump. _Esme Cullen was completely on board_.

After she blew her nose, she said, "That's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard. Are ya serious about her? I mean, I know ya haven't known her very long, but I assume if you're tellin' _me_ this, you must be pretty sure of your feelin's," Momma correctly surmised.

"I am. I wanna bring her home next weekend for the game. I want you and Daddy to meet her. Ya gonna be okay with that?" I asked.

I heard another nose blow, and a little laugh. "The first girl my son brings home is pregnant with somebody else's babies. You _do_ know how to keep me on my toes. I'd love to have her. I'll get your room ready," she replied. _That surprised me, but I needed to stop her._

"Um, Momma, my room's fine just like it is, but could ya get a spare room ready for Bella? We're takin' things slow under the circumstances, and we're nowhere near any of _that_," I told her. I'd never tell her the rest of it…Bella's a virgin and has never even done _that_. It wasn't even something I should know, but McCarty has a big mouth. Until Bella told me herself, I'd pretend I had no idea, and I damn sure wouldn't tell my momma.

"Oh. I guess that's smart. Actually, I wasn't gonna ask how _that_ would work, but I'm glad to hear your bein' a gentleman about it. I'll fix up the room across from yours, how's that?" Momma asked. I knew she meant more than just changing the sheets and vacuuming the carpet.

"Don't go overboard. She's a very down-to-earth girl. Just maybe put some flowers on the nightstand," I suggested.

"_Edward Anthony_," I heard, knowing I'd just said the wrong thing. "I will remind you that, aside from Mark and Didi, I am always welcomin' to any guest who comes into my home. Do ya think I've lost my touch?" she snipped at me.

"No, ma'am," I responded contritely. _Hell, I shoulda known better. _

"Give me your flight information," she ordered. Fifteen minutes later, I hung up and was quite happy. I went to my room to take a nap, feeling like I didn't have a care in the world.

When I woke up an hour later, I saw a text from Bella. I sent her one back, informing her that my mother was excited to meet her. A few hours later, I got another, asking about childhood memories, and then later I got one to which I responded without thinking.

_So, my girlfriend is a daredevil? Interesting. We used to go to a go-kart track when I was a kid. My favorite Xmas memory was when I was eight. Don't laugh. I got a guitar and lessons. I liked it. I'll have to play for you and your passengers sometime. I miss you too, sweetheart. Cullen-18_

When I didn't hear back from her, I got worried. _What the hell had I written that caused her not to get back to me? Had something happened with the babies? _ I knew if I didn't hear back from her, I'd be a mess the rest of the night.

Thankfully, as I was sitting on my couch with a bottle of Maker's Mark about to get plastered, the phone chimed and put me out of my misery. Those texts, however, brought on the need for a discussion I wasn't sure I was ready to have. Unfortunately, I'd get to have it the next night, whether I wanted to or not.

##

I was sitting on the top step of the McCarty's house at three o'clock on Sunday afternoon. Bella had sent me a text they were leaving at ten that morning, but then they had to stop so Emmett could get lunch. She expected them to be home at three, and I wanted to be there to meet her. I'd deal with Emmett's shitty attitude if it meant I got to see Bella. I'd really fucking missed her.

When the Hummer pulled into the driveway fifteen minutes later, I hopped up and made my way to it to grab Bella's bag and help her inside, hopefully, away from Rosalie and Emmett. I opened the back door and saw she was asleep. I looked toward the front seat and saw Emmett's scowl and Rosalie's smile. "She's been asleep for a while. Wake her up or she won't sleep tonight, and she's got an early class tomorrow, plus we're going to get back to our daily walks. Emmett, take the bags to the laundry room," Rosalie instructed as she hopped out of the front seat.

Emmett, however, didn't get out of the vehicle. "So, you think you're taking my daughters to Atlanta next weekend?" he issued.

"If she's willing to go," I responded, not addressing his comment directly. _I was taking Bella. The girls were coming along as a matter circumstance._

"Well, we had a hell of a fight on the way home because I said no, but Rosalie threated if I didn't let her go…well, my life would be pretty miserable for a long while. So, when we leaving?" he asked.

"We're, um, we're leaving Friday at noon, and we'll get to Atlanta around eight in the evenin'," I answered.

"What airlines?" he asked. I expected he'd want all the information. If I was in his shoes, I would as well.

"Um, Delta. I'll get you her flight information," I offered.

"What hotel?" he asked.

"Well, um, we're staying with my parents," I responded.

"They got a big place?" he asked. I was sure he was worried about Bella and stairs and probably sleeping arrangements. I knew he was overprotective, so if he'd let Bella go without a hell of a fight, I'd tell him anything he wanted.

"Um, yeah. It's a lot like yours except, instead of an apartment like you have in the basement my parents have a home theater/game room. Bella will have her own room, okay? I understand what you said, Emmett. Momma's fixin' up a room for her of her own," I assured.

He bailed out of the car and walked around to the back, grabbing the bags. He stopped behind me and chuckled. "Better call your momma and tell her she's gonna have two more guests." With that, he walked away.

I turned to watch him climb the stairs to his home, and I laughed. My momma wouldn't care, but when I heard the groaning next to me, I knew someone who would. I turned to see Bella was awake, and she was clearly pissed.

"That big dumb ox. I'm gonna gut him," she hissed as she struggled to get out of the seatbelt. A family brawl wasn't what I had on my mind, so I stilled her shaking hand. _Man, I don't think I'd ever seen a woman so mad._

I unbuckled the seatbelt and leaned in. "We're not having _that_ fight tonight. How 'bout some sugar, _sugar_?" I teased, seeing her anger fade as I leaned in and kissed her gently on her soft, pink lips.

When I pulled away, she was flushed, and she looked beautiful. "Welcome home. Let's go to your place, unless you wanna go to mine," I offered. She'd never been to my place, and I was actually anxious to get her there at some point. If we went to my place, maybe she'd forget about Emmett's comment so we could have the discussion we needed to have regarding where we were in our relationship.

She was struggling to get out of the behemoth Emmett drove because it set up so high. I was afraid she'd get hurt, so I picked her up by the waist and placed her on her feet. "Now, my place or yours?" I asked again, seeing the smile on her face.

"Can we go to yours? If I stay here, I'll kill him, and I've missed you too much to waste my time on him," she answered. I felt my heart skip a beat at her words._ I was happy as a pig in shit._

"I like hearin' that. Come with me, little lady," I told her as I led her to my car and helped her inside. On the way to my house, I stopped at her favorite pizza place and bought a cheese pizza for later. I'd offered to cook, but she told me she was craving pizza, so what else could I do?

I pulled her onto the elevator in my building, pizza in one hand, and her warm hand in the other. I never wanted to let it go. When we reached my floor, I guided her to my apartment, and only let go of her hand to fish out my keys. Before I opened the door, I turned to her and smiled. "Remember, I'm new to the city, and I'm a bachelor."

She laughed. When I opened the door for her, she strolled inside, taking in my personal space. I stopped in the kitchen and turned the oven on low to keep the pizza warm until she was ready to eat. I grabbed a bottle of water for Bella and a beer for myself, placing them on the coffee table in the living room. I determined I could have a couple of beers because it was early enough, and then I'd switch to water so as to be able to take her home when she was ready. If I had my way, it wouldn't be until much later in the evening.

##

After a cursory tour of my two-bedroom, two-bathroom apartment, Bella was standing in front of the bookshelves in my living room, looking at the few personal things aside from my books, CDs, and movies. I had a few family pictures my mother and sister had given me for occasions. Bella picked up the framed photo of my graduation from Cornell. It was of me, my parents, and my sister. I saw her look between me and the picture, and she smiled.

"You have your father's facial structure, but your mother's eyes. Your hair is a combination of both of them…that is, if it's natural," she taunted, causing me to laugh.

I reached up and raked my hand through the mess. "Trust me, this is natural. It gets darker in the winter. Hell, livin' here, it'll be darker in the summer, too, I guess. My folks have a pool, and I spent a lot of time out in the sun before I had to go back to school for graduation. I had a month break after I finished my finals," I explained.

She hesitantly reached up and raked her hand through the mop, causing my eyes to close at the feeling. "Wow, it's as soft as I imagined," she whispered. I reached out and took her purse off her shoulder, dropping it into a chair at the side and pulling her into my arms to lean forward so I could kiss her lips. Of course, I had to maneuver around the small belly, but I still enjoyed having her in my arms.

I swept my tongue across her bottom lip and felt her lips part. Her tongue slipped out a little and swirled with mine, and my body immediately reacted. She tasted a little like green apple, which wasn't unpleasant at all. I moved my hands up her back slowly feeling her shudder a little.

I swept my hands along her shoulders to her long, enticing neck where I wove one hand into her hair, pulling her as close to me as I could, and cupping her jaw as our tongues continued to move together. The soft moans I felt coming from her aroused me, and suddenly, I felt something move against my hard cock, causing me to jump a little.

I pulled away from her and looked down to see her fingers were hooked in the belt loops of my jeans, so I knew she wasn't touching my cock. She giggled. "Um, that wasn't me. Sorry," she quietly informed with a sly smile.

I took a deep breath, not moving my hands from her. "What, um, then what was it?" I asked nervously.

She took my right hand and placed it on her belly. I felt movement, and I knew my eyes were bugging out. "Is that them?" I gasped, flattening my hand sideways to feel more.

"Yeah. They seem to like me kissing you. Thursday night after you left, I felt them for the first time. I felt them a little over the weekend, but now that you're kissing me again, well they've chosen to make themselves known," she explained.

I tossed my head back and laughed. If the babies liked me, how could she ever deny me anything? I had a secret weapon I'd never counted on, and I was appreciating them more than I ever had. I looked at her and saw the smile I loved. I leaned forward and kissed her again softly, feeling the babies kick again which caused me to laugh and pull away.

"Well, I'm not sure if they're encouraging me or takin' their daddy's advice to keep me away. So, um, you cold or tired or anything?" I asked.

"I'm definitely not tired, but…no, I'm fine," she answered. I knew there was something she wanted, and I wasn't going to let it go. I took her hand and held it to my lips, kissing each knuckle.

"Now, Miss Bella, you're a guest at Chez Cullen. What can I do for ya?" I twanged out, seeing her laugh.

"You use that accent against me, don't you?" she joked.

"Only if I think there's a shot in hell it's gonna work. So?" I asked again.

"I'd love to change into something else. I feel like I was born in these clothes," she admitted. I laughed, taking her hand and leading her to my bedroom where I situated her on the side of my bed.

I went to my dresser and grabbed a pair of sox, a pair of sweats, and then went to my closet and grabbed her one of my old Cornell sweatshirts. "Is this too much? I've got shorts and t-shirts if you'd rather," I offered.

She smiled. "That's perfect." I kissed her forehead and left the room, pulling the door closed behind me and trying not to think about the fact she was in my bedroom naked…well, I knew she wasn't exactly naked, but she was in my room with fewer clothes than I'd ever imagined.

I wished I could have met her before she started to show, though I'd seen a picture of her from her birthday when she turned twenty-one. It was actually the only picture she had at her place as far as I knew.

She had a hot little body pre-babies, but it was hard for me to see it in my mind. Maybe it would creep some people out that a woman who was nearly six-months pregnant, and not with my children, could stir the physical reaction Bella did in me, but it wasn't just the body. It was the total package that did it for me.

##

"I'm really sorry Emmett invited himself and Rosalie…" Bella apologized again. We'd eaten pizza, and I drank two beers. I switched to water because it was just after seven, and I knew I'd have to take her home too soon. I'd turned on the Mariner's game, but we weren't watching it. I was actually lying on my couch with my head on Bella's lap, cheek resting against her belly where the babies were still active. Their little kicks caused me to laugh.

"We're not talkin' about that tonight. Momma won't care, I promise ya. Esme Cullen loves a full house. Now, let's talk about us," I suggested, trying to turn the conversation toward a more positive topic.

She cleared her throat as her right hand started stroking my hair, causing my eyes to close for a moment. It felt so fucking good that for a minute, I believed it was actually my life…wife, babies, and a nice quiet Sunday evening watching the game.

_Where the fuck did that come from?_

I opened my eyes and shifted my head a bit toward her knees so I could look into her eyes. "So, I called ya my girlfriend. Did that bother ya?" I asked nervously.

I decided instead of waking with a stiff neck, I'd just turn on my side toward her, snaking my left arm under her thighs and hugging her lap like a pillow. I looked into her eyes and saw them dancing around a bit. "Look, if it's too soon for that…" I started. _If she wasn't there, that was fine._

"Edward, I'm not seeing anyone else, but you can, you know. You don't…don't need to tie yourself to me…my, um…my situation. I know what you'll be giving up if you don't see other…okay, you don't need to…you should date other women and…um…you know, sleep with them. I understand you're a man and you have needs," she stammered. _Fuck if she wasn't so goddamn adorable, I'd be pissed._

I sat up and situated myself on the couch to face her. It was time for some truths. It was time to put myself out there…well, a little. "First, I'm not seein' anyone else either, okay? I don't _wanna_ see anyone else, Bella. This," I said as I placed my hand on her belly, "is an incredible thing you're doin', but it's not why I'm attracted to you, okay? I'm not tryin' to save ya from anything, and I'm doin' my damnedest to date ya because I'm so fucking attracted to ya it's hard to imagine you'd give me the time of day.

"When I walked onto Emmett's deck that Saturday and looked into your eyes, I was cursing my own bad fucking luck Emmett found you first. You're the most beguilin' woman I've met in my life, and when I found out things weren't at all as I thought, I felt like I'd hit the fuckin' jackpot," I explained.

I saw the tears in her eyes, but I had to suck it up because I wasn't done making my point. "So, the only question is, do you, Bella Swan, want to be my girlfriend? For me, that means I won't see anybody else, not that I want to anyway because you already have a home in my heart. It means I won't make plans without talkin' to ya first. It means I get to take ya home to meet my momma and daddy and tell them you're my girlfriend. You'll be the first girl I ever officially bring home, and I'm happy about that. So?" I presented my argument and awaited my fate.

She smiled. "So, do you expect me to do all of that as well?" she asked. That had me a little worried.

"Um, which part do you have…" I started to question which part she had a problem with when she began laughing.

"I'm teasing you, Edward. I'd be quite proud to be your girlfriend. Are you ready for people to assume the babies are yours if we go out in public, because you know what happened when we went to _The Metropolitan Grill_," she reminded.

I leaned forward and kissed her softly, reluctantly pulling away and looking into those gorgeous eyes that officially owned my soul. "Honey, I'm honored if anyone thinks you'd consent to have my children, so no, that ain't gonna bother me at all," I answered without thinking. I saw the eyes widen, and I simply laughed. _Hell, it was what it was…it was the truth._

\\\

_**E/N: WOW! Right? More about Jasper and Alice…Esme…Em inviting him and Rose along to Atlanta (which will be fun, I promise)…and "the talk." Lemme hear y'all!**_

_**Thanks for reading. I'm truly honored.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: First, thank you for your support for this story! I love your reviews and read every one with a smile on my face. Thank you very much!**_

_**Second, if you were affected by the catastrophic fail that was "She Said He Said" last night, I apologize. I've got the FBI on it, I promise. For the record, it's all posted again, and even though I lost all of my reviews, I hope you'll still vote for the little tale. Again, I apologize for the clusterbomb of messages that hit your e-mail if you have it on alert.**_

_**Whew! So, Scorpio11, thank you dear for your message of "May I ask what the hell you're doing?" You're a peach, and thanks for your help with this chapter. Appreciate all your work, I do…**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**Welcome to ATL, y'all.**_

_**\\\**_

12.

BELLA

"Remember, as soon as the '_fasten seatbelt_' sign goes off, you get up and walk around," Emmett ordered as he and Rosalie walked passed us toward business class. My _boyfriend_ had purchased us first-class seats so I could recline and stretch out my legs. He'd also taken me to lunch on Wednesday and then to the doctor so I could get a note I was cleared to fly.

He'd called the airlines and asked what was required for me to be able to fly, and the lady had given him a few rules and a few suggestions to make his _pregnant_ girlfriend comfortable on the five-hour flight. He had a carry-on he was guarding as if it was full of gold, and I was anxious to know what was inside.

Edward had been working late all week so he could take off on Friday. Every night between eight and nine-thirty, there would be a light knock on my door, and when I opened it, he was standing there with a smile and a gift. I told him not to keep bringing things, but he was a damn stubborn man.

Monday night brought an ergonomic backpack which distributed the weight of my books, along with a very sweet goodnight kiss. He didn't come in because he needed to get home and do some work, but he still stopped by.

Tuesday night brought a vegetarian sub from a deli near his office and a body pillow designed for a pregnant woman. It supported the belly and fit between the knees to align the pelvis and take off the pressure. It was fucking amazing.

Wednesday night, even after taking me to the doctor and lunch, he showed up at 8:45 looking very tired. He stepped in and sat down on my couch, kicking off his shoes. I'd offered him dinner, but he declined. He pulled me onto his lap and asked me about school, rubbing my back the whole time which I appreciated.

Before he left, he handed me an envelope and kissed me on the forehead. "Momma and Tanya are lookin' forward to it," he announced as he left. Once he was gone, I saw it was a gift certificate for a pregnancy massage and spa day at a place in Atlanta. I sent him a text thanking him, and he sent me one back I didn't get until the next day.

_**I'm only sorry I'm not the one to give ya the massage, but when we get back from ATL…look out, darlin'. E**_

_What the hell is a girl supposed to do with __**that**__?_

Thursday night, he stopped by at 9:30, apologizing for the late hour. "Sugar, I'm sorry it's late, and I won't keep ya up, but I just needed a kiss before I go home and collapse from exhaustion. How ya feelin'?" he asked.

Poor baby was so damned tired. I pulled him into the living room and pushed him onto the couch after I tugged off his jacket and tie, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. I ran my hands through his hair and then I scooted down the couch and pulled his head onto my lap, scraping his scalp with my short nails and placing my hand on his chest. In a minute, he was out cold.

I finished watching "_The Notebook_," sobbing at the end, and then I gently moved from under him, replacing my lap with a couch pillow. I covered him with my favorite blanket, and as I picked up his jacket from the chair where I'd tossed it, a box fell out of a pocket.

I picked it up and looked at it, seeing nothing indicating it was for me, so I placed it on the coffee table and hung his jacket on the back of one of the dining room chairs where he could find it, tucking his tie in a pocket. I kissed his forehead and went to bed with a smile because I had the best boyfriend on the entire planet.

When I woke Friday morning, I found the box and a note on my nightstand. I picked up the note and smiled.

_Babe –_

_I went home to clean up and pack. I'll be back at nine-thirty. The car service will be here at ten._

_Thanks for letting me sleep on your couch. It was the best sleep I got all week. That couch is damn nice!_

_This is for you. I'm sorry I fell asleep before I gave it to you. I'm looking forward to taking you to meet my family. Don't forget your jersey._

_Yours,_

_Edward_

I was smiling at least a mile wide. I picked up the little box and peeled off the paper, finding a gold necklace inside. The pendant was the tiniest gold heart shaped lock and key I'd ever seen. It was exactly what I'd pick for myself because it was understated. When I pulled out the insert the necklace was attached to, a note fell out from beneath.

_You already have my heart so I might as well give ya the key. Yours, Edward-18_

I smiled the whole way to the airport as I played with it. The smile on his face when he saw me wearing it was priceless.

Edward rose from his seat on the plane and pulled off my ballet flats. He reached into the mysterious carry-on and pulled out a pair of slipper-sox, slipping them on my feet. He pulled out a thin blanket and a horseshoe shaped pillow, placing them on my lap, and he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"There. That should do it. The flight attendant should bring water, which you need to drink as much as possible…oh, wait," he commented as he reached into the bag and pulled out a sleep mask, tossing it on my lap and settling into his seat next to me.

"You're a little over the top," I whispered as I took his hand and squeezed it.

He turned to me and smiled. "If I'm only a _little_ over-the-top, then I'm not livin' up to my potential." _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

##

I felt a soft kiss, so I lifted the sleep mask to see Edward smiling. "Babe, we're here," he whispered softly as if he was trying not to scare me. I pulled him to me and kissed him firmly before I packed all of the stuff into the carry-on bag.

We filed off the plane with the masses…well, the twelve masses in first class…and we waited for Em and Rose. When they walked up, Emmett was screwing his neck around and bitching, based on the look on my sister's face.

"It's your own damn fault for not springing for first class, you cheap bastard," I heard my sister complain. I laughed as I turned into Edward's chest to hide so as not to piss off Emmett any more than he appeared to be.

"Hey, I don't know how the kid afforded those seats. It was sold out, okay? We didn't have enough notice," Emmett complained. I could feel Edward laughing as well.

Edward cleared his throat. "So, um, my parents should be waitin' at baggage claim," he announced as he took my hand between both of his and slowly walked us up the concourse toward baggage claim.

Once we arrived, everyone in the airport knew Esme Cullen's little boy was home. "There he is…_there he is_. Edward! _Edward Anthony_!" we all heard.

"_Oh, Christ_," I heard groaned and looked up in time to see the head shake I knew too well. The woman came running and threw herself at him, hugging him and leaving a smacking kiss on his cheek.

When she was done with him, she turned on me, and I was scared as shit. "And you are Bella. Well, now, aren't you just adorable. We're so glad…Carlisle? _Where are you?_" she shouted. I heard Emmett laughing at her behavior, and I wanted to kick him because he was being rude.

"Es, I'm right here, honey. Son, it's really good to see you," his father stated as he approached us and hugged his son. I was surprised to see Edward hugging him back in true affection.

It actually did my heart good to see that kind of affection between a man and his son. Emmett didn't speak to his father after his mother passed from breast cancer, and Rosalie and I were girls, so it was rare to see a father and son interact…with the exception of Billy and Jacob Black. They were each other's best friend, and I'd had the pleasure of seeing them together many times. I couldn't wait to introduce Edward to them, knowing they'd like him as much as Charlie would.

"Thanks, Daddy. This is my girlfriend, Bella Swan, her sister, Rosalie McCarty, and her brother-in-law and my boss, Emmett McCarty. Everyone, this is my father, Carlisle, and my _inconspicuous_ mother, Esme," Edward introduced with a laugh.

"Mrs. Cullen, it's very nice to meet you. You've raised a remarkable son," I greeted as I shook her hand. The hug wasn't expected, but I didn't fight it. I heard Emmett and Rose greet Dr. Cullen, and once Edward's mother released me, she hugged Rose and Emmett as well.

"Let's get your luggage and get home. I made a light supper because it's late, but tomorrow evenin', it'll be like we're at the game. I've got hot dogs, hamburgers, bratwurst for Carlisle and anyone else who's so inclined. Bella, honey, I made you a surprise," Esme teased as she hugged my shoulders. I hoped to hell it was the casserole.

After we gathered the bags, we went to the parking garage and climbed into a very large SUV. Dr. Cullen was driving us to their home, and he didn't hesitate to flip on the radio to hear the baseball game in progress. The Cubs were up by two, and he began to rub it in.

"Ah, they're going to sweep the series," he taunted Edward and his mother.

"It's only the top of the third. I don't think I'd get all cocky, Carlisle," Mrs. Cullen responded.

"You know the Braves hold back…" Edward replied as his hand grabbed mine and held it. I didn't hear anything else except the buzz of banter around me. I was in shock over the parents of the man who was holding my hand. They acted as if it was the most natural thing in the world that their son…their pride and joy…brought home a pregnant girlfriend and the parents of the babies she was carrying. There wasn't a scant glance or a snide comment. _It just wasn't normal_.

##

"So, Bella, this is your room. Edward's just across the way, and Rosalie and Emmett are down the hall…" Esme guided as we all made our way upstairs. The room into which I'd been directed was lovely. The walls were a warm rose color with cream trim, and the bed was dressed out in a complimenting spread and shams.

There was a fainting couch in rose velvet that looked like an antique as did the lamps on either side of the bed. There was a small table by the couch with a vase of roses in various shades of pink. It was like every girl's dream bedroom.

"I told her not to go overboard. Leave it to Esme," Edward mumbled as he placed my bag on a bench at the end of the bed.

"What's wrong with it? It's really nice," I responded not hiding the annoyance in my voice. I was happy his parents had taken in all of us. They didn't have to, but they'd done so without one argument, and the accommodations were incredible.

"Oh, honey, nothin'. Momma's just…well, she's Momma. I'm gonna drop my stuff, and I'll come help ya downstairs to watch the rest of the game," he responded. I didn't know what he meant by his comment regarding his mother, so I nodded and went to my suitcase to pull out my things before they got too wrinkled. Once I was finished, I went to the bathroom in my room and washed my hands and face to freshen up.

When I looked up I could see Edward standing at the doorway watching me. "I didn't hear you," I commented as I dried my face and reached for my brush. I'd left my hair down for travel, but it was bugging me so I wanted to put it up.

"Sorry. I see she didn't spare this room either," he remarked as he looked around. I looked around at the cream- and-rose striped wallpaper with matching towels. There was a small make-up table in the corner and a large tub that looked very inviting. The bathroom was also beautiful.

"What on earth is wrong with these rooms? They're perfectly charming, Edward," I chastised.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Up until last Saturday, this bedroom suite was shades of blue. There was a black leather sofa in here and a black lacquer bedroom set. The bathroom was also in shades of blue. Apparently, my mother had a crew here 24/7 since I talked to her. All I asked for was maybe some flowers in the bedroom," he responded.

I spun around and looked at him with wide eyes. "She remodeled the bedroom?" I gasped.

"And bathroom. I don't remember that vanity," he answered as he pointed to the antique vanity with the porcelain sink.

"Why?" I asked as I walked out of the room and into the bedroom taking in the sight again.

"Well, if your mind worked like Esme's, it would go something along the lines of '_Oh, Edward's bringin' home his first girlfriend. I need to make a good impression on the young lady. I know…I'll redo the guest room and bathroom'._ My momma is one of a kind, Bella. I hope she doesn't overwhelm ya, but if she does, you give me the nod, and I'll rescue ya," he offered as he walked behind me and placed his hands on my hips, kissing my cheek.

Feeling the heat from his body left me speechless. I didn't know what to do, but instinct took over, and I reached for his hands and pulled them around me to wrap me like a welcome blanket. He leaned lower and kissed the side of my neck, causing my breath to catch in my chest. I closed my eyes and absorbed his warmth and affection.

"Let's go get…take your hands off my children," we both heard from the doorway of my room. It was unmistakably Emmett's voice, but Rosalie shoved him down the hallway without a word, for which I was grateful. No matter, he'd ruined a perfect moment, and I was pissed.

"I swear, as soon as these little ones are born, I'm moving far away from Emmett. I fear I'll kill him in his sleep if I don't," I teased. I felt Edward stiffen behind me and drop his hands, taking a step back.

"You know, I've never actually asked you much about your plans after this," he responded, gesturing toward my stomach. He looked worried, and as I thought about what I'd said, I knew why.

"Oh, wait, don't read more into that. I just mean I'm moving out of their house and getting my own place. I'm planning to stay in Seattle for grad school, so I won't be leaving the city, just their house. I sure as hell don't want to deal with them when they have two crying babies to adjust to," I commented, feeling a kick that caused me to laugh.

"And they don't like me to talk about them like they're not here. So, um, no worries…not that you're worried or anything. I mean, we don't know…well, we have no idea where things will…how things will wash out after…I've got…um, excuse me," I babbled before I went into the bathroom and closed the door to give myself a minute.

I was fighting with everything inside me not to make assumptions about the future because I had no idea how things would go after the babies were born. I couldn't harbor any expectations from the man. All I had to hang my hat on was that he wanted to be with me presently, and that was enough. _The rest…well, it would sort itself out._

When I came out of the bathroom, Edward was sitting on the bed with a bewildered look on his face. I walked to my suitcase and pulled out the sweatshirt he'd loaned me, peeling off my sweater revealing a sports bra under it because it offered a lot of support for the new boobs I was sporting. I pulled on the sweatshirt without a thought.

I heard a small groan, but when I looked at him, he was lying back on the bed staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, so I didn't think anything of it. "Shouldn't we join the…" I started when he bolted upright and stared at me.

"What was that little word vomit before?" he asked sounding quite annoyed. I froze. I hoped we could just forget it, but apparently, I wasn't that lucky and he wasn't deaf.

I sat down next to him and pulled his right hand from his thigh, stroking my thumb over his knuckles. I looked into those gorgeous jade green eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry if sometimes I'm incoherent. What I should have said is we have no idea where we'll find ourselves at Christmas and after, so I'm making no plans except for those I've already set in motion which include looking for a place that isn't with Em and Rose and finishing my degree. I'm hoping to go to grad school if I can work out the financing because they're only paying for undergrad, and I'm not willing to sell my womb again for tuition.

"I don't know what's going to happen with us, just like every other couple in the world. We're facing a strange road, and I don't know when it's going to become more than you want to deal with. You can't tell me you've given any thought to 'after' because as busy as you are at work and then with us spending time…hell, Edward, who knows what the future holds," I reasoned.

I wasn't trying to piss him off, but I was trying to stay grounded. We had no idea what the future held, and God knew I was worried about what kind of body I'd be left with after the babies were born. Getting the weight off had me absolutely petrified. I knew he wasn't superficial, but fuck, he was absolutely gorgeous, and if I continued to pile on the pounds, who knew how big I'd end up being.

I couldn't see the hot guy with a fat girlfriend under any scenario, and as far as I knew, he didn't know how fat I used to be. I had no pictures at my house from my childhood because I sure as hell didn't like the reminder. The arching of Rosalie's eyebrow when I reached for a potato chip was enough.

"Come on, they're waiting," was all he said. He didn't respond to anything else I'd said, and I was worried I'd pissed him off, but if he wasn't taking those things into consideration, someone needed to set him straight.

##

"Sugar, it's time to get up. Tanya's here and y'all are leavin' for the spa in an hour. Breakfast is ready," I felt whispered in my ear as I slept in the world's most comfortable bed. The whisper and the arms wrapped around me were absolutely perfect because the night before had been less than. It was a very quiet evening between Edward and me.

"Hmmm. I could stay here like this for a decade," I whispered in a raspy voice, feeling him laugh behind me. _That feeling…oh, I could wake up with it every day for the rest of my life._

"I don't think that's actually possible. Though, I wouldn't mind this too much either," he whispered in my ear and kissed my neck.

"So, you're not still mad at me?" I asked. He hadn't said too much to me the night before, and after he deposited me at my door with a kiss to my forehead and a slamming of his bedroom door, he left me standing in the hallway. He was clearly pissed, and I wasn't sure why.

"Mad? I wasn't mad at ya. Frustrated, yep, but mad, no. I just knew that nothin' I said would resolve anything, so I chose to keep my mouth shut. All of that stuff you said, that's just somethin' we'll have to talk about when it's just the two of us. Nothin' can be figured out this weekend. So, breakfast is ready, and y'all are leavin' soon. I'll leave ya to it," he replied as he pulled his arms from me and got up from the bed. I rolled on my back and saw him standing at the bedroom door.

He opened it and then closed it again. Without turning around, he stated firmly, "Isabella, if ya ever undress in front of me again, be prepared for the fact I might not be able to control the natural urges I have for ya…_pregnant or not_." With that, he was out the door, and I was breathless.

After sitting on the bed and blinking like I was sending Morse code, I got up and took a quick shower. I hurriedly dried my hair and dressed in a white top and jeans…both maternity…and grabbed my flats, heading downstairs in bare feet, not chancing the fall.

When I walked into the kitchen, there was a beautiful woman sitting at the table across from Rosalie and Emmett talking about investment opportunities. I ignored them and sat down at the table.

"I assume you're the girl that has my brother flailin' about like a catfish on the line. I'm Tanya," I heard as I sat up from putting on my shoes.

I turned to see the smile on her face, and I was relieved she wasn't freaking out about the fact I was pregnant. "Tanya, it's a pleasure to meet you. Edward's told me a lot about you," I greeted as I offered my hand which she squeezed with a warm smile.

"All lies. He's a liar, ya know," Tanya scoffed with a laugh. _God, I hope that isn't the case._

"TANYA!" I heard Esme gasp from the stove. I heard Tanya laugh as she patted my hand.

"I'm just shittin' ya. Eddie, Andy, and Daddy are out back checkin' the heater on the pool, though I don't know why because not a one of 'em knows what the hell they're lookin' at. So, how's the pregnancy goin'? Rosalie tells me they're girls. The big guy's scared as shit after I told him some of the stuff I used to do growin' up," Tanya revealed, causing me to laugh.

I turned to see that Emmett looked a little stunned, and Rosalie was absolutely about to bust a gut. I knew girls would be good for them.

"Well, if they're anything like their mother, Em and Rose are in for a rough ride," I commented as I patted my stomach and smirked at the two of them. They both looked pissed, and I laughed.

"Here, sweetie. Rose told me you like egg-white omelets. I put a little cheese in it and that's _turkey_ bacon," Esme whispered as she set the plate in front of me. I took a bite of the dreaded turkey bacon and smiled. _Turkey bacon my ass. This is the real deal, and I haven't had it in a long time, thanks to Rosalie's food plan. I love Esme Cullen as much as I love her son…Oh, shit!_

I pushed all thoughts aside and ate my breakfast with my usual look of disdain for the benefit of Rosalie and Emmett so they wouldn't catch on I was eating real food…not the faux shit Rosalie came up with. When I finished, I was truly satisfied.

"Rosalie, dear, are ya sure you won't come with us? Renata will fit ya in. Tanya and I are regular customers, so she'll free up time," Esme offered.

I looked at Rosalie and saw her wink. "Thank you, Esme, but I need to check in with work. We're in the middle of a model change sale, and I've got to go to Detroit soon for a car show, so business awaits. I didn't actually plan to be gone this weekend, but…I need to check in with work," Rosalie responded. She squeezed my hand and smiled, rising from the table and carrying the plates to the sink. She rinsed them and placed them in the dishwasher, turning to the room.

"We'll see you later. Have fun," she called as she left the room. Emmett wasn't far behind her. I prayed they remembered we were guests in someone else's home.

"So, we're ready?" Esme asked with a smile. I rose from my seat and nodded in agreement.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Tanya asked, looking at the basketball under my shirt. I didn't have to go until she mentioned it.

"I'd better," I responded, climbing the stairs to my room and using the bathroom. When I came out, Edward was sitting on the bed, smiling.

"You look pretty, darlin'," he drawled. Something was definitely off, and I didn't know what it was, so I didn't have the slightest idea how to fix it. I hated I had to leave when things seemed to be so up in the air between us.

"Did you guys figure out the pool?" I asked because I didn't know what else to say.

I saw a box on the bed, and he had a smile on his face. "What's that?" I asked. I didn't need gifts. I needed the man to actually talk to me.

"We fixed the pool, and that's for later. Enjoy yourself, okay? Momma's lookin' forward to gettin' to know ya. She really likes ya, as does my sister. Have a good time, okay?" he asked looking very nervous.

"Why are you so tense? I'll be fine. You're mother's a lovely woman, and Tanya cracks me up. She got over on Emmett. How could I not love someone like that?" I teased.

"So, that's what it takes? Well, I'll look into it," he responded cryptically.

He took my hand and pulled me to stand between his legs, settling his hands on my hips. He looked up at me and smiled. "Bella, honey, trust me, please," he pleaded. I didn't know why, so I simply leaned down and kissed the top of his head, raking my hands through his hair and feeling him hug me around my middle…as best he could. He was an odd man, but he was far different than any other man I'd ever met. I was fortunate to find a man like him to spend time with, and I wasn't going to take it for granted. I'd never take him for granted.

\\\

_**E/N: Hmmm…our boy's acting a bit off. So? We're not done in Atlanta…y'all need to meet Andy! The next chapter has a, um, lemon wedge, of sorts? See ya on Saturday!**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I'll make this short and sweet because I love this chappie…thank you all and MWAH!**_

_**Scorp…Lots of love to you, dear one.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I don't, and I don't infringe. If you saw BD2, let me know how it is…I'm suffering from a sinus infection and don't have it in me to go to a theatre!**_

_**So, we're still in ATL…**_

13.

EDWARD

Police Lieutenant Andrew Bernard "Gunny" Denali was a character. Well, that's what we called strange people in the south. He was always looking around as if somebody was following him, and he was a bit too shifty for my taste, but my sister loved him. Hell, my daddy was a psychiatrist so if there was anything really wrong with the guy, I expected he'd ferret it out before the rest of us.

Andy was a combat vet. He'd had a few tours in Afghanistan, and when he got out of the Army, he went into law enforcement. He'd risen through the ranks, and I had no doubt he was good at his job. He was a blunt son-of-a-bitch, but then, so was my sister.

We were sitting by the pool on loungers, having swum laps together after we fixed the filter problem, and we weren't talking. The women were off on their spa thing, and Rose and Emmett were both in the house working. My father had left to go to the hospital to check on "ring-dings" as my mother not-so-politely called some of his patients, so that left me with Andy. It wasn't a position I relished being in, and I was searching my mind for a way to escape, but there were too many things taking up space in my brain, so I wasn't exactly thinking clearly.

"I wanna beer. You wanna beer? I'm gettin' a beer," Andy announced as he rose from the chair next to me.

I lifted my sunglasses and nodded, lying back down to think about the thing hanging between Bella and me. She didn't trust me, and I didn't know how to make her see I was the real deal. I wasn't going anywhere, and when she'd mentioned moving, I was trying to wrap my mind around how to clean up my life in Seattle to follow her wherever the fuck she went because that was exactly what I planned to do.

I heard the music through the speakers on the pool deck and knew Andy was on his way back out. He appeared next to me with a cooler full of beers, handing me a Bud Light can and retrieving one for himself.

"So, how'd ya end up with a pregnant girlfriend? She's pretty," Andy commented, the weirdo.

"I didn't set out to get a pregnant girlfriend, but I met Bella, and she just had somethin' about her. I don't expect ya to understand it, okay?" I responded, not wanting to explain my actions to the half-wit.

I took a drink of my beer and closed my eyes. Of course, that didn't deter him. "So, what happens after?" he asked. _That was the great unknown, wasn't it?_

"I guess I'll wait and see what she's gonna do. She's plannin' to go to grad school, so if she does, then I'll support her in it," I answered honestly.

"How long you know that girl?" he asked as he sat up and sucked on the can.

"It's been about a month, why?" I asked.

"Seems awful fast. I knew Tan for six months before I was willin' to think about anything more than just somebody to have fun with," he commented with a waggle of his eyes, Emmett-style.

I sat up and turned to look at the asshole. "First, that's my sister, jackass. Second, Bella and I are gettin' to know each other. We aren't seein' other people, but we're not walkin' down the aisle. We all know how you jerked my sister around, and I ain't you," I snapped, draining my beer and diving into the pool to get away from him.

I remember when Tanya started dating him. He was an asshole, and she spent more time crying over him than smiling about him. I never wanted to see that look on Bella's face. _I wasn't Andy Denali, and he wasn't me…not anywhere close._

When I surfaced, Andy was sitting on the side of the pool with another beer for me, obviously taking another for himself. "Look, Ed, I didn't mean to piss ya off, but you don't know this girl too well. I'm not sayin' she ain't on the up and up, but really, how many guys gonna sign up to date a knocked-up chick?" he spouted, pissing me off even more.

In that moment, I wondered, not for the first time, how my sister could tolerate such an ignorant prick for a husband. Knowing Tanya's personality, I was sure their fights were epic. I wasn't going to fight with him because I didn't give a shit about his opinion, but he didn't know Bella…my Bella. Hell, he'd barely said hi to her that morning, so I wasn't about to put up with his bullshit.

I climbed the ladder on the deep end and went to sit next to the fucking redneck. "Andy, I don't expect anyone to understand it. I don't care if ya do or don't. Bella's a special girl. She's not 'knocked-up' because she climbed into the backseat of a Chevy and ended up in trouble, okay? She's carryin' her sister's babies because her sister can't.

"All I know is Bella's the kindest, most beautiful woman I've ever met in my life. I don't expect ya to see it, but I don't really give a skunk's ass. If ya knew her like I do, you'd see it, but I don't really owe you an explanation, now do I?" I finished, popping the can and taking a big gulp.

He laughed next to me as he drained his beer, reminding me of Uncle Mark and making me wonder if he carried his gun with him everywhere. He wasn't the most stable fucker I'd ever met, and adding alcohol seemed like a risky proposition. I was pretty sure my momma wouldn't take it too kindly if he started shooting beer cans off her back fence.

"Nope. You owe me nothin'. Glad ya found somebody," he answered as he rose from the pool deck and went to the cooler, grabbing another beer and wandering over to the hot tub. _What my sister sees in him, I'll never know_.

##

"Mmm, you smell like cocoa butter," I heard whispered in my ear as I felt a set of soft lips and then a tongue snake along the shell. Without opening my eyes, I scooted over on the chair and pulled her half on top of me. I didn't even realize I'd fallen asleep, but it didn't surprise me. I'd slept for shit the night before, and I started drinking with Andy not long after noon.

"How was your massage?" I whispered without opening my eyes. Bella lifted my sunglasses and kissed my closed eyes. Without my bidding, my hand palmed her ass in the little cotton dress she'd changed into because it had warmed up considerably since the morning.

"Why, Mr. Cullen! So forward of you. And here I thought you were a gentleman," she whispered and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Miss Swan, under any other circumstance, I'd carry you upstairs and show you just how much of a gentleman I'm _not_. Now, how was it? Momma didn't badger ya too much, did she?" I asked, trying…and failing miserably…to keep my cock under control. It just wasn't in the cards with her warm body next to mine.

"It was great. Thank you again, and you can stop with all of the gifts, you know. So, if the circumstance was different, exactly what would you do to me?" she whispered. _Shit. There goes the control._

I opened my right eye and looked into her brown ones. _Fuck she's gorgeous_. "Go upstairs and open that box and put it on. Come back down, and I'll give ya a little preview," I teased with a squeeze of her tight little ass.

The giggle sealed it. "Go. I ain't jokin'," I ordered. She got up from the chair and disappeared, and my poor cock and I dove into the pool to wait for her. I had no idea what I was going to do, but I was beyond reason. I knew what I _couldn't_ do, but there was a lot of other ways I could show her how I felt about her and how attracted I was to her.

Ten minutes later, Bella came out in a white cover-up. She peeled it off and revealed the blue swimsuit Rosalie had bought for her and given to me to give to Bella. She'd left it on the roof of my car after plans were made to go to Atlanta, with a note.

_She'll bitch, but enjoy. Rose_

I'd love the woman forever once I saw it on Bella. Her belly was covered, but her gorgeous breasts were right there, and oh, lordy, I took notice. She walked down the stairs of the pool on the shallow end as I swam toward her.

Once I was close enough, I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me into deeper water, snaking my arms around her waist. "Can ya swim?" I asked because she seemed to be a little worried.

I pulled her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, looking into those beautiful eyes. "I can swim. That's not exactly what's got me…I need to tell you something, Edward," she whispered, shifting her eyes from mine.

"Is it something good or something bad? Good things, I'd love to hear. Bad things can wait," I teased as I put my hand on her belly, giving it a little squeeze which brought a squirm and a laugh. Oh, the squirm was right against my hard cock, and when she gasped, I didn't know exactly what to do.

"Bella…" I really didn't know what to say… "_Sorry baby, but you keep my cock hard all the time_." That probably wasn't the most intelligent response to the situation.

"That's quite the impressive package, Mr. Cullen," she teased coyly. I kissed her nose because she was so fucking sexy.

"Oh, so you like the bathing suit?" I teased right back, not taking the bait.

She looked up at the sky for a minute and then back into my eyes. "As a matter of fact, blue's a good color on you," she responded, referring to my swim trunks (and not my balls, which matched, unfortunately) causing me to laugh. I felt the tension dissipate between us, so I pulled her to me closer and kissed her soft lips again. I'd never understand what it was about the woman, but she had me wrapped around her little finger like I had her wrapped around me at the moment.

"What did you need to tell me, gorgeous," I asked as I moved her wet hair over to her right shoulder and kissed up her neck. I'd promised her a preview, and oh, brother, was I gonna give her one. I could still smell her natural scent over the chlorine, and it was intoxicating as any liquor I'd ever imbibed.

"Oh, God, that feels good," she gasped, just as I'd hoped. I pulled her lower half closer, and god forgive me, I ground my cock into her heat. I was trying not to, but she was right there and it was accidental. _And I've got a bridge over a river in New York if you're interested._

"_Edward_," she sighed in my ear as she began to move with me. I nipped at her neck, and she wound her hands in my hair, holding me close. We continued to move against each other as I held her in the deeper water. Fuck, it felt incredible.

"God, Bella, I…you're…hell, I can't form sentences," I back pedaled to keep from saying what I was thinking. _Too soon, dumbass._

"I need to tell you…Oh, god," she gasped as her body shivered and her eyes shot open in disbelief and joy. I knew what had happened, and it was exactly what I wanted, but I didn't know if she knew what had happened. Suddenly, I got the kick that reminded me it wasn't a normal situation. Thankfully, it wasn't Bella's knee to my nuts. It was a nudge to my stomach which caused my cock to retreat in short order.

I wasn't going to play it off. What happened between us was natural, and even though the circumstances were difficult, she was my girlfriend, and we were going to talk about it. "Seems the girls aren't exactly thrilled I made ya come," I whispered into her ear as I kissed her neck.

"Is that…was that what that was?" _Well, it was time to have _that_ talk_.

"Darlin', have ya never had an orgasm before?" I asked as I looked into her eyes. Well, for a second before she slammed them shut and shook her head 'no'.

I moved my right hand from her ass, reluctantly, and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Bella, be honest. How many times have you been with a man?" I asked, knowing the damn answer. I needed her to tell me of her own volition, and I wouldn't push her if she lied, but it needed to be out in the open because I damn well wasn't going anywhere.

She looked at me and blushed, and then she looked away as if she was ashamed. When I pulled her chin to make her look me in the eye again, there were tears I didn't understand. "I've never…um, I had to lie to the doctor and say I _had_ or else he wouldn't do the in vitro, but Rose knows and hell, Alice Brandon knows, and I'm so sorry. I never meant it to be a secret, and I never intended…" she whispered and then began sobbing into my neck.

I moved us into shallower water, but I didn't let go of her. She was the most precious thing in the world, and I'd never let go of her. "Baby, that's not somethin' to be ashamed of. It just makes you more precious to me. Don't you dare be embarrassed about it! God, I…hell, I love you more for it," I confessed because she'd just confessed something big, and it was how I felt, so I'd just put it out there and see what happened.

Her head snapped up and her eyes shot open, looking deeply into mine. "What did you say?" she asked.

I took a deep breath, knowing damn well my next words would make or break us. "I said I love you. I've known it for a while, but I didn't know how to tell you. Actually, I didn't know _when_ to tell you, but right now it seems like you need to hear it, so there. Isabella Swan, I, Edward Cullen, love you," I announced.

"Fuck, that's cold," we both heard, turning to see Emmett in swim trunks standing on the stairs in the shallow end with Rosalie in a red bikini ready to join us in the pool. _Talk about a way to really fuck up a moment._

\\\

_**E/N: Ah, Em…he knows how to mess with a moment…**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Thank you so much! We've surpassed 400! I'm so thrilled. A big ol' kiss to all of ya.**_

_**Scorpio11 reminds me I don't pay close enough attention to errant commas and I suck at grammar. She also makes this a much better story, so we owe her a bit of a shout out.**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

14.

_Twenty-four Weeks_

BELLA

"That's not a word," I complained at Emmett's offering of "gliffy" for a double word score. Edward had my feet on his lap as we all sat on the floor around the coffee table at my place on a Friday. I was leaning back against couch, my ass resting on the comfortable body pillow he'd given me.

Em and Rose had come down for a dinner of chicken fajitas. They were all having margaritas…I guess Rosalie was over her alcohol abstinence in the name of solidarity…and I was having a pomegranate slushy. Edward had come up with the idea and even served it in one of the margarita glasses he'd brought with him. I don't think the guy had ever shown up at my place without a gift of some kind.

Since my confession of being a virgin and his confession of love in the pool at his parents' house, things had been great. I hadn't returned the sentiment of love, but I was waiting for the light-bulb moment my mother talked about. I'd been trying to show him how I felt with tender touches and kisses, but until I knew for sure, I wasn't going to say it. I was certain neither of us could handle the heartbreak if it fell apart, and it seemed like not saying it out loud was the one thing that might save me in the event of disaster.

"It _is_ a word. I'll remind you I went to college. It means 'gladly iffy'. Gliffy. Isn't that kinda what you two have going on? A gliffy situation," Emmett protested.

"You can say it and use it in sentences, but that doesn't make it a word," Rosalie barked at him.

"Fine. Oh, fly," Emmett shouted as he arranged the 'f' and the 'l' at the end of Edward's word, 'happy'.

"Sissy, your turn," Emmett ordered. I looked at the shitty letters I had and saw the ironic opportunity to make the word 'shit' using the 't' that had been left dangling from the word 'front' Rose had played. Unfortunately, 'shit' wasn't a word exactly kosher in a proper game of "Scrabble."

Suddenly, I felt a tile slide between my big and middle toe discreetly. I reached down and retrieved it, seeing it was a 'g' which could turn 'shit' into 'sight'. I glanced at Edward and saw the small wink. _Well, hell, if that wasn't a sign, nothing was_.

I placed my word on the board, and as Rosalie tallied my score, hitting a triple word space, I nudged Edward with my foot. When he looked at me, I smiled. _How many guys would help their girlfriend cheat at "Scrabble" just to beat her brother-in-law who happened to be the boyfriend's boss?_

I glanced at the clock and saw it was just before eleven, so I let out a loud yawn. "Kids, I'm about done. Rosalie, what's the score?" I asked.

"Well, the way it shakes out, Bella, you won. Cullen, you're second. I'm third, and oh, look at that. Emmett is dead last," she replied tossing the pad on the table for all to peruse. No one did except Emmett.

"You fuckers cheated. I absolutely protest," Emmett called as he tossed the pad down. The bet had been to wash cars. Loser was going to wash all four cars…or three if they didn't feel like washing their own. Emmett lost so he was going to have to wash my Honda, Rosalie's BMW, and Edward's Volvo. He wasn't happy about it at all.

"Who accepts the protest," I asked. No one except Emmett raised their hand.

"Protest denied. The cars will be lined up on the driveway tomorrow. Thanks, Em, for coming up with the bet," I teased. He was hoping to get Edward to wash his Hummer, but it just didn't go his way. _Too fucking bad._

Rosalie stood from the floor and pulled at Emmett's hand, not able to pull him up by any stretch of the imagination. When he finally staggered up, I knew I had my excuse for what I was about to suggest.

He extended his hand to Edward and said, "Have it here by noon if you want it washed."

I batted Emmett's hand away and kept my feet on Edward's lap. "It'll be here when you get up because he's not going anywhere. You three drank two pitchers of margaritas. He's not driving," I announced. Edward opened his mouth to protest. That was, until I ground my heel into his crotch. That seemed to shut him up pretty quick.

"Fine, he can sleep upstairs," Emmett determined.

"He'll sleep right here unless you've got something you wanna tell us, _Emily_," I taunted. I saw Emmett stumble a bit and then his face contorted. Before he could get wound up, Rosalie dragged him upstairs, and I followed to lock the door behind them.

"I'm not gonna argue but I only had two drinks, you know, and that was hours ago," Edward remarked as I walked back down the stairs and began putting the game away.

"I didn't keep track, but I did notice Rose and Em burned their way through a lot of drinks, and I know how strong Rosalie makes them. That's not what I meant at all, and I was just looking for a reason to keep you here anyway," I explained as I took his hand to pull him from the floor.

Once the man was on his feet, I wrapped my arms around him as best I could and planted a kiss on his chest through his t-shirt. I felt his arms wrap around my back and a kiss to my head. "Come on. Let's go to bed," I suggested.

"Bella, I can sleep on the couch," he replied nervously.

"Yeah, but I can't. Come on," I ordered, pulling him behind me back to my bedroom.

"I don't…um, this isn't exactly the smartest thing for us to do," he stated.

I pulled the blanket and sheet down and turned to look at him. "Two people who love each other can sleep in the same bed without having sex, you know. Couples do it all the time. Strip," I ordered as I pulled off my pants and reached under the Cornell sweatshirt and unhooked my bra, pulling it off in "Flashdance" fashion.

I climbed onto the bed and looked at him as he stood staring at me with wide eyes. "Well?" I asked as I patted the empty side of the bed.

He quickly stripped down to his boxers and a t-shirt and climbed in next to me. "I can sleep on the couch," he whispered as he settled next to me.

"Edward, I love you, and I don't want you to sleep on the couch. I want you right here with me. Is that so hard to understand?" I whispered as I settled on the bed to face him.

"No ma'am and I love you, too," he whispered in return. That night, I didn't need the body pillow. I had Edward Cullen to wrap around, and I never slept better in my life.

##

_Twenty-six Weeks_

I was standing in my bathroom having just stepped out of the shower, and I was taking in my naked body. The boobs were out of control. I had stretch marks no amount of cocoa butter could curb. I'd gained thirty-two pounds…twelve in the last month alone.

In other words, the pregnancy was wreaking havoc on my personal appearance. I couldn't imagine taking the weight off again. The road had been so fucking long. On top of all of that, Edward and Emmett were in New York for a conference, and I was missing him a lot.

Things had been going well with us, but I still took it one day at a time. I was skeptically optimistic, if that was possible, about the future. I had the feeling we had a future together, but a part of me kept waiting for him to change his number and move to another city without another word.

Rosalie was working a lot, so I was home by myself more than I'd have liked, but the positive side-effect of being lonely was I was pretty much studying like crazy because it was really all I had to do. Well, I was alone until the knock on my door.

I pulled on my robe and tightened it around me, ensuring nothing was hanging out, and I walked down the hallway toward the front door, my face immediately lighting up when I saw Jacob Black standing there with a smile.

I pulled open the door and was immediately engulfed in a big hug from the huge kid. He was nineteen and had always been a good friend of mine. Actually, all of the guys from the reservation were good friends, and I was always happy to spend time with them.

"Put me down, you ass," I teased as I slapped his shoulder. He placed me on my feet and pushed me back to look at me.

"Wow, Orca, you've exploded! Damn, you were big last time I saw you, but now…can you walk or do they just roll you everywhere? I think you're almost as big as you used to be," he teased.

I've known Jacob Black nearly my whole life so I knew he was teasing, but with the self-inventory I'd just taken and his reminder of how I used to look growing up, I couldn't help but begin sobbing immediately. The fucking hormones were going to be the death of me. The smidgen of self-esteem I had went right out the fucking window.

"Oh, fuck! Bells, I'm just teasing. Shit! Shit! Shit! Please…Rosalie!" he yelled as he walked inside my place and straight up the stairs. I couldn't stop sobbing to tell him that Rosalie was at work.

I slowly walked into my kitchen to find a box of tissues in the junk drawer and try to calm down. It wasn't anything I didn't know; it just didn't make me happy to hear it out loud. It also made me wonder exactly what Edward thought about my ever-expanding waistline. Of course, that brought on a whole new round of wailing. He was a beautiful, sexy man, and I was a big fat pregnant virgin. It made no sense at all he'd want to be with me.

I sat down at the table, trying to stop, but by then, I was a snotty mess. Jacob slowly walked into my kitchen, staying at least an arm's-length away, and stood by the counter. "Bells, I'm so sorry. I was just teasing you. Hell, they're Emmett's kids, so they're gonna be big. It was a stupid thing to say, and if I wasn't so happy to see you, I'd have thought before I opened my damn mouth," Jacob offered in apology.

"Its…_sniff_…'sokay…_sniff_. It's just the…_blow nose…_hormones," I finally got out. He went to the sink and filled a glass with water, placing it on the table in front of me and sitting down next to me. He took my hand and squeezed it, prompting me to look at him.

I could see how upset he was, and I felt awful. "I'm so fucking sorry. You know I think you're a gorgeous girl, and you know I'd never say anything to hurt your feelings intentionally. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm sensitive, okay? That's a stereotype. Hell, ask Quil. He'll tell you what an insensitive jackoff I can be," Jacob fell over himself apologizing which caused me to laugh.

"It's okay, Jake, really. It's just the hormones. I know you were teasing about my weight. So how _is_ the love of your life?" I asked.

Jacob Black had come out of the closet to his father the day after he graduated from high school. I'd always thought his cocky attitude and male posturing were overcompensating for something, but I wondered if maybe he had a small penis. Thankfully, I never confirmed it for myself, not that there wasn't a time in which he didn't hit on me my senior year of high school.

Surprisingly, most people took the news of his lifestyle choice well…except for the girl he'd been dating at the time. Leah Clearwater actually beat the crap out of him at his graduation party the next weekend when she overheard someone talking about it, having arrived late for the party. Apparently, Jake hadn't had the forethought to tell her first before he introduced everyone at the party to his boyfriend, Quil Ateara.

He also hadn't thought about whether Quil had actually followed him _out_ of the closet, as evidenced by the look on _his_ father's face. It was quite a party. Rosalie, Emmett, and I sat in lawn chairs drinking beer and watching it all unfold like we were at a movie. The only thing missing was the popcorn.

"He's pissed off right now because Sam sent me here for the emissions' certification course. Oh, that's actually why I'm here. Can I crash on your couch for a few days? Sam gave me money for a hotel, but if I can camp here, I can pocket it. Quil's birthday is coming up," he asked.

"Come on, I'll do you one better, but you've got to help me," I ordered. He followed me to the spare room and helped me put fresh sheets on the bed. It hadn't been slept in since my mom came to visit right after we found out I was pregnant.

After we made the bed, I went to my room and dressed. I didn't have class that morning, having received a text message the night before from the professor stating the plumbing was out in the building where our class was held, so it was cancelled. I wasn't at all sad about the news.

When I walked back into my kitchen, I wasn't surprised to see all of my cabinet doors open and Jake bent over the door of the fridge, perusing the contents. "What the fuck are you eating? Egg whites…tofu…apples…what the fuck is this? Those poor kids are gonna come out of the womb wearing hemp diapers and teething on tree bark," Jake commented, cracking me up in the process. I'd missed him a lot.

"Rosalie stocks the fridge. Edward brings stuff over to cook, which is why I've gained twelve pounds in the last month. I've been so busy this week I've just been eating what's in there, which is for shit, but maybe it'll slow down the expansion," I replied, placing my hands on the basketball under one of Edward's t-shirts I'd snagged from him the last time he stayed at my place.

Since we'd had the sexy encounter in the pool at his parents place, nothing of the sort had happened again, but when he was around and didn't have a lot of work, he'd stay over. Emmett wasn't happy about it, but I didn't let his opinion stand in the way. Unfortunately, I hadn't had the opportunity to stay at Edward's place, but I was just grateful he was still coming around.

"Edward? Who's that?" Jake asked, reminding me I still hadn't actually told anyone other than Rosalie and Emmett about Edward.

"He's my boyfriend," I replied as I went to the freezer drawer and handed Jacob a bag of "Pizza Rolls" knowing too well I wouldn't get one of them, not that I really needed one.

"_Niiice!_ So, wait, there's a guy who wants to date a preggo? What's his deal?" Jacob asked. _That _comment highlighted the difference between a boy…Jacob…and a man…Edward.

"He's a very attractive man, and he loves me. He's not freaked out by the pregnancy. I'll let that shitty comment slide because you're immature, but you should know there are mature men out there who appreciate what's inside a person as much as the package it's wrapped in," I schooled the youth.

"That's a big bunch of bullshit. He's a guy. Guys are dogs, plain and simple. On that issue, I'm an expert on two counts…I _am_ one, and I _date_ one. He's got an angle, Bells, this Edward. Maybe it's because you're a challenge, or maybe it's because he knows he won't have to actually make an effort to fight for you because, no offense honey, but no straight guy is gonna date a pregnant chick unless it's his baby," Jake determined, feeding every fucking insecurity I had coursing through my body.

I shoved the "Pizza Rolls" into the oven and turned, not sure if I should agree with him or carve him up like a fucking ice sculpture. "Well, Jacob, you may very well be correct. I might be the biggest fucking fool on the earth, and after this is over, I might die of a broken heart if he leaves me, but he hasn't given me any indication he has an ulterior motive," I defended lamely.

I should have been shouting he was so fucking wrong he didn't even know what wrong was, and then I should have thrown him out of my apartment on his ear, but what if he was right? What if it was a phase for Edward? _Fuck_.

##

"Hello?" I snapped. It was six-thirty Thursday morning, and Jake and I'd stayed up until two in the morning to watch a "Real Housewives of Atlanta" marathon On Demand. I laughed the whole time thinking Edward's sister, Tanya, would be perfect for the show. When I'd explained it to Jake, he'd laughed along with me. Consequently, my phone ringing at six-thirty wasn't making me exactly cordial.

"Shit, sugar, I didn't even look at the clock. We're on a break from meetings, and I didn't get finished with that damn dinner last night until after midnight, my time, so I didn't call, but I miss ya," Edward spewed quickly.

"Edward, it's okay. I stayed up too late last night. Got caught up in a 'Real Housewives' marathon and didn't go to bed until two. How's New York?" I asked as I turned on my other side.

"It's been one borin' ass meetin' after another. Ethics…insider trading…profit margins…I realize it's my damn job, but this week has been a waste of time. So, what have you been doin'? How ya feelin'?" he asked.

"You can't tell me you and Em aren't hitting the clubs after your shit finishes. I've heard about the antics of this meeting more than once, so I'm sure it's boring, but when the workday is done, I know you guys go out and burn through your per diem. Don't even try to deny it," I educated. I'd heard about the corporate retreat for a few years…mostly at the top of Rosalie's lungs…so I knew the dealio.

I could hear him sputtering on the other end, and I covered the bottom of the phone and laughed. "So, how was '_Scores_'? If I recall correctly, that's Em's favorite stop on the '_Grey Line Slut Tour_'," I informed. I remembered when Rosalie found a G-string and a credit card receipt from there in Emmett's suit coat before she took it to the cleaners. If memory served, she locked him out of the house and slashed his tires. _They didn't exactly talk out their issues._

"Um…well…you know…that's just…it doesn't mean anything, Bella," he stammered.

"_Uh-huh_," I responded as my bedroom door burst open.

"I made eggs, Bells. I went to the store and bought real eggs and bacon, not that fake shit. Get your ass out of bed and come eat. I'm gonna go for a run, and then I've gotta get to class. Food's hot, just like me," Jake teased and then left my room with a slam of my door.

_Oh, shit! This isn't gonna be good._ I hadn't told Edward Jacob was here for a visit because we hadn't had much time to talk. I'd tried to cup my hand over the phone, but Jacob's booming voice was much like Emmett's, and since Emmett was with Edward, I couldn't even try to play it off.

"Isabella, who was that?" Edward asked. I could hear the tightness in his voice, and if I wasn't allowed to be jealous about him going to a strip club and ogling naked women who looked a hell of a lot sexier than me, he wasn't allowed to be jealous over my friend.

"That was Jacob. I told you about him," I responded. I needed to get off the phone before I pissed myself, and the explanation of my relationship with Jake was going to take longer than I could suffer with a full bladder.

"Jacob? No, I don't think you ever told me about _anyone_ named Jacob," Edward snapped over the line.

I was at the point I either hung up or pissed myself, so I quickly tossed out, "He's a Chippendale dancer. He's staying for a few days. Gotta go." Without waiting for his snappy retort, I hung up and ran to the bathroom, just making it in time.

Once I finished, I quickly showered and dressed. I needed to get to school, putting off my walk until the afternoon. I had a presentation I hadn't looked at for a while, and I needed to be ready. Days were really flying by, and I needed to keep an eye on my grades. It was a distraction I could welcome.

\\\

_**E/N: This chapter sets up a very fun turn of events…for me. All of you who are waiting for Em to get his comeuppance…hang on to the bar and get ready.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Happy night before Thanksgiving to all of my friends in the US! Thank you for your reviews, favs, and follows. I appreciate them very much. It's for you, I give thanks!**_

_**I know one thing for sure...you all want to string Emmett up. Some of you are quite frustrated that I've portrayed him in the fashion, but you've gotta have faith in me. If ya know me, you know there's a method behind the madness.**_

_**Scorpio11 – Quite thankful for you, dear one!**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No infringement.**_

_**So, shall we check in on our boy's panic attack?**_

_**\\\**_

15.

EDWARD

I looked at the goddamn phone, and I wasn't pleased. She'd hung up on me. _She fucking hung up on me after telling me a guy I didn't know, who was a Chippendale dancer, was staying with her_? I'd never heard the name, "Jacob," in my fucking life, and I went back into the auditorium to hunt Emmett's ass down to get to the bottom of it.

The whole fucking week had been a test of patience. Emmett kept putting me in awkward positions with attractive women to try and crack me, and I wasn't falling for his shit at all. The night before at the strip club was too much. I'd stormed out of there when a tall blonde who reminded me too much of Rosalie crawled onto my lap. When I asked her why as I shoved her away, she pointed to Emmett who was laughing his ass off.

I found Emmett talking to New York management, so I stood back and bit my fucking tongue. I needed answers, but right now it was time for work. I couldn't let go of the fact _Jacob_ was cooking breakfast for my girlfriend, and I was pissed off.

Finally, Emmett was finishing his bullshit session. He pulled me forward by the jacket and smiled. "This is my new rising star, Edward Cullen. He has a very good instinct for undervalued companies on the brink. I've had a lot of luck selling clients on them. So, I guess we're getting back to it. Gentlemen, think about what we're going to do tonight. We all go home _tomorrow_," Emmett chanted as we all moved back to our seats just as the next speaker took the podium.

I waited for the speech to get underway…it was about sexual harassment, which was ironic in light of the way off-hours were spent…and I leaned toward Emmett. "You've managed to get my ass in a world of hurt with Bella. She knows about the strip club, and there's some guy named Jacob staying with her. Care to enlighten?" I whispered.

"Fuck, if she remembers last year, we're both in a world of hurt. Rosalie will do more than slash my tires this year," he whispered. I didn't know what that meant, nor did I give a shit about his problems. I had a "Jacob" to worry about.

"Who is _Jacob_?" I hissed. Emmett leaned over and shushed me. I didn't like it at all, but I couldn't say anything. It sucked we were in this fucking seminar, and I wasn't going to hear a word of it because my head was all over the place wondering what the hell was going on at Bella's house.

_Was Jacob someone who found Bella as attractive as me? Was he taking my place because I'd been so fucking busy with work?_ I'd been trying to spend time with her as I could, but we were busy at the office, and there were rumors of cutbacks. I didn't want to be laid off, but more so, I didn't want to lose Bella.

When the day ended, Emmett and I walked out of the auditorium. I'd been totally distracted during the seminar by visions of Jacob, who I'd never seen, in positions with Bella which I hadn't ever tried.

Finally, we walked into a bar down the street before returning to the hotel. "Now, who the fuck is Jacob?" I snapped at Emmett.

Emmett ordered the two of us drinks and turned to me with a smirk. "Jacob is a hot guy. He's, hell, I guess he's nineteen. He's bigger than me, and he absolutely worships the ground where Bella walks. Why?" Emmett asked, telling me everything I didn't want to hear. I shot down the scotch and ordered another.

"Why have you been tryin' to hook me up with other women all week? That shit with the stripper last night was over the top. Why?" I demanded harshly.

"Dude, weren't you in a fraternity? It was a hazing to welcome you to Team McCarty," Emmett responded as he sipped his drink.

"First, I wasn't in a goddamn fraternity in college. Second, I didn't see you sendin' a stripper to give Crowley, Newton, or Whitlock a lap dance. You're tryin' to fuck with my relationship," I accused.

"They're not trying to date my baby momma," Emmett commented as he ordered another drink.

I thought for a minute and decided it was time for the showdown. "Emmett, Bella's not your _baby momma_. That term implies you got her pregnant the old-fashioned way, and we both know that's not the fuckin' case. Why in the name of heaven do you hate the fact Bella's my girlfriend? You _know…you know _I love her. What's your mother fuckin' problem?" I questioned.

"Look, Edward, I don't think you're a bad guy, okay? I just think, based on the situation, you might not be the best guy for Bella right _now_. Give her some space and let her feel this thing out with Jake. Right now, he might be the better man for her. You can't tell me those women last night didn't get you going," Emmett goaded. I'd had enough.

I tossed a fifty on the bar. "I quit. I'll find another fuckin' job. Bella's the first woman I've ever considered havin' a serious relationship with, and you seem hell bent on keepin' us apart," I hissed as I stormed out of the bar.

I went to the hotel and packed my shit, checked out, and took a cab to the airport. I was going back to Seattle, and I'd find another fucking job, but I wasn't going to lose Bella Swan to a Chippendale dancer. The mere thought was unfathomable.

##

"Yeah?" some big mother fucker I assumed was Jacob asked as I knocked on Bella's door Friday morning. I had taken the worst fucking flight in the world to get back to Seattle. I didn't appreciate the four-hour layover in the pit of hell, but I arrived at Bella's place at 7:30 in the morning.

"I'm looking for Bella," I stated, taking in his appearance. He was sweaty and shirtless in a pair of basketball shorts. The images that went through my goddamn head nearly had me on my fucking knees. I loved the woman, and I couldn't believe she'd cheat on me. That wasn't my Bella.

"She's asleep. We had a long night. Who are you?" the man asked.

I let out a long sigh. "I'm her boyfriend, Edward. I know you're Jacob, and I'm prepared to fight you with everything in my power to keep her in my life. I love her, and the fact you haven't been around for a while tells me you're not very important to her. Let me in," I demanded.

He stepped aside and closed the door. I dropped my bag because I'd taken a cab straight to her place from SEA-TAC, and I headed back to her bedroom, walking in without knocking. I closed my eyes because if there was evidence he'd slept with her, I'd fucking die.

I walked over to the bed and sat down, seeing only half of the bed unmade. She looked peaceful, so I couldn't wake her. I kissed her forehead and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind me.

I walked to the kitchen where the kid slid a cup of coffee over the counter to me. "So, you're the competition?" he challenged.

I took a sip and took him in. He was an attractive guy, but his attitude told me he wasn't the type of guy Bella would go for…well, based on myself because I knew we had great chemistry, and he and I were absolutely nothing alike.

"I don't see ya as competition. Why do ya think you're a threat to our relationship?" I asked.

He laughed as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "I've known Bella nearly our whole lives. I was there when she plowed a mini-bike into a rock. I was there when she graduated from high school which was a fucking relief for her considering everything that went on, and she was there for me when I made some changes in my life. We support each other, and while you might think you're in love with her, I've loved her for a long time," he explained.

I wanted to throw up, so I pushed the coffee away. I thought about what he'd said, and it dawned on me. Bella had told me she loved me, and she'd shown me with touches and smiles and kisses. If things were so fucking serious between the two of them, I didn't see it. He seemed to be putting a lot more importance on their relationship than Bella had, so I wasn't going to back down.

"I'm not sayin' ya don't love her because she's easy to love. Hell, I'm surprised she even gives me the fuckin' time of day, but I've been here since the minute I met her. Where've _you_ been?" I challenged.

"He's been back in La Push with his _boyfriend._ Jacob William Black, what the hell are you doing?" I heard behind me. I turned to see Bella in one of my t-shirts and a pair of my sweatpants which calmed me considerably.

I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms, which wasn't easy because the bump…well, if I was being honest, it wasn't a bump. It was like a hill, but I sure as hell wasn't going to mention it.

"Aw, Bells, I was just havin' a little fun," the kid commented as he walked around the counter and down the hall, leaving me with Bella in my arms, which was incredible. Well it was incredible until she pushed me away and squared on me like a rabid fox.

"So, the video I got from Emmett last night was quite entertaining," she snapped as she turned her phone toward me. It was the scene from the strip club, and the fucker had cut it off before I'd stormed out. _If I were only bigger, I'd beat his ass_.

I heard footfalls upstairs, and I knew exactly how I'd get my revenge. "Look, I can explain it, but I need to talk to Rosalie. Oh, by the way, I quit my job," I called to her as I ran up the stairs and found Rosalie in workout clothes in her hallway.

"Hey, Rosalie. Can I get some coffee from ya? Bella doesn't have any, and what I brought over was sucked down by the kid," I asked as I walked into the kitchen behind her.

"Why are you home? Where's Emmett?" she asked as she pulled down a container and measured some coffee into a filter, handing it to me.

"Um, not sure 'bout Emmett. I left as soon as the meetin' finished yesterday evenin'. He was stayin' on to go to a place…what the hell was it? Oh, it was called '_Shores_'. I guess it's some sorta beach club, which surprised me in the middle of Manhattan. Anyway, I left last night and got home this mornin'. I guess he'll be back sometime today after the hangover wears off," I offered.

I saw her stiffen, and I felt bad for a hot minute until I remembered how Emmett had neglected to inform me Jacob was gay and had tried to completely fuck with my life. _That would have been a handy piece of information to have before I had to sit in a goddamn airport in Nowhere, Indiana for four hours. _

I hoped I'd fucked up his life as much as he'd fucked up mine. He deserved it. I took the coffee filter and walked back downstairs, closing the door behind me and wishing Emmett the best of fucking luck.

I walked into the kitchen and set the filter on the counter, pouring myself another cup of coffee. Bella was sitting at the table, and she was as pissed as anyone I'd ever seen. Jacob was nowhere around, and I knew I was in for a rough road, but I'd take it. Something was eating at her, and I needed to know what it was. I couldn't defend myself if I didn't know the charges.

"So, give me the thing that's botherin' ya the most, and let's work backwards from there," I suggested. It seemed like a good idea, but I could tell she was having a hard time narrowing down on what exactly had pissed her off the most, and since I'd been the offending party, it was my place to address it. I wasn't looking forward to it at all.

She stood from the table and place her hands on her hips, scowling at me which scared the shit out of me again, but I was…well, I hoped I was…ready.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, let's start with the lap dance and work down the list," she stated.

I knew _that_ shit was going to bite me in the ass, and I truly hoped Rosalie McCarty took a fucking baseball bat to Emmett's Hummer or his head, I didn't care which. It would serve him right.

"Okay, we went to dinner, and it was a corporate thing. Emmett…hell, Bella, he's my boss. When he took us to the strip club, I was shocked, okay? I thought we were goin' to another bar, but when we walked in and I saw naked women, I wanted to leave. Fuck, I did leave after that goddamn lap dance. Emmett planned the whole thing just to mess with our relationship. I won't lie and say I didn't look, because you're too fuckin' smart for that shit, but I swear on my grandma's grave…" I began my pledge of fidelity.

"Don't. Don't tell me those women didn't turn you on, because I'm not a goddamn fool, okay? I know what strippers look like, and hell, I'm the antithesis of a stripper. Fuck, I probably have been my whole goddamn life. I don't blame you, Edward.

"Listen, this situation we're in, it's so fucking ridiculous if it was a movie people would be laughing because the hot guy was attracted to the fucking hugely pregnant woman. I'm not sure what you're motivation is, and I'm so fucking tired of trying to figure it out I want to crawl into a hole.

"I've heard more than once you're biding your time because our relationship makes it easy for you. You have a woman who you can take care of and feel good about yourself, and then you go out when you're horny…" she ranted.

_Oh hell no. I've been suffering blue balls for six fucking weeks, only finding relief from my goddamn right hand, and if she thinks she's going to accuse me of cheating on her…fuck and no._

"Isabella, stop this shit right now. I love you. I've made that known. You can push me away as much as ya want, but I'm not goin' anywhere," I announced.

I walked to the kitchen chair in which she was sitting and sunk to my knees. I was prepared to beg because I loved her so much, and I had no notion what ideas people had put into her head. I knew the pregnancy was hard for her, but I wasn't about to let her doubt me.

"You should, you know. You should go find…" she began. I swallowed her words with a kiss. There wasn't a sinew in my body that wanted to be away from her. I loved her. If she suggested I go seek sexual comfort from another woman, I was afraid I'd take her back to her bedroom and show her once and for all how much I loved her. I knew I couldn't, so I took a deep breath and pushed down the feelings trying to get ahold of myself.

I placed my hand on her burgeoning belly, and I looked into her eyes. "Don't push me away, please. You'll break my fuckin' heart if ya do," I whispered.

Bella didn't go to class that day, and I caught up on the sleep I'd missed the night before, feeling her next to me in my arms. Jacob Black didn't knock on the door, and when I made dinner for the two of us…portabella mushroom burgers and loaded mashed potatoes…it was _just_ the two of us. I hoped to fuck we'd cleared it all up, but I knew Emmett McCarty was trying to push me out of Bella's life, and I didn't know why. _That_ was something I needed to think about…Oh, and I needed to find a fucking job.

\\\

_**E/N: Whoa! I know you're ready to string up Emmett. Well, next chapter…oh brother!**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till Saturday…taking the holiday off…xoxo**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Wow, you guys really, really, want Emmett's head on a platter. One of you (an anonymous review) went so far with complaining about how I'd ruined the story with my portrayal of Em that I nearly deleted the rest of the story, opting to have Rosalie kill Emmett, sending her to prison. Bella was left to raise the babies without financial means which sent her (ironically) to dancing in a strip club, thus losing Edward in the process. The End.**_

_**Luckily, that only lasted for about thirty seconds. I didn't delete anything. So here we go.**_

_**Thanks to my wonderful beta, Scorpio11! I know you'd have told me to "grow up" after my little rant. That's why I don't send you author's notes. XOXO**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't.**_

_**\\\ **_

16.

BELLA

I woke up with Edward in my bed on Saturday morning and for an instant, I didn't remember the clusterfuck of the day before. I didn't know what Jacob's deal was pretending there was more to our friendship, but I was damn well going to find out. I turned on my side and saw Edward was peacefully asleep, so I slipped out of bed and quickly went to the bathroom. His arm had been on my belly and the babies were pressed up against my bladder. I was sure it would only get worse as time went by. Thirteen more weeks sounded like a hell of a long time.

I pulled on a pair of pajama pants under my gown, and I snuck out of the bedroom to find Jake. I looked in the spare room, seeing he wasn't there. The bed wasn't made, so I knew at some point he'd come back the night before, but I hadn't heard him.

I looked in the kitchen and didn't see any trace of him, but I heard a loud tromping upstairs, so I wondered if Emmett was home. I had a few choice words for my brother-in-law as well…and none of them were going to be fit for the ears of his children growing in my uterus and making have to pee ten times an hour.

I walked upstairs and opened the door, following the noise to the kitchen where Jake was drinking coffee while Rosalie appeared to be doing some sort of sewing project. There were scraps of material all over the floor, and Jake had a look of disbelief on his face.

"What, um, whatcha doing, Rose?" I asked. She looked in my direction and smiled. It was her "someone must pay" crazy smile, and I wasn't sure at whom her wrath would be directed.

"I'm just doing a little alteration project on Emmett's suits," she replied with a bat of her eyelashes. It was then I noticed the "Hugo Boss" tag on the jacket she was cutting the sleeves off. I picked up a pair of pants from the chair in front of me and saw she'd cut the zipper out of them, which explained all of the fabric scraps on the floor.

"That's, um, why?" I asked.

"Well, he thinks he's such a cocksman, so I'm cutting off the arms so he can show off those muscles he likes all the strippers to feel. I cut the zippers out of his pants so he doesn't have to waste time unzipping them to pull out his dick to fuck them…that is if he has one attached to his body after I'm done with him. How are my girls today?" she asked happily as she continued on her task. _Fuck, she's completely over-the-edge crazy._

I looked at Jake and saw he was laughing behind his coffee cup. I cocked an eyebrow at him to let him know he wasn't helping the situation. His wink in return let me know he didn't give a shit.

"They're fine. Did Em make it home last night?" I asked as I moved the pants out of the way and sat down next to her. She was as crazed as I'd ever seen her, and I knew I had to tread lightly.

"He came by, but decided not to stay," she answered emotionlessly.

"_Tell her why…tell her why_…she met him at the door with a flare gun. Threatened to shoot him in the dick," Jacob blurted out excitedly and then proceeded to fall on the floor laughing.

"Rose, why would you threaten to shoot Emmett in the dick? He's the father of your babies and the man you love," I reminded carefully.

"At this point in time, he's just a sperm donor. After that shit in New York, I don't know if what I feel for him would qualify as _love_. I'm not going to be able to go for our walk this morning, Sweetie. Maybe Jake or Edward can go with you. I assume the only decent, honest man in the world is still sleeping?" Rose asked. It was the calm before the storm, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt. The Huns had nothing on my sister when she was pissed off.

"Um, yeah he is. He actually quit his job," I told her. She threw the scissors on the table and looked at me with crazy eyes. I'd seen them too many times growing up when I'd come home from school in tears and she'd demand the identity of the culprit. The next day, she'd be sitting in the principal's office with a kid who was bleeding from somewhere, waiting for the mothers to show.

"I know it has everything to do with something Emmett did. What was it?" she asked. I wasn't sure I needed to throw gasoline on the fire, but for the sake of her unborn children, I decided to be honest before she tried to choke the information out of me.

"Well, I'm guessing you know about '_Scores_' since you're cutting up Em's clothes. Emmett bought Edward a lap dance, filmed it, and sent it to me on my cellphone. Well, Edward didn't know about that part until he got here yesterday. So, Emmett kept trying to get Edward to hook up with random skanks so he could get me to break up with Edward when I found out. Apparently, Mr. Cullen didn't care for Emmett's less-than noble gestures," I explained.

"I'm guessing I didn't help things because I called Emmett to tell him I'd be here this week and see if he wanted me to change the oil in his Hummer. He told me about your boyfriend and said if I met him I should fuck with him a little. He also sent me that video of the strip club. I had no idea he was trying to break you guys up. I just thought he wanted to give the guy a little shit," Jake confessed.

"Are you and Emmett taking the same _stupid_ pills? Edward is a wonderful man. Why would the two of you try to mess this up for me?" I asked, feeling myself growing angrier by the minute.

"Because they're both assholes. I can't fucking believe you would help Emmett with any of his stupid goddamn schemes. Jake, I thought you were smarter than that. Bella, tell Edward I can make a spot in Finance for him at the dealership if he needs it until he can find something else," Rosalie volunteered.

"That won't be necessary. He's not quitting. He was pissed, and I…fuck, Rosie, what are you doing to my clothes?" we all heard from the kitchen doorway. I turned to see Emmett in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. He had the flare gun tucked in the waistband of his pants, which was a bad idea in my estimation, and it had taken him a minute to remember Rosalie was _not_ a seamstress.

"I thought I told you if you showed your ass here I'd light you up," she snapped as she stood from the table and grabbed the gun from his sweats before he could get away from her. She pointed it at him, and I damn near fell getting around the table and away from the action. If he didn't think she'd fire it, he really _was_ taking stupid pills.

"Rosie, come on, baby. You don't wanna shoot me in the dick. You love my dick, remember?" Emmett stated as he held out his hand for the gun.

I saw Rosalie squint a bit, and then she lowered the gun and pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes, but when I didn't hear screaming, I opened one, seeing a look of shock on Emmett's face, a pissed off expression on Rosalie's, and Jake on the floor laughing so hard he wasn't making a sound.

"Rosie, you shot me?" Emmett yelled.

"Obviously, this fucking thing doesn't work because you should be rolling on the floor right now. FUCK!" Rosalie shrieked.

Emmett reached into the pocket of his sweats and pulled out the flare, holding it in his palm and showing it to her. _Ah, he didn't trust her as much as he pretended he did._ _For his own sake, it's a good thing he really thought it through. I don't know how I'd have made that 9-1-1 call._

"Look, I'm sorry. Can we just talk about this shit? Nothing happened," Emmett began. I was torn between hanging around to watch his shameless begging rant, and getting the hell out of there, but I decided to go downstairs to fix Edward breakfast and tell him he still had a job.

I motioned my head for Jacob to follow me, but he shook his head no and settled in the chair to watch the floor show. When the cabinet doors started opening, I quickly scooted out before an errant plate accidentally got me in the crossfire. "You stupid motherfucking douche bag of a donkey dick…" was the last thing I heard before I got to the door.

I closed and locked the door between my place and theirs, and slowly walked down the stairs, hearing the sound of Rosalie clearing the cabinets. It would be the third set of dishes she'd destroyed since I moved in.

I walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. Edward had set it up the previous night after dinner. He'd also gone to the grocery the day before and bought food…well, if Jake hadn't eaten it all.

I walked back to my bedroom, seeing Edward hugging my body pillow, still out cold. I decided not to wake him, so I went to my dresser to get clothes so I could shower. I was bent over rifling through my underwear drawer for another pair of granny panties when I heard a moan behind me.

I looked in the mirror and saw the reflection of Edward moving restlessly in the bed. I worried he was having a nightmare, so I quietly walked to the bed. I didn't want to startle him, but I couldn't stand there and let him have a bad dream.

As I reached out my hand to touch his shoulder, he whispered, "Fuck, Bella. Yeah, baby. Just like that. _Yesss_."

I pulled my hand back like I'd burned it and watched him. He was humping my pillow, and apparently, having a sex dream about _me. _I wanted to do a little dance, but when he groaned, "_Fuuuck,"_ loudly, I backed up a little and put my hand over my mouth so I didn't laugh out loud.

I slipped into the hallway and peeked at him from the doorway. I saw him bolt upright and then look down under the sheet. "Goddammit. I'm twenty-fuckin'-five-years old. This shit shouldn't be happenin'. Thank God she wasn't…," he whispered to himself as he looked at the pillow. I backed down the hall before he saw me because I didn't want to embarrass the guy. I slipped into the open doorway of the spare room until I saw him get out of bed and head to the bathroom with a clean pair of boxers in his hand.

I laughed to myself, but I was quite happy. If the man was having sex dreams about_ me_, I saw it as a sign Jake and Emmett's appraisal of Edward's motives…which I'd ridiculously worried about…wasn't the case at all. The man was attracted to me even as huge as I was, and he had the most control of any man I'd ever met because he had been a fucking boy scout when we slept in the same bed. All he did was hold me and tell me he loved me. As far as I knew, he'd never actually humped me in my sleep.

While we couldn't actually have sex, maybe there was something I could do to help the guy out because he was obviously suffering sexually. I didn't think I was ready to give him head, but a hand job wouldn't hurt anything, right?

As I went to the kitchen to fix breakfast, I heard the shower turn on in my bathroom. I laughed to myself as I began making breakfast. I'd been so stupid, and I truly owed Edward an apology for one moment of unfounded doubt. He was a remarkable man whom I didn't really deserve, but I'd fight like hell to hold onto him.

I heard pounding at the top of the stairs, and since I didn't want to deal with any of the three people up there, I reached over and flipped on the radio mounted under the cabinet, turning it up full blast.

Minutes later, I felt warm arms around me and a warm kiss on my neck. He smelled heavenly. "Morning, handsome," I greeted after I turned down the radio and spun in his arms to peck him on the lips. He looked quite relaxed which caused me to giggle.

"Mmm. You feel good. How'd you sleep?" he asked as he squeezed my ass through my pajama pants.

"Not as well as you. You look relaxed," I teased, seeing a glowing smile on his face.

"I am. A nice shower and a good night's sleep with a beautiful woman will do that for a guy. You're up early," he commented as he lifted me to my spot on the counter. I was grateful he didn't grunt when he did it because of my tremendous girth.

"Babe, before you get started, I owe you a huge apology. I'm sorry I let any of the bullshit that happened make me doubt you. You, my love, are a wonderful man, and I want you to know I won't doubt your motives again. I apologize from the bottom of my heart," I told him.

He turned from the eggs he was breaking into the bowl and grinned at me. "That's good to hear, sugar. If I ever did anything to hurt ya, I couldn't live with myself. I'm glad ya seem to _finally_ believe me. Now, why'd ya get up so early?" With that, he gave me a kiss on my nose and squeezed my thighs, turning back to the stove.

"Well, I had planned to hunt down Jake to find out about that shit from yesterday, but he wasn't here, so I went upstairs and found…" I began explaining. Unfortunately, there was a knock on my front door to interrupt the story I was sure Edward would have enjoyed very much, in light of the circumstances.

I hopped down and went to the door, seeing Emmett standing there looking sheepish. I opened the door to let him in, but he didn't move. Instead, he was trying to see over my head, probably looking for Edward holding something heavy or sharp ready to lay Emmett's ass out. "He's in the kitchen. What do you want, Emmett? Coming down to make another attempt at ruining my life?" I demanded harshly.

I saw him wince, but that wasn't nearly enough of a reaction for me. "I came to apologize to the kid. I've been riding him hard, and I had no right. Look, I only needed to be sure of his intentions, Sissy. I love you, and if the guy was going to hurt you, I wanted to try to avoid it for you. I realize I've been hard on Cullen without a real reason, but there are a lot of pricks out there. You're such a special girl I didn't want you to go through any of that. I'm really sorry." _Fuck, he's giving me those damn puppy dog eyes. No, no, no. He's wrong and he needs to suffer for it._

"You're telling the wrong person, and I can't guarantee he won't bust you in the mouth. You really have been an ass to him, Emmett," I reprimanded, stepping aside so he could enter.

He walked in and headed for the kitchen, me hot on his heels because I didn't want my place destroyed if things got heated. "Who was at the…oh, McCarty. I see you finally made it home. How was the welcome?" Edward asked as he pulled the skillet off the stove and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his very attractive, wife-beater covered chest.

I saw Emmett give him a curious glance, and I wondered about Edward's comment myself. The day before, he'd gone up to borrow coffee from Rosalie, but he didn't say anything about it when he came back down.

"What did you _say _to her?" Emmett prompted standing in my kitchen, his stance mirroring Edward's.

"Me? I didn't say a thing. I just mentioned you and the guys were goin' to a place called '_Shores_' after the meetin' instead of headin' home. I'm sorry. Should I _not_ have said that?" Edward asked innocently.

"You dick! She pulled a fucking flare gun on me yesterday when I got home, and I had to stay at a fucking hotel last night. Then, today when I came back, she actually pulled the goddamn trigger on it. If I hadn't taken out the flare, she'd have shot me in the dick. She's up there cutting up thousands of dollars' worth of suits, isn't she Sissy?" Emmett enlightened. I laughed and nodded…only in agreement with the facts, not in support of his position. I was pleased to see my man wasn't going to take any shit from Emmett. He'd exacted his revenge quite nicely without much effort at all.

"Oh, like you didn't try your damnedest to fuck up my relationship with Bella? You gave me that cock and bull story about lettin' her figure things out with Jake because he's better for her than me. He's gay, Emmett. He has a boyfriend. I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but I quit workin' for ya. If me bein' here is a problem, Bella and I will stay at my place," Edward threatened.

Oh, it was my turn. "You told him _what_? You stupid goddamn douche-nozzle!" I yelled. Edward was much better at keeping his cool than me. I'd had to deal with too much of Emmett's bullshit over the three years he and Rosalie had been married. He wasn't going to meddle any longer.

"Okay, let's all calm down. I've got a pissed-off wife upstairs who threatened to castrate me in my sleep if I didn't come down here and apologize. I don't need you going whack-a-doodle on me, too, Bella. Cullen, I'm really sorry. You're not quitting. I was out of line, and I'm very sorry. I'm butting out. As long as my babies aren't in any danger, I promise to stay out of your business," Emmett apologized.

I looked at Edward and saw he was trying not to laugh. After a minute, he shook his head and extended his hand to Emmett. "Fine. Truce. But…let me just say this, you interfere in our relationship once more, I'll make ya sorrier than a…a…a," Edward stammered for a minute. Suddenly his eyes lit up. "I'll make ya sorrier than a cock at a capon farm." He had the most triumphant look on his face, but honestly, I had no idea what the analogy meant.

"Cullen, I don't know exactly what that means," Emmett replied, looking as confused as me.

"A capon is a castrated rooster. Jesus, you are thick-skulled," Edward responded. I was still confused, but I wasn't giving it away. Edward turned away from Emmett and cracked eggs in a bowl, whisking them and then dumping them into a skillet.

Emmett looked at the wall over Edward's shoulder for a minute and then laughed loudly. "Oh, I get it. He's about to get his nuts chopped off. Okay, okay. So, got enough for me? Jake was making breakfast for him and Rosalie, and I was afraid to reach for so much as a piece of toast. I'm fucking starving," Emmett announced.

I laughed as I went to set the table. Edward scooped the scrambled eggs into a serving bowl and cracked four more into the other bowl, whisking them and dumping them into the pan once again. "Sit down. Babe, eat," Edward ordered as he placed the bowl on the table and kissed my forehead.

Emmett started to reach for it, but Edward smacked his hand with the spatula. "Ladies first," he chanted as he walked back to the stove to finish the additional eggs. After I filled my plate, I got up and pulled toast from the toaster, pouring glasses of juice for the three of us and placing them on the table.

Emmett dumped the rest of the bowl on his plate and took a bite of the eggs, smiling at me as he chewed. "These are real."

"Yes, and if you tell Rosalie, she won't be the only one you've gotta worry about doing something to you in your sleep, Captain Capon," I threatened, giving him my meanest scowl. Of course, he only laughed and nodded in agreement.

\\\

_**E/N: Okay…lemme hear from ya…**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I truly appreciate them, both the good and the bad. Hey, at least you're interested in the characters to voice an opinion which is why I even post my little stories. I'm not an Austen or a Browning, but I never claimed to be. I'm just happy you give me some of your free time to read and comment on what you're read. Thank you…thank you…thank you!**_

_**Scorpio11 – You're a gem for your support of late. I truly appreciate it, and I'm so grateful to have you on my team!**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

17.

EDWARD

_Thirty Weeks_

It was the week before Halloween, and Bella and I were on the way to a costume store to find something to wear to the party Emmett and Rosalie were hosting. I was looking forward to it because Jasper and his girlfriend were coming, and I thought they were a couple we could actually go out with after the babies were born. I'd yet to meet Alice, but Bella seemed to like her. They'd talked on the phone a few times and met for lunch because Alice's store wasn't far from campus.

Emmett and Rose had come to some sort of a détente regarding the events surrounding the corporate retreat Emmett and I had attended in New York. The best thing about it was anytime Rosalie walked behind him or touched him, he flinched. I laughed my ass off every time it happened.

Bella and I…hell, we were doing great. She was a little miserable because of the babies, but she really didn't complain. Me, I had not one fucking thing about which to complain. The morning had been incredible.

_I woke with hot lips on my neck. We were on our sides facing each other, and while I couldn't hold her, I had my left leg between hers and her right leg was over mine. My hand was on her hip, and I wasn't unhappy at all._

"_Mmm. That's a nice way to wake up, darlin'," I whispered as I pulled her leg a little higher and settled my hand on her thigh, squeezing a little._

_When I felt her hand on my cock over my pajama pants, my eyes shot open. "Babe, that's dangerous," I teased as I leaned over the belly and kissed her forehead, closing my eyes again._

"_If that's dangerous, I'd bet this is deadly," she whispered as I felt her hand at the drawstring of my pants. Before I knew what the hell was happening, I felt the warmth of her hand on my eager cock, causing my eyes to spring open. I saw the sweet smile on her face as she slowly wrapped it around me._

"_Bella, honey, what are ya doin'?" I asked like a fucking idiot._

_She giggled quietly. "I'd bet my college degree you know exactly what I'm doing, Edward," she teased as she slowly stroked up and swept her thumb over the head, causing me to moan. _

_It had been a long fucking time since anyone other than me had touched my cock. I tried to ignore him most of the time, but more often than not, I'd have to get up in the middle of the night and jerk off so I didn't dry hump her in her sleep. The one time I thought I'd done it, I was really fucking relieved when I opened my eyes and saw it was that damn pillow._

_The fucking wet dreams were less than dignified, and I tried to keep the thoughts and dreams away, but I wasn't very successful. The woman had me tied up in knots most of the damn time._

_She stroked down, and I couldn't help but thrust into her hand. My senses finally came to me, despite the un-fucking-believable feeling the woman was providing. "Bella, you don't have to," I whispered, fighting my control to keep from making yet another mess in my pants._

"_I want to. I've wanted to for a while now, but you seem to be afraid to actually touch me. You can, you know. I'm not breakable, Edward," she whispered as she kissed my neck and continued to move her hand up and down my rigid shaft._

_I'd love to report I made her stop, kissed her cheek, and got out of bed. Of course, that would be a big ol' lie. I showed her how to use the pre-cum to lubricate her hand, and well, my girl went to town. When I gasped as I released in her hand, she kissed me firmly on the mouth, sweeping her tongue across my lips to encourage me to open my mouth, which I did gladly as I rode out my orgasm. I was a happy boy._

"So, any idea about a costume? No, what I really wann ask is Bella, why'd you do that this mornin'? You know I don't expect that," I informed. It was fantastic, but I didn't want her to feel like she was obligated to provide me pleasure when I couldn't reciprocate. I'd be fine until after the babies were born…well, I'd spend a lot of time by myself in the middle of the night, but I'd be fine.

It wasn't like I was used to getting it on a regular basis anyway. I'd dated some, but I wasn't a one-night-stand kinda guy, so I'd done my fair share of doing without. I didn't want her to feel like I wouldn't love her just the same if she didn't do it. She owned my heart, a fact which wasn't going to change, hand job or no hand job.

"Maybe I wanted to, okay? Don't flip out on me, Cullen. I've thought about doing it for a while, but this morning, you were hard and I was curious. You've got quite a _lot_ to offer a girl," she teased, squeezing my hand resting on her left thigh.

I laughed as we sat at a stoplight. "Well, I won't complain. If ya ever get curious again, you just let me know. Oh, and darlin', when the time comes and I can reciprocate, I _will_ make it up to ya," I promised. Her little cheeks pinked and she laughed, nodding her head which made me quite happy.

The light turned green, and just as I was about to pull into a parking garage near the costume shop, she stopped laughing and wrapped both of her hands around her belly, leaning forward with a look of pain. I slammed on the brakes. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"I feel a lot of pressure. I'm not sure what's going on. We should…shit!" she gasped.

I didn't wait to hear anything else. I drove us to Harborview Medical Center and stopped at the emergency entrance. I ran inside and found a nurse, explaining the situation as best I could. She grabbed a wheelchair and followed me out.

They took Bella to an exam room to determine if she was in labor or if there was a problem with the babies, and I called Rosalie and Emmett who were on their way to Forks to see Bella's parents.

"Yo, Cullen, what's up?" Emmett answered. I hoped I wasn't overreacting, but if something was wrong, I knew they needed to be here.

"I've got Bella at Harborview. We were on our way to the costume shop. She didn't feel well so I brought her to the hospital. They're checkin' her out, but ya know they won't tell _me_ shit," I explained.

"Fuck. We're on our way," Emmett responded before the phone went dead.

I sat down in the waiting room to await any bit of news. It was the longest fucking two hours of my life.

##

"So?" I asked Emmett as he came into the waiting room. He and Rosalie had arrived a few minutes prior and were allowed back to see Bella immediately. I, however, wasn't. I'd been researching pre-term labor on my iPhone, and some of the shit I read scared the hell out of me. I was dying to know how Bella was, but nobody would tell me a fucking thing.

"Come on back. They're gonna let us take her home in a little while. It was Braxton Hicks, which are normal, but we're not taking any chances. They're going to give her something to help the babies' lungs develop faster in case they come early," he informed as the two of us walked down the hallway of the ER until we stopped outside a room.

I stopped him. "Corticosteroids?" I asked. I'd read about it on some pregnancy site, and while it didn't seem like there were any long-term affects to worry about for Bella, there was the chance of her blood sugar becoming unstable requiring her to take insulin. I just wanted to be certain someone was looking out for my girl.

"Yeah, it's something like that. It's just a single course. How the fuck do you know this shit?" he asked before we stepped into the room.

"I know the babies are your and Rosalie's primary focus, but put yourself in my shoes. Bella is my main concern, and I wanna know exactly what it all means for _her_. No offense, Emmett, but I can tell you're worried about your babies, and ya might not have Bella's best interests at heart. I love her, and that's my job," I told him, risking an ass beating in the hallway of the emergency room.

"Look, I need to come clean with you regarding why I was such a prick about you seeing Bella. Rosie and I went out to Forks to pick up Bella when she was getting ready to start at U-Dub. Charlie took me aside and informed me that, as Bella's new brother-in-law, I was his surrogate in Seattle. I was to watch out for her and make sure nobody gave her any shit. She'd had a shitty high school experience which caused her to be shy and self-conscious. She'd started coming out of it during her senior year, and he didn't want her backsliding, so I was to treat any guy who came into her life in any romantic way as if he was trying to date a daughter of mine.

"Then, when we found out the twins were girls, he reminded me of his earlier demand, adding that someday some little bastard would be trying to date one of my daughters, and I'd understand how he felt. He's very protective of Bella, and I'm not exactly sure of everything she went through, but every time I look at her, I think about how I'd feel if she was my daughter. That was why I had to be sure you were the real deal, Cullen. If you hurt her, she'll go back to being that shy, sad girl, and I can't let that happen.

He let out a heavy breath. "Having said that, I'd like to say you're full of shit about us putting the best interests of our babies first, but you're not, and Bella would do anything to make sure the girls are safe. I'm glad you're here because you love her, and you'll remind all of us it's just not two babies at stake. It's also the wonderful…" he began and then sniffed. I looked up and saw he was crying, and I wanted to crawl under a fucking table. Bella's crying was bad enough. Emmett McCarty, the biggest son-of-a-bitch I'd ever met, his tears were more than I could handle.

"I know, Em. Come on. I wanna see my girl," I told him as I shoved him into the room, hearing Rosalie and Bella laughing.

"So, you really didn't wanna go costume shoppin', did ya?" I teased Bella as I walked over to the bed and kissed her gently.

She giggled, lighting me up again because it was the best sound in the world. I looked around and saw a few machines, but nothing too alarming. Just then, a nurse came in with a smile.

"Well, we have a full house now. Bella, I'm going to disconnect you from everything, and you can get dressed. Are you Edward?" the woman looked at me with a smile.

"Yessum, I am," I answered. The woman looked between Bella and me and smiled bigger.

"Well, Daddy, smart move bringing her in. It wasn't anything this time, but if you're on watch, I'm sure things will be fine. I need you to sign some papers so we can release your girl," she told me.

"Actually, I need to sign. I'm responsible financially," Emmett volunteered, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Oh, um, well I guess…" she stammered as she began removing the blood pressure cuff, pulse monitor, and a black band around Bella's belly. Bella sat up on the side of the bed, her legs dangling off the side and smiled at me before she turned to the nurse.

"Carmen, you weren't in here when I explained this to the other doctor, but these babies are Rose and Emmett's. I'm their surrogate. Edward is my wonderful boyfriend, and yes, he's a hawk on everything. They say it takes a village…well, this is mine," Bella teased. The nurse looked around and started laughing. We all joined her in her laughter, and Emmett followed her out.

"Okay, Bella, do you need me to help you?" Rosalie asked as I picked up my girl from the side of the bed and put her on her feet, kissing her forehead.

"Nope. I'm fine," she responded as she grabbed the back of the gown she was wearing to keep from giving me a show. I saw her cheeks were pink when she looked up and smiled at me, and I couldn't resist kissing her one more time before she grabbed her clothes and walked away.

Once the bathroom door closed, Rosalie cleared her throat. "Edward, thank you so much for bringing her in at the first sign of trouble. You have no idea how much it means to me that you're looking out for my sister and my babies. I can't…" Rosalie began sobbing. _What the fuck is it with these people? Rosalie isn't anyone I'd have ever thought would be a sobbing mess. If I was surprised by Emmett's display, I was shocked by Rosalie's._

I walked around the bed and stooped down to look her in her watery eyes. "Rosalie, I love your sister. I'm gonna make damn sure nothin' happens to her. I know how important those babies are to you and Emmett, but I want to be clear. That beautiful, wonderful woman in the bathroom is _my_ priority," I stated so there was no mistake. I didn't think it was cold-hearted, but I wanted her to understand my position. Bella was everything to me, and I'd make damn sure she was healthy, happy, and well-loved. _That_ was my foremost mission in life.

##

"This is ridiculous," Bella bitched as I carried her into her apartment. She'd put up a hell of a fight when Rosalie and Emmett suggested she move upstairs, and I was right there with her. I could take care of her. She didn't need to live with them to be safe.

"It's not ridiculous at all. Now, sugar, I like havin' ya in my arms, so if this is the only way I can accomplish that, I'll take it," I drawled out for her benefit.

"_Gah!_ It's _so_ not fair, you bringing out the accent, you jackass," she joked as I placed her on the couch.

I laughed as I sat down in the floor next to her, holding her hand and looking into her gorgeous eyes. "Bella, I love ya, and I'm gonna take care of ya as best I can. Lemme do it or I'll pull out my secret weapon," I teased, kissing her hand.

"You're secret weapon isn't so _secret_ anymore," she retorted as she looked at my crotch. I laughed, thinking about what a great morning I'd had. It was a welcome thought after the day I'd spent at the hospital scared shitless while waiting to find out what was going on with her.

"You're a little bit of a tease, Miss Swan. That's not what I was talkin' 'bout. I'll call my momma and get her to come for a visit. Trust me, darlin', you _don't_ wanna be under the care of Esme Cullen. She takes the term _'caregiver'_ to a whole 'nother level," I warned with a grin.

I wouldn't hesitate to ask my mother to come take care of her. She'd do it in a heartbeat. I'd talked to her a few times over the weeks since we'd all visited Atlanta, and Momma always asked about Bella and her family. Based on the sound of Esme's voice, the woman was itching to come to Seattle.

"Okay, okay. Are you hungry? I can make us something," she suggested.

"I'll just be doin' the cookin'. What's your pleasure?" I asked.

She smiled, which warmed my heart every time. "Can I have a grilled cheese and tomato sandwich?" she asked with a coy smile.

I laughed at her and leaned forward to kiss her gorgeous mouth. When I pulled away, reluctantly, I placed my hand on her soft cheek and counted myself one of the luckiest people in the world. "Sure. I'll be right back. Isn't your show on?" I asked, seeing it was nearly six o'clock and remembering she liked to watch some cooking show.

"Oh, yeah, it's an all-star battle," she announced as she reached for the remote and turned on the television. I rose from the floor and started to walk toward the kitchen to fix us something to eat.

"Edward," she called to me.

I turned around and waited, seeing the bright smile on her beautiful face. "Yeah, sugar," I responded affectionately.

"I love you," she replied sweetly. _Ah, that's the stuff right there._

\\\

_**E/N: Now, ain't he cute! **_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Thank you to those of your reading and reviewing. **_

_**Scorpio11 pretties up my words when I get tongue tied…thank you dear.**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

18.

BELLA

_Thirty-seven Weeks_

"Oh, God!" I groaned. My water broke in the middle of the _Macy's_ menswear department. Rose and I were Christmas shopping, and prior to the waterfall, I felt better than I had in a long time. I'd gained forty-three pounds as of my last doctor's visit (which I tried not to dwell on), but the babies were of a decent weight…approximately five-pounds each was what I was told. Based on some other tests, they were healthy, and if they were born early, they'd be fine. The fact they'd dropped and I could breathe again made me a very happy woman…up until my water broke.

I was in a room at Harborview, and I was lucky to have Carmen, once again, as my nurse. I was also unlucky because I was having contractions, but they were prepping the OR for the C-section and waiting for Dr. Snow. Rosalie was holding my hand and squirming, and we were waiting for Emmett to show up before they took me to deliver the babies. Their heartbeats were strong, and my contractions weren't close, but when those fuckers hit, I wanted to bite a steel pipe in half.

"I don't know what the hell is taking so long," Rosalie barked out as she fed me ice chips.

"Rose, it's fine. There's no rush," I assured as a contraction wound down. Edward and Emmett had been in a meeting, and they weren't answering their cellphones. She'd called their assistant and left a voicemail, but we still hadn't heard from them.

It was lunchtime, and I was sure Maggie was away from her desk because when I'd called Edward over the months we'd been together, she hunted his ass down immediately. She knew the situation, and I always felt guilty for calling, but Edward had assured me it didn't matter what I wanted. She was told to find him and pull him out of whatever he was doing. Most of the time, it was just asking him to bring my latest craving, pumpkin ice cream, on his way from work. When I'd ask, he'd laugh and say, "Sugar, anything ya want."

"If they're not here by the next contraction, we're going without him. You were never supposed to have to go into labor, and I won't prolong it. Hell, they're _my_ daughters, and I've never shown up early for a _goddamn _thing," Rosalie reasoned.

Just then, Carmen came into the room with a broad smile. "Look who I found. He was causing a ruckus at the admitting desk," she announced as Edward walked into the room looking quite harried. He also looked incredible in his suit and tie. _God, he's gorgeous._

"Where's Emmett?" Rose barked.

Carmen smiled at Rosalie's curt demeanor. "He's changing. I've paged Dr. Snow, and we'll be taking Bella down shortly. Rosalie, I need you to sign some papers," she ordered with a wink to me. Rosalie, who had already donned scrubs, followed her out leaving Edward and me alone.

He sat down on the bed and took my hand. "So, this is it? After this, you're all mine, and I don't have to share you with anyone any longer. How bad is it?" Edward asked as he gently placed his hand on the huge belly I was sporting.

"It's not exactly a country fair, but it's not too bad. They're going to give me a block when I get into the OR, so I have to endure this part without meds, but so far, so good," I assured as I placed my hand over his and looked into those beautiful eyes that owned me.

"I love you, Bella. You're such a wonderful person for doing this. Don't take this the wrong way, but I look forward to the next phase in our relationship," he told me as he leaned forward and kissed my lips gently.

"I do too," I answered as another contraction hit. An alarm sounded, and Carmen came gliding in, followed by Emmett and Rosalie.

"Okay, it's time," she announced.

Edward kissed me on the lips and whispered, "I'll be waiting." I held his hand until we got to the doors for the OR and I had to let go. In my mind, it was the last time I'd let go.

##

I felt two hands holding mine, and I heard whispering. "She lost a bit more blood than they wanted, but they said she'll be fine. How the hell did you and Daddy get here so fast?"

"As soon as you called, we chartered a plane. The babies are fine?" I heard. It was Esme. I didn't open my eyes because I wanted to hear the answer myself. I remembered after the babies were out, all hell broke loose, and they actually knocked me out.

"Yeah, they are. Didn't ya go to the nursery? They're absolutely adorable. The nurses painted one fingernail on each of 'em with different colored polish so Em and Rose could tell 'em apart. I went up for a minute while Bella was in recovery," Edward responded as he kissed my hand.

"So, now what?" his mother asked as she held my other hand. She was such a lovely woman, and I was tempted to open my eyes, but again, I wanted to hear Edward's response.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. Rosalie said her parents are comin' in the mornin', and they're gonna take Bella back to Forks while she recovers. She said she and Emmett can't worry about Bella while they're tryin' to figure out how to take care of two babies. Momma, I don't want her to go to Forks. The decision is Bella's, of course, but I don't want her to go. Its four hours away, and I have no idea how I'll be able to concentrate on anything if she's gone.

"She finished her classes early, and she wants to move outta Emmett and Rose's house, but I just can't let her get away. I don't know what the hell to do. I'm so flippin' scared there could be long-term effects we don't know about yet. Hell, I question this doctor's intelligence. They didn't know she was iron deficient and her blood pressure dropped. Momma, she could have…" I heard him lament as he squeezed my hand.

Esme interrupted him. "Oh, now hush, you. It didn't happen. Son, women have babies every day, and it doesn't always go smoothly, but I'm sure if there were anything to worry about, the doctor would tell ya. Don't start worryin' until ya have a reason.

"Have ya thought about takin' her home with you? I can stay for a week. Your daddy needs to get back to his patients, but Tanya can handle the store. You were a C-section, ya know, so I know a little bit about what she's gonna go through with her recovery. She'll be fine, honey," his mother assured.

"I was?" Edward asked.

"Boy, don't you listen when I tell ya stories? You were breach, and I had to go through the whole damn thing before they took me into surgery. I survived, and so will Bella. Just offer to have her come to your place. It's probably for the best because she's gonna go through hell with not havin' babies to take home after carryin' 'em for all this time. Maybe a change of scenery will do her good?" Esme suggested.

It was time to make it known I wasn't dead. "Oh," I groaned as I began to move and felt the pull on my stomach which was quite painful. I assumed the pain was from the stitches, so I didn't move again. I knew the incision was small, but in that moment, it felt like I'd been gutted like Edward's elusive catfish.

I opened my eyes and saw the man of my dreams standing over me. "Hey, darlin'. How are ya?" he whispered as he leaned forward and kissed my lips gently.

No one in my family was anywhere around, but I wasn't surprised. Rosalie and Emmett were with their babies, and apparently, my parents were coming the next morning. I was happy, however, to have my own little pep squad in the form of the Cullen family.

"How are the babies?" I asked, feeling the scratch in my throat.

I heard a chair scrape and saw Esme appear in my line of vision with a smile. She offered me a straw, which I gladly sucked. The water helped a lot, though I coughed which was hell.

"How are ya, honey?" she asked with her sweet smile.

"Sore," I rasped. She laughed a bit and brushed her hand through my hair in a very motherly fashion.

"The girls are fine. Last I saw, Em and Rose were fightin' over names. They weighed about five pounds apiece, so you were carryin' ten pounds of baby. You lost some blood, but they say you'll be fine. You're parents are comin' in the mornin' and from what Carmen told me, you'll be cut loose on Monday or maybe Tuesday," Edward explained.

Just then, Carmen came into the room with a smile. "How are you, sweetie? Pain?" she asked.

"Kinda," I answered. She raised the bed a bit and handed me two pills and a cup of water, which I downed gladly.

"Edward, are you staying? I can get you some scrubs and a cot," she offered.

"Please," he replied, squeezing my hand.

"You don't have to. I'll probably be out after those pills hit," I responded.

"One of those pills is for pain. The other is to dry up your milk so you don't have that discomfort," Carmen explained. I hadn't even thought about the fact my body would manufacture milk to feed the babies that weren't mine. I felt the empty feeling inside of me, having carried them for months, and I couldn't hold back the tears.

I began sobbing and there was no holding it back. They'd been a part of my life, and I'd tried not to get attached, but the fact remained...I'd carried two babies, and I'd be leaving with none.

##

I opened my eyes and saw the sunshine peeking in through the blinds in my room. Edward was curled up on a cot of the uncomfortable variety, and I didn't see Esme anywhere though I felt someone holding my hand. I turned to see Carlisle sitting next to me, glasses in place and newspaper in his free hand.

I groaned a little as I reached for the controller to raise the bed higher. He looked up and smiled. "How are you, dear?" he whispered as he tossed the newspaper to the floor.

"I guess I'm fine. You didn't have to stay, you know. Where's Esme?" I whispered so as not to wake Edward.

"Dear, you've met my wife and spoken with her on the phone several times. Did you think she wasn't going to be here? She went to get coffee and a decent breakfast for us. So, do you need a pain pill? The nurse came in, but I told her to leave it until you woke," he explained.

My stomach hurt like a mother fucker. I reached my hand out, and Carlisle laughed, handing me a small cup with the pills and a cup of water, which I took happily. When the glass was empty, he filled it again and offered it back to me. I didn't hesitate to drink it down.

"That's the anesthesia. It dries you out. The more water you drink, the sooner you can get rid of the IV. Your parents are here. They stopped by, but you were sleeping, so they went upstairs. Now, let's talk. I know there are a lot of feelings you're experiencing, so tell me about them," Carlisle urged quietly.

I thought about what he said, and the tears came unbidden. "I knew going in this wasn't…_sniff_…wasn't going to be easy," I snubbed out.

He smiled reassuringly as he squeezed my hand. "No, I wouldn't imagine it would be. Tell me what you're feeling."

I chuckled. Dr. Cullen was in the house, apparently. "You don't hesitate to spring into action, do you, Super Shrink?" I joked.

He laughed a little. "I find things like this are better if they're faced head-on. So? _I'm listening_," he responded smoothly which caused me to crack up, making my stomach ache. He handed me a pillow from the unoccupied bed, placing it over my stomach and showing me how to apply pressure so my incision didn't ache so much.

"_Frasier_?" I joked.

"Well, I _am_ in Seattle. Tell me what you're feeling in one word," he urged.

I thought about it, and only one word came to mind. "Empty." It was the way I felt, and for reasons I didn't understand, I could be honest with Carlisle Cullen.

"That's quite understandable. You nurtured and cared for two babies and now, your job is finished. How does it feel to know you gave life to two babies who wouldn't have come into the world if it wasn't for you?" he asked as he pulled off his glasses and chewed on the earpiece, taking my hand again.

I hadn't actually thought about it that way. All I thought about was my loss. I didn't think about the gain. "I didn't think about it that way," I answered honestly.

"I'll be right back," he called with a squeeze of my hand as he rose from the chair and quickly left the room.

I looked at the cot near my bed, and I put down the rail so I could touch Edward. I scraped my left hand through his hair and heard him sigh. I smiled. It was so adorable he'd stayed with me, and I didn't want to wake him, but I wanted him to know I appreciated him. I gently touched his face but jerked my hand back when he rolled over and coughed. His eyes shot open, and he smiled at me, kissing my hand.

"Good mornin', darlin'." _My heart melted_.

"You didn't have to stay, you know."

He laughed as he sat up and scrubbed his hands across his scruffy face. "Yeah, like I'd be anywhere else? Seriously?" he joked as he rose from the cot and kissed me quickly. He hurried to the restroom in my room and I laughed.

A minute later, the day nurse, Shirley Cope, and another nurse I didn't know, wheeled in two plastic containers. Emmett, Rosalie, my parents, Esme and Carlisle all followed behind.

Rosalie walked up to my bed and kissed me smack on the lips. When she pulled away, I laughed. "I realize we're not blood-related, but I don't go _that_ way," I teased.

"Still the snarky bitch, even in pain? You're perfect, you know. I'd like to introduce you to my daughters. The one with the light pink polish…already getting mani's…is Lilly Marie. The one with the dark pink polish is Nicole Renee. Girls, this is your Aunt Bella," Rosalie introduced as she picked up each baby and placed them on the pillow on my lap. Seeing the scrunched up faces of the tightly swaddled babies amazed me.

I removed the pink caps from their heads and saw blonde curly hair on each of them. "They're beautiful," I whispered because they were.

Emmett sat down on the side the bed and kissed my forehead. "You're my hero, you know. They're perfect, and you took care of them very well. Bella, thank you," Emmett told me as the tears appeared in his eyes.

"Christ, don't you start," I complained as I looked at my nieces. They were actually just waking up, and I was so anxious to look into their little eyes.

Edward came out of the restroom and stopped, smiling. "Well, I know some of y'all, but I don't know all of ya."

_Fuck._ It was time for Charlie and Renee to meet my boyfriend and his parents. I had no idea how it would go.

"Well, let me introduce you to the two stars of the show. Edward Cullen, this is Lilly and this is Nicole. Girls, this is the most handsome man on the planet, but he's taken. Sorry," I joked as I opened their blankets and pulled out their little hands. When they wrapped their little fists around my fingers, I couldn't hold back. I sobbed like a baby.

Edward sat down on the bed next to me marveling at the wonder that was the two little girls who I'd carried inside my body. He leaned forward and kissed each forehead and then he kissed mine. "Girls, I'm happy to meet ya. I'm your Uncle Edward. Don't call me Eddie because I hate that," he teased as he reverently caressed each of their little faces with the back of his index finger.

"Well, _Eddie_, I'm Charlie Swan," I heard from the corner of the room. It was Charlie Swan in attack mode, and I wasn't exactly up to snuff to fend him off.

"Oh, my bad. Charlie, Renee, this is the greatest guy in the world, well, aside from me, Edward Cullen. _Eddie,_ these are Bella and Rose's parents, Charlie and Renee Swan," Emmett introduced. I didn't look at anyone's face. I was mesmerized by my nieces. They were stunning, and the fact I had a hand in their beginning made me happy.

##

_Three-Weeks Post Babies_

"Goddammit, Bella, why aren't ya comin' back for Christmas?" Edward snapped over the phone. I was in Forks at my parents' house. I'd gone back with them after I'd been discharged from the hospital, much to Edward's chagrin. _Okay, he was pissed off and shouting, but I still went because I'm completely fucked up after the births. It's the kind of fucked-up only family should have to endure._

I couldn't explain it to him. It felt like we needed to start over now that the babies were born. I needed space and time to deal with the reality of the fact I wasn't pregnant any longer, and he'd only ever known me while I was pregnant. I wanted to get back in shape, as best as I could, and I wanted to give him the option of walking away. Maybe it was crazy, but the circumstances had changed, and I needed him to decide if I was still the woman he loved or if it was just a "Sir Lancelot" complex.

"You're going to Atlanta tomorrow anyway. I'm dealing with my shit, Edward. I'll be back for New Year's. If you still feel the same way, we'll go out on New Year's Eve. It's just another week," I reminded. He wasn't taking it very well.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't let me bring ya to my house," he complained. It wasn't the first time I'd heard it, and I truly had no answer for him.

"I still love you, okay? I just think we need to regroup. I'm a different person now, and you don't know this person. You might not like me," I suggested as I paced my little bedroom in my parents' house.

Jake and I had been working out as much as I could, which meant going on walks. Quil came along sometimes, and I had a lot fun with the two of them. They were really all that was keeping me sane.

Meanwhile, I was fighting everything in me to keep from calling Rosalie and Emmett to find out about the girls. Mom and Dad talked to them every few days, and I lapped up every story, but I couldn't intrude on their time getting to know their daughters. As Carlisle had told me when I was in the hospital after I had the babies, my job was done.

That morning after my shower, I'd looked at the wreck that was my body, and I was quickly thrust back into the hell I'd lived during my formative years. I'd lost some weight after the birth, because hell, the babies weighed ten pounds, but I still had a hell of a long way to go, and I just wasn't in a good place. I couldn't do it to Edward because he'd been so sweet to me, so my family and friends were going to have to deal with my crabby, crying, crazy ass.

"I'm not goin' to Atlanta for Christmas. I'll be home in my lonely apartment by my lonely ol' self, eatin' a fuckin' frozen dinner because my girlfriend refuses to come home and spend Christmas with me. I ain't even puttin' up a tree. I'll just watch '_White Christmas_' by myself," he complained. _He's so fucking pathetic I nearly gave in…nearly._

I giggled at his pitiful attempt at guilt. "You're a sad, sad piece of work, Cullen. That's not going to sway me. I'm trying to get in shape so when I come back, you can see what I _really_ look like. Oh, I'll alert you now…the boobs are gone. What you saw when I was pregnant is nothing like the real me, and they're a little droopy now. Never mind the fucking stretch marks," I bitched. I wasn't at all happy knowing some shit would never go back to normal.

"Jesus Christ, do you think I give a shit about that? Bella, I love _you_. It's killing me to be away from you. Please, please, come back for Christmas," he begged. _God, he's persuasive_.

After fifteen more minutes of him begging, I hung up the phone and went downstairs to find Jacob waiting for me. He was talking to my mom while she put the ham in the oven for Christmas dinner.

"Here she is. How's Edward, honey?" Mom asked. I had been in the kitchen when he phoned, but when Rosalie called to find out if she needed to bring anything from Seattle for dinner the next day, I went up to my room.

"He's mad at me because I'm not going back to Seattle for Christmas," I answered.

Mom turned to look at me. "Why on earth didn't you invite that man to come here for Christmas? I thought the two of you were in a relationship, Bella. It's only natural for him to want to spend the holidays with his girlfriend," she scolded.

"Mom, it's not that I don't want to see him or spend time with him, okay? It's just…I'd like to look better before he sees me. He's only ever seen me pregnant, and I'd like to be closer to my old self…well, my newer old self. I'm going back next Thursday. We're going to go out New Year's Eve…that is, if he still wants to," I explained.

Mom pulled out a chair and sat down, pushing out the one across from her with her foot. Jacob squeezed my shoulder and left the room, pulling out his phone as he left. _Traitor._

"Sit," Mom ordered, which I did because I'd always been a dutiful daughter.

"Mom, don't get all…" I began before she went off on me.

"It's my turn to talk, Bella. The man stayed at the hospital with you non-stop until you were discharged, even taking off work. I know he begged you to stay with him while you recovered. I also know Esme offered to stay and take care of you until you were able to be up and around on your own. I'm not sorry you didn't take him up on it because I've enjoyed having you around and taking care of you, but if you think Edward's going to change his mind about having a relationship with you just because you're only three weeks post-delivery, you're not giving him very much credit.

"Jacob and Rosalie told me what happened when Edward and Emmett went to New York for that convention. They told me how Edward was so apologetic, and even though he didn't do anything wrong, he jumped through his ass trying to make it up to you. I know there's more going on with you than just your desire to get back into your old clothes. You can't equate this to what you went through in grade school, baby girl. That was then, and you changed your life, so what's going on? Talk to me," Mom urged.

I felt the tears because my body was still flooded with the fucking hormones. "I love him so much, but I'm afraid he won't like _this_ Bella. I can't explain it. It's just a fear. I also have a lot of worries about what to do next. I no longer have to follow Emmett and Rosalie's rules because I'm not pregnant any more. I need to find a place to live and a job, and I've gotta get settled so I can get WiFi before my on-line classes start. I just don't feel like I have a real purpose now, and God, what if I can't lose the weight this time?" I confessed.

Mom got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around my shoulders while I cried. "Baby girl, your life has been on hold for nine months. Now, you can start living it. It's time, honey. Everything will work out, just you wait," she told me as she kissed the top of my head.

"Come on, Bells. We're burning daylight," Jacob yelled from the living room.

I took the tissue Mom offered and dried my eyes. "I'll be back," I told her.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," Mom said with a watery smile on her face. Apparently, my hormones were contagious.

\\\

_**E/N: Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and support.**_

_**Kudos to my beta…Scorp. **_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

19.

EDWARD

"Thank y'all for havin' me. I didn't expect a home-cooked meal, but I appreciate it," I told Alice and Jasper as I stood at their front door to go home.

It was Christmas Eve, and I'd been so fucking miserable all day so Jasper had insisted I come home with him from work. Alice had cooked a nice meal, and I protested the intrusion, but he wouldn't hear of me being alone on Christmas Eve. Truth be told, I wasn't looking forward to it either.

I left Alice and Jasper's with a care package couples always give their single friends and a kiss on the cheek from Alice. At least I'd have ham for a sandwich the next day.

I'd had an argument with Bella earlier in the day about her not coming back to Seattle for Christmas. I'd offered to drive out and get her, and I'd even cancelled my trip to Atlanta in hopes of guilting her into coming back. Unfortunately, none of it had worked, and I was a sorry son-of-a-bitch.

I parked in my spot at my apartment building and walked toward the front steps, seeing a homeless person sitting there, leaning against the railing sound asleep. The person had a hood over their head and a coat on with a suitcase sitting there. Hell it was Christmas Eve, and as much as I wanted to just leave the person there, I didn't have it in me. _Damn my momma and my Sunday school teacher!_

There was a shelter downtown run by the Salvation Army, and I'd give him or her a ride there. I'd also give them the ham and pie Alice had wrapped up for me. It was exactly what my parents would expect from me, and maybe if I did a nice thing for a stranger, the cosmos would smile upon me. My momma's words of "You never know when the one with the hand out is you," as she gave a homeless man a ten-dollar bill outside a grocery store in Atlanta when I was younger obviously made the impression she intended.

I touched the person on the shoulder and said, "Hey, wake up. I'll give you a ride." I got no response.

I poked a little more persistently. "Wake up. You can't sleep out here. You'll get sick. I'll give ya a ride downtown, and you can have my dinner," I offered. I hoped to hell they weren't dead.

I saw the person jar awake and look up. The lights from the front of my building appeared to be burned out so I couldn't see the person's face, but I didn't feel threatened. I stepped down to stand on the lower step in front of the person. "Hi, I'm Edward. Lemme give ya a ride to the shelter. It's too cold for ya to sleep here," I offered again.

I heard a giggle alerting me it was a woman. When she pulled the hood down, I was dumbstruck. "I kinda hoped I could stay here. I actually brought a Christmas tree," she stated as she pointed to a small decorated pine tree in a pot I hadn't noticed. I couldn't speak. She was a sight for my sore-fucking- eyes.

I sat down next to her and looked at her. Her face was thinner, and she looked lovely, even as bundled up as she was. "Why didn't ya call me?" I whined a little. It was the first fucking thing that popped into my head, so it was what came out.

"Call you and say what? _I've pulled my head out of my ass and miss you terribly. Will you please come rescue me?_ You know me better than that. I'm not guaranteeing the dark days are behind me, but if it's too much, you've gotta tell me," she demanded.

I nodded. "Okay. Hungry? Alice made a ham and pumpkin pie," I offered.

"No, but grab the tree you pathetic, gorgeous man," she teased. I laughed as I picked up the little tree and her bag, walking into the lobby of my building. _Who says Christmas wishes don't come true?_

##

"So, how was your Christmas Eve?" Bella asked as she sat on my couch, sipping hot chocolate. I had her wrapped in a blanket because she was freezing cold, having sat on the stairs of my building for two hours waiting for me to come home. I could have spanked her for not calling me, but she was here, and I didn't have it in me to get pissed about anything.

"Jasper and Alice had me over for dinner, and now you're here, so I'd say it's been great so far. Why, in the name of heaven, didn't ya call me when ya got here? I'd have come right home, ya know," I asked as I tucked the blanket around her tighter. I'd kicked up the thermostat, but she was still shaking.

"I didn't know if you got so mad at me earlier that you'd made other plans, and when you didn't come straight home from work, I assumed…" she started down a road of bullshit I wasn't gonna tolerate.

"_Oh, hell no._ You're not gonna tell me you assumed I went out with somebody else or I'm not interested in…no. Just, no," I ordered as I picked up my Jack on the rocks and took a sip.

"Got any schnapps? Peppermint preferably," she asked. I laughed.

"Sorry, I don't, but here," I responded as I poured the rest of my bourbon into her mug. She wasn't pregnant any longer, and I guess she'd wrapped her mind around it. I watched her take a sip and smile.

"You know, I actually enjoy a beer or a shot from time to time. I haven't had alcohol for quite a while, but I wouldn't mind taking your fine ass out and showing you off sometime," she teased.

Fuck, she was perfect, and she was sitting in my living room. I took her drink from her and placed it on the coffee table. I lay down on the couch and gently pulled her on top of me. It would be at least a month before anything physical could happen, but…I'd never had the opportunity to feel her so close, so I took it.

"Sugar, we can go wherever you wanna go and do whatever you wanna do. You just gotta say the word," I told her as I kissed her neck so she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt I wanted her more than ever.

I moved my lips up her neck and found her soft mouth, setting up camp because I'd missed her like a run-away pup. My hands were resting on her ass over the blanket, and hell, she had a nice ass. She pulled away and smiled. "An ass man? I'd have taken you for a boob guy as many times as you looked down my top," she teased. She wasn't wrong on either count, but I wasn't exactly planning to admit it.

"Honey, there's not one part of you I don't love. I'm lookin' forward to gettin' acquainted with each and every inch of ya. How ya feelin'? This position isn't painful, is it?" I asked. I hadn't really thought about her incision. I prayed she said no because I really liked feeling her on top of me.

"God, you're a silver-tongued devil. My stomach is fine. It's a little tender, but not bad. I can't really exercise yet, but Jake and I have been walking every day. I'm back in some of my clothes…well, the clothes I bought at Alice's place when we started dating. Thank God the jeans have Lycra in them. I have absolutely no muscle tone in my stomach. It looks like freaking bread dough," she complained.

"You just had ten pounds worth of babies three weeks ago. Em had 'em in the office yesterday after their check-up. Have ya seen 'em lately? They're already gettin' big," I related, remembering seeing them the day before. They screamed the whole damn time they were at the office.

I felt Bella stiffen on top of me, and I looked into her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

She lowered her head to my shoulder and started crying. I moved my hands from her ass, because under the circumstances it seemed inappropriate, and I rubbed her back, feeling her tears dampening my shirt. My daddy had warned me she might have a hard time, but with her having been in Forks, I didn't know how she was handling things. She never talked about the babies when we spoke or texted, so I didn't know how she felt about them.

After a few minutes of her crying and me holding her, I shifted so she was on her side against the back of the couch, with me trying not to fall to the floor on my ass. "Talk to me, please," I whispered as I moved her hair off her face.

"It's so stupid, but I've stayed as far away from them as I can. Em and Rose are actually on their way to Forks in the morning. When Jacob and Quil kidnapped me to bring me here at my mother's insistence, I was quite happy about it. I don't know how I'd feel seeing them," she told me.

_That_ answer wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear, and not because she was telling me she was avoiding the twins. It sounded like the only reason she came to my place was because she was forced into it.

I didn't want to ask if that was the case, so I got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to make myself another drink, trying to buy time to calm my ass down before I became a belligerent bastard about it. As much as I wanted her with me, I wanted it to be because _she_ wanted to be here, not because she was _forced_.

I walked back into the living room and saw her sitting on the couch without the blanket. She was sipping her hot chocolate and had turned on the television. She was watching "_White Christmas_," which was ironic because when I tried to guilt her into coming back to Seattle, I'd mentioned the movie.

I sat down on the couch, sipping my drink and staring at the screen. I was searching my head for anything I could say that wouldn't sound bitchy, finally settling on, "So, where'd you get the little tree?" It was on a table in the corner of the living room. It had battery-operated lights, and it was really cute.

"I had Jake stop at a flower shop in Forks before we left town. Look, I know what I said about the babies makes me sound like a heartless bitch, and I'm sorry. I'm fine, really. I'll get over this, I promise," she replied.

I muted the television and turned to look at her, seeing she was crying again. "Bella, that's not what's got me upset. I'm glad you're here, but I'd hoped it was because you _wanted_ to be with me, and not because you were runnin' from somethin' or because you were forced by your momma and Jacob. I'll sleep here, and you can have my bed, okay," I suggested as I patted the couch.

I saw her eyes widen, and the next thing I knew, she was on my lap with her arms around my neck. I damn near dropped my drink. "Edward, God no. That's not the case at all. I _want_ to be here. I wanted to come back before, but I was so worried about what you'd think of me now," she said. She pulled back and looked into my eyes.

She reached for my free hand and put it on her left breast. "These are a lot smaller than they were when I was pregnant," she stated. Fuck, it was the first time I'd touched her anywhere on her body that wasn't acceptable in a crowd…well, except for the few times I chanced to touch her ass which held its own separate place in my heart. I nearly swallowed my fucking tongue at the feel of her breast under my hand.

Just as I was enjoying myself, she moved it down her stomach over her top and pushed into my hand. "And this is smaller than it was, but not nearly as small and tight as I'd like it to be. If we were a couple and I'd just had your baby, I'd guess it wouldn't matter as much because we'd have so much to do with taking care of a baby, but as I sit here, I have no proof I was ever pregnant except for the effect of it on my body," she explained.

As soon as the haze cleared my head from having my hand on her breast, I leaned forward and placed my drink on my coffee table. When I leaned back, I picked her up and situated her to straddle my lap, pulling her close. "First, we _are_ a couple, sugar. Second, I _know_ you were pregnant. I was there when the babies were born, and I paced the goddamn waiting room, worried sick somethin' was gonna happen to the woman I love.

"If ya think I'm not fightin' everything inside me to keep from carryin' ya back to my bed and doin' some wicked things to ya we can't exactly do yet, you're crazy. These," I continued as I placed my hands on her breasts again, gently stroking her nipples with my thumbs and feeling them harden through her bra and shirt, "are incredible, and I can't wait to kiss them, and lick them, and put all kinds of marks on them only I'll ever see."

I reluctantly…_understatement_…moved my hands down to her ribs and brushed my thumbs over her stomach which was considerably smaller, but still a bit larger than I assumed was normal. "And this…you have no idea how much I crave the feeling of your soft, bare skin under my hands and against me. The places I've had the pleasure of touchin' ya felt like silk. I can only imagine how the rest of your body will feel naked against mine," I whispered to her before I moved my hands back to the incredible ass and pulled her forward over my aching cock.

"And _that_, which you've already become acquainted with, would be the affect you have on me still. I love ya, Bella. I'm really fuckin' happy I can hold ya this close," I informed her as I dipped my head and kissed across her chest along the opening of her flannel shirt, tasting the soft skin I'd been denied far too long.

"Oh, _God_," she sighed. The sound of it made me happier than anything had in a long time. Well, except when I saw her sitting on my front steps. Once I knew it was her, I was fucking giddy as a kid…well, at Christmas.

I dipped my tongue between her breasts, feeling her breath hitch a little which made me smile, I pulled back to look into her beautiful eyes. "So, do I really have to sleep here on this couch by myself?" I asked. Her tongue dancing with mine as I reveled in her kiss gave me the answer I'd hoped for.

\\\

_**E/N: So, we're moving along…**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! I truly appreciate them and laugh at all of your comments. Again, thank you!**_

_**I'm happy "Bandits" has crossed the breach of over a thousand reviews on this site! It's my first time, so thank you to anyone who's reviewed it and pushed it over. I hope if you read "She Said-He Said" you'll go to Fictionators and vote for it. As I posted, I had to repost because of a glitch, but it was nominated and the voting ends in a few days.**_

_**Scorpio11 – she's my girl…thank you, dear one.**_

_**SMeyer…she's my other girl and I'd never infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

20.

BELLA

Edward carried me back to his bedroom, his hands squeezing my ass while my legs were wrapped around his waist. Everything he'd said to me had my body on fire. He was, indeed, a silver-tongued devil, and I didn't stand a chance. _Hell, I'd never stood a chance._

He set me on the side of his bed and smiled that gorgeous panty-dropper at me. "So, um, I'd suggest we sleep without clothes, but I get the distinct impression you'd tell me no," he sighed. He and his goddamn accent did me in every fucking time, but I was certainly not ready to sleep naked with the man.

"You're a smart man, Edward Cullen," I laughed, seeing the disappointment on his face.

"Fine. I'll be right back," he responded, leaving the room and coming back a minute later, handing me a wrapped box. It was then I remembered the few gifts I'd been able to pick up for him before I went into labor were at Rosalie and Emmett's.

"Edward, you didn't have to get me anything. I got you a couple of things before I had the babies, but they're at my place at Rose and Em's. We can wait until I can finish my shopping…" I began. I was going to suggest we exchange gifts on New Year's so I had time to buy him something else besides the shirt and tie I'd picked up.

He interrupted. "Sorry, darlin', but this is actually for me. Open it," he ordered with a smirk.

I ripped open the paper to see the familiar pink-striped box. I pulled off the lid and pushed aside the magenta and gold snowflake tissue paper, revealing a very flimsy black gown. It was a beautiful, satin and lace pattern with spaghetti straps and a little pink ribbon that was interwoven in the lace at the top. There was also a band of pink ribbon around the bottom, and there was a small pair of matching panties with a pink bow at the back.

I held up the gown and took in the size of it. It was actually a baby-doll cut, so I had high hopes it would fit. I looked into the box and saw a black silk robe. Edward was standing next to me, chewing on his lip as he waited for me to say something. "Well, go put it on and let's see what it looks like, though I'm not sure if the panties will work with the pistol you're packin', Pete," I joked as I held it out to him.

"That's not…Bella, I didn't…that's for you, not me, sugar. When I said it was for me," he stumbled causing me to laugh so hard I nearly pissed my pants. I was still a little incontinent, but I was working on it. The doctor told me those Kegels would pay off in more than one way.

"You're the devil, woman, I swear. Go put it on and let's see how it looks," he repeated my order to him. I grabbed the three pieces and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind me and panicking a little. I stripped off and pulled the gown on, clipping the plastic thing where the tag should have been. Apparently, he wasn't chancing I might want to return it so he'd already pulled off the tag.

Once I had it on, I saw that it wasn't exactly unattractive. The satin top actually held up my boobs where they _should_ be. The lacy skirt of the gown was sort of see-through, but it gave me enough cover to feel comfortable. I pulled on the panties and was pleased they actually fit.

I found a brush in the drawer I'd left when I'd stayed there before and quickly brushed my hair. I also had a toothbrush there so I made use of it. I pulled on the robe and stepped out into the bedroom, hearing soft music and seeing a few candles. Edward was in bed, relaxing against the headboard naked from the waste up, which didn't hurt my feelings. The times we'd slept together, he always wore a t-shirt. _I guess a lot of things are changing._

"Open the robe, missy," he demanded as I slowly walked into the room. I climbed onto the bed and knelt beside him, pulling the silk belt very slowly. He reached up and grabbed my hand before I'd untied it completely.

"On second thought, I'd like to unwrap my gift myself," he said in a very low, sexy voice, sending a shiver up my spine.

I lifted my hands in the air and watched him slowly pull at the tie. When it was loose, he sat up and slipped the robe off my shoulders with his index fingers, smiling as he took in the view. "Damn, I've got good taste," he observed. _I tend to agree._

"So?" I asked as it slid down my arms and onto the floor. I was truly out of my element, so I was depending on the man to give me any sign regarding the next step. He took my hand and pulled me toward him. I crawled over to him and settled straddling his lap with my arms resting on his bare shoulders.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Bella," he drawled, causing me to giggle.

"You used to try not to let the accent come out. What happened?" I asked as I wrapped my hands in the back of his hair and scratched his scalp a little, seeing his eyes close and a sweet smile creep up on his handsome face.

"Well, now I have a reason not to worry about it. I don't use it at work much, and when I get nervous or pissed off, it still comes out, but _you_ seem to like it well enough, so why on earth would I try to change it?" he teased as he kissed my chin. Those incredible lips began a trail across my jaw, leaving a lick behind my ear, and then moving down my neck, leaving sparks against my skin.

"I'm so damn glad ya changed your mind and you're where you're supposed to be," he whispered against my neck. _Hell, I'm fucking ecstatic I did as well._

I sat down squarely on his hard cock and heard the groan. "You're evil. Pure evil," he chuckled, moving his hips up into me and hitting a place where I'd only felt him one other time in the pool at his parents' home in Atlanta.

I captured his lips with mine, and we continued to move against each other. I stopped us and moved up so that I could get rid of the sheet because my panties and his black cotton boxers were enough between us, and then I ground into him like nobody's business.

"Fuck, baby," he groaned against my lips as I moved harder on him. I knew I couldn't have _anything_ inside me for three more weeks, but nothing was said about a little outside stimulation, and I damn well wanted to feel _that_ feeling again where my entire body exploded.

"God, I wish we could do more," I gasped as his thumb touched my clit through my panties.

"We'll get there, I swear on my life," he told me as he sucked on the top of my left breast, adding yet one more thing to drive me insane.

We continued grinding against each other until I shrieked, "FUCK!" It certainly wasn't dignified, but it was required in light of the way my body was quivering. A moment later, his trembling matched my own.

He finally opened his eyes, as I pulled away from where I'd been sucking on his neck to keep from screaming like a banshee. "And I have yet another mess in my shorts because of you, Miss Swan," he teased as he pecked my lips.

I looked at his neck and started laughing. It was probably above the shirt collar, and luckily for him, he'd have Friday, Saturday, and Sunday for it to fade. "What's so funny?" he asked as he squeezed my ass. _He really was an ass man_.

"You, um, kinda look like you just went to prom," I answered cryptically.

"What's on my neck?" he asked with a smirk.

"Um, maybe a little…well, it's really tiny. You could actually play it off that you got bit by a mosquito," I teased.

"In December? In Seattle? How bad is it?" he asked.

"I don't think it's _that_ bad," I lied.

"Is it as bad as that," he asked placing his finger on my chest where an angry purple mark was making itself known. Apparently, we'd both been to prom…or bitten by those notorious Seattle December mosquitos.

"Edward! Be glad it's where nobody can see it," I warned, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Well, only me. Now, hop up, darlin'. I need to clean up so we can go to sleep. I'm of the inclination that I'll sleep like a baby tonight," he joked as I climbed off him.

I settled on the bed to wait for my turn in the bathroom because I needed to do a little clean-up of my own. When he came back into the bedroom in red boxers with a glowing smile on his face, I couldn't have wiped my identical one away for anything.

After we settled back into bed to sleep, he wrapped his arm around me and settled his hand on my stomach, squeezing me a little. "I love ya, darlin'." Surprisingly, it didn't bother me he was touching my stomach. I knew it was without judgment, and for that, alone, I loved him as I told him before I drifted into a wonderfully blissful sleep which had eluded me for weeks.

##

I woke the next morning…Christmas morning…and I felt a happiness I hadn't felt since before the babies had been born. I snuggled into Edward's body, feeling how warm he was, and I smiled. I thought about how I was in the arms of an extraordinary man who knew things about me not many people did, but still loved me, regardless.

I gently moved his hand from my stomach and slid out from under him, wishing I had the body pillow to put in my place. Since I didn't, I slid the pillow I'd slept on next to him, seeing him hug it to him and hearing a contented sigh which made me smile.

I pulled on the black silk robe and walked into the kitchen to make coffee. I was quite happy I could have caffeine again, so I made a large pot and perused what he had by way of breakfast food. Not surprisingly, the man kept a well-stocked pantry.

I looked in his freezer and saw nothing I could make a Christmas dinner out of, so it was going to be a trip to a restaurant buffet or frozen pizza with a side of peas. The combination didn't sound very festive to me.

I could, however, make French toast with cherry syrup and fried ham because I hadn't eaten the ham Alice sent home with him. I began the prep, having turned on Christmas music in the background. I was singing along to "Sleigh Ride" as I slipped two pats of butter in the pan. I was happy I'd be able to surprise him.

I emptied half a jar of cherry preserves into a small pan, adding a bit of orange juice, lemon juice, and a pinch of salt. I turned the burner on low to allow it to simmer, and then I turned to the ham, placing it into a nonstick skillet and turning the burner on medium. I'd found cream cheese and butter, which I decided to whip together, and I was good to go.

As Judy Garland sang, "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas," I cooked and sang along. While I was whipping the softened butter and cream cheese together, the doorbell rang. I moved the ham off the burner and flipped the French toast before I went to answer.

"Esme? Carlisle? What are you doing here? What's in the box?" I asked, seeing Edward's parents standing in front of me with broad smiles and a huge cardboard box in Carlisle's arms. I stepped aside to allow them in, and it was suddenly very apparent I was inappropriately dressed and his parents were at his home for Christmas.

Esme kissed my cheek. "It's so good to see you, honey. You look great," she told me as she headed toward the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, dear," Carlisle greeted with a kiss to my cheek as he followed his wife. I closed the door and my mouth, and followed them into the kitchen, seeing Esme unloading a lot of food from the box.

"Well, my son cancelled his trip to Atlanta for Christmas, and Tanya and Andy went to Alabama, so we came here," Esme announced as she placed what appeared to be a cooked turkey in the refrigerator.

"Um, where'd you get the food?" I asked. There were sides and rolls and hell, it was an entire Christmas buffet.

"I cooked it yesterday, and we brought it with us. We had to charter a plane, but when my son cancels his plans two days before the holiday, he leaves me no choice. Where is he?" Esme asked as she flipped the French toast from the griddle onto the platter I'd started.

"I'll, um, I'll wake him," I offered. Without waiting for an answer, I hurried down the hallway, seeing the beautiful man was still sleeping soundly.

"Edward, wake up," I whisper shouted as I poked him on his very attractive bare chest. His eyes flashed open, and he smiled.

"Wasn't a dream. Thank _God_. C'mere," he whispered as he pulled me down on the bed with him.

He rested his head on my chest and wrapped his arms around me, apparently planning to go back to sleep. _Oh, that's not going to happen, handsome._

"No, honey, it wasn't a dream, and the nightmare in your kitchen is real as well," I teased, causing his eyes to spring open and his head to lift. _Gotcha!_

"What's wrong in my kitchen?" he asked.

"Wrong? Nothing really, I suppose. I made breakfast, and imagine my surprise when lunch showed up," I teased.

"Lunch showed…what the hell are ya talkin' about, sugar?" he asked.

"Your mother is here with a Christmas feast, not to mention your father. As we speak, she's flipping French toast and stirring cherry syrup," I informed. He didn't look too happy at the news.

\\\

_**E/N: Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Truly appreciated, they are. (Cold medicine makes me channel Yoda. Sorry, I am.) **_

_**Thanks to Scorpio11 for trudging through this. Clarification, she gave it. (Sorry again).**_

_**SMeyer owns…I don't infringe.**_

21.

EDWARD

"Edward, wake up," I heard through the haze of sleep. I opened my eyes and smiled. _She's really here!_

"Wasn't a dream. Thank _God_. C'mere," I whispered as I pulled her down on the bed with me. Going back to bed and holding the hottest woman on the planet in my arms sounded like the perfect Christmas morning to me. I rested my head on her chest and wrapped my arms around her tiny body which I found quite sexy, regardless of her protests. I was certainly planning to go back to sleep because she felt incredible next to my bare skin. _The next step…completely naked._

"No, honey, it wasn't a dream, and the nightmare in your kitchen is real as well," Bella teased, which surprised me because I couldn't imagine what the hell was going on in my kitchen that would be of nightmare proportion.

"What's wrong in my kitchen?" I asked warily.

"Wrong? Nothing really, I suppose. I made breakfast, and imagine my surprise when lunch showed up," she taunted.

"Lunch showed…what the hell are ya talkin' about, sugar?" I pushed.

"Your mother is here with a Christmas feast, not to mention your father. As we speak, she's flipping French toast and stirring cherry syrup," Bella informed. _Fuck, that's not what the hell I wanna hear_.

I'd had dreams of ham sandwiches and maybe getting Bella's top off that day so I could kiss and lick that fantastic rack. The fact my parents were in my kitchen didn't exactly thrill me. _Falalalala..lala…la-fucking-la!_

I hopped up from the bed. "If this is a joke, it's a bad one," I told her, hoping she'd crack up and tell me she was just joshing me. Unfortunately, I heard pots banging in my kitchen, so unless I was being robbed by a culinary thief, she was telling the truth.

She climbed off the bed and walked to her suitcase I'd settled on a chair. She pulled out a pair of jeans, a blouse, bra, and panties. "I honestly wish I was because I'd hoped today could go an entirely different way, but it's a Christmas miracle. Get dressed, _sugar_, you're momma is here," she announced before she closed the door to the bathroom.

I quickly pulled on jeans and a sweater, hurrying down the hallway to the kitchen, following the most incredible smells in the world. When I entered the kitchen, I saw my father eating French toast and ham. He looked quite happy as Momma continued flipping bread in the skillet.

"What are y'all doin' here?" I asked as I took in the sight of the two of them.

"Merry Christmas! Surprise!" Momma called as she walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her for a hot minute, and then I pushed her away.

"Merry Christmas, but again, what are y'all doin' here?" I asked again.

"Son, you'd better hang onto Bella if she cooks like this all the time. You should get in on this. It's incredible," Daddy instructed between mouthfuls.

I sat down at the table, and my mother shoved a plate in front of me. "What's this?" I asked as I looked into a small dish seeing something that resembled butter.

"Oh, that's the best part. Its cream cheese and butter mixed together. It tastes amazing with the cherry syrup," Daddy responded as he continued to wolf down his food.

I took a bite of the food and closed my eyes. The woman was perfect at every damn thing she did. I'd had the pleasure of her cooking for me before, and Christmas morning was no different. The fried ham with the cherry syrup was fucking amazing.

I continued to eat my breakfast as my mother joined us at the table. When she looked my way, she laughed. "I suppose things are goin' _well,_" Momma teased as she touched my neck. It was then I remembered the mark on my neck my sweater obviously wasn't covering.

I could have laughed and tried to play it off as something else, but I decided to just embrace it, especially when I saw my daddy wink in my direction. "Momma, things were goin' _very_ well until y'all knocked on my door. So, how long are ya here?" I asked. _I probably sound like a prick, but really? They're fucking interfering in my plans to spend Christmas with my girl, especially in light of what transpired last night. _

"Oh, _relax_, you big baby. We're stayin' downtown at a hotel. How's…" Momma started as Bella breezed into the room. She looked incredible. The night before, she'd been in a big flannel shirt and jeans, and then the incredible lacy thing I'd bought while I was shopping, but seeing her in clothes that fit her had me hard in a hot minute.

"You look incredible. My goodness, I don't think I lost the weight that quick with this one," Momma offered as she rose from her chair and hugged Bella. _Fuck, incredible was an understatement. The ass on my girl…Oh Lordy._

"I've got about ten more pounds to lose and a hell of a lot of tightening before I'm back in my regular clothes," Bella replied with a smile as she poured herself coffee and then refilled cups around the table.

She poured herself juice and sat down next to me. My fingers were itching to touch her because she was breathtaking. In my opinion, she didn't need to lose another ounce. The woman was absolutely perfect to me.

My mother and sister weren't stick-skinny. They weren't fat, though years ago, Momma had some problems with her weight, but now, they were both well proportioned. I'd grown up with a healthy perspective of women, and if I was being honest, I didn't want Bella to get any skinnier. She was already a small woman, and she sure as fuck didn't need to lose ten more pounds. It made me wonder how small she'd been before she'd gotten pregnant and how in the hell she didn't have men lined up around the block to date her before I met her. I was one lucky mother fucker.

After breakfast, Daddy and I shooed the women out of the kitchen so we could clean up. I was loading the dishwasher when I turned to him. "Daddy, I've got a question. She's doin' well. Kinda. She's strugglin' with the fact she had the babies and they're not hers. She actually avoids Emmett and Rosalie because…hell, I don't know why. What should I do?" I asked as I rinsed plates.

He was placing the cream cheese butter in the fridge, and after he closed it, he turned to me and grinned. "You're something else, you know that? You and your sister are the best things I've ever accomplished in my life, son. I had a feeling this might happen. I can't counsel a member of my family, so call Dr. Weber. I can see Bella's not exactly back to normal, but call Angela. She's a specialist with things like this," he suggested.

"She'll get through it, right?" I asked, having never dealt with a situation of the sort.

He clapped me on the back. "She will…with a lot of love and understanding," he responded.

We didn't speak anymore because I was thinking about what he said and coming to a few conclusions of my own. I had love and understanding, so yeah, we'd get through it. I had a lot of faith in us, even if she wasn't sure we'd make it. I'd take her hand, and I'd love her through it.

##

I stood nervously in the living room of my apartment waiting for Bella. We were going out with Alice and Jasper for New Year's, and she'd been cussing up a storm in the bedroom about having nothing to wear. She could wear a goddamn bed sheet, and she'd still be the most beautiful woman in the world in my eyes.

We were going for dinner and dancing at _The Fairmont_, and I hadn't exactly told her where we were going. She'd spoken with Alice earlier in the day, and I assumed Alice had told her to wear something besides jeans. I didn't ask if she needed to go by her place and pick up some clothes. _My momma hadn't raised a fool, after all._

After my parents left on December 27, we'd kinda hunkered down at my place. I went back to work, well for a few hours a day because we were mostly shut down at the office, and when I'd come home in the afternoon, she'd have cooked something incredible. Most days, I'd find her on the balcony, wrapped in a blanket with a book. She was gearing up for her on-line classes, and I'd sit with her and take the book, quizzing her about whatever she was studying. _My girl knew her shit._

"Well, this is the only thing that fits, sorta. I guess I packed it in case my parents decided we were going to church for Christmas. Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long. You look quite handsome, Mr. Cul…what's wrong? It looks awful, doesn't it," she whined and took off down the hallway.

The slamming door jarred me from my stupor, and I took off after her, nearly busting my ass on the gleaming hardwood floor. The woman was a fucking cleaning machine, and my apartment sparkled, but leather soles were dangerous in combination with polished hardwood.

I opened the door, finding her face-down on the bed sobbing like a baby. I walked over and sat down on the side of the bed, placing my hand on her back. "Babe, you look beautiful. I was just stunned. The last time you wore this dress was on our first date, and you were pregnant. It looked lovely on you that night, but tonight, my God, you look absolutely…hell, I can't even come up with a word," I told her as I continued to rub her back.

Slowly, she turned on her side, and I moved her hair back off her face so I could look into her big, beautiful eyes. "Bella, I mean it with all my heart. You took my breath away, honey," I confirmed the truth.

"You're just saying that because you can't deal with me when I cry," she accused with a sniff. I reached into the nightstand and grabbed a tissue from the box, handing it to her and seeing her smirk at me. She'd asked me a few nights back why I had them there, and when I just cocked my eyebrow at her, she laughed 'til she cried.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, smart ass. I wouldn't just say it if I didn't truly mean it. I'd never lie to ya, Bella. You look so damn good, I don't know how the fuck I'm gonna be able to keep my hands off ya out in public.

"Look, don't go gettin' mad, but I called Dr. Weber and made an appointment for Monday. I think ya need to talk to somebody about how you're feelin', and while I appreciate that ya talk to me, I'm not a professional. I read on-line it's not uncommon for women to suffer from a chemical imbalance after childbirth. I think you should talk to the doctor and get her advice. If it's a chemical thing, they can give ya meds for a little while until everything goes back to normal," I explained, subconsciously covering my balls in case her little foot decided to make the point I'd overstepped my bounds.

She sat up, and I was honestly scared. She could go from laughing to hysterical crying in two seconds, and if what I'd suggested hit her the wrong way, I was pretty sure I'd be getting my ass handed to me in short order.

She was playing with the hem of her dress, not looking at me. I placed my fingers under her chin and pulled her face up to look at me. "I love ya, and I want ya to be healthy in every sense of the word. I'm not sayin' you're unbalanced by any stretch, but with everything you went through, sugar, it's worth a talk with Dr. Weber," I encouraged.

"Yeah, you're right. I know I've been acting batshit crazy, which really _isn't_ my norm. I guess going to talk to Dr. Weber wouldn't hurt. She did mention it to me that night we went to McDonald's. Okay, I'll go. Now, you're sure this looks okay? I can stop by Rose and Em's and look for something else," she asked.

"No way! After ya get that black stuff from under your eyes, you'll be perfect," I teased as I leaned forward and kissed her lips. She hopped up from the bed and went into the bathroom, closing the door. I let out a sigh of relief because I knew down to my very soul the discussion could have gone a whole different way.

An hour later, we were walking into the lobby of the Fairmont Hotel. I'd never been there, but Jasper said Alice had recommended it. The place was pretty damn fancy, and I was glad we'd chosen it when I saw the smile on Bella's face.

"You been here before?" I asked as I checked our coats and took her hand to lead her to "The Terrace" piano bar where we were meeting Alice and Jasper for a drink before dinner. As we walked through the lobby, it seemed like every man in the vicinity turned his head to take her in. If she was worried about how she looked, all she had to do was look around.

I can be a possessive asshole sometimes, and that night was no different. I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her, resting my hand on her hip. _Yep, the lady's taken and all you bastards can kiss my ass._

"I've never been here. This isn't exactly the type of place I hang out in. I think Emmett and Rosalie came here for their anniversary and stayed the night in one of the suites one time. She said it was incredible. When I take you to Forks, I think you'll see we don't have places like this in town," she joked. Fuck, I was happy to hear she planned to take me to Forks to see her folks.

I'd met them at the hospital, but I didn't really get to turn on the charm because the babies were the stars of the show. I hoped when we went for a visit, I'd get the opportunity to win Bella's father over. I needed all the support I could get.

I saw Jasper and Alice sitting on a sofa having a glass of champagne while the piano player serenaded the crowd with old standards. "Here you are. Bella, you look incredible. I told you that dress was a smart purchase," Alice told her as the two hugged. I shook Jasper's hand and took a seat on a love seat next to the sofa. Bella stood staring at Jasper, and Alice started laughing.

"I can't believe this, but Bella Swan, this is my fiancé, Jasper Whitlock. Jasper, this is the infamous Bella Swan. I can't believe you guys are just meeting," Alice introduced. I felt like a dick because I'd forgotten Bella had never met Jasper before now, but she'd been a little busy of late.

Jasper stood up and took her hand, kissing her knuckles like the smooth bastard he is. "I can see why Cullen walks around in a daze all the time. It's a pleasure to finally meet ya, ma'am," Jasper greeted.

"Yes, it's funny because I've heard so much about you. So, fiancé? When did _that_ happen?" Bella asked as she sat down next to me. Alice jumped from her seat and walked over to Bella showing her the engagement ring Jasper had given her sometime over the last week. They weren't engaged as of Christmas Eve, as far as I knew.

"Champagne?" Jasper asked as he produced two empty glasses. I nodded, and he pulled what appeared to be a very expensive bottle from an ice bucket to his left and filled them.

"Actually, about thirty minutes ago," Alice gushed. I turned to Whitlock and cocked an eyebrow. _The guy definitely didn't let any grass grow under his feet._

"To the happy couple," I offered in toast. We all touched glasses and drank in honor of their engagement, and the happiness the two shared was damn near palpable.

At 8:45 pm, we made our way to "The Georgian" where dinner and dancing was to take place. We were shown to a table, and settled in to enjoy a five-course dinner with wine pairings.

"So, Bella, have you talked to Rosalie lately?" Alice asked with a laugh. I saw Bella jerk a little, and I didn't want to go down that road tonight, but there was no way I could stop the bus. It was then I remembered the conversation Emmett and I had the day he stopped by the office with the twins. Rosalie was getting her hair cut in the salon downstairs, so he brought the babies up and chose to change their shitty diapers in my office.

"_How's Bella?" Emmett asked over the crying as he opened the most god-awful smelling diaper in the world._

"_What the hell are you feedin' 'em? That's horrible," I complained as I held my nose. He pulled out a tub of baby wipes and went to work, gagging the whole time._

"_It's the formula. Jesus," Emmett bitched. Once he had the little girl cleaned up, he pulled out a diaper and settled it under her, pulling the tabs on the side to close it. Unfortunately, he pulled one of the tabs off completely._

"_Got any tape?" he asked. I was trying not to laugh because he looked like he knew what he was doing about as much as I knew how to defuse a bomb._

_I reached over my desk and grabbed my tape dispenser. "Here. Will that stay up?" I asked. He held the little girl up under her arms and motioned his head for me to help him._

_I tore off a piece of tape and situated the wrecked diaper as best as I could, trying to secure it with the tape. It still looked like it would fall off, so Emmett laid her down on the couch and took the tape dispenser, wrapping about a yard of tape around the diaper. I couldn't hold back the laugh any longer._

"_There. That ain't going anywhere. So, Bella?" he asked again as he situated his daughter in the double stroller with a pacifier and went to work on the other one._

"_She's at her mom's still. We talk every day, but I'm not really sure how she's doing," I shouted over the screaming of baby number two._

"_Renee and Charlie are really worried about her. We've tried to call her a few times, but I think she's avoiding us, and I'm not sure why," he yelled back as he did the same damn thing with the second diaper that he had with the first._

"_Do ya know what the hell you're doin'?" I shouted. Man, the kid had a set of lungs on her. She must have more of her dad in her than the other one._

"_We're taking parenting classes. We should have done it while Bella was pregnant, but we didn't think about it. They cry all the fucking time and then Rosalie starts crying, saying she's a horrible mother. I'm about ready to blow my damn brains out," Emmett stated after he had the other one situated in the stroller with a pacifier._

_When the room was quiet, I wondered for a second if I'd gone deaf. "There. Now, Renee mentioned she thinks Bella's depressed. I have no idea about any of that shit, but if she is, she needs to talk to someone," Emmett determined._

"_Yeah, maybe," I answered._

_That afternoon, I did a bit of research on post-partum depression, which led me to eventually contact Angela Weber and make an appointment as suggested by my dad. I hoped there was something that could be done to help Bella because it tore out my guts to see her unhappy._

"So, um, you should come by the store. I got a whole bunch of new things I think would be perfect for you since you're no longer pregnant," Alice suggested, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Well, if I can get rid of the last eight pounds, I should be able to fit into my old clothes, so I shouldn't need anything. Well, I hope I won't because I'm kind of poor right now. I've got to find a job and an apartment, and January is a shitty time to look for either," Bella responded.

"Apartment?" I asked. I vaguely remember her saying after she had the babies she wanted to move out of Rosalie and Emmett's place, but I hoped maybe she'd stay with me. I hadn't asked her yet because there was a lot going on, and I didn't want to push her, but maybe I should? _Maybe it would take one thing off her mind?_

"Well, yeah. I mean, the deal was only for me to stay there while I was pregnant. They provided financial support while I was there, but now it's all over, so I'm on my own," she explained.

I quickly corrected her. "You're not on your own, darlin', you've got me." I lifted her left hand and kissed the back of it to hit home the point I would do anything she needed. She smiled and leaned forward, kissing me sweetly, making my fucking heart skip a beat.

\\\

_**E/N: Those of you looking for Emmett to pay his penance…I think you'll see it in upcoming chapters. As my Grandma Dorothy used to say, "What doesn't go over the devil's back comes under his belly." She said a lot of things like that, but I assume it means you reap what you sow. If you know a better definition, please enlighten me. She's been gone for a long time.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I've got a few things to address, and I want you to know I take your comments seriously, reading every review.**_

_**Regarding Emmett being an ass: I never hinted that Emmett was out of the woods. Sometimes things come back in unexpected ways we don't actually have to initiate…call it karma or retribution, but he's not out of the woods yet.**_

_**Regarding Edward being a controlling jackass by making the appointment for Bella with Dr. Weber: I understand the viewpoint that he was an ass by making the appointment for her without her knowledge. However, I didn't approach it from that angle. I took the path of how I'd feel if someone I loved was in distress. I'd do anything I could to make sure they were happy and healthy. I think we've established the fact Edward loves her very much, so him making the appointment for the woman he loves very much…I'll stand behind it.**_

_**Scorpio11 – I hope I answered your questions dear one. She turned this chapter around on a dime because I had technical issues last night. Thank her!**_

_**SMeyer owns…I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

22.

BELLA

"Hi, I have a ten-thirty with Dr. Weber," I informed the receptionist. It was the Monday after New Year, and I had waffled about keeping the appointment, but after I had a meltdown because I'd accidentally burned dinner the night before, I knew something wasn't right.

New Year's Eve with Alice and Jasper had been great, even though Alice continually brought up Rosalie and the babies. Eventually, she dropped it altogether, for which I was grateful. The rest of the night was wonderful.

Dancing with Edward and the champagne toast at midnight were incredible. _The kiss…oh, brother_. It was passionate and gave me both goose bumps and wet panties. I made a mental note to stop at the drug store and pick up the refill of the birth control pills I'd begun as soon as the babies were born. They'd be effective at the same time I'd be given the all clear from my gyno, and I definitely wanted to be damn sure I was covered. If _that _kiss was any indication of what the man could do in bed, the smile I'd be wearing after the deed would be visible from space.

"She'll be right with you. Can you fill this out?" the smiling receptionist asked. I suppose she was used to dealing with "ring-dings" as Esme referred to Carlisle's patients, so she was nice to all of them, not sure which were actually homicidal maniacs and which were mildly crazy like me.

I sat down and gave a rundown of my medical history. As I returned the clipboard to the receptionist, Dr. Weber came out to greet me. "Bella, come on in," she greeted. I followed her inside and sat down in a chair, noting there wasn't a couch in sight which caused me to laugh.

After she settled in a chair facing me, she smiled and asked, "So, how are you?" '_Obviously I'm for shit if I'm sitting in your office.' _Yeah, I decided not to say it out loud_._

"Not great. I had the babies a month ago, and I still cry all the time. Anything can set me off. Those damn Hallmark commercials nearly killed me at Christmas. I should also mention I haven't seen my nieces since I was released from the hospital. I haven't talked to my sister, and I've been hiding out at Edward's house. I feel like I have a ticking bomb over my head because I need to get an apartment, a job, and finish school. I'm very self-conscious about the fact my body is a disaster since I had the babies, and I'm actually still a virgin. Other than that, I'm just groovy," I responded sarcastically.

She'd been writing furiously, and with my last comment, I noticed her eyebrows shoot up into her hairline. _I guess the virgin comment shocked her, given the fact I just had twins._

"Well, that's quite a laundry list. So, let's start at the top. With regard to your emotions, would you say you're more prone to becoming upset easier now than pre-pregnancy?" she asked. I held the eye roll inside.

"Yes," I answered.

"Okay, I'm going to send you upstairs to the lab for some blood work so we can check your hormone levels. It may be something very simple, and if we get a handle on it now, we can correct it relatively easy. How've you been sleeping?" she asked.

"Well, before I started hiding at Edward's I didn't sleep for shit…sorry…very well. Now, I guess its okay."

"How about your appetite?" she continued.

"I'm trying to lose the baby weight. Look, I was a fat kid and took a lot of teasing for it before I lost the weight in high school, so I've been restricting my intake and exercising as much as I can, given the fact I haven't been cleared by my doctor yet," I answered honestly. If I was looking for help, I knew I had to be honest.

"Give me five words describing the emotions you're experiencing which are new to you," she requested.

I thought for a minute. "Well, I'd say easily agitated, extremely emotional without warning, uh, empty, overwhelmed," I responded quickly.

"Regarding the emptiness, can you describe it?" she asked as she continued to furiously scribble on the pad in front of her.

"Well, I mean, you know, _empty_. I carried those babies for thirty-seven weeks, and now they're home with their parents, and I feel empty. I have nothing to show for the fact I just had two babies, well, except a scar, stretch marks, saggy boobs, and a stomach that resembles bread dough," I explained.

"What about your sex drive?" she asked. I laughed. It wasn't that I _didn't_ want to have sex, but I'd told her I was a virgin, so sex drive? _Seriously? It was there…oh, God, was it there…but I hadn't had the opportunity to act on it, so I wasn't sure exactly how to answer her._

"See virgin comment above," I teased knowing she'd written down everything I'd said.

"Ah, okay. So, um, do you still find pleasure in the hobbies you participated in before you were pregnant?" she asked. I thought about it, and really, my hobbies before I got pregnant were mostly hanging out with friends I didn't have any more and drinking copious amounts of alcohol when I wasn't studying. I hadn't really done anything I used to do, so it was difficult to answer the question.

"Well, I really don't participate in any of the activities I did before the pregnancy. My life is extremely different now than it was then, so I can't really answer the question. The college friends I had all sorta took a powder when I told them I was pregnant and I was going to have the baby and give it up. I didn't think it was their business I was going to be a surrogate for my sister. They thought I was a horrible person because I was going to give up my child, and yeah, they quit calling and coming around.

"I have a friend, Alice Brandon, who I've spent a little time with, but she's a good friend of Rosalie's so I kinda avoid her because I don't like talking about…I just don't," I answered. I didn't want to say I didn't like hearing about the babies because it sounded horrible, but it was the truth.

We talked about all of the things I'd told her for the next forty-five minutes, and the time flew by. I laughed. I cried. I listened. She asked insightful questions, and I did my best to answer her honestly. I glanced at the clock and saw I had five minutes left, so I decided to ask a question of my own. "Am I beyond repair?" I asked.

She chuckled and removed her glasses. "No, Bella. Not at all. My initial diagnosis was PND, but I think there might be something else going on as well. I still want you to go upstairs and let them draw blood, just in case I'm wrong, which does happen. No one's infallible. If you do have Post-Natal Depression, it can be corrected with the proper medication. Until I get those results, I'm going to assign you a little homework before our session next week.

"First, get a notebook and keep track of how you feel for me. At the end of every day, take a few minutes and write about how your day went…what upset you, what made you happy, what frustrated you, what overwhelmed you, all of it. Bring it with you next Monday, and we'll go through it together. It will give both of us insight into what causes the drastic mood swings you mentioned.

"Second, and this one will undoubtedly be difficult, go see your sister and your nieces. I understand your reaction of staying away and giving them time to bond, but aside from the fact you gave birth to the babies, you're their aunt, and as such, you should keep the connection with your family. They need you as much as you need them. Even if you only stay for thirty minutes, go see them," she outlined as I sat there.

"I'm not sure if I can do it by myself," I whispered as I felt the tears because she was right, and I felt consumed by guilt for having stayed away so long.

"I didn't say you had to go alone. Take Edward or your friend, Alice, with you. Having an outside party there can take off the pressure. I honestly think you'll get more out of it than you might believe," she replied. I let out a heavy sigh. She was right, but I was dreading it immensely.

##

I pulled into the driveway of Rosalie and Emmett's house and looked around. I saw Rosalie's BMW parked on the driveway, but Emmett's Hummer was nowhere to be seen. I determined I'd go to my place first and retrieve the shirt and tie I'd purchased for Edward for Christmas and clean out the disgusting mess I was certain was my fridge, having been gone for a month.

I let myself inside and was surprised to see my apartment was immaculate. I walked to my fridge and saw it was empty and gleamingly clean. I closed it and checked the cabinets and dishwasher, seeing everything was in perfect order. I walked back to my bedroom and raked my fingers across the dresser, not finding a speck of dust. Someone had cleaned my apartment.

I pulled the wrapped gifts from my closet and placed them by my purse on the kitchen table as I made my way toward the stairs to go tackle the biggest speed bump on my road to getting back to normal. I'd had the blood drawn, sent Edward a text I was going to my place, and as I stood at the top of the stairs, I felt the panic settle into my chest, tightening it to the point I almost couldn't breathe.

I heard crying from the other side of the door and was quite surprised it wasn't just babies. It was Rosalie as well. I cracked the door and listened, surprised by what I heard.

"I'm sorry, Lilly. I don't know what's wrong. Please stop. You'll wake Nicki," I heard Rosalie pleading with the baby.

I walked into the hallway and followed the wailing cries to the living room, seeing a sight I'd never seen in my life. Rosalie's hair was in the same messy ponytail she'd bitched at me about for years. There were dirty diapers, clothes, empty bottles, blankets, and various other types of debris everywhere. Rosalie was sobbing and rocking the baby furiously as she patted the girl's back, and the house phone was ringing off the hook.

The machine finally picked up, and I heard Emmett's anxious voice, "Rosalie, they don't have the formula you told me to get. What should I do? Pick the fu…pick up, dammit," he snapped, which only caused Rosalie to cry harder.

I walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Em, what's wrong?"

"Bella? Oh, God, is Rose there? I'm at the damn organic grocery store, and they don't have the formula the doctor told us to get. I don't know what the hell to do," he replied. He sounded fucking panicked.

"Em, call the doctor and ask them about a good substitute if you can't find the specific brand. Why do they need an organic formula?" I asked.

"They're having digestive issues. The doctor said it's a matter of finding the right formula. How's it going there?" he asked.

"Well, Rosalie's so despondent she doesn't even know I'm here. Lilly is crying at the top of her lungs, and Nicole is incredibly sleeping through the whole thing," I answered as I looked into the living room.

"I'll be home as soon as I can find the formula. Please don't leave, Sissy," Emmett begged.

"I'll be here," I promised, hanging up.

I walked to where Rosalie sat with the baby and took the crying girl from her, situating her into the nook of my arm by my breast. I picked up a pacifier from Rosalie's lap and sat down. Rosalie's head snapped up to me and she began to sob harder than she'd been when I walked in. Thankfully, Lilly had stopped and was sucking on the pacifier as my right hand patted her diaper clad bottom.

"Rose, honey, what's going on?" I asked when she finally stopped crying.

"Oh, Bella, I'm the worst mother in the world. They don't sleep at the same time. I haven't had more than two hours sleep at one time since we brought them home. I don't remember when I had a shower last, and I stink like baby puke," she whined as she started crying again.

"Shh. She's asleep," I whispered, nodding my head toward the angel in my arms. Rosalie looked at me in disbelief.

"You can't leave. You have to stay. I can't…God, I can't do this, Bella. I don't know how to do anything. I can't even comfort my own children. I took care of you when you were fat, and you've got to help me," she whispered. She looked horrendous. It wasn't a look I'd ever seen on my sister in all the years I'd known her. I didn't appreciate her comment, but I could tell she was in trouble.

"Where can I put her?" I whispered. Rosalie pointed to a white basket on wheels. It was lined with pink, and when I walked over to it, I saw Nicole was in a matching one dressed out in purple. Only Rosalie would worry about everything being just identical enough, yet not exactly the same thing.

After I had the sleeping baby settled, I turned to the room and my sister. "Okay, first things first. Who cleaned my place?" I asked, pretty fucking sure it wasn't her.

"I hired a service to come in and do it so it would be ready when you came home. Where've you been?" she asked as she started cleaning up the mess in her usually pristine living room.

"Nah-ah. Go take a shower and a nap. We'll talk later. As soon as Emmett figures out the formula thing, I'm sending him upstairs as well. I can take care of the girls while you two get a break," I ordered.

She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed the life out of me. "Oh, God, you're a saint, Bella. Thank you. I hope you know how much this means to me," she sobbed. _Oh, brother, that's not good_.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go before I change my mind," I ordered. She quickly ran upstairs, and I heard the door close. The shower was on before I could even get to the kitchen to get the trash can.

I cleaned up all the trash and changed the bag. I went to the laundry room with the dirty clothes that littered the living room and saw two baskets full of dirty baby clothes. I quickly sorted them and loaded the machine, opening the dryer to see it was full. I loaded the clean clothes and blankets into a basket and went back to the living room, placing it on the couch to fold later.

I picked up the dirty dishes and took them to the kitchen, grabbing the Windex and paper towels to clean the table, not concentrating on what the crust on the table could be. As soon as it was clean, Nicole began making noise, so I picked her up and smiled. She was as gorgeous as her sister.

"Hello, beautiful. Let's get you cleaned up and see if we can find you something to eat," I whispered.

I took her upstairs to the nursery and changed her, holding my breath because, _Oh…My…God_. It was awful. After she was wearing a clean sleeper, I took her back downstairs and went to the kitchen, finding four bottles in the fridge. "I'm gonna have to do this the old-fashioned way because I don't know how your mommy warms it," I said to her as I filled a saucepan with water and placed it on the stove to heat up.

I placed the glass bottle in the pan, and I walked to back to the fridge to see if there was anything set out for dinner. Thankfully, Nicole was sucking her pacifier with her hand wound in my hair, and as long as she wasn't fussing, I wasn't going to panic.

The fridge was nearly empty, so I opened the freezer to see it was empty as well. Officially, there was no food in the house. I was going to need help because I couldn't leave, and there was no telling when, or maybe if, Emmett was coming back, so I pulled out my phone and sent a text to my knight-in-shining-armor.

_**I'm at Em and Rose's, and they have no food. Can you bring something home? I'll send you a list. Love you. B xoxo**_

"Okay, little girl, we'll feed you, and then I'll work on feeding your mommy and daddy," I told her as I kissed her little forehead.

After she ate, she fell back to sleep, so I placed her in the purple basket and went about folding laundry. I heard the front door open and close quietly. When I looked up, Emmett was standing in the hallway with a look on his face of shock.

"Hey," I called to him as I walked over to where he stood, loaded down with a case of something and a huge bag of diapers.

"Bella, where's Rose?" he whispered. He looked as bad as she did when I showed up.

I took the diapers and placed them by the stairs, pushing him into the kitchen. "Did you find it?" I asked. I picked up one of the cans and saw that it was soy milk.

"I had to go to Tacoma to find it. I couldn't get the doctor to call me back so I just looked up organic food stores on the internet. I bought out what they had," he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked.

"Because I think it's the first time I've come into this house in a month when there hasn't been somebody crying. Where are they?" he asked quietly as he put the formula in a cabinet.

"Rosalie's sleeping upstairs, and the girls are asleep in the living room. I'll be right back," I told him as I went downstairs to use the bathroom, seeing the telltale sign I'd started my period. I looked under my cabinet and was reminded I hadn't needed supplies for a long time, so I cleaned up and then ran upstairs to Rosalie's bathroom, seeing her sound asleep on her bed in a pair of yoga pants and one of Emmett's t-shirts.

I dug around looking for pads because I wasn't supposed to use tampons yet, and when I moved the toilet paper, I found panty liners and a huge surprise. I picked up the unopened box and saw it had an expiration date of 2013, so it wasn't something that had just been hanging around, long forgotten. I fell back on the floor in shock. _Oh, hell._

\\\

_**E/N: Hmmm…very interesting…**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: A quick thanks for the reviews. I know the cliffie didn't make you happy, so let's get through this quickly.**_

_**Thanks, Scorpio11. You're a doll!**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

23.

EDWARD

I was standing in the last aisle I ever wanted to be standing in, but when Bella sent the list of things for me to pick up so she could make dinner at Em and Rosalie's, it was on the list. While I sure as fuck didn't want to have to ask anyone for help, I was lost.

"Honey, you've been standing here for ten minutes. What are you looking for?" a nice older woman asked as I perused the shelves. She'd been stocking condoms when I walked down the aisle, and I'd tried not to draw attention to myself, but apparently, a guy lingering in front of the shelves that held the feminine hygiene products would tend to draw attention.

"Actually, I'm supposed to bring home something called maxi-pads, but there are so many different kinds," I explained as I saw some with wings and some that were meant for overnight use. There were some that were scented, which was really fucking disturbing, and some that promised "maximum protection" which seemed pretty obvious to me.

The woman laughed. "Honestly, they're all the same. I use these, not that you want to know that, but if I ask my husband to bring some home, I use whatever he brings. You really can't make a wrong decision. These are on sale," she responded as she handed me a plastic wrapped package with thirty of them. That seemed like the safest bet because there were a lot, and I had no idea how many were used in one day.

"Thank you," I responded as I picked up two of the packages and tossed them in the cart with the ground beef, mixed peppers, onions, tomatoes, cheese, and flour tortillas Bella had asked me to pick up. I'd already stopped by my apartment to grab clothes for the next day because she told me we were staying at her place that night. All I needed were the groceries and then I was on my way.

I pulled into the driveway seeing three cars in the garage. I knocked on the door, but no one opened it, so I let myself in. I followed the sound of the vacuum, seeing Bella dancing around the living room with it. The twins were in some sort of contraption that rocked them back and forth, and Bella was singing at the top of her lungs along with Alicia Keys, as best I could tell. _My girl isn't really a singer._

I walked into the kitchen, placing the bags on the table, and then I went back to the living room pulling the plug on the vacuum. Bella turned toward me with wide eyes, and quickly she smiled my favorite smile. "Hello, handsome," she greeted as she walked over to where I was standing.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. I'd missed her all fucking day. "I brought your _supplies_," I teased. She laughed and kissed me again.

"Thank you. Sorry to put you on the spot, but I couldn't leave because Em and Rose are sleeping, and I couldn't take two babies to the store. Rosalie doesn't have what I needed, so thank you," she explained.

"Aw, now, it wasn't a big deal. Where do ya want me? I can start choppin' or cookin' the meat, or I can finish the vacuuming. You tell me, sugar," I offered.

"If you'll just sit here with them for a minute, I'll take care of business, and then I'll start dinner. We can move the swings into the kitchen. Where's your…are you going to stay?" she asked nervously.

I laughed. "Yessum. I didn't have enough hands to bring in my garment bag. I'll get it in a bit. Go do what ya gotta," I replied as I took off my jacket and tossed it on the couch. I wound the cord on the vacuum and moved it out of the way, not sure where it belonged.

When I was finished, I walked over to the girls in the swings and kneeled down looking at them. They both appeared to be happy, which was the first time I'd actually witnessed it, so I stared at them seeing how beautiful they really were.

"Y'all are gonna break some hearts. I feel bad for your daddy. On second thought, after all the sh…crap he's put me through, maybe not too much," I joked as I offered my index fingers which they both latched onto with their little fists.

I heard someone on the stairs and turned to see Emmett in sweats and a t-shirt. "Bel…oh, hey Cullen. When'd you get here?" he asked quietly which surprised me. I didn't know there was a volume knob on the guy.

"Just a bit ago. I'm hangin' out with my two new favorite people," I responded as the swings continued to work their magic.

"They're awake and not crying? How'd she do that?" he asked as he walked over to where I was kneeling and sat down.

"The woman weaves some powerful magic. It's no surprise she was able to work it on your girls," I replied with a chuckle.

"Beer?" Emmett asked. I nodded just as Bella came back upstairs.

"Em, is Rose awake?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, she was just waking up when I came down. Beer, Bells?" he called.

"Yeah. Babe, I'll be right back," she told me as she ran upstairs.

I sat with the girls until the swings stopped, seeing they were both asleep. I gently extricated my fingers from their fists and hopped up from the floor. I walked into the kitchen seeing Emmett opening three beers.

"How's work?" Emmett asked. He was on paternity leave, though he was working from home on occasion. I was working with Garrett Fields in Emmett's absence.

Garrett was a nice enough guy, though he wasn't as good a salesman as Emmett, so I wasn't as busy as I was when I was working with Emmett. I'd given Garrett several leads on emerging businesses, but he was much more cautious regarding the investment opportunities he took to his clients. I was looking forward to Emmett's return.

"Well, I'm working with Garrett in your absence, but he's much more conservative. I found a software company…" I began as we both heard shouting from upstairs.

"What the hell is that?" Emmett asked as he walked into the hallway. I followed him, hearing Bella yelling but I couldn't understand what the hell she was saying.

"I have no fucking idea. Do they always go at it?" I asked, having never witnessed the sisters together when Bella wasn't pregnant.

"Well, um, not since we found out that Bella was preg…" he started as Bella flew down the stairs looking very pissed off.

"You okay?" I asked. I knew she'd been to see Dr. Weber earlier in the day, and I was worried Rosalie had said something to set her off. As I was trying to figure out if it would be better if we went downstairs, Bella picked up her beer and chugged half of it.

"I'm making dinner, and we're going downstairs. You wouldn't even…well, I can't say it, but we're going downstairs," Bella commanded as she went to the bags on the table and began pulling out the contents.

She was pissed about something, and it didn't seem to be anything I'd done, so I rolled up my sleeves and prepared to pitch in. "Babe, what can I do?" I asked.

She turned to me and smiled. "I love you so much, do you know that?" she asked with all of the sincerity on her face I'd always hoped to see.

"I _do_, sweet girl. You know I love you, as well," I stated because it wasn't a fucking question. She was mine and I was hers, and I'd known it all along, even if it was just settling in for her.

"I _do_ know. Now, would you mind chopping the onion and peppers? I'm making enchiladas. I'm making a small pan of veggie ones, but if you'll help me, we can get this over with and go to my place," she explained…well sort of.

I didn't ask any questions. I just did as my girl asked, and after I'd diced up everything, I helped her make the filling. I heard the babies crying in the living room and looked at her.

"Rose and Emmett need to get a handle on taking care of their daughters. They think they have their hands full now…fuck, they don't have the slightest idea."

I heard Rosalie in the living room reaming Emmett's ass, and as I was about to go check on them, Bella grabbed my arm. "Don't. Just help me get this in the oven, and we'll grab a few beers and go downstairs for an hour while they cook. I can't even talk to her right now," she replied as she shook her head, continuing to assemble the food. She opened two cans of sauce, sticking her finger in one and making a face. She dumped them into a bowl and went to the cabinet, pulling out a handful of spices, sprinkling in one thing and then another.

After it was to her liking, she poured it over the two pans. She added cheese over the top and slid them in the oven. We grabbed four beers and started for the stairs when Rosalie appeared before us.

"Bella, you've got to reconsider. You know what I did for you…hell we'll pay you if that's what it takes. I need you. Please reconsider this," Rosalie begged.

"Rose, no. You should have been more careful. I'm not going to work for you as a nanny. You need to hire someone. I'm going to get a _real_ job, and it's not going to be taking care of my nieces on a permanent basis. I understand this is a difficult situation, but I can't…I just can't help you. I've got to help myself, Rose. I'm still getting over the last favor you asked me," Bella told her as she began to cry.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders, not sure what the hell was going on. I took her downstairs, and once I closed the door, I could hear crying on both sides of it. I had no idea why, but Bella was my only concern, so I didn't ask any questions regarding Rosalie's tears.

I led my girl downstairs and settled her on the couch before I went to put the beer in the fridge. When I came back, I could see she'd finally calmed down. "How was your appointment today?" I asked completely avoiding whatever bullshit had happened upstairs.

"It was…well, this was my first assignment from the good doctor, and I'd bet if Dr. Weber knew what the hell was going on, she'd have never ordered me to do it. I found pregnancy tests in Rosalie's vanity. I gave up nine months of my life to help them have babies, and now, Rosalie wants me to give up nine months more. I just can't do it, Edward. Don't I deserve….shouldn't I have my own life? When is it acceptable to put my needs ahead of others? When in the fuck will I have repaid the debt?" she asked rhetorically.

"Isabella, what the hell is going on?" I asked because I was so fucking lost at that point.

"Rosalie thinks she might be pregnant. If she is and if there's any chance for her to carry the baby to term, she'll have to go on total bed rest. She wants me to give up school, move upstairs, and take care of the girls. She told me it was selfish of me to deny her the opportunity to experience being pregnant, and she reminded me of shit from when I was growing up. God…" Bella explained and then the tears began again.

"Oh, hell no. You've given up a lot, and how she can expect…look, I don't think us stayin' here is the best idea. We set the timer on the oven, and hopefully, they'll hear it, or, at least they'll hear the smoke alarm. Bella, baby, no. You've done a lot more than anyone would ever expect. Pack up your stuff and let's go home," I told her, hoping she'd listen. _Fuck if I knew._

\\\

_**E/N: I laughed at a lot of your theories from the reviews of the last chapter. Some of you were right…you little psychics! Can't wait to hear from you.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Thank you so very much for the reviews. We're almost at 800, and I'm so very happy with your response reviews, rec's, favorites, and attention overall.**_

_**Scorpio11 – Thank you for your attention to this chapter. She had to do a lot of work, trust me. Xoxo**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. Me? I got nothin' but this little story.**_

_**\\\**_

24.

BELLA

"Let's start with five, okay? You're just getting started, but we'll get there, I promise," Victoria ordered. She was the personal trainer Edward had hired as a Christmas gift for me. He was so fucking nervous when he gave me the gift certificate, but I was thrilled. I kissed him all over his gorgeous face for it.

I'd given him the shirt, tie, and I'd bought him a gift card to Brooks Brother's. It was only a hundred bucks, but maybe he could buy a…handkerchief? The store wasn't exactly bargain basement.

He'd bought me a gift card to Alice's store and another to a book store he'd found out I frequented. The gift membership and personal trainer was a gift he was reluctant to give, but I was very happy about it. I didn't have a chemical imbalance as we'd all expected, so when Dr. Weber suggested exercise instead of an antidepressant, I took her advice happily.

I was effectively living with him and avoiding my sister because I just couldn't give her what she wanted. I'd given her two babies, and I was trying to get over that. I couldn't commit myself to anything more, even with her guilt trip about what she'd done for me when we were young.

When I'd gone to see Dr. Weber and half-assed explained it to her, she asked me why I allowed Rosalie to have such a hold over me. When I offered no answer, she told me to write her a fucking essay on why I felt I was obligated to bend to Rosalie's demands. I was still trying to figure it out.

"Vicki, I don't think I can," I bitched as I tried to push myself up for five push-ups. She and I had been working together, but she'd held back a lot until I went to the doctor and got the okay to exercise. Now that I was cleared, I knew she was going to work me hard, but I was grateful for it. I didn't have Rose kicking my ass any longer, but I needed someone. Self-discipline had never really been a strong suit for me.

"You've got five in there. Pull up the strength, Bella. Edward's a hot guy. Do you want another woman coming along and capturing his attention? Wouldn't you like to be able to beat her ass?" she insisted, playing to my biggest insecurity. I gave her five, calling her a bitch the whole time and hearing her howl with laughter. I'd been working with the weight machines that evening on light weights, but after the push-ups, my arms were truly shot.

Once I collapsed on the floor, she flipped me over and kneeled down next to me. "Great job, and by the way, that man of yours isn't going anywhere. He's working out with my husband right now, but I know for a fact his eyes never wander around this gym," she stated as if I needed to hear it. I knew Edward loved me, and we worked out at the same time, though not together. There were a lot of hot women at the gym, but he never took a glance anywhere.

Since the doctor had given me the _all clear_, I had plans to grill the red snapper he'd picked up at Pike Place that evening on his way home, and then, well, whatever else the man had in mind. I had a few ideas of my own, but it remained to be seen if any of them would come to fruition.

We'd had a brief discussion this morning over breakfast regarding condoms, and I chuckled as I remembered it.

"_So, um, I have somethin' to ask ya," Edward began as he sipped his coffee. He looked pretty nervous, and I had no idea why._

"_Okay, Cullen, ask away," I urged._

"_Well, I was wonderin' if…what I mean is, since you're goin' to the doctor today…do I need…what do you think…" he stammered. It wasn't like him to beat around the bush, so I was worried._

"_Spit it out, boy. Cat got your tongue?" I joked._

_He took a deep breath and blew it out. "Okay, look, I don't go through your things, but I was out of razors, so I got in your bathroom drawer to grab one of your lady razors and there was this pink plastic thing in there. I don't know much about women's stuff, so I opened it and saw it was birth control pills. So, you're on the pill, right?" he confessed. I laughed thinking about him shaving with a pink safety razor._

"_Do you need to borrow anything else? I'm out of tampons, but I can stop and get some on my way home today," I teased him, seeing his ears get red._

"_You're such a smart ass. Fine, when you stop to get your tampons, you need to pick up some condoms because I don't have any. I haven't needed any for quite a while, and my last check-up was before I took the job at JPM-C, which came back fine. If you want to use condoms fine, but I don't have any," he explained._

_I stood from my chair and walked around to where he was seated and plopped onto his lap. "Is this your subtle way of asking if I __**want**__ to use condoms?" I asked quietly, seeing him lick his lips and feeling him harden under me._

"_Um, yeah. Smooth, ain't I," he joked, causing me to giggle._

_I kissed his lips gently to try to assure him he was, indeed, smooth, and then looked into his eyes. "As a matter of fact, if you don't mind, I'd rather not use them. I mean, I've never experienced it before, and I think I'd like my first time not to be with a condom. What do you think?" I asked. It was my turn to be nervous because if he wanted to use them, we could, but I couldn't lie and say I wouldn't be disappointed._

_He kissed me this time and grinned. "I think that sounds exactly like what I was thinkin'." _

_Unfortunately, before we could get too wound up, causing me to miss my appointment and him to be late for work, his cell alarm went off, and we had to go our separate ways. I had been anticipating tonight all day long._

Not everything in my life was going as great as my relationship with Edward. I'd been searching for a job with no luck, but Edward didn't seem to care. He was so fucking supportive, and would say, "You'll find somethin' when it's right, darlin'." It left me fucking breathless a lot of the time.

"I know. So, is there any hope for my abs?" I asked Vicki as I took the hand she offered to help me off the floor. Once I was on my feet, she smiled.

"There's muscle in there, but you actually need to up your protein. I know you've been trying to lose weight, but I'd suggest you stop restricting your diet and concentrate on building tone. If you lose any more weight, you're going to be a bit underweight for your height, Bella. If you step up the protein and continue to work with me, we'll get you where you want to be. Now, come with me and let me show you one of the hottest sights in this damn gym," she ordered as she handed me my water bottle and motioned for me to follow her.

She led me to a window where a lot of women were standing, watching two specimens of male perfection going at each other with boxing gloves in the bigger gym. I saw Victoria do a bob-and-weave, and I laughed.

"Jimmy and I spar every once in a while. Edward's very good at it, you know," she stated as if I needed the confirmation. I saw Edward land a jab on Jimmy's face, which seemed to provoke him. The two of them went to town.

"Oh hell. If Gingerman was mine, I'd be in there breaking it up before that perfect face got one mark," a blonde commented.

"Penny, I'd lick the wound," a redhead replied, causing Victoria to laugh and grab my arm before I went at the girl.

"So, you got time for the treadmill?" she asked. _Oh hell yeah._

I was running slowly on an incline when I felt a hand on mine. I'd closed my eyes, staving off boredom by imagining the walking path Jake and I used to take. I opened them to see Edward soaked with sweat and seven kinds of sexy. His mouth was moving, but my earbuds prohibited me from hearing him, so I slowed the treadmill and pulled them out.

"Sorry, what?" I asked as I walked briskly to cool down.

"I asked if we were gonna shower here or at home?" he repeated. I stopped the machine and climbed off, taking a drink from my water bottle. I glanced around at all of the women staring at him and decided it was definitely time to make it known the man was mine.

I grabbed my towel and wiped down the treadmill, turning to him with a smile. "I went to the doctor today. I'm actually good to go," I told him, knowing he'd know what the hell I meant. I saw him swallow and then pull my sweaty body into his, kissing me just as I'd hoped. It was completely indecent to kiss that way in public, but when his hands met my ass, I didn't hold back.

It took one swipe of my tongue on his lips before his mouth opened to mine, and it was on. I knew telling him I'd gone to the doctor would wind him up because he'd been so patient about holding back, but that was over. We stood in the cardio room and kissed like there was no one else in the world.

I heard coughing, and obviously, he did as well because he pulled back. "So, we'll shower at home?" he asked with that sexy smile on his face.

"I'll wash your back if you'll wash mine," I purred, hoping I had the nerve to hold up my end of the bargain. I wasn't in shape yet, but I was getting there, and maybe with some strategic lighting, I could pull it off? At least those gym bitches knew he was taken.

He laughed and picked me up, tossing me over his shoulder. He grabbed our bags and walked toward the door, stopping at the desk. "James, next time, I'll kick your ass. Night, y'all."

When he moved toward the door, I lifted my head. "Night, Vicki. See ya Wednesday," I called as she and James laughed. I couldn't blame them at all. I was sure it was a sight to behold.

##

"God, Bella, this is…fuck, you're my everything," he muttered as we stood under the spray of the shower. I'd only turned on the lights over the sink which didn't offer a lot of light in the shower in Edward's bathroom, but he didn't complain.

He was holding me in his arms, both of us naked together for the first time, and I was lost in him. He was a beautiful man, and I felt far less than worthy of him, but he didn't seem to think the same thing. He'd washed my back, and took his sweet time washing my lower back and ass cheeks, groaning the whole time, and now he'd turned me around to wash the front of me.

"When do I get to wash you?" I teased as I held up the body wash.

"I told ya when I finally got ya naked I was gonna get acquainted with every inch of your body. That's exactly what I'm doin'," he informed as his soapy hands washed my chest, bringing a laugh from me.

"I thought the inspection would take place in bed," I taunted as I grabbed his hard shaft and moved my hands over it, squeezing gently to remind him of what the doctor had told me earlier in the day.

I heard a little squeak from him and looked up to see him smiling at me. "Next time, you can wash my back. I'm clean enough," he announced as he turned off the water.

He quickly exited the shower and grabbed towels, offering one to me. I wrapped it around me and grabbed another, bending at the waist and wrapping it around my hair. Once I stood upright, I looked at him and saw a smile.

"What?"

"You can't begin to imagine how many times that shower has played in my head. It's surreal I actually had the pleasure of livin' it," he replied as he took my hand and pulled me into his arms, kissing me for all I was worth.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and when he picked me up and carried me to the bed, I was floating. I was panting with the anticipation of being with this man, the most romantic guy I'd ever met in my life. I was happy my first time was going to be with Edward Anthony Cullen. _I'm a lucky, lucky girl._

He hovered over me and smiled that killer smile at me, and I was sure if I listened close enough, I could hear panties dropping all over the world. "Bella, I love ya. You tell me how far you wanna go," he whispered as he stared into my eyes. Jade green into brown. I couldn't form sentences in my head for the life of me.

"Edward, I love you, too, and I'm ready," I whispered in return. He leaned forward and kissed me gently as he pulled the towel from my hair and opened the towel wrapped around me.

His hand skimmed my still-damp body, and it lit my skin on fire. "God, that feels…" I gasped.

"You feel incredible," he whispered as his lips ghosted down my neck to my chest. When he took my left nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, I was stunned at the sensation.

Never in my life had I felt anything like it, and it was incredible. I couldn't help but gasp, which seemed to encourage him. He kissed across my chest, taking his time and driving me insane, and repeated the maneuver on my right breast, causing yet another gasp from me.

He moved back up to my face, kissing me quickly on the lips. "Are ya sure?" he asked sweetly. I nodded quickly.

He pulled off his towel, and I felt his hardness against my thigh, causing me to smile. "Like I could deny _him _anything," I teased as I reached down and grabbed his cock. Hearing a loud moan from him made me very happy.

When his fingers found my center, I gasped at the contact, having never felt it before. "Oh, fuck," I moaned as he circled around my clit and then inserted a finger inside me.

"Son-of-a-bitch," he groaned as he gathered the moisture from me and moved back to my clit.

"_Edward_." It felt incredible.

He moved his body between my legs, his fingers never moving from inside me as he kissed me. He pulled his fingers away and looked into my eyes as he held himself over me. "Baby, we don't have to do this yet. There are a lot of other ways for us to get acquainted," he offered as he held me close.

"Edward, I look forward to all of those things, but if you don't fuck me now, I'll go look for someone who will," I threatened causing him to laugh. His hard cock was tickling my entrance, and I wanted to slap him. The time for teasing was over. It was time for action.

\\\

_**E/N: Oh, no she didn't…sorry, friends. I know, I cockblocked you, but…the next chapter is in EPOV, so that's something, right? **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: Oh, were you waiting for me? I forget…oh, yeah! The sex! Thank you for your reviews. You're all wonderful…even those of you who hate some of my characters. I'm right there with you a lot of the time.**_

_**Note to ttcub: Go back and reread the last chapter. It's in there, dear one, but I'll tell you. Pregnancy tests. All better?**_

_**Scorpio11 works this over with a lot of devotion. I thank her for it, and I hope you do too. Otherwise, you'd be cursing me over the confusion I leave you with rather than the characters! (Scorp, you're "let's face facts, it's not automatic in any position" cracked me up! How right you are, but let's not underestimate the skills of our boy…)**_

_**SMeyer owns…I borrow and don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

25.

EDWARD

"We have quite an audience…and there's my wife and your girlfriend. Let's give 'em a show…well, if you can pull your head out of your ass," James called as we sparred. I'd been distracted by the news I'd heard at work, and I was having a hard time getting into the routine we'd established since Bella and I had started working out at the gym. It wasn't because I didn't want to. It was because I was having a hard time pushing a discussion from earlier in the day out of my head.

Emmett showed up at the office looking like hell. He hadn't shaved, and he hadn't been sleeping which was evident based on the looks of him. I felt sorry for the bastard, but I didn't say anything. He, however, did.

"_Cullen, how's Bella?" he asked. It had been a few weeks since we'd left Bella's place after the revelation Rosalie might be pregnant. I didn't know what was going on with Emmett and Rosalie, and I had no desire what-so-fucking-ever to get involved in their personal life as long as it didn't affect my girl. We'd already traveled that road._

"_She's good. She's looking for a job without much luck, and she's taking four on-line classes. How's, um, how are Rosalie and the girls?" I asked nervously._

_He shifted on his feet and looked at me with pain in his eyes. "Before you leave today, I'll give you a list of places Bella should apply. There are a lot of people in this town who would be lucky to hire her. She's just looking in the wrong places," he answered, not responding to my inquiry about his family._

"_Thanks. Emmett, what's wrong?" I asked because it actually seemed like the poor bastard needed to talk to somebody. _

_He walked into my office and closed the door, sinking into the guest chair across from my desk with a pitiful look on his face. "This shit, this is between us, okay?" he asked/demanded._

"_Yeah, of course it is. What the hell is wrong? You look like shit, son," I responded as I closed the lid on my laptop to give him my full attention._

"_I'm staying at the Westin. I go to the house and spend time with the girls while Rosalie's gone. I guess we're separated. If she thought she was pregnant, she was obviously fucking around because we all know I can't get shit done unless it's in a petri dish. She's not pregnant, by the way. The doctor told her it was the stress with taking care of the girls that made her late," he added. _

_I was fucking relieved at that bit of news because Bella was carrying the guilt of turning her sister down on the demand to move in and take care of the twins. Unfortunately, Emmett was freaking out at the news perhaps his wife had cheated on him and gotten pregnant by another man. I knew the hurdles they'd have to overcome were huge if Rose was pregnant, but I just couldn't see her as the type of woman to cheat. It just didn't seem to be her style._

_The thought of him getting his just desserts after all the shit he'd put me through were running through my head on a constant loop, but I'd been raised better than to gloat in someone else's misery, so I shut them down and gave Emmett my full attention._

"_Emmett, seriously, I don't see Rosalie as the type to fuck around. If she's not pregnant, then what's the reason for you stayin' at the Westin?" I asked._

"_Look, I'm pissed off, and I don't wanna take shit out on you, so the less questions you ask, the better. Suffice it to say, I have no idea where my life is going, but work, work is the one constant, so what do you got for me?" he asked, ending all conversation regarding the state of his marriage._

_I flipped open my laptop and e-mailed him the summary of the three companies I'd researched that could be of worth. I hoped for his sake he'd figure his shit out, but I'd keep doing my job. I'd offer the man as much support as I could, but I wasn't getting involved in their problems._

After we finished beating the shit out of each other, James laughed. "Well, I see my wife is riled up. I'll see ya later, Cullen," he called as he pulled off the helmet and boxing gloves. Fuck him. Next time, I'd clock his ass. Why I was paying him to beat the shit out of me was a masochistic endeavor I didn't want to contemplate, but working off sexual tension was definitely at the top of the list.

After I rid myself of my own gloves, I went in search of Bella. She'd been to the doctor, and I was anxious as fuck to find out what he'd said. I found her on a treadmill, jogging on an incline. She was so fucking hot. "Sugar, we gonna shower here or at home?" I asked. She didn't open her eyes, so I touched her hand, seeing her eyes open in surprise.

"Sorry, what?" she asked as she dialed down the machine.

"I asked if we were gonna shower here or at home?" I repeated. She stopped the machine and climbed off, taking a drink from her water bottle which made me hard just watching her throat move as she swallowed. Visions of her with my cock in her mouth were running through my mind, causing me to have to adjust myself.

She looked around for a second, grabbed her towel and wiped down the treadmill, turning to me with a sly smile on her face. "I went to the doctor today. I'm actually good to go," she announced nearly causing me to convulse. I knew what the fuck she was talking about, and getting out of that fucking gym was job one. I pulled her closer and kissed her because it was the best fucking news in the world.

I gripped her spectacular, albeit a little boney, ass and kissed her with everything in me, hoping she knew how much I wanted her. When I heard the coughing behind us, I pulled back, not that I fucking wanted to. "So, we'll shower at home?" I asked.

"I'll wash your back if you'll wash mine," she teased. _Oh, mommy._

I laughed and picked her up, tossing her over my shoulder to get us the fuck out of there. I grabbed our bags and walked toward the door, stopping at the desk. "James, next time, I'll kick your ass. Night, y'all."

I opened the door, hearing Bella call out, "Night, Vicki. See ya Wednesday."

When we got home, it was straight to the shower, which was so fucking incredible I couldn't really form a lot of words.

"God, Bella, this is…fuck, you're my everything," I stammered like a fucking idiot as we stood under the spray of the shower.

I held her in my arms, both of us naked together for the first time ever. I washed her back as she'd teased earlier and took my own fucking sweet time. I turned her around to wash her front, trying not to moan at the sight of her tits. Fuck, they were unbelievable.

"When do I get to wash you?" she teased as she held up the body wash. I laughed.

"I told ya when I finally got ya naked I was gonna get acquainted with every inch of your body. That's exactly what I'm doin'," I stated quite succinctly as I washed her gorgeous body, hearing the laugh I loved so much.

"I thought the inspection would take place in bed," she teased as she grabbed my cock.

I couldn't help the yelp that came out of me. I knew it wasn't masculine at all, but hell, she made it known she wanted me, and I couldn't help it. "Next time, you can wash my back. I'm clean enough," I replied as I turned off the water.

I quickly climbed out of the shower and handed her a towel because I needed to get the woman in bed. It had been so long waiting for this moment. _Too fucking long._ I knew what I wanted, and if I was reading things right, so did she.

I couldn't help but smile at her because of the many fantasies I'd had about her. They were all fucking coming true, and I couldn't wipe the shit-eating grin from my face.

"What?" The pink on her cheeks only fueled the fire in me.

"You can't begin to imagine how many times that shower played in my head. It's surreal I actually had the pleasure of livin' it," I explained as I took her hand and pulled her into my arms for a kiss. If I was right, before the end of the night, Bella Swan would be mine, and I'd leave a mark on her nothing could erase. I'd be the first man she'd ever made love with, and hopefully, the last.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, which I took to mean she was ready, so I picked her up and carried her to bed.

After I placed her on the bedspread, I pulled the covers from under her and leaned down to her. I couldn't hold back the smug smile because Bella had chosen me, the shy finance geek, to be her first. The moment was one worth savoring.

"Bella, I love ya. You tell me how far you wanna go," I whispered to her as I looked into those beautiful brown eyes. It was her show, and I'd only go as far as she wanted. If she wasn't ready for me to make love to her, then I'd pull back. _Oh, it would be really fucking hard to do, but for her, I'd do it. _

"Edward, I love you, too, and I'm ready," she responded in a small voice. I looked into her eyes to see any hesitation, and when I didn't, I leaned forward and kissed her as I pulled the towel from her beautiful hair and opened the towel wrapped around her lovely body.

I slid my hand down her soft skin, happy to see her react. "God, that feels…" she moaned. _Oh, hell, that was all I needed to hear._

"You feel incredible." I kissed down her neck to her chest which was a trail I planned to traverse a hell of a lot in the future. I couldn't help but take her left nipple into my mouth and bite it a little because I no longer had control over my body or my actions.

After I took the right one into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it, I moved up to her lips which were my favorite things to kiss on the woman…for now. "Are ya sure?" I asked because I wanted her to be sure.

It wasn't something she could undo, and as honored as I was she wanted me to be her first, if she was having second thoughts or was worried, I'd stop. Again, it would be fucking hard to do, but I loved her. When she nodded at me with a sexy smile on her face, all fucking bets were off.

I whipped the towel off I'd kept in place until she gave me the indication she was sure, and I couldn't help but grind into her thigh. Fuck if I wasn't craving her. She smiled at me and whispered, "Like I could deny _him _anything." She reached down and grabbed my cock, which brought forth an embarrassing moan from me, but her smile made it worth it.

I swept my fingers through her lower lips as my tongue found her upper lips. I could tell she was ready when she moaned, "Oh, fuck," as I circled her clit and inserted a finger inside her to see just how tight she was. My eyes rolled back in my head because, holy shit, she was tight.

"Son-of-a-bitch," I groaned as I moved my finger inside of her and then moved to her clit, swirling a finger around it to get her ready for what I was about to do. I was nervous as fuck because I'd never been with a virgin before, but the fact Bella was so warm and welcoming, and the fact I'd jacked off to the idea of it for months, well, there wasn't going to be anyone holding me back unless she said no.

"Edward," she moaned which lit me up a little bit. I sure as fuck didn't want to hurt her, so I planned to go slow, preparing myself for the possibility she might ask me to stop. _God knew how difficult it would be, but if she put on the brakes, I'd abide_.

I moved between her gorgeous legs, never moving my fingers - because I'd added another - from inside her body as I continued to kiss her. I thought she was ready, but I had to ask one more time because if she wasn't ready, I wouldn't push her. "Baby, we don't have to do this yet. There are a lot of other ways for us to get acquainted," I suggested as I held her to me.

"Edward, I look forward to all of those things, but if you don't fuck me now, I'll go look for someone who will," she warned which made me laugh. I moved my cock to tease her entrance, and I could tell she was getting a little pissed, so I stopped.

"If you're uncomfortable for one second, you stop me, okay?" I instructed. She nodded, and then the little vixen grabbed my cock and situated it where she wanted it. A second later, her heels dug into my ass, pushing me inside her a bit, which surprised the shit out of me.

I stopped quickly when I heard her breath hitch. "Hey, now, that's not fair," I joked as I kissed her neck again, giving her a minute to get acquainted with her biggest fan.

"Edward, I want to feel you inside me. I'm fine," she urged as she moved on my cock, causing me to close my eyes because it felt so fucking great.

I pushed into her a little more, hearing her take a gulp of air. "Damn, Cullen, that monster is something else," she teased as I stopped to give her another minute.

"We don't have to…" I began. My cock was likely going to rip itself from my body if I finished the sentence. He wasn't agreeing at all.

"Shut the fuck up," she laughed as she moved under me and pulled herself onto the rest of me so I was flush against her.

She was breathing a little heavy, so I didn't dare move. After a minute, I looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked feeling the nerves.

"Fuck, I'm the envy of every woman on the planet. Let's get to it, Cullen," she ordered as she began moving on my cock which caused me to lose my breath.

I pulled back and pushed into her slowly, feeling her feet on my ass and hearing her gasp. Thankfully, when I looked at her face, she was smiling. I leaned forward and kissed her because she was the most perfect thing in my world, and my lips didn't leave hers as I made love to her for the first time.

I continued to move slowly into her, and then I remembered something a woman I'd dated in college for a bit of time had told me. The missionary position didn't make it easy for a woman to have an orgasm. I very much wanted Bella to have an orgasm, so I pulled out of her and began kissing my way down her body to my little slice of heaven.

"Where the hell…" she protested. When my tongue landed on her swollen clit, she didn't say another word. Well, not a word I could recognize, but I got every indication she enjoyed what I was doing to her, so I didn't stop.

"Fuck, Cul…Edward, what…" she gasped. I felt her hips begin to move against my mouth, and I knew it was time, so I flipped on my back and pulled her on top of me.

"Baby, climb on top of me. I promise, I'll finish that, but you're gonna enjoy this a lot more from the top," I instructed. She straddled my lap without a question, and when my cock found a home inside her again, I held my breath to keep from letting go because it was so fucking great I nearly lost it.

Bella moved against me, swirling her hips on instinct, searching for her orgasm, and God, I wanted to help her find it. "Fuck, Edward," she gasped as she moved up and down on me. _Oh, hell._

"You feel so good. God, it feels so fucking good inside you. Don't stop, Bella. That feels so fucking…I wanna feel you in my bones," I groaned as I resisted the urge to push up into her, happy to see the look on her face as she moved on me. It was fucking glorious.

There's something to be said about instinct or primal need because the feelings the woman brought out of me were incredible. I couldn't help but sit up as she moved on me, taking her right nipple into my mouth and swirling my tongue around it. Her skin smelled like my body wash, which was fucking unbelievable, and the faint taste of salt from the sweat she was working up was amazing.

"Just like that, baby. God, Bella, fuck me as hard as you want," I moaned against her skin because that was what the woman was doing to me. It might have been her first time, but she knew what the fuck she wanted and what she was doing to my body drove me crazy.

Her hands used my hair to pull me away from her chest, but when her lips crashed into mine, I couldn't complain. They were soft and pliant, and I could feel the fever in her kiss.

She pulled away as she continued to work her magic. Her nails sinking into my shoulders would leave marks, but I didn't fucking care. I'd wear them like a badge of honor if I could satisfy the vixen in my lap.

"_Edward_," she moaned as she moved faster. I bit her collarbone and moved my hands to her ass, pulling her on me harder, which seemed to be what she needed.

"Bella, I'm so close," I confessed as I moved my right hand down her body to her clit. I truly wanted her to come.

I circled it twice. Twice as she ground into me and she suddenly gasped and did the one thing I'd always wanted. She called my name when she let go. "Fuck, _EDWARD_." That was all it took for me to let go inside of her with a few more strokes as she rode out her orgasm. _Best sex I ever had._

##

"I, uh, I talked to Emmett today," I began as we sat at my kitchen counter eating grilled snapper and salad with the best fucking dressing I'd ever tasted. I'd watched her as she cooked and was happy to see the smile never left her face. I was quite a happy son-of-a-bitch as I sat there, sipping a glass of white wine with our late dinner.

"Oh, how are he and my psychotic sister?" Bella asked as she took a bite of her fish. I was fucking happy to see her eating. She'd been trying to lose the last of the baby weight, and in my opinion, she was almost too thin. Seeing her eat the way she was made me quite happy.

"Well, um, seems they're separated," I stated. She dropped her fork and looked at me with disbelief.

"What?" she asked in a small voice.

"It's not over anything you did, okay. It's because Emmett determined if Rosalie thought she was pregnant, which she's not by the way, she must have been fuckin' around. He's stayin' at the Westin near the office. He goes over to the house and spends time with the girls when Rosalie's gone, I guess. I told him I didn't think…" I continued.

"That idiot! Rosalie worships the ground he walks on. She'd never ever cheat on him, and he knows that. The doctors told her the chances she'd ever conceive were slim, but they never told her it was _impossible_. He had to take medication to boost his sperm count before I got implanted, so why he wouldn't think there was a possibility she could get pregnant…God, I should call her," she moaned.

"Actually, Emmett said the less we knew the better we were, so I don't know if I'd go gettin' involved in it. I know you wanna make up with your sister and be there for her, but aren't you supposed to be figuring out why you feel it's your obligation to do everything Rosalie asks and why you feel so fuckin' guilty about tellin' her no this time?" I reminded.

She'd told me about the homework Dr. Weber had given her at her last session, and I thought it was very astute of the doctor to pick up on it.

"Yeah, maybe…" she commented as she looked off into the distance. I didn't mention anything about how awful Emmett looked. Bella had enough on her mind without feeling guilty about _that_.

After the dishes were finished, she went to the bedroom to work on homework, and I called my parents. I'd called the night before, but they weren't home, and I missed them. It rang twice before I heard my daddy pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Daddy. I called y'all last night, but you weren't home," I replied.

"We went to the stupid ballet. It was a charity performance, and you know your mother. Well, I had a nice nap," he joked, bringing a laugh from me as well.

"Ah. How is Momma?" I asked. I knew her business slowed after the holidays, but it coincided with her spring charity work, so she was actually relieved she didn't have to spend so much time at the store. Tanya was more than capable of taking care of things on her own.

"You know her. She's always off doing one thing or another. How's Bella doing these days?" he asked. They knew we were spending a lot of time together, but they didn't exactly know she was more or less living with me. As far as I knew, Bella hadn't told her parents either, which was probably a good thing since I'd only met them once.

When he asked how Bella was, the first thing that popped in my head was "wearing a big ol' smile I put on her face about an hour-and-a-half ago." I was pretty sure that wasn't information my girlfriend would appreciate me sharing with my daddy, so I answered, "She's great. She's busy with school and lookin' for a job, but Emmett gave me a list of places for her to check. She gets a little frustrated about it, but I know her. She'll find somethin'."

"Oh, how are those adorable little girls? Have you seen them lately?" he asked. That reminded me maybe he had a little insight into why Bella felt so obligated to do all of Rosalie's bidding. I knew there were obligations members of family felt for each other, but Bella seemed to feel it was her responsibility to do whatever Rosalie asked, and when she'd finally put her foot down, the guilt was overwhelming her.

"Um, not for a couple weeks. I've got a question. Why do you think one sibling would have an overwhelmin' sense of obligation to the other, and the other had no compunction whatsoever about takin' advantage of it?" I asked.

He was quiet for a minute, and then he spoke. "Well, does one sibling feel as if they owe a debt to the other, or perhaps is there some sort of blackmail? It doesn't have to be in the ordinary sense. Emotional blackmail is just as common as extortion," he answered, which was about as clear as mud.

"What do ya mean by emotional blackmail?" I asked, trying not to sound dense.

"Well, sibling A, the obligated party, might feel as if they are being blackmailed by sibling B because of something from childhood…like sibling A was the favorite or sibling B was picked on by sibling A as a child and the guilt is there. There's also the possibility that sibling A feels inferior to sibling B and is seeking acceptance or affirmation they're good enough. You know, without all the facts it's difficult for me to offer anything of substance," Daddy explained. He was right, but maybe if I asked Bella about her childhood growing up with Rosalie, something would strike a chord for her.

"Yeah, maybe. Anyway, um, Em and Rose have hit a rough patch of sorts, so we haven't been goin' around 'em. Seems they need time," I enlightened.

"Oh, I see. I hope they can work out their issues. It's a big job trying to raise one child alone, much less two," he stated. _Yeah, no shit._

"Um, yeah, I'm sure it is. So, I better let ya go. Tell Momma I love her, and I'll catch up to her later in the week," I informed.

"Yeah, and you tell Bella hi from us," he offered.

"I…I will when I see her," I replied vaguely.

He laughed. "What, at bedtime?"

"Now, Daddy, that's not your usual style," I responded, holding in a laugh.

"Son, you've never been good at sneaking around. I'd have bet you'd have learned a lot more from your sister growing up. You can't tell me Bella's not staying with you. You just told me you haven't seen those babies in two weeks, and you're giving Emmett and Rosalie space. If Bella was living at their place, there's no way you'd be calling me from home," he advised. _Shit, I sucked at lying. _

"Well, hell, there's no hidin' anything from the all-knowin' Dr. Cullen. Please, don't tell Momma. It's too soon for her to start askin' her questions. We're still tryin' to figure things out between us," I confessed.

"Sure. I'll keep it to myself, but if she starts badgering me, I'm sending her in your direction," he reported.

"Fine. I'll start screenin' my calls. Bye, Daddy. Love ya," I signed off. He responded in kind, and we hung up.

I had a lot to think about regarding what he'd told me about the obligations siblings feel toward each other. I loved Bella, and I knew not having Rosalie in her life was hard for her, but I also couldn't sit back and watch Rosalie try to take advantage of her. It truly sucked to be in my head at the moment.

\\\

_**E/N: So, did I do it justice? I strung ya along for enough chapters! So, here's a head's up. One more chapter will post before the holidays because Scorp and I are taking some time off. Don't cry. When we come back after the first of the year, we'll still have a lot of story to tell. Don't forget me!**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time (Friday)…xoxo**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm truly humbled and thrilled. As mentioned, this will be the last chappie until after the holidays as I'll be doing the whole 'travel and make nice with the family' thing. I may…do…have a surprise for you coming up before I actually leave, so if you haven't clicked the 'favorite author' or 'follow author' button, you might want to. It's a holiday offering I look at as a gift to you lovelies.**_

_**Scorpio11 – wonderful beta who apparently has a very good handle on Irish brogue! See, dear, I learn something new about you every day!**_

_**SMeyer owns Twilight characters. I wish she'd give me Edward for Christmas. I'd never need another gift in my life, though not sure how the hubs would feel about three in a queen size bed!**_

_**\\\**_

26.

BELLA

"Well, Daddy says 'hi'," Edward announced as he walked back into the bedroom with his laptop and a file under his arm.

I looked up from the e-mail I was sending to the teacher of my business ethics class, attaching the essay regarding sexual harassment I'd written as part of the quiz I'd just taken. The subject matter was dry as dirt, but it was a required credit and as I did with each class, I gave it my all.

Seeing the smile on Edward's face as I sat on the bed cross-legged in his _Braves_ jersey I'd slip on after we'd had sex…the best (and only) sex I'd ever had…brought an equally bright smile to my face. "Oh, how are he and your mother?" I asked nonchalantly.

He flopped on the bed and spread out his papers as he fired up his laptop. He looked over at me and laughed. "What?" I asked, hoping I didn't have something on my face. Just in case, I reached up and wiped across my mouth and adjusted my messy ponytail.

"Well, first," he began as he reached over to me and dragged me closer to him, "you're too far away. How are ya, sugar?"

I was fucking giddy, but I didn't want him to think I was some insipid girl, so I tried to downplay it, which would have worked had he not leaned over and kissed my neck, swiping his tongue up it and nipping behind my ear. _Fuck! _Everything I planned to say flew out of my head at the sensation, and all I could do was sigh.

"You are a dangerous man, Edward Cullen. I'm fine. I just finished an essay on an unlikely interpretation of sexual harassment. As a matter of fact, I used a situation in which you were involved," I responded.

"That wasn't exactly what I was askin' about, but what situation?"

"The strip club thing. It was actually a case of sexual harassment because Emmett made you feel like you couldn't say no to attending, and it was of a sexual nature, you know, naked women and all. Now, I know Emmett's persuasive, but if it was someone else besides you, they could have been so fucking offended they could have filed a suit against him. I didn't use your names, by the way, but just because it was a group of guys, doesn't make it right," I explained.

He smiled. "I'm a lucky son-of-a-bitch you understand that whole thing. I'd guess you're right about it. Next year, I won't get sucked into that shit. So, how _are_ ya?" he asked.

I giggled. "You mean from having sex for the first time? Well, I wouldn't mind doing it again…soon," I teased, seeing him let out a huge breath.

He shoved both of our laptops toward the end of the bed and pulled me to straddle his boxer-covered thighs. He placed his hands on my ass and pulled me closer to him. "I love ya, Bella. I can't tell ya how honored I am you allowed me to make love to ya for the first time. It means…fuck, it means everything to me," he told me as he looked deeply into my eyes, causing _me_ to exhale deeply. It was raw emotion, and it unlike anything I'd experienced in my life.

I leaned forward and kissed him because I felt overwhelmed by what I'd seen in his eyes, and it brought tears to mine I didn't want him to see. I was still struggling with being vulnerable with the man because he had the power to crush me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and swept my tongue over his lips, begging for entrance. When he gave it to me, my heart sped up, fluttering in my fucking chest like a humming bird.

I didn't hold back. I wanted him to know how much I loved him through my actions. I wound my hands in his hair and moved as close to him as I could get without crawling behind him. He moaned, which I loved, almost as much as I loved the man himself.

He pulled away for a breath and looked into my eyes. "You're, uh, you're quite the catch, Miss Swan. I'm so damn glad you're mine," he whispered as he flipped us over with me on my back, taking my breath away, yet again.

He quickly unbuttoned the jersey and sealed his lips to my left breast once again, swirling his tongue around it and causing my breathing to stutter as he slid my "Monday" panties down my legs and tossed them over his shoulder. He moved down my body, swirling that silver tongue in figure eights and circles all the way down my body, leaving a smacking kiss on the fading scar from the C-section just above my pelvic bone.

As I was about to protest, the man's tongue moved to the cleft of my mound and his fingers parted my lower lips. His tongue on me, yet again, left me fucking incoherent.

"Fuck!" I gasped. I could have shrieked, but I was having a tough time pulling enough air into my lungs for the gasp, so a shriek didn't seem very likely.

"You taste incredible," he whispered against my clit before he gently sucked on it and then moved down to thrust his tongue inside me. His thumb took over where his lips had been, which didn't calm me at all. His relentless changing up of where his tongue was concentrated versus his fingers had me teetering on the edge of my orgasm.

"Bella, I wanna feel ya come on my tongue. Relax, sugar," he whispered against my clit which was just enough encouragement to send me over the edge. My body clenched, as did my thighs around his head which was a little embarrassing, but I couldn't help it.

He kissed his way back up my body and somehow shimmied out of his boxers on the way. "So, are ya too sore for a second time?" he asked as he kissed up my sternum to my throat, finally to my lips. I could taste myself on him, and for a second, I was a little weirded out, but hell, the man had just given me the most incredible orgasm, so why the fuck not? I was new to all of it, so I might as well embrace it and see where it took me.

"No. You?" I teased as he, indeed, teased my entrance. I was a little sore because the boy wasn't lacking, but I wasn't going to turn him down.

He laughed as he slipped inside me slowly. "As a matter of fact, Miss Swan, I'm not sore at all," he joked, causing me to giggle which did something to him because he pushed in a little harder, earning him a yelp from me. _Jesaloo, the man has some skills._

##

"_Sugar, you need to talk to your sister and your mom. You need to look at the reason you feel obligated to do Rosalie's biddin'. I know you told her no regarding movin' in and takin' care of the girls, but there has to be a reason you feel so guilty about it. After what you did for Rosalie, there's no reason ya should feel like you owe her a damn thing. Hell, she owes you, if anything."_

Edward's words kept circling through my head all morning. He'd gone to work, and I was busy perusing the list of potential employers from Emmett to see if anything caught my eye. I wasn't doing a very good job of concentrating.

Edward and Dr. Weber were right regarding the unnatural sense of obligation I felt for Rosalie. And I did seek her approval more than was probably healthy. It had always been that way with Rose and me, and I knew exactly why, but it didn't make me feel any better about having to confront her about it. I also didn't want to call my mom and talk to her about it, but I needed her perspective, so I called home.

The phone rang twice, and I heard Charlie answer. "Dad?" I asked like a dumbass.

"Hey, Bells. How ya doing, honey?"

"I'm good. Busy with school. How about you guys?" I asked, making the uncomfortable small talk Charlie Swan and I didn't do well. We had a great relationship, but it was a lot easier to talk to Mom about emotional things than Charlie.

"That's good. So, you still seeing that guy?" he asked, knowing full well Edward's name.

"Dad, you know I am. So, um is Mom around?" I asked.

He laughed a little. "She's teaching a class at the Center. Some kinda rope tying class. She's been practicing knots here for two weeks. I asked her if we were gonna buy a boat," he joked.

I thought about his description and determined it must have been one of her craft classes. "Is it a macramé class?" I asked, remembering a very odd macramé poncho she'd made for me when I was in fifth grade. I'd wear it to the bus stop, then slip it off and into my book bag because, while I didn't want to get my ass kicked any more than I already was at school, I didn't want to hurt my mom's feelings either.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. So, what can't you talk to your old man about?" he asked. I didn't know if he had anything to offer, but maybe.

"Dad, I've been seeing a shrink since the babies were born because it's been...Um, hell, you don't want to hear this. I'll call Mom tomorrow," I decided, knowing Charlie dealt with emotions as well as Rosalie or even me.

"Bells, I talked to Emmett. I know some of what's been going on. He wanted to be sure I wasn't going to drive to Seattle and shoot him. Your sister…she's a tough nut. You know she's always been her own woman. Hell, I blame myself because she lost her mom when she was young and I didn't know how to raise a girl. Until Renee came along, Rosalie was withdrawn, and I really didn't know how to deal with her. Grandma Rose was never one to tolerate frailty, so with her being the only female role model for Rosalie, I can only imagine what the hell Emmett deals with on a regular basis," Dad replied.

I barely remembered Grandma Rose because I was six when she died. I remember Rose throwing a fit over the dress Mom had picked out for her to wear to the funeral. It was brown, and Rose wanted to wear pink. She was ten, and I think Charlie talked Mom down, but I didn't really remember.

"Dad, why do Rose and I have such a hard time getting along? Why do I feel like I need to make things up to her?" I asked, trying like hell to hold the tears at bay.

He let out a heavy sigh. "Honey, I think Rosalie has always been jealous of the relationship you and I fell into when I met you. You were…are…such a sweet girl. We took to each other, and your mom and Rose, well it took a long time for the two of them to bond. You were willing to go with me anywhere I went, and when your mom tried to get Rose involved in the things she was interested in, Rose just wouldn't cooperate. You remember how they used to fight.

"You used to follow Rose around and try to get her to notice you. She was…well, she wasn't kind to you when you were young because you and I were able to have the relationship she fought against. I don't know more than that. You've done your share of trying to make it up, Bells. Don't you let Rosalie guilt you into anything else, okay? It's time for you to find your own way, and if you need anything, and I mean anything, you call me," he responded.

I was a mess. He was a great dad, and everything he'd told me had been a comfort to me. I knew what I was going to write in my essay for my appointment with Dr. Weber, and after a few more minutes of catching up on things around town, we hung up.

I went to my computer and typed in five simple words… _It's because I love her. _

Not only had Rosalie defended me when I was young, she'd allowed me to have the dad I never thought I'd have. I had two parents, and after Charlie married Mom, I guess Rosalie thought she had no one. She'd truly made the biggest sacrifice.

##

"Hello?" I called as I let myself into Rosalie's house. I could hear someone talking to the babies, but I didn't see Rose's car outside. I was yet to get Emmett to call me back, but I was determined to find out what the hell was going on.

A tall woman with red hair appeared before me with huge eyes. "Can I help ye?" she asked. She was probably in her early forties, and she had a welcoming smile and a bit of a brogue that surprised me.

"I'm Bella, Rosalie's sister. Is she here?" I asked.

The woman laughed. "Oh, sweetie, come in. I'm Siobhan, the nanny. Miss Rose is at work, but the girls are here, and I know they'd love to see their auntie. Would ya like a cuppa tea?" she asked.

"Um, sure?" I answered as a question.

She disappeared into the kitchen, and I went into the living room seeing the babes on the floor. They'd grown so much, and they were still as beautiful as their mother. "Hello, you lovelies. I'm your Aunt Bella," I whispered as I tickled their little feet, seeing them kick and squirm. I'd missed them.

Siobhan came back a few minutes later with tea, and we sat down on the couch, each of us holding a baby to feed them. "So, Auntie, why haven't I met ye before? Oh, by the way, Miss Rose placed your things in the garage so I could move in," she told me, which shocked the shit out of me.

"Oh, you live here?" I gasped in surprise.

"Well, she told me you'd moved out, and when she hired me, it was a stipulation of my employment. Is that a problem?" she asked nervously.

I smiled at her because the poor woman was a victim of circumstance. Rosalie was being Rosalie, and the woman she'd hired wasn't doing anything wrong. "Not at all."

After a few more minutes of polite small talk, I looked at my watch. "I need to go, but will you tell Rosalie I stopped by, and I'll get my boxes soon?" I asked as I finished feeding Nikki.

After I burped her and changed her, I put her down on the blanket because she was sound asleep, and I kissed Lilly before I left.

"Bella, come by any time to see these babies. Miss Rosalie is gone after eight in the morning, and Mr. Emmett doesn't show before six. I hope we can become friends. I know how extraordinary you are, and I'd love the opportunity to get to know ye better," Siobhan offered as she walked me to the front door.

It felt underhanded, but it seemed Rosalie had effectively written me out of her life, and if the only way I could see the girls would be to show up between eight in the morning and six in the evening, I'd do it. They were a part of me, and nobody could tell me anything different.

\\\

_**E/N: Y'all take care, now. Please leave me a little holiday love.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: I'm back and so is our happy couple who just did the nasty in the last chapter, so if you forgot where we were, click the "PREV" arrow.**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thank you for your support and love. I truly appreciate you, each and every one of you little dumplings.**_

_**Thanks to Scorpio11 for her mad skills. Doll, you have no idea how much I appreciate you!**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**Go…read…they've been waiting for you.**_

_**\\\**_

27.

EDWARD

"Hey, the numbers tell the tale. If you boys don't wanna jump on the bus, that's just fine. My parents have an account I'm gonna recommend they roll over and pick up Masen Technologies. The prospectus is impressive, and their last three quarters have shown substantial growth with their latest roll out. Take it or leave it," I stated as Emmett, Jasper, Tyler and I sat at a bar near the firm on Valentine's Day. Bella was on campus for a proctored final in one of her classes, so she told me not to rush home.

She wasn't exactly living with me, as she stressed on many occasions. She was "staying" with me until she found a place, but every Sunday, I hid the fucking real estate section from her. As we read the paper and ate breakfast, she didn't question me, and I didn't offer any indication I knew she was searching for it. We were both becoming masters of passive/aggressive behavior.

Her things from Rose and Emmett's place had been moved into the storage unit in my apartment building until she "found her own place." That wasn't going to happen, but neither of us was saying it.

Emmett had moved from the Westin to an Oakwood furnished apartment. He actually picked up the girls every Saturday morning and kept them until Monday morning, though I knew he stopped by every night for an hour after work before Rosalie got home. Bella and I had dinner with him and the twins every Saturday night because she still wasn't speaking to Rosalie. I didn't know how to bridge the gap, so I kept my fucking mouth shut.

"So, let's drop business for tonight, but show me that fucking prospectus on Monday because I've got a nice lady with an assload of money who's looking to pick up tech stocks. Now, you and Bella…what's the deal?" Emmett asked as he ordered another round. Fuck, at that point, I was gonna be in a cab anyway, so I was on board.

I laughed. That fucker knew as well as me what the deal was…his sister-in-law owned my ass, and there was no two ways about it. "Whadoya wanna know?"

"What are your intentions?" Emmett asked with a straight face while Tyler and Jasper laughed next to me as we continued to drink.

"Isn't that a discussion I should be havin' with Charlie? Your job as the overprotective jackoff is over," I stated confidently.

"Wait, who's Charlie?" Tyler asked.

"Charlie Swan is the chief-of-police in Forks where Bella and…where Bella grew up. He married her mother, and he's a protective son-of-a-gun, right Em?" I left out the part about Rosalie because I couldn't do that to Emmett. He was in hell, and I felt bad for him.

"Fuck," I heard Emmett gasp. I looked over my shoulder and saw Rosalie with a guy at a nearby table, and I knew it was going to turn to shit in a heartbeat. She was laughing as they ordered drinks, and Emmett was freaking out. I didn't have any desire to bail him out of jail, so I looked to Jasper and Tyler.

"Get him out of here, please. I'll be right behind y'all. I'll pick up the check," I offered as Emmett slipped off his stool. Thankfully, Jasper was a big fucker and was able to steer Emmett out of the bar with Tyler's help. I settled the bill and walked over to Rosalie's chair.

"Hello, Rosalie," I stated, waiting for her reaction. She turned in my direction and looked surprised for a split second.

"Cullen. Where's Bella?" she snapped in a completely bitchy way.

"I'm just on my way home. She had a test today. Who's your friend?" I asked.

"This is my new boss, Aro Volturri. Aro, this is Edward Cullen. He's a friend of my sister," Rosalie introduced.

I laughed. "Oh, Rosalie, you're funny as shit. She doesn't wanna accept the fact a southern boy is with her sister, but that's the case. How's your _husband_?"

"You tell me. You see him every day," she snapped back.

I didn't answer her. I looked at the seedy-looking fucker with her. "She has the most adorable twin girls, and hell, her husband is a big som-bitch. Word to the wise, I wouldn't fuck with him," I responded as I picked up the check on their table.

"Y'all let me get this. Rose, I'm sure Bella would like to hear from ya. Mr. Volturri, you take care, now," I responded as I walked over to the wait station and paid their bill. The man was the color of that old white paste we used in grade school, and I was glad. I didn't know what game Rosalie was playing, but I wasn't happy about it.

##

"I'll take a piece of the chocolate cake," I told the girl at the counter of the deli down the street from my office. I'd gone back up to grab my computer and coat, and I decided to take home dessert. I knew Bella was cooking dinner, and I knew she couldn't resist a piece of chocolate cake. I remembered it from when she was pregnant, and hell, she was so fucking skinny I'd hold her down and force feed her if I had to. _Maybe I'd suggest we eat it in bed? That could be a win/win._

The girl winked at me as she handed it to me with extra whipped cream. I didn't give her any never-mind. She wasn't the girl I thought about all day long, and she wasn't the girl I was going to hold in my arms and feed chocolate cake after I had my way with her. That was my Bella, and we were going to figure a few things out. It was time to get some things pinned down, and she'd probably balk at it, but I was done living with uncertainty.

"Thank ya. My girlfriend and I will enjoy this tonight," I tossed out as I pitched a ten-dollar bill on the counter and turned to leave.

"Don't you want your change?"

"Naw, keep it," I called over my shoulder as I walked out into the cold wind and made my way to the parking lot. I made sure my car was locked up good and tight, and I went out in front of the building to get a cab.

As I stood at the curb wondering where the fuck all the cabs were, a yellow Porsche skidded to a halt in front of me. The passenger window rolled down, and I saw Jasper smiling at me. "Get your country ass inside. We'll drop ya off, and I'll pick ya up in the mornin'."

I laughed as I folded into the tiny back seat of the car, and Alice drove to my place. "We all need to get together again. How's Bella? I haven't seen nor heard from her since New Year's. I left her a message about going with me to a trunk show on Saturday. She better not turn me down," Alice commented as she sped through the streets of Seattle, scaring the living daylights out of me.

"She'll be a lot better if I make it home alive," I replied. Jasper cracked up, but I was fucking serious. The woman was driving as if she was on the Daytona Speedway. I was squeezing the container the cake was in and heard it crack because I was scared shitless.

"You pansy," Alice called as she turned onto my street and skidded to a stop.

I let go a huge breath. Jasper go out and pulled up the seat for me. I climbed out with a "thanks" to Alice, and before I walked away, I looked at him. "She doesn't scare the shit outta ya?"

"Son, that's just foreplay. Happy Valentine's Day," he replied as he climbed into the car and it sped away. I was bent at the waist laughing because I could see on his face he was deadly serious. _Well, whatever gets you off_.

I ran up the front steps, eager to get to my girl. "Howdy, Freddy," I called to the security guy at the desk.

"Mr. Cullen," he replied.

I caught the elevator and when I turned the key in the lock of my apartment door, the smells wrapped around me like a warm blanket. My girl, my Bella, had cooked something that smelled incredible. I loved the woman for many reasons, and her skills in the kitchen were among them. What she could do in the kitchen wasn't exactly what was on my mind at the moment, however. Well, unless she wanted to do _it_ in the kitchen. I was perfectly fine with that, and after, I'd feed her chocolate cake.

##

"You're gonna…Bella, fuck," I gasped as she took me into her mouth after she'd spread chocolate frosting all over my hard cock. _That was a fucking first, I kid you not._

God, it was the first time she'd actually left me a stuttering, sweating mess. We'd made love and fucked on several occasions, but her mouth on me…hell, I had no words to describe how much better it was than my imaginings. Just like every other fucking thing when it came to Bella, I'd underestimated how great it would be.

I dozed off almost immediately after because I was completely zapped. Unfortunately, I woke up an hour later and saw she was down for the count. She had a sweet smile on her face, so I lay in bed for another half-hour watching her sleep.

When I couldn't fall back to sleep and didn't want to wake her, I got up and went to the living room. I had a call to make, and I wasn't looking forward to it, but I needed help with the Rosalie issue, feeling disturbed by what had happened at the bar.

I dialed the phone, seeing it was just after ten, and heard the person I wanted to speak with pick up. "Yeah," Charlie answered.

"Hello, Chief. I've got a problem on my hands, and I'm not quite sure how to handle it," I began. I explained to him everything that had been going on, not giving a shit if it was my place to tell him or not, and I waited for his guidance. Bella held him in such high esteem, I had to hope he had some advice to give me because until the business between Bella and Rose was cleared up, we'd live in turmoil.

"Yeah, I wondered. I'm off on Saturday, and Renee is teaching one of her crazy ass classes. You need to bring my daughter out and the three of us need to have a long talk," he ordered.

Unfortunately, Bella had agreed to go with Alice to some fashion thing, and she was looking forward to it, so I hated for her to cancel. "Sir, Bella's got plans on Saturday, and I don't want her to break them. She doesn't have many friends," I replied.

"Son, I'm not talking about Bella. I mean Rosalie. You and Rosalie need to come out. I need to talk to her, and I think you'll benefit from the discussion. You can get her here, right?" he asked. _How the fuck was I gonna get Rosalie McCarty to do anything I asked? The man was obviously crazy._

"Chief, I don't know…" I started my reasoning.

"Bells wasn't home, and you got a call that something's wrong with me. Jesus, surely you can lie?" he admonished.

"Well, I guess I can. What do I tell Bella?" I lived with the woman whether she wanted to admit it or not, and she wasn't easy to get one over on.

"You don't have to work an occasional Saturday?" he asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Um, yeah. I'll take care of it. See ya Saturday." We hung up and I stood at the counter wondering what the fuck I'd just gotten myself into.

I went back to bed, finding Bella awake with a smile on her face. "Where'd you go? I rolled over and you were gone," she whispered as she settled into my side after I'd slipped back into bed.

"Got a drink of water."

"So, Mr. Cullen, I'm awake and you're awake, and I'm still horny. Anything I can get you to do about that?"

I didn't hesitate to pull off my boxers. I moved between her gorgeous legs and kissed my way up her body as my cock sprung to life. I put the conversation with Charlie Swan out of my head, because I had more important things to think about. I had a warm, sexy woman under me who wanted me, and I'd be damned if I wasn't going to oblige her.

"Damn, baby, you know exactly what to say," I whispered as I slipped into her, hearing her gasp a bit. I looked into her beautiful eyes and knew I could live the rest of my life looking into them. The different colors that ran through them were intriguing, but I couldn't concentrate on them at that moment.

Being inside her had all of my attention. "Bella, I love you. You feel so fuckin' good," I whispered as I stroked in and out of her.

Bella wrapped her legs around my waist as she whispered, "Edward, I love you, too." She loved me, and I loved her. I'd do anything I could to make things right for her…even if it meant hauling her bitchy sister out to Forks for a discussion with her father. Hell, I'd do anything for Bella. Even that…

\\\

_**E/N: So, our boy is gonna chance a drive to forks with Rosalie in tow? Oh, God help him. Let me know what you think.**_

_**I've got a new story…a short angsty story as a matter of fact…that I've just started. It's called "Come Home," and if you click on my name (Samekraemer, if you're not sure), you can see the summary. As you know, I try to keep angst to a minimum, but I wanted to go for something different. If you're an angst h00r, like some of my readers have labeled themselves, maybe give me a shot?**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Thank you so much for your reviews. **_

_**Scorpio11 is like my own personal Thesaurus. She brings the words when I can't get it straight. I owe her a whole bunch of somethin'.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I do not.**_

_**\\\**_

28.

BELLA

"Damn, baby, you know exactly what to say," he whispered as he gently thrust into me. I couldn't help the rush I felt every time our bodies joined together. Tonight was no different. The day had been tension filled, but my man, Edward Cullen, knew exactly what I needed…licking chocolate icing off his cock had been incredible. After a quick clean up, we got right back at it.

"Bella, I love you. You feel so fuckin' good," he whispered as he stroked in and pulled out, leaving me nearly breathless.

"Edward, I love you, too, so much," I whispered because what the hell else could I say? I loved the man with everything inside me. (Pun definitely intended.) I moved against him, and he moved against me. We'd learned each other's bodies well enough to know all the places to touch, lick, and nip. It wasn't a surprise when I let go with a gasp of his name, feeling him release inside me at the same time with a quiet, "Fuck, baby." He didn't say a lot during sex, but when he said anything, it was always amazing to me.

He lifted his head from my chest where he'd been licking and nipping at my breasts. His smile was visible in the scant light from the side table. "Bella, move in. I know you've just been _stayin'_ here, but get your shit out of the storage closet and move in. You don't need to look for another place to live because you live in my heart, and hell, my heart lives right here on Bellflower Road. Just transfer your mail and stay, will ya?" he asked. I took a deep breath because I was surprised.

"Edward, you don't want a roommate."

"No, I don't want a _roommate_. I want my girlfriend whom I love very much to live here in this place with me. Baby, why don't you stay? Please don't make me…," he responded which took my breath away.

"Why do you want…Edward, you can…there's no need for…" I tried many sentences, but I couldn't finish any of them because I wasn't sure what I wanted to say.

"Why do I want ya here? Because, I love you. I can, what, do better? No, I fuckin' can't because you're perfect. There's no need for me to ask you to move in? I'm not askin', Bella, I'm beggin'. I love ya too much to see ya move somewhere else. Are those the endin's of the sentences you started? I've got a million fuckin' arguments. Try again," he ordered forcefully.

"Look, there are things about me you don't know, okay? I don't think it's fair for me to move in and not be up front with you about everything," I told him as he shifted his weight off of me.

He looked contemplative for a minute. "Well, you were a virgin when I met ya, so I know you weren't turnin' tricks. I've never seen ya dealin' drugs, so you're likely not a felon, and as far as I know, you can't hotwire a car. Other than that, I can't imagine one single thing that would make me change my mind."

"I was fat." I just said it, trying hard not to show how hard it was for me to make the statement.

His head snapped up and he smiled. "Babe, you were pregnant."

I took a deep breath and turned on my side because I needed to tell the man the truth. "Honey, that's not what I mean. When I was a kid, I was fat. Until I was a freshman in high school, I was teased a lot because I was fat. Rosalie used to fight my battles because I was picked on as the fat kid in school. That's why I owe her. She didn't like me very much, but she didn't like it when other kids teased me, and she spent a lot of time in trouble because of me. It wasn't until my freshman year of high school that I changed. I owe a lot to Rosalie. If it wasn't for her, I'd be a lonely, fat woman with a house full of cats," I confessed. I was fighting the urge to puke, but he needed the truth.

I saw him close his eyes for a second and then he sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard. I pulled the sheet up over me and waited because I didn't want him assessing all the flaws that accompanied my confession. When he got pissed, I got confused.

"Are ya fucking kidding me? That's what all this business between you and Rosalie…Is this why you…son-of-a-fucking bitch. Do you think…God, obviously you think it matters," he rambled as I waited on pins and needles.

"Honey, full sentences would be helpful."

He got up from the bed and pulled on his boxers, pacing and tugging at his frantic, beautiful hair. "It all makes a whole lot more sense. So that's why you've quit eating and started sneaking off to the gym everyday instead of just the three nights a week we go together?"

I didn't know he knew about my extra visits to the gym because Victoria and James only worked at night so I never saw them when I went in the mornings after Edward went to work. Obviously, someone at the gym was a goddamn snitch. "I'm just trying to get back the muscle-tone I lost while I was pregnant. And I eat. Hell, I just had a bowl of chicken and dumplings with dinner, and I licked chocolate icing off your cock. Oh, call your Mom."

He stopped and stared at me, shaking his head. "I would appreciate it if you didn't use the words 'cock' and 'Mom' in the same sentence. You only ate a small bowl about the size of a coffee cup of chicken and dumplin's…wait, did you call Momma and get the recipe?" he asked.

That had me worried because I followed her recipe to the letter except I made homemade drop biscuits with herbs instead of using the store-bought biscuits Esme suggested. He'd moaned and groaned the whole time, so I thought he liked it.

"I called her today before my test. I just substituted my Grandma Rose's homemade her biscuits for the store-bought biscuit dough she suggested. Did you not like it? I can throw the rest out," I offered, hoping to get him onto another topic of discussion.

"Honey, it was better than…no, no. You're not doin' that again. You're too good at gettin' me off topic. I know you're too damn skinny. Em mentioned it last Saturday night when you made dinner at his place. I said you told me you were the same size now as you were before you got pregnant, but he said no. He said you're a lot smaller now. What gives?" _Fucking Emmett and his big mouth. Next time I cook over there, I'm only making vegetables and tofu._

I've been working out more because I'm trying to get my stomach flat again. I eat, but I simply eating an actual portion, not the platefuls Em and Edward could eat. Those two could pack it away, and I couldn't or I'd be right back in the same shape as I was in junior high.

"I'm trying to get in shape. I mean, hell, look at you. You're a gorgeous, well-built man, and every time we go out, women ogle you like you're a pair of Jimmy Choo's at a discount sale," I pointed out.

He started pacing again, but at least he wasn't pulling his hair. "I don't know who or what Jimmy Whozit is, but do you think I give a good goddamn about any other woman starin' at me? Do _you_ not look around when ya go out and see the men gawkin' at ya? Why do you think I don't take my hands off ya? I want every son-of-a-bitch to know you're with me," he yelled. I don't think I've ever seen the man so pissed.

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. He reached up and flipped the bedside light brighter and took my hand. "You, my sweet girl, are beautiful. You were beautiful when I met ya in August when you were about four months pregnant; you were beautiful when I held your hand after those babies were born and you were sleeping off the anesthesia; and you are beautiful to me right now. Do ya think a number on the scale makes a damn bit of difference to me? You've seen my mother and my sister. They're not fat, but they're not like those models in magazines. Those are the women I grew up with, Bella. I want you healthy, not stick skinny."

Esme and Tanya were two of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen aside from my sister, and while they weren't waif-like, they were very attractive.

"It's not fair to compare me to your mother or sister. They're both very beautiful, and I'd expect neither of them has ever had to watch her weight. I wasn't so lucky. I can only work with what I have," I reiterated.

He got up from the side of the bed and went to his closet, bringing out a photo album. He walked back to the bed and lay down, turning on the light on his side. "Here," he stated as he handed me the album and flipped it open.

I looked at the photo on the first page, seeing Esme and Carlisle in an official-looking wedding photo. I was quite surprised because well, Esme was plump. Hell, Esme was _fat_. Not morbidly obese or anything, just a lot bigger than she is now. "That's…that's your mom?" I asked in disbelief. She was still stunningly beautiful, as was Carlisle who looked a lot more like Edward when he was younger.

"Yep. Momma has never been a small woman. When she and Daddy got married, she was heavier than she is now, but my father will still say that's one of his favorite pictures because of the glowing smile on her beautiful face. I was raised by a woman who instilled in me that ya judge people based on what's inside, not what's on the outside. I'm just lucky my true love comes in a gorgeous package, but if ya get any skinnier, I'm gonna crush ya when we make love.

"Sugar, I'm a man who like's something to hang onto and a nice round ass to stare at when ya walk away. When you were given the go-ahead by the doctor and we made love the first time, your body was absolutely perfect to me. Honey, you're still one of the most beautiful women I've ever met in my life, but you've let Rosalie and all the bullies in school put somethin' in your head that's just not true. So, do I have to call my momma and tell her ya weigh about a hundred pounds drippin' wet or are ya gonna eat better and not work out every goddamn day?" he threatened.

"How'd you find out I go to the gym every day?" I asked because someone was getting a busted nose.

"I heard that son-of-a-bitch Adam from the front desk talkin' about seein' ya there every day. He thinks you're interested in him and that's why ya go. Is that the case?" _Shit. I'd forgotten about that arrogant prick._

I looked at him in disbelief because he had to know I most certainly wasn't interested in Adam. "Edward, you know me better than that. He's an asshole, and I don't even speak to him when I go in. I do a half hour on the treadmill or elliptical, and then I lift if we're not going in that night. You can't possibly believe I'm even remotely interested in him. The guy's a fucking jerk."

"Well, what else am I to think? Look, honey, I want you to be healthy, physically, emotionally, and mentally. You need to talk to Angela about this because it's gotten to the point where you're obsessed. If ya don't talk to her and get a healthy perspective on it, I'll talk to her about it, right before I call your parents."

With that, he went to the box of clothes I had in the corner of his room, walking over to a drawer of his dresser. He pulled it out, dumping his underclothes into a chair in the corner, and after he reinserted it into the dresser, he dumped my box into it. He rifled through the things a bit and pulled out the black nightie he'd bought me for Christmas, tossing it to me. "Put it on," he demanded.

This was a whole new Edward Cullen. He was commanding and decisive, and I'd never been more turned on or pissed off in my whole life. I rose from the bed and pulled on the gown, seeing the top of it was baggy. Hell, the whole thing was baggy. I knew my clothes were looser, but I didn't realize my body had changed quite so much. I looked into the top and saw I was damn near flat chested, which I'd never been in my life. I'd avoided mirrors as much as possible because I only saw the flaws. _Maybe he had a point?_

"It, uh, it's a little big?" I acquiesced quietly.

"Bella, I want the ass back. I fell in love with you _and_ that ass. I want the ass back."

"Hey, you're the one who just said it was more about the inside than the outside," I tossed back at him.

"Yeah, that's right, but sugar, your ass reminded me of a fine Georgia peach. It kept me from gettin' homesick. I find I'm startin' to get homesick. I want the ass back," he gritted out as he flopped on the bed and turned his back to me.

"So…what? Is this some sort of fetish you have about my ass? And now you're going to ignore me until I gain weight?" I did a little ranting of my own. If he thought he was going to blackmail me like Rosalie, he was fucking crazy. Well, he wasn't exactly blackmailing me like Rosalie. He was using sex, not guilt, as his weapon.

He flipped over and faced me. "No, but if I was to be of the mind to wanna spank ya while we're fuckin', I'm afraid I'd break my hand on the bones. I want my ass back," he snapped. With that, he flipped back over and turned off the light on his side of the bed.

I pulled off the gown so I didn't strangle myself in my sleep if it moved up around my neck since I no longer had boobs to hold it down. I went to what I guessed was my new drawer and pulled out a pair of sleep shorts and a cami, and I headed toward the bathroom to brush my teeth.

As I was closing the door, Edward sat up, flipping the light on again. "By the way, you're officially moved in. Get your shit out of storage, and I'll find somethin' to do with my stuff. Oh, and if ya think you were the only one who was bullied in high school, look through that album. There are pictures in there you won't see hangin' on my Momma's walls. Good night…and I want my ass back," he snapped again. He turned over and that was obviously the end of the discussion.

I didn't know whether I wanted to fuck him or deck him. I had a lot to think about.

##

Things around Chez Cullen were very quiet over the rest of the week. If I heard the fucking phrase, "I want my ass back," one more time, I was going to smother the prick in his sleep. Oh, and that was all we were doing in bed…sleeping. Well, he was sleeping. I was seething.

I'd looked at the album that night because I couldn't fall asleep, and I was quite surprised to see pictures of a very tall, very skinny Edward with long hair, glasses, and a definite nerdly air about him. When I asked him about it the next day, he said, "I was the president of the math club. I wasn't homecomin' king, and I definitely found my scrawny ass shoved in a locker more days than I wanna remember. Fortunately, my father was a psychiatrist, and I learned I couldn't let those people define me. I also learned how to box so I quit gettin' my ass kicked. We all have our scars from childhood. It's what we learn from the experience." Then he left for work. Those were the most words he'd said at one time all week.

I called Angela to grab an extra half-hour of time for my Friday session so I could try to get some perspective. I felt like I had to have something to report back to him before I sprained my fucking wrist getting myself off in the shower.

That was why I was sitting in Angela's office waiting for my appointment, still pissed because Edward had walked out of the restaurant the night before where we were having dinner with Jasper and Alice. I had to take a fucking cab home, and I wasn't happy about it, but unfortunately, I knew he was right.

"Bella, Angela will see you now," the receptionist informed as the door opened for me. I grabbed my journal and walked into her office, seeing her smiling face.

"Hi, Bella. It's good to see you. Have a seat and let's get started. I see you booked an extra half-hour. Is there something on your mind?"

Without a word, I tossed the journal on the table between us and waited for her to read the bitchfest that had been my week. I didn't expect the laughter.

"He doesn't really go around the house saying 'I want my ass back,' does he?" she asked. I didn't appreciate the laughter.

"He does, and he's cut me off…sexually," I informed. She knew from one of my previous sessions Edward and I were having sex, and she actually commended me for not letting my "misperception of my physical-self" play into the fact we took the step. When I thought about her statement, I realized maybe she'd been driving that point home all along. _Fuck, why didn't I see it coming?_

\\\

_**He's not perfect at this, but what guy is? I've gotta give the man credit for trying, even if it was in a totally bass-ackward way.**_

_**Next up…a little drive to Forks…(taunting intended).**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_

_**P.S. If you're reading "Come Home," it will update every other day. I know its heart wrenching, but if you love angst…check it out. SK**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Thank you for your reviews. I'm so happy to read them and I love how you embraced these characters.**_

_**Scorp – sorry I made this one so difficult. It wasn't easy for me either, but thank you for your clarity as always. Beta Incredible!**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

29.

EDWARD

"Victoria, I have to ask ya somethin', and I'd appreciate it if you'd keep it to yourself," I informed her when she came into the juice bar where I was waiting for Bella to finish up in the women's locker room.

"Sure, Edward, what's up?" she asked as she walked behind the counter and grabbed herself a blue sports drink. As I really looked at her for the first time, I knew exactly why Bella was as thin as she was. I almost didn't need to ask the question, and I no longer wondered why James eyed every woman in the gym with an ounce of meat on her bones. Victoria was a fucking skeleton. She looked like those bodies in that exhibit of cadavers that had toured the country. Skeletons and musculature without any body fat…or skin.

"What's your game plan for Bella? She's working out like crazy, and she's the thinnest she's ever been in her life. Her face is so thin, it doesn't begin to resemble the girl I brought in here the first time," I stated forcefully, seeing the surprise on her face.

"I think she looks incredible. She's getting definition and stamina. I'd have thought that would make a fit guy like you very happy," she responded, completely clueless.

I sucked down my juice and stood because any conversation with the woman would be ridiculous at that point. "Victoria, Bella's a beautiful woman, and she's the love of my life, but she can have definition and stamina with a little more meat on her bones. She's got body image problems, and as a trainer, I think you should have seen it and brought it to her attention," I accused.

"Whoa, hang on, Edward. I've been at her to eat more protein. I told her back when she got cleared from her doctor I thought her weight was fine and she just needed to work on toning. If there's a history of body image problems, I wasn't made aware of it. She told me her current weight is her normal weight, so I didn't push her. I've even suggested protein shakes to her if she's vegetarian. She assured me she was eating properly. If she's not, there's no way for me to know," she defended.

I sighed, knowing I was taking my frustration from the fuck awful week out on her, and it wasn't fair. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about her," I confessed.

Victoria walked around the juice bar and stood in front of me. "I'm sorry if you think I've failed her, and I can get Becks to train her if you'd prefer. I agree, Edward, she needs to gain at least fifteen pounds according to the medical charts, but she told me this is the size she's always been. Hell, I know how hard it is to keep weight on. I've got the same problem.

"If anyone had told me she has body image problems based on a situation she hasn't told me about, I'd have taken a different course with her. I just found out she's been working out every day, sometimes twice a day. I'd have never condoned it. Body image issues are hard damn things to get over. I can try to push her to gain some weight, but these demons she walks around with, they need to be exorcised," she replied with a squeeze to my arm. She walked away just before Bella came out of the locker room.

"Ready?" she asked with a smile on her face. We were meeting Alice and Jasper for dinner at some vegetarian place in Queen Anne near their condo.

"Yeah," I answered. I took her hand and kissed it because we had been butting heads all week, and I was tired of it. I was going to drag Rosalie to her father's house on Saturday…it was up to her if it was in the car or behind it. I didn't give a flying fuck either way.

##

"_My goodness. You've really lost weight," Alice gasped as we sat down at the table. I saw Jasper giving me the eye, and I only nodded in agreement._

"_Well, according to my dear boyfriend, I'm not as attractive as I used to be," Bella snapped. _

"_I never fuckin' said that. What'd I tell ya? I want my girlfriend back," I responded._

_She slammed down her silverware after she unwrapped her napkin and placed it on her lap. We hadn't even ordered, and we were already fighting. I was just ready to go home. _

"_That's not what you said. You said 'I want my ass back'," she gritted through her teeth in mocking of me._

"_Yeah, that's what I said, but more than that, I want the happy girl who wore a sweet smile on her face and wasn't afraid to eat a goddamn piece of toast…I want her back. This is, hell, y'all, I'm gonna leave. Jasper, I'll see ya at work tomorrow. Alice, it's always good to see ya," I announced, tossing my credit card on the table to pay for dinner and storming out like a spoiled kid instead of a grown-ass man._

Thursday night had been on my mind the whole ride to Forks because it just wasn't us. Bella and I didn't fight like that. We loved each other, and we didn't bitch at each other as we'd been doing of late. It was quite unsettling to me.

I hopped out of the car in Charlie Swan's driveway. Rosalie hadn't said two words the whole drive, and she almost didn't come with me until her mother actually called her and told her Charlie was in bad shape. I didn't know how he got Renee on board, but I was grateful for the assistance.

"Fuck, if he's sick, I don't know what I'm going to do," Rosalie remarked, likely to herself because she wasn't talking to me.

"Well, we better get inside. I left Bella a note because she forgot her cell. She'll likely call me when she gets home, but based on what Jasper told me, it could be a while," I lied.

As we climbed the front stairs, Renee opened the door. "Hi, you two. Come on in." We walked into the house and followed Renee into the kitchen, finding a very healthy Charlie Swan sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Dad? I was told you had a fucking stroke," Rosalie bitched immediately.

"I haven't yet, but if you keep this shit up with your sister, I can see that exact thing happening. Sit down, Rosalie. It's time to talk. You're out of control, and it's time for you to…" Charlie started. Of course, Rosalie wheeled on me, but I was ready for the bitch. The way she'd treated my girl, she was going to listen.

"I'm not going to sit here and be treated like I'm back in school. This is more shit about Bella, and I'm not going to hear it."

I was about to unload on her when there was a slamming fist on the table. We both turned to see Charlie looking really pissed off. "Rosalie, sit your ass in a chair. It's time for me to be your father. I should have done it a long time ago, and you're going to listen, or you're going to have a hell of a long walk back to Seattle," Charlie threatened. _Oh, he was most certainly right with that assessment._

After a minute of considering her options, she defiantly slid into a chair. I took the one between her and Charlie, and I awaited any wisdom the man had to impart. I knew it was going to be hell, but I loved Bella with all my heart, and Rosalie's hold over her had to stop. I was convinced the only person who could put a stop to it and allow Bella to move on was the pissed-off woman sitting to my right.

"Rosalie, dear, you know we love you," Renee stated. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw _that_ pissed off Rosalie immediately.

"Renee, I respect you. I know I was a horrible child growing up, and I know you tried with me, but let's just call a spade a spade. Bella was the favorite. I was the problem child. You both…you too, Daddy…loved her more than me. Everything was 'poor Bella'… 'poor Bella gets picked on at school,' 'poor Bella struggles with her weight', 'poor Bella doesn't have any friends'. Well, I'm sick to fucking death of hearing it. Bella put herself in the position she was in, and I listened to you two bitch and moan about 'poor Bella' long enough until I took control of the situation.

"What did I get for it? Grounded…suspended…detention…labeled a bully and treated like shit by my own family. Daddy, you took Bella with you everywhere. You never took me anywhere," Rosalie vented.

"Rosalie, it wasn't like that at all. I used to ask you to go with me when I went fishing. Your mom and I tried to get you to…" he defended.

"_SHE'S NOT MY MOM. I DON'T HAVE A MOM_!" Rosalie yelled and then broke down.

The family dynamic was becoming clearer to me as I sat there. The Swans, who were good people to be sure, had two daughters who had a lot of pain inside them. One daughter dealt with the pain by lashing out. The other dealt with the pain by eating her feelings when she was young, and now, she was starving the feelings away. The difference was, now _I_ was in Bella's life, and I was damn sure going to be there pushing her to get better. _Maybe I listened to my father's psycho-babble more than I'd admit to anyone?_

"Rosalie, you didn't _want_ a mom. You've been pissed off since your father and I got married, and you had someone else in your life making you accountable for your actions. I'm sorry if I was a disappointment to you, but I love you, and nothing you can say...none of the nastiness I heard when you were growing up, and none of the awful things you're doing now because you feel overwhelmed by the twins, none of that will make me love you any less. You have a family, whether you want it or not," Renee challenged.

"I don't have a family. Bella has a family, but I've got no one," Rosalie snapped as she swiped at the tears.

I was incensed. Bella wasn't here to defend herself, but by God, I was going to. "That's bullshit. You have a family, Rosalie. You have a husband who you've kicked out of the house. You have a sister who you demanded…you fuckin' demanded…quit school, move in with you, and raise your daughters when you thought you were pregnant. I'm sorry…hell, we're all sorry…you can't carry a child, but your sister, the woman I love with all my heart, she stepped up to the plate and carried your biological daughters whom you are effectively abandoning and leaving someone else to raise.

"If you're not going to raise those girls, let Emmett have 'em. When it was your turn to spend time with 'em, why did I see you at a bar with your new boss? Why did ya throw Bella out of your house to move in a nanny who takes care of your daughters all the time? Why are you continuing to make your sister pay for things that aren't her fault? She weighs less than a hundred pounds, Rosalie. The woman is a walking skeleton, and it's your fault. It's your fucking fault," I accused, rising from the table because my fucking heart was breaking with the reality of the situation.

I walked outside on the porch and did something I haven't done for a very long time. I cried. I cried for the pain Bella was going through. I cried for the strain it put on our relationship because I was so fucking scared I was going to lose her. I cried because I could actually see the pain on Rosalie's face, and I knew she was more lost than any of us.

An hour later, I was freezing my country ass off, so I went back inside. I sat down on the couch, hearing Charlie and Rosalie talking, and when Renee appeared next to me with a sandwich, I took it happily. "Thank you, Mrs. Swan."

"Now, none of that business. We're definitely beyond formality. You've just heard all our garbage, so I think we can be on a first name basis. Is Bella okay? Is she really that thin? I talk to her, and she sounds so happy," Bella's mother quizzed.

"I'd like to believe she's happy, but the fact of the matter is she's too thin. We've been fighting all week over it, and I'm at the end of my rope. Rosalie told Bella she owed her a debt for everything that happened when Bella was in grade and junior high school. Bella firmly believes she _does_ owe Rosalie a debt for helping her lose weight when she was in high school.

"In my opinion, it should have been a matter of one sister lookin' after another, but Rosalie made it a debt, and Bella doesn't know when it's going to be paid in full. Only Rosalie can release her from that obligation, Mrs…Renee. That's why I came here today, but I can see that's not going to happen, so I don't know what more to do," I responded honestly.

I heard crying behind me, and I turned to see Rosalie standing there sobbing her eyes out. It was going to be a long ass ride back to Seattle, to be sure.

##

"I don't like you, you know," Rosalie told me as the car idled in her driveway.

"Oh, trust me, the sentiment is mutual. If you were a man, I'd just beat the shit out of ya. Hell, I might call my sister and tell her some of this shit and wait for her to come here and kick your ass. She loves Bella, and if she knew the way you treated your sister, she'd be on the plane in a heartbeat. Her and my momma would be fightin' for the privilege," I responded to her in disgust.

Rosalie laughed. "You're exactly the guy Bella needs. I hope you'll dog her about her weight…not like I did. I didn't realize…hell, I'm so fucked up," Rosalie commented looking off into the distance.

"If you can find it in ya to go talk to someone about it, you should call Bella and see her therapist. Dr. Weber is a great doctor, and well, I think you and Bella should go together. But, that's all up to you two. I've done all I can. I love your sister with all my heart. I don't like to see her in pain, and that's what she's in right now. I haven't handled everything perfectly, but I didn't exactly have a handle on what was goin' on. When she gets home, I've got a lot to make up to her," I confessed.

Rosalie exhaled heavily. "You're not the only one," she responded as she climbed out of the car without another word.

I drove home, having stopped at the store to pick up the lamest apology gift in the world…flowers. I just hoped she'd see I was sincere as I crawled on my knees for however long it took to get her to forgive me. I loved her, and I couldn't lose her. _Bottom line_.

\\\

_**So, um, I hope you caught the tip of the iceberg regarding the reason everything is so effed up. Next up…things are going to begin to lighten up considerably, I promise. It's time to come out of the dark!**_

_**Thank you for reading and sticking with me.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Thank you for your reviews! I love you all.**_

_**Thank you, also, to Scorpio11 for agreeing to beta this chapter while she's trying to enjoy time with her family. I'm a pest, but she tolerates me and reminds me that while I might know the words, everything isn't always spelled the way it sounds. A Thesaurus, I'm not.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. I do not infringe at all…I borrow.**_

_**(Song: Memories of Us, Keith Urban. Cue it up on YouTube when you get there. It truly adds a bit to the sentiment of the chapter.)**_

_**\\\**_

30.

BELLA

"Thanks, Alice. I'll drop by the store when I put on a little bit of weight," I replied as I climbed out of the yellow Porsche. It had been a long day, and Alice had bitched at me endlessly regarding the fact I had to go to a kitchen drawer at Edward's place and find cooking twine to tie around my waist to keep up my pre-pregnancy jeans. I'd been wearing leggings and big shirts for so long I hadn't actually noticed I'd shrunk out of my clothes and had nothing to wear. When she poked my hipbones while I was trying on a dress at the trunk show, I realized what she, Edward, and even Emmett had been telling me. _I was too thin_.

Those weren't words I ever anticipated thinking in my life, but the sunken eyes and sharp cheekbones certainly hit home the point. I wanted to blame it on the lighting, but when I stood in front of the mirror in a lovely ice blue silk dress, I noticed my sternum was protruding a bit more than I'd have liked.

"You better. Hey, I've got a question. You're looking for a job, and I'm firing my accountant because I think the bitch is stealing from me. Is it something you could do and still go to school? I mean, you impressed the hell out of me when we were discussing the actual cost of production versus some of the prices the buyer was quoting. I didn't realize you were so in tune with fashion…Oh that sounds awful. I didn't mean it that way," Alice backpedaled.

I laughed. "You don't grow up in a house with Rosalie Swan and not learn about fashion. I'll send you a copy of my transcript, thus far, and I'll send you a synopsis of what I believe you should do regarding the show. If, after you read it, you still want to consider hiring me, we can talk," I offered, giving her the out because I had no actual experience in the fashion industry.

"Thank you, Bella. Let's all get together soon," she chanted as I got out of the car. I wished I could promise her we would, but I wasn't sure I still had a boyfriend to get together with any longer. He wasn't speaking to me except for his Tourette-like rants, so I didn't exactly know where we stood.

I'd unpacked my boxes…well, the ones I needed…and I had a key to the apartment. He'd left a note saying he was working all day, and his cell was dead, so I didn't call or text him. I didn't think he'd answer anyway.

I took a deep breath on the elevator as it shimmied up to the floor where we lived, and when the doors opened, I walked off and strolled down the hall, hearing soft music. When I stood in front of our door, I was quite surprised it was coming from inside. After another deep breath, I slipped my key in the lock and opened the door, immediately seeing rose petals on the hallway floor.

I walked in, slipping off my coat and ankle boots. I followed the trail into the living room and saw candles on every flat surface, which took my breath away. Edward was sitting in the side chair with his guitar which I'd seen but never heard. His eyes were closed, and he was playing a song, stopping and starting again, changing keys and fingering. I didn't dare speak because I didn't want to break his trance. What he was doing was incredible.

I sat down on the couch and listened. He was humming along with the song he was playing, and I almost felt like I was intruding, but the petals on the floor surely meant he was leading me into the room?

He opened his eyes and looked into mine, smiling softly. Without a word, he strummed a cord and began playing a song I'd never heard before in my life.

I'm gonna be here for you baby  
I'll be a man of my word  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard  
I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us

I wanna honor your mother  
I wanna learn from your pa  
I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw  
I wanna stand out in a crowd for you  
A man among men  
I wanna make your world better than it's ever been

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us

We'll follow the rainbow  
Wherever the four winds blow  
And there'll be a new day  
Comin' your way

I'm gonna be here for you from now on  
This you know somehow  
You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now  
And I'm gonna make you this promise  
If there's life after this  
I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss (yes I am)

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us (whoooa)  
I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you (like nobody love you, baby)  
And I'll win your trust making memories of us

(Keith Urban, "Making Memories of Us," copyrighted 2005)

I couldn't move or speak. It was the most unbelievable thing I'd ever witnessed in my life, and the man had surprised me so many times I couldn't keep track. It was…fuck, it just _was_.

I stayed in my seat and looked at him for any explanation because I had no idea what he was thinking. He looked so worried, but he needn't have been. If he doubted the fact I loved him, he was crazy.

"Edward…that was beautiful," I whispered because it seemed appropriate. After what I'd walked into, it was appropriate to whisper.

"Sugar, I can't take credit for the song, but it says everything I need to say to you. Bella, I owe you the biggest apology in the world. I had no…I had no idea how it was for you growin' up with Rosalie. I've got a better perspective on it now, and I feel like hell for how I treated ya this week. I hope and pray to God you'll forgive me," he whispered back.

When I saw a tear roll down his cheek, I was "done for" as he'd say. I had no idea what the hell had happened, but I saw in his beautiful green eyes he understood, and for the first time in my life, I felt it in my soul that someone actually understood.

I cried, but when I felt his arms around me, I was able to stop. Hopefully, it would be the last fucking time in my life I cried about the shitstorm that had been my life growing up, though I doubted it. But, in that perfect moment with Edward's arms around me and his soft kisses on my face, I actually believed maybe I could be alright.

##

"Bella!" I heard bellowed from the bedroom. I'd moved his things around to accommodate mine, and it had been a month. Why he still couldn't find his shit, I didn't know. He'd been the one who'd insisted…demanded animatedly…I move my things in, and I'd tried not to intrude, but he'd been busy with his job, so I had to do what I thought worked. Apparently, something didn't.

I was on "Spring Break" but I really didn't have one because my classes were on-line, so I was taking my laptop with me to Georgia. It was Easter week, and we were splitting the time we spent with family. The first part would be spent with Esme and Carlisle in Atlanta, and when we returned to Seattle, we were driving to Forks to spend the rest of the week with Charlie and Renee. I'd gained six pounds since the night Edward had apologized to me, and as much as I hated seeing the scale climb, it was far better than the threat my mother had issued the next day regarding me, a hospital, and a feeding tube.

We were still going to the gym, but Edward had signed us up for couple's yoga, and oh my God, after classes, which were Tuesday and Thursday, the sex was incredible. The poses were quite provocative, and when we got home, the man had no problem peeling off my clothes and washing my back, my front, or my bottom in a shared shower. I didn't have a problem washing him either.

"What?" I yelled from the kitchen as I finished up my yogurt and berries. I was eating, but I was being smart about it. I knew I'd let the weight loss get out of control, and trying to gain weight… fuhgetaboutit… But, Edward wanted "his ass" back and I wanted to be able to wear my clothes without having to tie them up with the equivalent of a rope belt like Jethro Bodine, so I was doing my best.

"Where's my…never mind," he yelled. I laughed. The gorgeous man could be quite short-sighted when he was preoccupied and extremely temperamental when things weren't going his way. It didn't mean I didn't love him; I just knew how he was.

I was worried about seeing his parents because once I'd grasped the weight loss, it actually freaked me out I'd let shit get so out of hand. Angela speculated it was because I was trying to get control over my life, and maybe she was right because I'd never felt in control before, but I was bound and determined I'd get it the right way, not by starving myself or working out until I was ready to drop.

Edward bounded into the room with a huge smile on his face and a suitcase and garment bag in his hand. "I'm ready," he announced proudly.

"You're such a girl, you know. I've been ready for an hour," I responded as I looked at the clock seeing it was just after seven in the morning and we had an eight-thirty flight.

"Sugar, there's also a twelve-thirty flight. I can take ya back to bed and remind ya how much of a girl I'm _not_," he taunted as he wrapped his arms around me. _The accent…wet panties every fucking time._

"Well, should I call your momma and tell her we missed our flight because her baby boy couldn't keep his dick in his pants or would you like to?" I teased as I presented the house phone.

I saw the scowl, and I laughed. "I told ya not to say 'cock' and 'Mom' in the same sentence," he complained.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips quickly. "I didn't. I said 'dick' and 'Momma'. Not close at all," I taunted. I felt a slap on my ass and then a squeeze, which made me smile because he was so fucking cute…hell, gorgeous…I couldn't help but smile.

##

"Where's the magic bag?" I asked as we settled into first class for our flight to Atlanta.

"What magic bag?" Edward asked as he fastened his seatbelt.

"The one you brought the last time we were going to Atlanta," I reminded, sounding like a spoiled child.

"I was taking care of my pregnant girlfriend at the time. I do believe, Miss Swan, you might be a little spoiled," he teased as he sipped the water that the all-too-eager flight attendant had delivered.

"I love you, but you can be a real jerk sometimes," I told him as I pulled the in-flight magazine from the pouch in front of me, leafing through it and reading about a great steak place in Seattle I'd never heard of. I made a note to take us after I started my job with Alice.

She'd agreed to wait until after Spring Break for me to start, and I was grateful. She and Jasper were going to Texas to spend Easter with his family, so it wasn't that big of a deal, but I had a lot of peace of mind now that I had a job. I may be living with Edward, but making my own money was a monumental accomplishment for me.

"So, what'd you think about that little dinner party last night?" I asked.

We'd gone to dinner at Emmett's on Friday night because we were going to be gone on Saturday. It was quite an eye-opener to say the least.

"_Happy Conception Day! A year ago today, you were implanted with the girls," Emmett yelled when he opened the door to the Oakwood apartment he was still occupying. One thing that never happened when we went for dinner was any discussion of Rosalie. Consequently, I didn't know what was going on with them._

"_Where are the Cupie Dolls?" Edward asked as he walked into Emmett's little kitchen to put the pan of lasagna I'd made in the oven to stay warm. He called the twins "Cupie Dolls" because they had blonde curly hair on top of their heads, but not really a lot at the back or on the sides. When he'd mentioned it, I was in complete agreement._

"_They're, um, they're getting cleaned up. So, Sissy, what'd you make? Smells great," Emmett responded nervously. I looked at the table and saw it was set for four instead of three, and I immediately felt like I was about to get very pissed off._

"_You better not have done what I think you've done, Emmett," I warned._

"_Hi, Bella," I heard behind me. I turned to see Rosalie standing in the living room settling the babies in their bouncy seats._

_I looked at Edward and saw guilt all over his face. He fucking new Emmett was inviting Rosalie, and he'd let me walk into it without one bit of warning. Oh, he was going to be sorry._

"_I can't believe you knew this and didn't even…" I started what was going to be a rant of epic proportions in Emmett's direction._

"_Hang on. This was all my doin'. You girls are two of the most hard-headed women I've ever come across in my life. You're sisters, for chrissake. Now, ya need to pull up your bloomers and deal with this shit between ya like adults," Edward chastised._

"_Yeah, this is all ridiculous. Rosalie, you've got a lot to apologize for, and Bella, you need to get a lot of shit off your chest so we can all get back to being a family. Rosalie, there's no hope for you and me ever working our shit out if you don't deal with your issues. Start with Bella," Emmett ordered._

_He and Edward both nodded in agreement, and then the two scheming cowards left. I turned to my sister. "Did you know about this?"_

_She walked into Emmett's kitchen and pulled down two wine glasses, filling each with merlot and offering one to me. "I knew it needed to be done; I just didn't know it would be tonight. Look, can we sit down?" I nodded in agreement and followed her to the couch._

"_So, a year ago today you underwent in vitro to give me those two treasures. I don't think I've ever properly thanked you, though I don't really know how I ever can," Rosalie admitted._

_I saw her point, but I wasn't about to get sucked in again by false sincerity. Rosalie was very good at it. "Rosalie, a good start at thanking me would have been not trying to, yet again, change my life to do your bidding. Do you realize you wanted me to give up everything I've worked for so I could make your life easier? Do you know how fucking selfish that is?" I asked, proud of myself for actually speaking up for once._

_She took a sip from her wine and looked at me closely. "It's the most selfish thing in the world. I realize how horrible I've treated you, Bella. I see now what Edward told me when we were at Mom and Dad's a few weeks ago. You're too thin, honey. I know it's my fault you have a fucked up view of yourself, but I'd like to do anything I can to help undo the damage I've done. He told me you see someone named Dr. Weber. I'd like to see her as well, and I'd hoped maybe we could go together sometime," she suggested._

_I was surprised because I had no idea when they'd gone to see my parents or why. "When did you and Edward go see Mom and Dad?" _

_She looked around a minute obviously figuring out my loving boyfriend had neglected to explain it to me. I'd always wondered why he suddenly understood how fucked up I was, but I'd assumed he'd talked to his father and had been set straight. He was going to be sorry about going behind my back._

"_The day you and Alice went to the trunk show and dinner. He, Mom, and Dad opened my eyes to what a heartless bitch I've been to everyone in my family. Dad says he thinks a lot of it has to do with the fact that my mom died before I really got to know her and Grandma Rose was really the only woman in my life until Renee came along. _

"_He told me my mother was one of the kindest women he'd ever met before Renee came along, and she'd be ashamed of me if she knew how I behaved. Edward reminded me I was effectively abandoning my own daughters because of how fucked up I am, and Mom told me it didn't matter what I did or how horrible I'd been to her growing up, she still loves me._

"_That's how a mother is supposed to behave, Bella. Nothing I've been doing is a tribute to either of my mothers, and I'm going to try my damnedest to change. I hope you and I can somehow get back to being sisters," Rosalie explained._

_It was all a surprise to my ass, but I sure as shell didn't want to "get back" to the way things were. "Rosalie, if we have a shot at being anything to each other besides bitter co-dependent harpies, things can't go back to the way they were. They have to be entirely different," I replied, imparting some of the wisdom Dr. Weber had made me see for myself._

"_You're right. Here's to new beginnings," Rosalie toasted. I nodded in agreement, touching my glass to hers. I hoped she was serious because I certainly was._

"I thought I'd be spendin' the night in the emergency room," Edward chuckled. He didn't know how fucking close to the truth that statement was. Until he and Rosalie explained to me what happened over dinner, I was ready to kill him.

"You damn near did. It's a good thing you're such a smooth talker," I responded as we finally leveled off.

"Smooth talker, huh? I guess we'll see about that," he answered cryptically. I merely shrugged my shoulders and settled in to take a nap.

\\\

_**We're moving to the good times. Next up…Atlanta with Carlisle and Esme, and it'll be a fun time, I promise. (FF has been acting up, so if things are messed up, I'll repost.)**_

_**Thank you so much for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Happy Friday! Thank you for your reviews and kind words. Sorry I didn't post last night, but RL got in the way a bit, so here's 31. We're in ATL for the next few chapters, and they're some I truly love. Let's lighten up a bit, huh?**_

_**SMeyer owns…I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

31.

EDWARD

"Aw, y'all are a sight," Momma greeted as we arrived in a cab at the house in Atlanta. Bella had slept the whole flight, likely exhausted from the stress of the night before. She didn't sleep well when we got home, but I had hopes the talk she had with Rosalie was the beginning of a new phase in their relationship.

Bella had put on a little weight, and she was looking more like her old self. There was a light back in her eyes, and she smiled a hell of a lot more. I prayed every night things would continue to improve because I was ready to start making plans for the future. I hadn't brought any of it up with Bella because I felt like she needed to get some things settled before I sprung anything new on her. I'd just persuaded…coerced…her to move in, so I'd have to be happy with that for a while.

"Hi, Esme," Bella greeted with a warm smile.

Momma hugged her and held her at arms-length. "Lemme look at ya. Why, you look cute as a speckled pup. How ya feelin'? Oh, son, you can take your bags up to your rooms. I've got everything all set up for ya in the spare room, Bella." I glanced at Bella and saw that her eyes were as big as mine. My parents knew we lived together, and while I hadn't been forthcoming about the fact we were, um, _active_, hell, they weren't stupid…or so I didn't think.

"Um, Momma, I was kinda…" I initiated. It was going to be the most uncomfortable conversation in the world, but there was no way Bella wasn't sleeping with me in my room.

Suddenly, my mother began laughing hysterically. I damn well didn't appreciate the accompanying tears. "CARLISLE!" she shouted between guffaws. I was wondering if the woman had finally cracked.

Daddy walked into the room and immediately started laughing right along with her. "What the hell's so funny?" I demanded, getting supremely pissed.

After a few minutes, they both calmed down. As my momma wiped her eyes with a paper towel, she turned to us. "Y'all are too easy. It was your daddy's idea, but the look on your faces... I wish to heck I'd had a camera." _Ah, fucking with me. That brings back some memories._

"You're a master prankster, Momma. I'll be right back," I told Bella. I went to grab our bags and felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see my daddy standing there with a bright smile. "Let me help you. Oh, and while you're here this weekend, can you go through the boxes in the attic that are yours? Your mother is cleaning it out to donate a bunch of stuff to charity, and if I recall correctly, all your old toys are up there," Daddy reminded. I groaned because I certainly didn't want Bella around to witness the extent of my nerdiness. Explaining my childhood obsessions to her would certainly not reflect well on me.

"God, you can just get rid of it all. I don't want Bella to see that stuff," I whispered as we climbed the stairs.

"How's she doing? She looks great," Daddy whispered as we hit the second floor.

"Much better. She's been seeing Dr. Weber a few times a week, and I think she and Rosalie are gonna start goin' together to try to work out some things between 'em. How's work?" I asked.

I was sure my daddy was itching to know what was going on with Bella, but it wasn't my place to tell him how fucked up the entire situation really was. If she wanted to talk about it, I knew both of my parents would be more than happy to talk to her about everything.

##

"Edward, you won't believe who came into the store yesterday. Barbie Drexler. She was askin' 'bout ya. Let me tell you, the years have not been kind to that girl. She's bleach blonde now, and my word, that girl is as big as a barn," Momma commented without thinking. I felt Bella stiffen next to me, and I immediately grabbed her hand under the table.

"I haven't seen her since graduation. What's she up to?" I asked, not concentrating on the weight issue Momma had mentioned.

I saw Momma glance at Bella with a worried expression. She'd started pushing food around her plate and had stopped eating. I wasn't about to let her start slipping after we'd come so far. "Momma's fried chicken is good, isn't it? She actually does it in the oven, don't ya, Momma?" I offered, taking a bite of the leg I had on my plate.

"Um, yeah, I do. If ya like it, I'll give you the recipe before y'all leave. Eat up, dear. I won't abide by anyone goin' hungry in _my_ house," Momma ordered. Bella laughed and started eating again. I let out a held breath. We weren't going back to any of _that_ nonsense.

"So, who's Barbie Drexler? An old girlfriend?" Bella asked.

My daddy started laughing. "She was Edward's high school girlfriend. Esme and I came home early one Friday night. Edward was supposed to be at the movies with the young woman, and well, Es and I were going to enjoy having the house to ourselves and have some wine. I went downstairs to get a bottle and caught Edward rounding second on the old couch we had down there," Daddy extolled.

I moaned, remembering the embarrassing incident. She was the first girl I ever made out with, which led to other things, and the fact I got caught by my father with my hand on her boob over her shirt was enough to make me nearly puke at the time. Fortunately, I got over it.

Momma laughed. "I got rid of that couch the next week. I didn't wanna think about what else he'd done there with other girls I didn't know about," she added.

"Now, that's quite interesting. When Edward brought me here for the Cubs/Braves game, he told me _I_ was the first girlfriend he ever brought home," Bella replied with an eyebrow cocked in my direction.

"For the sake of clarity, you _are_ the first girlfriend I've ever brought home. Barbie Drexler was just a girl I dated, and I hustled her outta here as soon as Daddy quit laughin'. Thanks for _that_, by the way," I complained.

"I'm confused by your classification of this Barbie Drexler," Bella pushed. I wanted to be done with the whole fucking subject, but apparently, I was going to have to further explain myself.

"Barbie Drexler and Ashley Green were girls I dated in high school, but they weren't the type of girls I wanted anything long-term with so I never brought 'em home to meet my parents because…"

"They were whores," Momma blurted out. _I was going to say we were never exclusive._

"Momma!" I shouted.

"Esme!" Daddy agreed.

"What? They _were_. You think I'm stupid, but you didn't bring those girls home because ya knew I'd never approve of 'em. You also didn't bring Chelsea or Heidi home during college because they were whores as well. You're gonna be twenty-six in June. I know you're not lily white. Before ya met Bella, you only dated girls who put out," Momma enlightened.

I didn't expect my girlfriend to laugh. Actually, laugh was an understatement for what she did. She laughed like Momma had when she teased about putting us in separate rooms. My parents, who I was considering disowning, laughed right along with her.

"I'm so glad y'all are makin' fun of my love life," I remarked sarcastically.

"Don't you mean _sex_ life?" Bella joked, causing another round of laughter.

"As a matter of fact, that's right, because before I met you, I didn't have a _love_ life," I answered, seeing her stop laughing immediately.

I took the bull by the horns. "Oh, Bella finally moved in. I don't even wanna tell ya how it all came about, but she finally unpacked her boxes. How're Tanya and the redneck?" I asked, definitely changing the subject.

"Oh, they're fightin' again. I swear if all that boy's brains were shoved in a jay bird's ass, it'd fly backwards. Why he insists on testin' her patience, knowin' the temper the girl has, I'll never understand," Momma replied. I was smiling because I'd successfully changed the subject. When I looked at Bella, I could tell I hadn't changed it for long.

##

"_Come on_…"Bella whined.

"No way," I responded.

"What's in those boxes you don't want me to see? Porn?" Bella teased. _Fuck, I only _wish_ it was porn._

_Deflect and change the subject._ "Have you found my porn in the apartment?" I joked.

"I haven't looked. Why? Did you find _mine_?" Bella asked as I loaded the DVD in the player. We were in the basement, and I was looking forward to a good old make-out session with my girl. She picked a movie I'd never heard of, but I didn't plan for us to see much beyond the opening credits, so I didn't give a shit what we watched.

I settled next to her on the chaise part of the sectional and pulled her closer to me. "So, Miss Swan, you watch porn while I'm slavin' away at my job?" I teased. The idea of it was quite intriguing.

"Maybe…maybe not. Where do you think I picked up some of my tricks? That thing I did with my finger while I was sucking your…"

"We're comin' down," Momma called from the top of the stairs, completely ruining the mood. I was prepared to try to get her to do that thing with her finger again because when she'd done it to me the last time she took me into her mouth, I nearly passed out.

"Fuck," I whispered as I rolled off of Bella and sat up against the back of the couch. _I guess we're actually watching the fucking movie. Crap sakes._

"I made some trail mix and brought down some beer. What are we watchin'?" Momma asked.

Bella sat up a little, leaning into my side while I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, settling my right hand just a touch away from her beautiful chest. _Maybe I could cop a feel? _

Unfortunately, she reached up and twined our fingers together as my parents sat down, passing out beer and handing us a bowl of trail mix which was something my momma knew I loved. It was kettle corn, peanuts, pretzel rods, raisins, and chocolate chips. She used to make it for me when I was doing homework, and it was my favorite snack.

"'_The Lucky One_' with Zac Ephron. Esme, I'm surprised you have it," Bella responded.

"Oh, honey, that boy is a fine lookin' young man. I read the book, but I haven't had the chance to watch the movie. He's most certainly grown out of his Disney phase," Momma responded.

I knew who they were talking about, and I sure as shit didn't appreciate it. Hearing my mother of forty-eight talking about a guy who was around my age like she was caused my eyes to roll.

"Ah, so, Esme Cullen is a bit of a cougar?" Bella teased. _Hell that was ten kinds of wrong._

"She does tend to like the young bucks, which doesn't hurt my feelings because usually these movies have pretty girls in them, too," Daddy responded before he took a pull from his beer.

"Y'all are very inappropriate," I complained.

All talking stopped when the movie started. It was about a war vet who found a picture. _Big fucking deal._ When my mother and my girlfriend began talking about how a man in uniform was hot, I closed my eyes. I scooted closer to Bella, finding the warmth I'd always found comforting, and I prepared myself to take a nap.

"There she is. She's a pretty young thing," Daddy commented. I opened my eyes to see a blonde on the screen.

"Myself, I prefer brunettes," I whispered in Bella's ear, feeling her reach behind her and squeeze my cock. He wasn't happy it was likely the only action he was going to get in the near term.

"You pervert. That girl is half your age," Momma responded with a slap of the back of her hand on my father's chest. He had his arm around her, and they both had their feet up on the ottoman.

"Oh, and that young man isn't half yours?" Daddy pointed out, causing Bella to laugh.

"Not yet," Momma answered which caused both of us to laugh.

All laughing stopped when we heard the front door slam with a whole slew of cuss words shouted from upstairs in the unmistakable voice of my sister. She was pissed about something, and if I was a betting man, I'd bet it was because of the redneck.

"Damn," Momma said as she picked up the remote to stop the movie. We all sat up to wait for my sister's stomping down the stairs and the tirade that I was sure would follow. She had a hell of a temper…just like someone else I loved.

##

"My car wouldn't start, and Riley Biers, who is just the sweetest kid in the world, was tryin' to help me out. Andy pulled up in the cruiser because he knew I was gettin' ready to leave, and when he saw Riley huggin' me, he went insane and beat the hell out of the boy. The kid's in the hospital," Tanya informed. We were all upstairs in the kitchen while Momma heated up some supper for my sister, and she was relating why she was so pissed off.

"Why was Riley huggin' ya?" Momma asked as she slipped a plate into the microwave for my sister. I'd poured her a Jack and Coke, and we were all listening to the story.

"I was cryin'. I need to get a new car, and I keep tellin' Andy, but he says I need to let some redneck named 'Zeke' look at it. Hell, the damn thing is ten year's old, and Andy's just too goddamn cheap to even consider us getting a new car," Tanya complained. I'd have guessed he was too fucking stupid to attempt it because he wouldn't know how to negotiate for a car any more than he could perform surgery, but if that was what she was going with, I wasn't going to argue.

"Tanya, you've got the money, dear. You don't need Andy's permission to buy a new car," Daddy pointed out. We both had money from our grandparents, though I hadn't touched mine since I graduated from college.

She sniffed as she took a healthy gulp of her drink. "I know, but I'm tryin' to include him in decisions. He's so goddamn insecure because of the money. He's determined we'll live off our salaries, but he's drivin' around in a 2010 Dodge Ram pick-up. I was a fuckin' fool," Tanya hissed.

"Why in hell did you buy him a new truck for his birthday? Your car was older than his car," Momma complained. I was biting my tongue, certain it was bleeding. I wanted to say a lot of things, but I wasn't getting in the middle of her relationship with her husband, no matter how much I disliked the bastard.

"I'm curious…and please, don't take this the wrong way because I really like you, but…why do you put up with his bullshit? I mean, no offense, Tanya, but he seems like he's very controlling," Bella remarked, saying everything that went through my head at the time.

I heard my father whisper, "Amen," and when I looked at him, I could see he agreed one-hundred percent.

"Did you put her up…did y'all talk about me when I wasn't here?" Tanya bitched.

"Honey, no. You know we'd never do that. I can't help it if Bella's astute enough to pick up on what the rest of the family already knows," Dad responded quietly.

"Why do you think Andy's controllin'?" Tanya snapped at Bella. I was about to go on defense when Bella took my hand and squeezed it.

"I know one when I see one. I'm a veteran of dealing with a controlling individual. When they don't get their way, they pitch a fit and then issue a guilt-riddled ultimatum. When you balk at it, they lash out in ways you couldn't imagine," Bella answered calmly.

I saw my sister back down for the first time in my life. "So, what should I do?" Tanya asked as Momma put a plate and silverware in front of her.

"That I don't have an answer to. I finally confronted my bully after many years, but my bully is my sister. Your bully is your husband, and I can't begin to tell you how to deal with him. I'm lucky. The man I love is supportive and considerate. My brother-in-law, who also has to deal with my sister, left her. It was for the wrong reason, but he took a step back. I'm not saying that's what you should do, but when Rose and I stayed away from each other for a while, we finally sat down and talked honestly. I don't know…I mean, Carlisle?" Bella offered. I could tell Daddy didn't want to respond because it would be the same thing he'd told her since the bullshit with Andy first started…leave the bastard.

"What are the ramifications of what he did to Riley?" Momma asked to save Daddy from having to answer.

"He'll be put on administrative leave, and I'm supposed to go give a statement. If I tell 'em what really happened, Andy could be fired. I can only guess how that will go over at home," Tanya responded.

I stood from the table, not happy about what I was hearing. "Do you think he'd hurt ya?" I asked.

Tanya started laughing. "You're the sweetest little brother any girl could ever ask for, but I can tell ya, that stupid bastard wouldn't _think_ about layin' a hand on me. I'd gut him like a goddamn hog," Tanya responded, which didn't really surprise me.

Bella giggled next to me and cleared her throat. "May I ask…again, no offense. Why do you stay with him if he's so messed up?"

Tanya finished her drink, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and smiled. "Believe it or not, I love him."

\\\

_**So, Tanya's dealing with Andy, and Edward's got some mysterious boxes…dun-dun-dah. Nothing really huge, so don't panic. Can't wait to hear from you.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Thank you for your reviews! We've actually topped 1,000! Thank you…thank you…thank you! **_

_**SMeyer owns Twilight characters. No infringement intended.**_

_**We're still in Georgia, y'all! We're still gonna have a lot of fun.**_

_**\\\**_

32.

BELLA

"May I ask…again, no offense. Why do you stay with him if he's so messed up?" I inappropriately pried into Tanya's business because I knew why I put up with Rosalie, but I certainly didn't know why Edward put up with me. As I listened to her talk about how fucked up her husband was, I felt like Edward was making comparisons between my behavior regarding Rosalie and Tanya's regarding Andy.

Tanya easily responded with a smile, "Believe it or not, I love him."

I picked up my beer and drained it because I had no response. Edward did the same and told them, "We're goin' to bed. It's been a long ass day. Sis, if ya want me to go with ya to make your statement knock on my door. Momma, Daddy, thanks for a great night. Love ya."

He took my hand, and after hugs with everyone, we were upstairs in his room, getting ready for bed. I pulled on a t-shirt and sleep shorts, waiting for him to finish in the bathroom so I could brush my teeth and take my birth control pill.

I sat on the bed and thought about everything his sister had brought up. As I sat there, I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out why Edward had stayed with me through all my fucking drama. I was as fucked up as Andy, though in a different way, but why Edward chose to deal with me was a mystery.

Edward walked out of the bathroom and peeled off his sweater, leaving on the grey t-shirt beneath. "All yours, darlin'," he called as he began unbuttoning his jeans. I hurried into the bathroom and took care of business. When I opened the door to go to bed, I saw him sitting on the turned down bed with his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I climbed under the covers feeling the luxurious sheets that were very reminiscent of those gracing the bed at our apartment.

"Makin' a reservation at the Grille Room tomorrow night for dinner. Momma and Daddy play golf on Saturday, and I thought we'd meet 'em for an early dinner out there. Is that okay?" he asked.

Without really considering his question, I blurted out the first thing that came into my stupid head. It was ridiculous, but I needed affirmation because I was a weak, weak, person. "Why do you stay with me? I'm as fucked up as Andy seems to be, but you stay in there and keep fighting. Why?"

He sat up and pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor, settling into sheets and pulling the blanket up over us. He turned on his side and pushed my wayward hair behind my ear, looking into my eyes and smiling. "Like Tan said, I love ya. Just so you know you're not fucked up. Andy, hell, he's been screwed up since the git-go. I love ya, Bella. It's easy to be with ya, so don't let any of that other shit settle in your head," he replied.

"Did you tell your parents I moved in so you could change the subject?" I taunted knowing that's exactly what he'd done.

He chuckled and pulled me closer. I could feel him hard against my stomach, and I really wanted to bite my tongue off for asking any further questions because I was more than ready to make love with the man.

"I did, but I wanted 'em to know how permanent this is, you and me. I didn't take it lightly that ya moved in, okay? I've got plans I'd like to see come to fruition, and it was my way of givin' Momma and Daddy a head's up on it," he answered and then kissed the end of my nose sweetly.

"Oh, and what would those plans be?" I asked as I slipped my hand into his boxers to feel the treasure that gave me lots of pleasure.

"_Shit!_ That's not fair. Regardin' my plans, right now my plan is to slip those sexy little shorts off ya and have my way with ya. Other plans? They can wait," he answered as he pushed me onto my back and indeed pushed my shorts off, laughing when he found no panties in his way.

"You're just the sexiest little tease I've ever met, do ya know that?" he asked against my skin as he pushed up my shirt and flicked his tongue against my right nipple, sending shivers up my spine.

I pulled it off because I certainly didn't want to impede the man's progress. I was naked, and he was still in his boxers, but my hand was still on that glorious part of him that had worked its magic on me so many times. I gave _him_ a little squeeze to remind the man where my hand was and his boxers were in the way. Hearing his moan as I moved my hand was quite rewarding.

"So, am I sexier than Barbie, Ashley, Chelsea or Heidi? Who else?" I asked. I hated we had to talk about it, but I needed to know for my own sanity.

He slipped his boxers down his hips and moved my hand from its place on _him._ "I can't think clearly when you do that. Are we gonna have _that_ talk?" he asked.

"Come on, you knew it was coming. I have no history…well, now I do, but nothing prior. You can't possibly believe I wouldn't ask about other women you've been with," I answered.

He sucked in a breath which I wasn't exactly happy about. "Hell, fine. Before Barbie Drexler, I had one almost date with a girl named Katie Denali. I didn't know at the time she had a boyfriend, but after that, I made sure the girl was unattached before I asked her out.

"Barbie was the first foray into anything physical. It took about a minute and a half on our fourth date, and afterwards, she was done with me. I was the geeky guy you saw in those pictures. Ashley was a nice young girl, and unlike Momma's description of her, she wasn't a whore. Oh, Barbie was, but Ashley wasn't. We just didn't see a long-term thing when we graduated high school, and I wasn't the only guy she was seein' at the time. Chelsea and Heidi were just mistakes. I've made mistakes in my life, Bella, but you're the one thing I got right," he explained.

It was a lot to take in, but I knew the man had a way about him, and if _I,_ the lamest girl on the planet saw it, I knew many other women had seen it too. I was surprised there were only four before me.

"So, why were there only four, or five if you count the almost date?" I asked as I folded my hands under my cheek and looked into his entrancing green eyes.

He stared at the wall for a minute and smiled. "Only four. Believe it or not, darlin', I've been lookin' for a girl I could fall in love with. I've never been the guy who had one-night stands. There were four before ya because I was attracted to 'em, but once I got to know them, things just didn't click. With you, things did," he responded. I sighed like a starlet.

"Mr. Cullen, are you saying you're content in our relationship?" I asked with a smile because of what the man had just said.

He mirrored my position on his pillow and smiled. "Content with our relationship? I'm happy in our relationship, but content makes it sound like we're a settled old couple. I'm not happy about that," he replied.

_Fuck me. He wasn't happy? Well it was only a matter of time._

I sat up and pulled the covers with me, seeing a look of surprise on his face. "What'd I say?" he asked.

"You're not happy?" I questioned.

He looked into my eyes, and then smiled. "That's not what I said. I said I'm not happy that you used the word 'content'. People like my parents are content because they've been together a long time and while they still love each other very much, it's not the 'all-consuming, can't-stand-being-away-from-ya, think-aboutcha-naked-all-the-time' way. It's more of a 'happy-to-sit-and-actually-watch-a-movie-instead-of-make-out' way," he explained. I laughed at his comparison of our relationship to that of his parents.

"Well, don't you think they started out the same way as we have?" I asked. I wasn't sure how long the Cullens had been married, but I was sure they were together at least twenty-five years because Edward was going to be twenty-six in June. I'd guess with that much time together, the fire might cool and settle a little, especially with raising children and having successful careers.

"While I sure don't like to think about my father havin' his way with my sainted momma on every flat surface in the house, I suppose it could have started out that way, but they were only married a year before they became foster parents for Tanya. Right after the adoption was final, Momma found out she was pregnant with me.

"They went from bein' twenty-somethin' DINKs to havin' two small kids within about eighteen months. I'm pretty sure between my ear-infections and Tanya bein' a toddler, things settled down for 'em pretty quick. I, on the other hand, plan to crave your attention and pleasures for a very long time. So, no, I'm not content with our relationship, I'm so fucking giddy about it I could do cartwheels all the way home from work, knowing you're there waitin' for me at home," he pontificated.

I was a little flabbergasted by his admission, but I needed to clarify one issue before we got back to the pleasures he'd just mentioned. "What's a DINK?" I asked.

"Oh, double-income-no-kids. Are we done with the 'Q & A' session now? I'd like to get to the 'F & A' part of the program," he teased as he pulled me down next to him.

"F & A?" I posed what I was sure was my last question.

"Fucking & Afterglow," he answered, and before I could say another word, his mouth covered mine.

There weren't any more questions after that…only afterglow.

##

I woke up first the next morning, hearing a discussion in the hallway. I listened, but I couldn't really hear coherent words, only that it was Carlisle and Tanya. I snuggled into Edward's chest, seeing a little bite mark over his left nipple from when he was on top the first time we made love the night before.

After explosive results for both of us, we settled in, but we couldn't fall asleep because we heard music down the hallway coming from the direction of his parents' room. I laughed as I remembered our discussion.

"_Where the hell is that music comin' from?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around me and snuck his right thigh between my legs for sleeping._

_I listened in earnest and laughed. "I do believe that's Beyonce," I responded. _

"_I highly doubt it. Momma and Daddy listen to classical music when they read," he answered confidently, inhaling deeply and humming a little as he kissed my neck._

_I listened harder and heard what I was sure was the chorus of "Halo." I wiggled out of his arms and hopped up from bed, pulling on his navy sweater and boxers. I opened the door and slipped down the hall just a bit. Oh, it was definitely Beyonce, and the sounds coming from that room weren't any I'd ever associate with reading._

_I slipped back into Edward's room and disrobed, climbing back into bed. "Definitely Beyonce. Oh, and honey, I'd say your parents are a lot more than content in their relationship," I announced as he wrapped his arms around me again._

"_Ugh. Thanks for that," he complained. _

_The music played for another thirty minutes, and then we heard the toilet flush. I giggled. "Impressive," I whispered, earning a pinch of my right nipple which certainly got me going._

"_Don't start something you can't finish," I stated._

"_Why…is that a challenge? Are you implying I can't finish? I'll show ya what I can finish," he whispered as he pushed my right leg further up and swept his fingers along my center, sinking two inside on the second pass._

"_Fuck, Edward," I gasped at the sensation. The man could make me a babbling mess in seconds._

"_Let's try somethin' new," he tempted as his lips ghosted down my neck and over my shoulder._

"_Anything," I responded quietly. Next thing I felt were his fingers leaving my body and his hard erection replacing them. It was a different position from anything we'd done thus far, and as he sunk into me, it felt incredible._

_He pulled back and pushed in again, moaning in my ear. It was the loveliest sound in the world. The most incredible feeling in the world was when his fingers found my swollen clit and began circling to gently stoke the fire he'd ignited in my body._

"_Mmm. That feels unbelievable," I whispered as he sucked on my shoulder, beginning to move in time with the rhythm of his fingers. I was so close…_

"_You feel so damn good, baby. I love feelin' ya like this. Are ya close? I'm tryin' not to explode, but you feel so fucking tight, I'm havin' a hard time," he responded._

_I began moving against his fingers and his cock because the friction, along with his words, had me so close to my climax. "Gah, close. Harder," I whispered as we both sped our movements. A minute later, I felt a pinch of his thumb and his index finger, and I let go with a stifled moan. Three strokes later, I felt him pulse inside me._

"_Oh, good lord. I don't ever see us just bein' content," he whispered as he slowly moved away and pulled me so I was laying half across his body. He leaned forward and kissed me sweetly, and I was one-hundred percent in agreement._

I hopped up from bed and went to the bathroom, turning on the shower and taking care of my morning ablutions. As I conditioned my hair, I shaved my legs and thought about what had happened the night before with Tanya and Andy.

Andy beating the hell out of Riley Whoever was all kinds of wrong. I wondered if maybe there was more going on with their relationship than Tanya was letting on, but it certainly wasn't my place to pry any more than I already had.

After I finished, I wrapped a towel around me and slipped into the bedroom to get dressed, seeing Edward had rolled onto his side and was hugging my pillow as he was in the habit of doing. I quickly dressed and tip-toed downstairs, smelling coffee.

I walked into the kitchen, seeing Esme at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and a catalogue. She was humming the song I'd heard the night before, and she seemed quite happy.

_Content my ass._

"Good morning," I chanted as I went to the counter and poured myself a cup of coffee. She looked up and smiled.

"How are you this beautiful spring mornin'?" she responded sweetly.

"I see someone's in a _very_ good mood," I teased as I sat down at the table and glanced over, seeing she was looking at an auction booklet.

"I love the spring. What are you kids doing today?" she asked.

"Not sure. At some point, I've got some homework to finish. Edward mentioned you and Carlisle are playing golf, and I believe he made a reservation for an early dinner with you two. I don't know what time, though," I explained.

"Oh, he sent me a text. You and I are going to have tea at four while Edward and Carlisle hit the driving range. I believe the reservation is for six o'clock," she informed me.

"Angel, I can't find my balls," Carlisle announced as he walked into the kitchen with two golf bags. I couldn't contain the laugh. Now, I completely understood the Beyonce song. The reference to his balls made me laugh like a twelve-year-old boy.

At the sound of my inappropriate laughter, Carlisle turned to see me sitting at the table and chuckled along with me. "Sorry, Bella. That wasn't exactly…um," he stammered a bit.

"Honey, I thought we solved that problem last night. The cabinet over the workbench," Esme prompted, causing me to laugh again.

"Well, someone else seems awfully giddy this mornin'," she teased.

_Yeah, she had me there. Her son had done me up quite well. Apparently, the smooth talking gene wasn't the only one Carlisle Cullen had passed on to his only son._

"Much like you, I really like the _spring_," I answered as I took my coffee and left them together in the kitchen.

I went back upstairs and opened the door to the bedroom, prepared to wake the handsome man with whom I was so besotted. Unfortunately, he wasn't in bed. I walked to the door of the bathroom, seeing him just out of the shower with a towel around his perfect ass.

His hair was damp, and he was shaving with one of my pink safety razors. I walked in and sat down on the counter next to him with my coffee. "I didn't bring any tampons, in case it's your time of the month," I teased, cracking myself up.

"Well, now, ain't you funny as hell this mornin'. Where were ya?" he asked as he rinsed the razor and continued shaving. I found myself contorting my face in the same way he was contorting his as he shaved. It was actually the first time I'd ever seen a man shave.

"I was downstairs having coffee with your mother while your father looked for his balls."

"His balls? What the hell?" he asked, looking at me for an answer.

"I don't know which balls. All I know is that '_Angel_' told him they were in the cabinet over the work bench in the garage," I responded. _I couldn't resist throwing in his father's pet name for Esme. _

The groan was really cute. "By the way, your mother was humming this morning as she looked at a catalogue. Wanna know what song, _sugar lamb_?" I continued to tease.

"Fuck," he cursed as he dropped the razor and pulled a tissue from the box on the counter, holding it up to his chin.

"Oh, did you cut yourself?" I asked innocently. I meant to tease him, not kill him.

"I did and I can't say it was completely an accident. You keep talkin' and I might cut off my ears," he responded as he took a wet wash cloth and removed the remnants of the shaving cream.

"Now, I think it's great your parents aren't just _content_. So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked as he moved to stand between my jean-clad legs. I placed my hands on his gorgeous pecks, squeezing a little and smiled at the handsome man with a piece of tissue stuck to his jaw.

"How much homework do ya have?" he asked as he coaxed my legs to wrap around his waist. I hooked my feet together behind his gorgeous ass as he picked me up and carried me into the bedroom, dropping me on the bed.

"I have a few things. I need to login and take a quiz for one of my classes, but I've got until midnight to do it, why?" I asked.

"Well, I thought since ya didn't get to see any sights last time you were here, I'd take ya to the Georgia Aquarium, and then we could get lunch. We're supposed to be at the Club at four, and dinner is at six, so we should be home early enough for ya to take your quiz tonight. Actually, you probably oughta do it this morning because you might be a little tipsy tonight when we get back," he enlightened.

"Why would I be tipsy? I can handle a glass or two of wine with dinner," I responded, not exactly thrilled he thought I was a lightweight.

He laughed as he pulled off the towel and tossed it in the hamper in the corner. _Damn, the man is fine...perfectly messy bronze hair…bright green eyes…bitable ass._ "Momma is plannin' to take ya for tea," he responded as he pulled on boxers and a t-shirt.

"So?" I asked.

"When she says tea, she means 'mar-TI-ni'. We're gonna hit the drivin' range, and y'all are gonna sit in the bar at the clubhouse where Momma can show ya off to all her friends. She'll have some very colorful stories about 'em after they stop by to find out who is the beautiful young woman with Miss Esme," he clarified. _Shit! What the hell am I going to wear?_

##

\\\

_**This little golf trip is fun, as is the rest of the trip. Hang around… Let me know what you think. We're getting closer to those boxes…**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hello friends! Thank you for your reviews! We're over a thousand, and I'm thrilled and honored.**_

_**Thanks Scorpio11 for your incredible beta-ing of this chapter. Stay warm!**_

_**SMeyer owns Twilighted characters. No infringement from me.**_

_**Shall we continue with our fun in ATL? Ready for the boxes?**_

_**\\\**_

33.

EDWARD

"I hate frogs. They're slimy," Bella commented as we left the exhibit. We'd been walking around the aquarium for a couple of hours, and she'd loved a lot of it, but apparently, the frogs were not to her liking.

"Duly noted for the future, Miss Swan. So, hungry?"

"Yes, but no fish," she stated firmly. I laughed and took her hand, leading her to the '_Johnny Rockets_' on Luckie Street for a burger and a shake. She was wearing a little denim skirt and a pink blouse with a white tank under it, and she looked incredible. Of course, she'd tried on four different outfits before I finally got her out of the house, but she looked amazing.

We'd brought along clothes to change into at the Club before dinner. I could honestly say I'd never had as much fun as I had with Bella, regardless of what we did. She was smart, witty, insightful, and she loved me. The way she'd held my hand as we strolled around the aquarium warmed my heart.

As we sat in the booth at the burger joint, she wore a sweet smile that cemented my resolve…I just needed to make plans and have a discussion, which I was sure would have me pissing myself. After that, I had the task of convincing her. _No hill for a stepper...riiiight…_

_##_

"So, you have any investment advice for your old man?" Daddy asked as he teed up. We'd been at it for almost an hour, and we'd been talking about how my life was going in Seattle. I was worried about what was going on in the bar with Momma and Bella, but I did have something I wanted to talk to my father about regarding their portfolio.

"It's a tech company outta California. I've done a lot of research, and the CEO actually went to Northwestern about the same time you were there. They've recently rolled out some very promisin' gaming products which are catchin' on with teenagers. They're on _Fortune _magazine's list of up and comin' companies. Stock's currently around twelve-dollars a share, but they have several projects due to hit the market at Christmas which will likely be the new craze. The stock could potentially close at fifteen- to eighteen-dollars by the end of the year," I explained.

"What's the name of the CEO? I didn't know many of the tech geeks at Northwestern, but I might ask around about him, not that I don't trust you," Daddy responded and then swung his driver, sending the ball flying. It reminded me of the day I spent with Jasper at the driving range.

"I'd expect no less. His name is Anthony Masen. Company employs just under one-hundred people. Last quarter's dividend was five percent per share for common stock," I answered as I teed up my own ball and smacked it, feeling quite smug when it sailed beyond the two-hundred-yard marker.

"The twelve-dollars, is that common or preferred?" Daddy asked with an edge to his voice that surprised me.

"That's common. The preferred is all owned by the Masen family," I replied.

"What's Anthony's stake in the company?" Daddy responded, sparking my interest.

"He personally owns forty percent of the preferred and thirty-four percent of the common. Various members of his family own eleven percent of the preferred and sixteen percent of the common. Why?" I asked.

"How many outstanding shares of common stock are available, and is there any way to rattle some of the preferred stock from anyone in the family?" Daddy asked. I had no idea where he was going with it, but he had to know it wasn't exactly ethical for me to approach anyone in the family regarding their preferred stock if I was trying to pick it up for a member of _my_ family.

"Daddy, I can't exactly go huntin' down members of the family and soliciting their stock. What's this about?" I asked as we stood looking at each other.

"Anthony Masen tried to steal your mother from me when we were dating in college, and he damn near won. I'd like to bury the bastard," my father replied uncharacteristically. If I'd ever wondered where I got my jealous streak, I knew in that moment exactly from where it manifested and it was likely a very long one.

"There are twenty-thousand shares of common stock, last time I checked," I answered, surprised I could get that much out because I was stunned.

"Buy it all," he ordered. I quickly did the math in my head and gulped.

"Daddy, that's two-hundred-forty-thousand dollars, plus commission. I can't do anything about the company's commission, but I can turn my cut back," I whispered, looking around to be sure no one was listening.

"A twenty-percent stake could get me on the board, right?" he asked.

"I'd guess. I believe, though I don't have the documents with me, Anthony and his son are the only family members on the board. The board member outside the family with the most shares of common owns sixteen percent, so I'd guess as a twenty-percent stakeholder, you'd get on the board. Is it really _that_ important?" I was worried because I'd never before seen my father behave in the fashion I was witnessing.

"Don't worry about the commission. You should make money on this. Wait until Tuesday, and buy whatever's available. I'll move money into my account on Monday," he ordered. He walked away and resumed whacking at balls like they'd personally offended him.

I, unfortunately, couldn't see the ball because my eyes were dry from not blinking at all. I had no idea what the hell was his motivation, but I knew I needed to talk to my Momma about it.

##

"Sophia, this is my son's girlfriend, Bella. Bella, sweetheart, this is my dear friend, Sophia _Drexler_," we both heard Momma introduce as Daddy and I approached the two in the bar. We had time for a quick drink, and then we all needed to change before we went to dinner.

"Nice to meet you," my girl greeted as she extended her hand. I took in the sight of her and immediately had to adjust myself. She looked so fucking beautiful, I nearly lost my breath. Unfortunately, Mrs. Drexler saw me standing at the end of the bar with Daddy and completely ignored Bella's extended hand.

"Oh, Edward! Hi, honey! Why, Barbie and I were just talkin' about ya the other day," Mrs. Drexler announced as she walked away from where Momma and Bella were sitting. I could see Bella wasn't exactly happy about it, but I saw Momma laughing. She leaned over and whispered something to my girl which caused them both to laugh.

"Carlisle, how are you, ya handsome dog?" Sophia asked as she roughly hugged Daddy. I could see the panic on his face when he looked toward my mother. Based on the look on her face, Daddy was in a world of hurt…or he was gonna be.

"I'm…I'm great, Sophia. We're happy to have Bella and Edward home for a visit," Daddy recovered as he handed me a bourbon on the rocks with a lemon twist, just like his.

I took advantage of the woman's full attention on my father to make my getaway. I walked over to where Momma was sitting at the bar. To say she was seething didn't begin to do it justice.

"How are two of the prettiest girls in the whole place?" I asked as I kissed my mother's cheek and turned to Bella, kissing her on the lips for the benefit of all of those women who had designs on me as son-in-law material. Momma was always full of stories regarding women asking about me and my love life, and I was quite happy she finally had something…and someone to report.

"How was the driving range?" Bella asked as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders possessively.

"Well, it was interestin'. Momma, I talked to…Momma?" I pushed.

She looked at me with fire in her eyes. _Oh, hell, she's pissed. _ "That woman's got about thirty seconds to get her hands off my husband before I remove them for her, and I don't just mean from Carlisle's ass," Momma hissed. I was shocked. I'd never seen my mother in a jealous rage, and as I looked over to where Daddy stood with the woman, I could see she did, indeed, have her hand on his ass.

"I'm on it," Bella remarked as she got up and walked over to where Daddy was trying to get away from Mrs. Drexler and her roaming reach.

She walked between the two and began chatting with the woman. I saw Daddy's face immediately relax. Hoping things were under control, I turned to Momma because I needed to talk to her about their _joint_ portfolio. I couldn't do as Daddy ordered without her permission, so I explained everything to her holding back the name of the company and the CEO.

"That's an awful lot of money to pour into one company, isn't it? I mean, I know our portfolio is pretty large, but he's talkin' about nearly a quarter-of-a-million dollars, and I have no idea where he thinks he's…hell. He's gonna sell the Aston. I'm not gonna let him do it. Why's he so interested in this company? That car is his pride and joy," Momma asked.

The "Aston" was my grandfather's 1963 Aston Martin DB5 Coupe. He'd left it to my father when he died, and I was sure my father had only driven it a handful of times. It was housed in a classic car garage in Atlanta, and as far as I knew, my father worshiped the car. If he was going to sell it to try to fuck with an old suitor of my mother's, I was going to do everything I could to stop it.

"It's a technology company in California. It's owned by a fella Daddy went to school with, Anthony Masen. Daddy wants to pick up enough stock to get on the board," I told her. It wasn't as if I was betraying anything. She'd have to sign off on any purchase, so she'd know about it. I knew my mother, and she saw it as an emotional purchase, not exactly the business decision I'd offered.

"That idiot. Your father has an unnatural sense of competition because I was datin' Anthony at the same time I was datin' Carlisle. Your daddy was draggin' his feet regarding makin' our relationship more than just datin', and Anthony had asked me to stop seein' other men. I told your daddy, and he got mad.

"I was in love with Carlisle, but I wasn't about to let the man jerk me around. After a week of both of them floodin' my dorm room with flowers and constantly callin' me for dates, I finally made my decision and picked your daddy. Anthony didn't take it well, and he sorta followed me around for a week or so.

"Carlisle found out and the two had a fight, landin' both of 'em in jail. I bailed your daddy out, but I didn't speak to him for a week. Your grandfather was so pissed off, it wasn't funny. Finally, we settled into things, but every time your daddy and Anthony were in the same place, it was a pissin' match. It's no wonder he's out for blood. Well, I veto the purchase, and I'll talk to him. Now, Bella and I need to go change, as do you two. We'll meet ya back here in forty-five minutes," Momma ordered.

I was stunned by what she'd told me, but I had a lot more insight into how I felt when other men looked at Bella. I knew if some other guy came around my girl, I'd do anything I could to ruin him. As I watched Momma interrupt the little coffee-klatch taking place across the bar with a gentle touch on my father's shoulder, I looked at Bella's face and saw the smile I'd noticed the first time I met the woman. In that moment, I knew beyond a doubt I'd do anything I could to destroy any man who thought he could take her from me.

##

"Y'all, this is Reverend Weber. Reverend, this is my son, Edward, and his lovely girlfriend, Bella," Momma introduced after the Easter service at church. I shook his hand and turned to see Bella looking worried.

"Are, um, are you related to Dr. Angela Weber?" Bella asked nervously.

The man smiled. "I am. She's my daughter. Carlisle was extremely helpful when she moved to Seattle. He provided introductions for her to some people who helped her get established in Seattle. Do you know her?" the man asked with a father's pride.

I saw Bella look at me, and I hugged her. "We do. She's a remarkable woman and a great doctor. You should be very proud, sir," I commented. The woman was instrumental in my girlfriend's well-being, and I couldn't compliment the man enough for the daughter he'd raised.

"Her mother and I are quite proud of her. We're going to visit for two weeks this summer so I can spoil my grandchildren. She's only been in Seattle for a couple of years, but I've only been here for a year. We're all experiencing the growing pains every family goes through when they have to separate because of careers. It was nice to meet you all, and I look forward to seeing you in the pews the next time you visit," he commented dismissively, which didn't hurt my feelings. There was a long line of people behind us, and I was hungry, knowing my momma had a big spread to put out at home.

We all walked to my father's Mercedes and climbed in. Once we were settled, Daddy turned to Momma and smirked at her. "So, do you think Bella's ready for Mark and Didi?"

"I didn't invite 'em," Momma responded with a snit in her voice and a wave of her hand.

I laughed. "Like that'll keep 'em away." I actually hoped they showed up because there was never a dull moment when Uncle Mark was around.

##

"So, what should I expect?" Bella asked as she changed from the cute green dress she'd worn to church into a pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt that definitely drew attention to the greatest pair of tits I've ever seen. She'd put on a little more weight, and thank you Jesus, they were back, and they were spectacular. I knew my uncle would ogle her mercilessly, but I also knew I wouldn't let her out of my sight all damn day.

I pulled off my suit pants and hung them under the jacket I'd worn to church. "Well," I drawled out, "he's gonna show up with a thirty-pack of 'Natty Light', and when he gets ready to leave after Momma throws 'em out because he's made a completely inappropriate comment, there will be two cans left in the fridge. He'll hit on ya. Aunt Didi will be pissed off, and she'll become ruder as the day progresses, but Momma made the casserole ya like," I told her honestly.

Bella laughed loudly as she walked over to where I was pulling up my jeans and threw her arms around my neck. "Sounds like a fun day," she joked as I picked her up and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Just as I was about to pull those jeans down and take more time to go downstairs, my sister yelled, "I'm comin' in, y'all." Talk about shitty timing, yet again.

##

"Well, now, who's this perty lil' thang?" Uncle Mark began when he brought his thirty-pack into the kitchen where Bella was making candied sweet potatoes. I was sitting at the counter watching her, and I'd been staring at her tits like they were going to perform magic tricks. When I heard his voice, I immediately wanted to send her upstairs to change into one of _my_ t-shirts.

"That's Edward's girlfriend, Marcus," Momma announced as she rearranged the fridge to accommodate his beer.

"Girlfriend? You like _girls_?" the prick chided. It reminded me why I tried to avoid family holidays when it was likely his drunken ass would show.

Aunt Didi and Tanya walked into the kitchen, thankfully, and Uncle Mark turned his attention to my sister, as always. He never understood that even though Tanya wasn't biologically my parents' daughter, she _was_ family. Eventually, as the beer was guzzled, his hands would find Tanya's ass, and the comment of "she ain't blood kin," would be the one to get him thrown out of the house before Andy heard him. It appeared it was going to be another Cullen holiday.

I wasn't about to let the jackoff get one over on me. I saw the look on Bella's face, and she was definitely pissed off. Before I could open my mouth, my girl was all over him. "Oh, so _you're_ Uncle Mark. I'm Bella, and I can assure you Edward very much likes girls. Well, he only likes _this _girl. Otherwise, I'll have to borrow a page out of Esme's book and threaten any woman who thinks she's going to steal my man." I saw Momma's shoulder's shaking in laughter, and I was quite pleased with my girl's possessive nature. Mark laughed and popped the top on what I was sure wasn't his _first_ beer of the day.

"I brought my famous Jell-O mold, y'all," Aunt Didi announced as if anyone cared. No one ate it except Mark and Andy, and Momma always sent the rest of it home with them. I almost couldn't wait to see what she'd floated in it this year.

"Oh, that's just lovely, isn't it, Eddie?" Tanya joked as she placed her arm around my shoulders, trying to hide the laughter.

"I simply can't wait. What flavor is it?" I gushed next to her. We both broke up at that, earning a stern look from my mother.

Aunt Didi didn't miss a beat. "It's peach with…oh, now, you're just gonna have to wonder," she teased as she scratched her nails down my back which made me cringe. Just like Uncle Mark, she had a hard time with familial boundaries.

I hopped up from the chair, seeing Tanya laughing and Bella seething. "Hi, I'm Bella, Edward's girlfriend," she announced firmly.

"Well, now ain't you a little thing. You can't be much older than seventeen," Aunt Didi commented sarcastically.

"Didi, Bella's in her senior year of college," Momma hissed from her spot at the stove.

"Actually, I'm twenty-two. You are?" Bella responded. The look on my aunt's face was truly one of disbelief. I saw Tanya laughing, and I knew Bella fit my family as much as me.

"Honey, it's rude to ask a lady her age," Didi responded condescendingly.

"She ain't no lady. She's fifty-two. What are ya makin' there, Bell," Mark replied as he went to the fridge for another beer.

"Candied sweet potatoes," Bella responded as she went to the stove and pulled off some sort of sauce to pour over the top of the sweet potatoes she'd boiled and chopped.

"Those ain't out of a can," he surmised. _How he and my mother grew up in the same house was a fucking mystery to me._

"No, they_ ain't_. It's my grandmother's recipe," Bella barked as she poured the warmed sauce over the potatoes in the baking dish.

"Well, I hope they're good. I like me some sweet 'taters," Mark responded as he inelegantly scratched his beer gut and left the room.

I looked at Bella and mouthed, "I'm sorry." She only winked, God love her.

"Tanya, where's Andy? Mark was hopin' to have his drinkin' buddy with him today," Didi probed. I was actually wondering that myself, but I wasn't about to ask.

"He's, uh, he's…" Tanya stuttered a bit.

"Isn't he workin'?" I offered, hoping to get my sister off the hook. I had no idea where the stupid fuck was. I was just happy he wasn't around.

"As a matter of fact, he _is_ workin'. He couldn't take off today. I'll just take him a plate when I go home," Tanya said.

"So, Bella, what are ya studyin'? Where ya go to school?" Didi asked as she leaned against the counter next to me, which was a little too close, so I got up and went to the fridge to grab two Buds for Bella and me. There just wasn't a way to get through the day without alcohol. Unfortunately, it was a vicious circle because alcohol…rather my uncle's consumption of it…was what added to the discomfort of the day, which caused the _rest_ of us to drink.

"Finance, actually. It's just another thing Edward and I have in common. We're both numbers geeks," Bella replied as she moved her dish into the oven and turned with a smile on her face. She wasn't giving my aunt any traction, and I was fucking thrilled.

"Huh. I'd have figured Edward would have some model girlfriend," Didi commented, pissing me off.

"You done?" I asked Bella as she stood at the counter with a look on her face I didn't like.

"Um, sure, unless Esme needs me to help her," Bella replied.

"I don't. Edward, could ya go through those boxes, _please_? Get Bella to help ya," Momma ordered. As much as I hated opening those boxes, I was grateful for the distraction.

"Yessum," I responded, taking Bella's hand and leading her to the stairs. We walked up the flight near the living room, seeing my daddy trying to deal with Mark, and I pulled her into my room for a hot minute.

"Babe, you okay?" I asked. My family had a tendency to overwhelm _me_. I couldn't imagine how the woman I loved was dealing with them.

She laughed. "I gotta tell you, I never imagined some of this, but I'm fine. Your aunt and uncle…they're, um well…" she stalled. _Yeah, they certainly were._

I pulled her to sit on the bed next to me. "They are…well, they're who they are, but you know we're not like them, right?" I asked nervously. Her answer was the lynch-pin for our future. I knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt she loved me, but was it fair for me to subject her to my family?

"Oh, baby, I know that. My mother has a sister she doesn't speak to because she's such a bitch. This isn't anything I'm not used to, so don't you _fret _one bit," she teased as she pinched my nose, bringing a laugh from me until she kissed me gently on the mouth.

It would have been the perfect moment to ask her the question tearing up my guts for months, but I couldn't, as much as I wanted to. _God, do I want to._

"Come on, let's go look through those boxes," she pushed. I didn't want to at all, but going back downstairs would be worse than subjecting her to my childhood obsessions.

I kissed her again and led her out toward the stairs to the attic. Once we were upstairs, I walked to the corner where my things were and pulled down one of the boxes. "Listen, don't judge me by these things, okay? I was a kid and these were collectibles. I'm sure some of them are worth some money, so I might ship 'em home. Just…don't, please," I begged.

I opened the first box, cringing the whole time. I saw the boxes inside and slammed it closed, feeling the need to explain myself before she got the wrong impression. "You have to understand I've always been fascinated with collectibles that were in perfect condition. I looked at 'em as investments, okay? I started this collection when I was about fifteen when I read an article in the paper regarding their value. In no way does it reflect on my sexuality, okay. It's just that they're worth a lot of money," I defended.

"Edward, open the box," she ordered. I gulped, wishing I'd brought a bottle of liquor or Uncle Mark's thirty-pack with us. I lifted the lid and cringed, waiting for her response.

"Oh. My. God! I'm glad we had sex before you opened this box. Seriously?" she asked as she picked up a box and started to life off the top. I stilled her hand.

"They're worth more if they've never been outta the box, okay? I know it's odd, but ya have no idea how much these things are worth. I have an original in the box I paid two-hundred-fifty for, and she's worth at least ten-thousand dollars now because she has the original 'Japan" mark on her right foot. I know…I know how this looks, but Bella, they were an investment. I cut lawns, weeded gardens, mulched shrubbery, and taught guitar to make the money for these. I've always been obsessed with investment opportunities, and these were just like stocks for me when I was younger," I defended.

She pulled out box after box and marveled at them, stacking them gently, just as I'd have done. When she reached the bottom and found the prize of my collection, she gasped, which made me happy.

"My god, she's perfect. Tell me what kid in 1959 had the wherewithal not to open the box and change her out of that swimsuit?" she asked. I didn't care about the outfit, but she was right, and when I'd bought her at a toy show, the woman told me it was the only gift her father had ever bought her and she couldn't imagine playing with her. I was just happy she only wanted two-hundred-and fifty dollars for her. I gave her the money in cash, and she looked at me like I was crazy. I was sixteen at the time with no hope of getting laid anytime soon, so I didn't give a shit. _I bet she's shitting herself now!_

"I don't know, but the collection is worth a lot of money. So, should I further humiliate myself?" I asked as we placed the boxes back into the large cardboard box with my name emblazoned on the side of it.

Bella carefully placed them back inside in the order she'd pulled them out, for which I was grateful because the inventory list was taped to the lid. Once they were back inside, I opened the second box. I wasn't exactly proud of it either because seeing them reminded me of how much of a nerd I actually was as a kid.

"Well, this makes a little more sense. These are all in the boxes as well. Didn't you play with anything?" she asked, seeing the blister packs still intact.

"I did, but that's the other box," I said.

She looked through the box and pulled out a blister pack, holding it up. "What the hell are these?" she asked.

"Nunchuks. Michelangelo used 'em. I have a pair in the play box, but I kept these in the blister pack," I explained.

She sat for a minute, looking at the figures in action poses with the appropriate matching weapons, and she chuckled. She replaced the Raphael character back in the box and turned to me with a smile. "You're the most intriguing man I've ever met. You fell in love with a pregnant woman. You collected vintage Barbies and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. You have a very colorful family, and you love me. How fucking lucky am I?" she surmised.

Hell, it was better than I thought it would be. She didn't judge me for my choices, and she still loved me? _Score ten for me! _

_\\\_

_**So many things…Country club…Uncle Mark and Aunt Didi…the boxes…Can't wait to hear from you!**_

_**Thanks for much for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Hello! Thank you so much for your reviews regarding the family, the Barbies, and the time in ATL. We're still on Easter break. Shall we?**_

_**Scorp – Thank you for helping even though you weren't fond of this chapter. All will be revealed, deary.**_

_**SMeyer owns all characters. I simply borrow and return with much bigger smiles on their faces!**_

_**\\\**_

34.

BELLA

"What did you and Dad find to talk about while you were fishing?" I asked on the car ride back to Seattle. It was Thursday, and we were on our way home from my parents' place. We left Atlanta on Monday afternoon and arrived in Seattle just after nine. We spent the night at home and left for Forks the next morning.

The two days we spent with my parents, Rose, Em and the girls were actually great. I'd been able to spoil my nieces, and Edward, Emmett, and Dad had gone fishing on Wednesday morning with Jake and Billy. When they came back to my parents' house, Dad, Edward, and Emmett were a little worse for wear having taken two cases of beer with them, but they all seemed to be getting along which made me happy.

"They gave me ten kinds of shit because I've never fished in the Pacific Northwest, but we had a good time. We talked about baseball, and I explained to your dad why the Braves were going to the World Series. How was it with you and Rosalie?" he asked.

"It was actually great. She's been going to see Dr. Weber three times a week. She's going to join my session on Monday evening. Apparently, Dr. Weber has a list of topics we've both brought up in our sessions, and she feels it's time for us to get together and start working on our relationship. I'm a little nervous, but Rose admitted she is as well, so I don't feel so bad," I answered. He picked up my hand and kissed the top of it in a very comforting way.

"Did Jake bring up anything about him and Quil? On one of our walks before Christmas, he mentioned they were thinking about moving in together," I remarked.

"Not, um, not while we were all in the same vicinity. Your father and I went to a spot where he guaranteed me I could catch a fish, leavin' the rest of 'em further up the river. I did catch a fish, but it was too small so we threw it back," he explained.

"Oh, it's good you two went off on your own. So, what'd you guys talk about?" I asked again. He was purposely being vague, and it was bugging the shit out of me. My father wasn't exactly thrilled Edward and I decided to stay at the bed and breakfast near the house so the twins could have my old room, and I truly hoped he didn't give Edward shit about it. They'd seemed to get along when we were all together, but that didn't mean Charlie didn't give him hell when they were alone.

"Nothin' special. He asked about my job and if I thought I'd ever move back to Georgia. He told me about some of your escapades you never bothered to share," he replied. The last comment had me worried.

"Hey, I was the _good_ daughter," I offered in my defense.

"I'm teasin'. He loves ya, Bella. He loves ya like you're his own, and I have a great deal of respect for him. I think he and I walked away with a better understandin' of each other," he responded as he took the exit to our apartment.

"And what the hell does that mean?" I asked nervously as I played with the zipper on my hoodie.

"It means we oughta take the logical step and get married," he answered as he looked into the side mirror and eased into the lane to make the left.

I cracked up. "Logical…married…you're a fuck piss riot! You kill me," I laughed.

He didn't say anything more. We unloaded our bags from the car and made our way to the apartment. I was glad to be home. It had been a long week, and as I dropped my computer on the coffee table, I knew a shower would perk me up to finish what I needed to turn in by Friday.

"I'm going to shower and finish my homework. Go ahead and go to bed. I'll be there when I'm done," I announced as I walked toward the bathroom.

"Hey, hang on a minute. You got no answer to what I just asked ya?" he stated.

I turned around and looked at him. He was a gorgeous man, but if he thought _that_ was a legitimate marriage proposal, he was out of his fucking mind.

"I don't remember you asking me anything," I answered as I opened my suitcase and began tossing my dirty laundry into the hamper.

"Well, we oughta get your short-term memory checked because I do believe I just asked ya to marry me," he answered. _Remember, the cockiness is one of the things you love about him._

"Asked me to marry you? No, I don't remember anything of the sort. I remember you making a blanket statement that the next logical step was we should get married, but that was simply a statement of an opinion you have. It wasn't a question, and honestly, if you thought it sufficed as a marriage proposal…not that I'm looking for one…you're out of your fucking mind. Now, excuse me," I replied calmly as I walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

_Arrogant jackass. If he even thinks that's the way to propose to a girl…not that I'm ready to get married…but seriously? The logical thing is that we get married? Jerk!_

##

"Bella, can you watch the front while I get us lunch?" Alice asked as she walked back into the office where I was reviewing her financial statements to learn my way around her business.

"Sure, um, but I'm not a very good salesman," I replied.

"The clothes sell themselves, Bella. I just need you around if anyone comes in. Chicken Caesar?" she asked. There was a great restaurant down the block from her store, and I loved their chicken Caesar. I nodded as I rose from the desk and smoothed my blouse and jeans, following her out into the store.

It was early April, and after Edward's half-assed attempt at something akin to a proposal which completely baffled me, the subject hadn't been broached again. Did he seriously think I'd just fall on my knees and scream, "yes, yes, yes," at his "logical" progression of our relationship? What the fuck had happened to my romantic southern gentleman? God, somehow I'd broken him.

I sat at the register and continued reviewing the spreadsheets I'd created to track sales for Alice when I heard the bell ring over the door. I knew it was time for me to actually interact with a customer, and I wasn't looking forward to it. I couldn't see them from my perch behind the counter because Alice had taken a consignment of wine bottle cozies with feathers, and they blocked my view.

"Hi, welcome to _Alice's Attic_," I called as I walked around the counter toward the customer. I was surprised to see Rose and my mom standing there with huge grins.

"Hey! I didn't know you were in town," I told my mom as I hugged her. I hugged Rosalie and saw the girls in the stroller, looking adorable.

I dropped to my knees. "Hello treasures. How are my girls?" I asked, seeing them smile. I was so happy to see them. I loved spending time with them, and Edward and I had babysat them a few times. I was happy to get to finally have a relationship with them, and I'd never, ever regret carrying them for their mother.

"The girls have something for you," Rosalie replied. We were in a much better space than we'd ever been since I met Rosalie. We'd been going to see Dr. Weber every two weeks, and we were beginning to understand each other. I was quite pleased with our progress, and the genuine smile Rosalie had on her face led me to believe she was as well.

"Rose, if you brought them in for me to change shitty diapers, I'm going to throttle you," I said in a sweet voice as I tickled my nieces, seeing the smiles and drool on their faces.

"Mom, did you smoke, drink, or do drugs when you were carrying her? Seriously? Do you think I wasted the time to dress them, feed them, and bring them downtown for you to change…Mom?" Rosalie complained, looking at our mother.

"Bella, honey, there are two cards in the sides of the stroller," Mom announced.

I felt around and found them. I was still worried there would be shitty diapers involved, but when I found the cards, I smiled and stood, holding them. My name was on the front of both of them, and I looked at Mom and Rosalie.

"Open Lilly's first," Rosalie instructed.

I assumed the one I found on her side of the stroller was hers, so I slipped my finger under the seal of the envelope and pulled out a card. It had a peach on the front, which perplexed me. I flipped it open and read the sentiment, not finding any clarity after I finished.

_Aunt Bella,_

_Uncle Edward…not Eddie…loves you. Give the boy a chance._

_Love you,_

_Lilly_

"Rosalie, this is…what the hell?"

"Open the other card, baby girl," Mom ordered as the bell rang again at the front of the store.

"I've got customers," I answered. I saw a tall red-head slip in wearing big sunglasses, and I knew it was Tanya.

"What the hell is going on?"

Tanya slipped her sunglasses up onto her head and smiled. "Open Nicki's card, Bella."

I opened it and laughed.

_Aunt Bella,_

_Uncle Edward is the smartest guy in the world. You should listen to him._

_Love you,_

_Nicki_

I laughed as I closed it and looked at my mother, Tanya, Rosalie, and the girls. "So, um, we didn't break up or anything, and I'm not sure what this is about," I answered, confused as shit.

Tanya handed me a card as she stood next to my mother. I opened it and laughed. It had a "Braves" logo on it, and nothing else. I opened it and read the inside.

_Bella,_

_My brother can be an ass a lot of the time, but he's well intentioned. He loves you very much._

_Love,_

_Tanya_

I looked at her with a furrowed brow just as the bell rang again. I was surprised when Emmett came into the store. It was the middle of a work day, and what he was doing at the store baffled me. When Jasper followed him inside, I was doubly surprised.

Emmett smirked and held out a card. I grabbed it and pulled the card from the envelope, seeing the front was a picture of Edward and me at the hospital after the girls were born. We were smiling as I held Nicki while Edward was holding Lilly. I vaguely remembered it, but I looked like hell.

I opened it and read the sentiment.

_Sissy,_

_Thank you. I can't say it enough. This could be you, you know._

_Love you,_

_Emmett_

I closed the card and looked at the picture, smiling.

Jasper laughed. "Come on, my turn," he stated as he handed me a card.

I opened the envelope, seeing it was a post card of the building where Edward, Emmett, and Jasper worked. I flipped it over and smiled.

_Miss Bella,_

_He'll follow ya anywhere if ya decide after ya graduate you wanna move on, but his life is here, as is yours. Do me a favor and don't disrupt both of your lives. He's a shitty golfer and I look forward to taking all his money in the future._

_Jasper_

I laughed, because he was a silent force. He really didn't ever say anything that didn't have meaning behind it, but he would always be an enigma to me. The postcard didn't clear up anything on that front either.

"Jasper, I don't have the slightest idea what the hell that means. I don't know what any of this means," I stated to everyone as the bell rang again.

"I, um, wait here." I walked down an aisle finding Jessica and Kim standing there with looks on their faces that surprised the shit out of me.

"Hi. Welcome to _Alice's Attic_. If you need help…" I began a rambling, incoherent sentence because I had no idea what else to say to them. I hadn't seen them in a long time.

"Hi, Bella," Kim replied, holding out a card to me. I knew something was going on, but I had no idea what the fuck it was, so I took it and opened it.

_Dear Bella,_

_We're sorry we were so short-sighted about what you were doing. We were wrong. We hope you'll give us a chance to make it up to you. We didn't understand it until Edward explained it all to us. Please forgive us._

_We miss you._

_Kisses,_

_Jess and Kim_

The front of the card had the UDub insignia on it, and I was speechless. How Edward had found them and talked to them, I had no fucking idea, but he did and he brought my friends back to me. I didn't know if we could be as close as before, but I was truly happy, hugging both of them.

Obviously, there was a theme to the day, and I didn't understand it, but I waited for the fucking bell to ring again because there was no rhyme or reason why _that_ group of people should be in the store _that_ day, so I stood still, waiting.

When I heard the bell, I hurried to the front of the store from the aisle I was in with Kim and Jess, seeing Alice ushering in a man with a cart. "Put it over there, Thomas," she instructed. It was covered, and when he left, she flipped the sign on the front door. We were officially closed.

"Okay, this is all very cute, but I don't have the slightest idea what it means. So please, will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked.

The bell rang again, and my father walked in with a smile. He held out a card which completely threw me. "Dad, not you too?" I asked. He didn't answer. He winked and smiled, shoving the card into my hand.

I opened the envelope and found a picture of Charlie, Rosalie, Mom, and me down at the reservation. We'd been fishing, and I was missing my two front teeth. I flipped it over and had a hard time reading it through my tears.

_Bells,_

_I ran him through the system. He's got no record. You could do worse._

_Love ya,_

_Dad_

I laughed. Only my father would do a background check on my boyfriend. I hugged him and smiled, feeling the love of family around me.

I was anxious for the next guest to show for "This is Your Life, Bella Swan." They were all there. My sister and brother-in-law. My friends who'd abandoned me. My parents. My nieces. My new friends. Clearly, Edward had orchestrated it, and I imagined he'd show at some point, but I wasn't sure what it was all about.

When the bell rang again, I turned to see Jake, Quil, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, and all the boys from the reservation. They had coolers with them, and they were all smiling. Jacob picked me up and hugged me, placing me on my feet for the rest of them to do the same.

"Damn, girl, you look fantastic," Sam commented. I laughed.

"Where's your wife?" I asked as I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Taking care of the baby. Oh, this is for you," he responded as he held out a card.

"Of course it is," I laughed. I opened it and saw it was a picture of a sunset at First Beach.

I flipped it open and smiled.

_Bells,_

_You're our girl. Don't forget that, but this guy, hell, he seems to love you. Just promise you'll visit because we want to get the boy on the cliffs to see what kind of man he really is._

_All our love,_

_Your Pack of Hellions_

I saw them all smile, and I kissed each of them on the cheek. Those boys had accepted me for the girl I was, never making a big deal about anything. We hung out, and we had fun…the only fun I ever had in my life before I met Edward, and each and every one of them had a place in my heart. They always would.

"So, what's next?" I asked.

\\\

_**I know you're confused. Lemme hear it.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm so happy you're sticking with me. Let's get to it.**_

_**Thanks Scorp for your help on this one. You're truly a professional.**_

_**Usual disclaimer.**_

_**\\\**_

35.

EDWARD

"You're gonna piss yourself," Tanya told me as I paced in the alley next to the store. I'd invited everyone I knew who was special to Bella, and I'd asked them to bring her a card that would lead her to what the hell I was planning to do because I'd been an asshole with my first attempt at asking the girl to marry me.

I'd sent them into the store, with Alice's help, singly or in groups. I didn't know what they'd written. Hell, they could have told her to run like hell in the other direction, but I had faith.

"I'm not gonna piss myself. Just send me texts regardin' the mood in the room. You know, you planted this idea."

"How the hell did I plant the idea?" Tanya asked with wide eyes.

"You told me how lame my ass was the first time, so I took it to heart and planned this," I responded. She looked at me and smiled, kissing me on the cheek.

"Little brother, you're one of a kind, and I think this is perfect," she responded before she walked into the store. I'd lined them up, and as I stood with Charlie Swan outside the store, I remembered his words from our fishing trip when I asked him for his blessing to marry his youngest daughter.

"_I trust you'll see her for the special girl she is. She needs to know she's loved, and if you're being honest, I think you can do it. Make sure she knows it." _I took that shit to heart.

My parents stood with me as everyone else went inside. "I think I wanna puke," I told my mother. She laughed.

"I know that feeling. I felt that same way when I asked _this _girl to marry me," Daddy replied as he wrapped his arm around my mother.

"So, um, you two go inside and give her the card after I...it's the one with the crest, right?" I checked for the hundredth time.

"Holy hell. Yes, you were very insistent, and we're not stupid. Is your guitar in tune?" Momma chided with a smile. I strummed a chord.

"You got the ring?" my father asked. I felt in the pocket of my jeans and found my grandmother's ring resting there. I'd taken it to a jewelry store and bought a bigger stone to set in it, but it was the ring my Grandma Cullen had given my father to give my mother. She gave it to me when I asked to have it the last time I'd talked to them. She'd sent it FedEx, and I'd taken it to the store to upgrade the diamond, nothing against my grandpa.

"I do. Is this too over the top?" I asked.

My parents laughed. "It's a little too late to think about that, ain't it?" Daddy chuckled pulling up his best Georgia accent as he and Momma walked into the store with a card of their own.

I stood there on the sidewalk alone and practiced the words in my head again, hoping to hell it wasn't as cheesy as I was beginning to think it was. After my parents went inside, I took a deep fucking breath and opened the door, strolling inside. I walked to where my beautiful girlfriend stood and swallowed down the bile I'd been fighting all day, exhaling and fingering the first chords.

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do__  
__Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe__  
__Say you will  
Say you will_

_Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful__  
__Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally showed her my way__  
__  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe__  
__Say you will  
Say you will_

_Promise me you'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to sing to you  
When all the music dies_

_And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

_Say you will  
Say you will  
Marry me__  
_  
(Train, "Marry Me," from "Save Me San Francisco." Copyrighted, 2009.)

After the final chords floated away, I took off the guitar and held it out to whoever stood on my left. I walked over to Bella and looked into her beautiful brown eyes and smiled. "Too much?" I teased.

My girl, hell, she didn't miss a beat. "Depends. Are we having a family reunion or is there something you're trying to get at?"

I laughed. "You're just…hell, I'm probably a damn fool for doin' this in front of everyone we know, but I'll chance it. If ya break my heart, I think I've lain in enough liquor on that cart to drown my sorrows. But, let's not jump to that conclusion," I answered.

I swallowed and took her hand in front of our families, her friends, and God, sinking down on one knee.

"Isabella Swan. You know me as well as anyone, even my parents. You know what pisses me off, and you know what makes me smile. You know I love you, and you know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, I'd go to hell and back for you…" I began what I was sure would be a rambling proposal because I wanted to be damn sure she knew I was sincere.

"Yes," she responded.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward, I'll marry you," she answered with a smile.

"Sweetheart, I didn't' get there yet," I whispered as I shifted on my knee because that damn floor was hard.

"Oh, that song where you begged me to marry you wasn't the proposal?" she teased. I could only laugh, which caught on around the store, because she was right, but it wasn't exactly the way I'd planned it.

Alice turned on music, and Emmett popped a cork, but I still needed to ask her properly.

I carried her off to the side and looked into those goddamn brown eyes that had mesmerized me the first time I'd seen them. "Now, all kiddin' aside. Bella, will you marry me?" I asked as I held out the ring.

She didn't' even look at it. She kissed me and smiled as she pulled away. "I'll marry you. I'll walk through fire for you. I'll beat the hell out of anyone who threatens you, and I'll support you in anything you want to do in your life. Yes, Edward Cullen, I'll marry you," she responded as she held out her small left hand onto which I slipped on the ring that sealed her to me forever.

I felt a peck on my shoulder, so I turned to see Momma and Daddy had walked over. We both turned to see them hold out a card to Bella.

She laughed. "Another one?" Momma smiled and kissed her cheek.

Bella opened it, and I saw the family crest on it. She flipped it open and the sentiment was simple.

_Dear Bella,_

_Welcome to the family. We knew it was right from the beginning. _

_Now, are you a Braves fan or a Cubs fan?_

_All our love,_

_Carlisle and Esme_

Bella laughed heartily as I let out a breath that relaxed my whole body. I got the girl, and she was fucking incredible.

##

We partied at Alice's store until the wee hours, consuming gallons of alcohol. My parents and Bella's parents were staying at Rosalie and Emmett's house because, hell, we just got engaged and there was no way we weren't going to rock the house.

"Okay, ya'll. We'll have everyone over to our place soon…except you guys. Y'all eat too damn much," I teased Bella's friends from the reservation. They were actually a great bunch of guys as I found out when we'd been to Forks after Easter. They threatened various forms of torture they would subject me to if I hurt Bella, but they seemed to accept me, and I was grateful because I knew how much they meant to her.

Jacob and Quil, surprisingly, were the most vocal because Bella had been quite supportive of their relationship when they first announced they were together. I promised if I did anything to hurt her, I'd just drive out to the reservation and surrender. Charlie laughed when he heard their threats, especially when Quil issued a disturbing, "We might have our way with you before we kill you, but we'll kill you just the same." Unfortunately, I was pretty sure he was serious about it, thus the involuntary clenching of my ass at the time.

I heard Bella cackling as she talked to her friends, Jess and Kim, and while I wasn't exactly happy about hunting them down, I knew I needed to speak with them if Bella was going to be friends with them again. "Ladies, are y'all havin' a good time?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"We are. This guy, Bella, he sent us texts from your phone to meet at the coffee shop on campus. After he told us what horrible friends we were and what a wonderful thing you'd done for your sister, we felt like hell. How'd you meet this guy?" Jess asked with a smile.

"Actually, everyone! Can I have your attention?" Bella yelled. The place became quiet, and I knew my girl was a bit liquored up because she wasn't really one for speeches , but on the other hand it would bode well for me when we got home.

"Thank you all for coming and helping my beautiful fiancé," Bella announced as she took my hand and squeezed it, "with this elaborate proposal. Some of you know how Edward and I met, but you're all important to me, so I'm going to tell you the whole story. Even Em and Rose don't know part of it. Edward came to the house for a cookout when he started working at JPM-C," she began. She told it all, right down to the intervention Dr. Weber and I staged at a McDonald's of all fucking places. Everyone laughed at all the right places, and I wanted to fall through a crack in the floor because of my own stupidity. As the story drew to a close with the recounting of my support throughout the pregnancy, I was feeling a little better about myself.

"And, that brings me to the reason we're all here. This incredible, loving, wonderful man has shown me nothing but love and support through a lot of sh…stuff. I am truly honored he's asked me to marry him, and I'm so happy you were all a part of it," she announced as she stepped in front of me and kissed me.

Everyone clapped, and it was time for me to say something. "I'll admit, I'm no Inspector Clouseau, but y'all know her…," I began.

"Inspector Gadget," I heard called out by my own sister. _Sometimes she's a bitch._

"Inspector Tool," Emmett coughed, which earned him a one-fingered salute from me.

"As I was sayin' before I was rudely interrupted, y'all know her, and proposing to the woman was a tall order after I messed up my first attempt. Thank ya, Alice, for all your help in settin' this up, and thanks to all of you for your help as well. It's incredible we have so many people in our lives who wanted to be here," I responded.

Everyone clapped, and we all began helping Alice clean up the store so we could leave. It had been a great party, and I was a happy son-of-a-bitch we were celebrating.

Once things were cleaned up, I turned to my girl and smiled. She was a little on the bent side, and I wanted to get her home because I knew she was in need of a big glass of water and a long night's sleep. "Come on, sugar. Let's go home," I suggested. She kissed me sweetly, and when I carried her out of the store, she giggled the whole way home.

\\\

_**You all knew what was going down, you little smarties! I hope you believe I did him justice. I thought it was sweet. You remain the ultimate judges of whether I was on the mark.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**You're all lovely. Thank you for your reviews. I'm so happy you liked the proposal. I truly enjoyed writing it. If you've heard about any of my stories in any way other than just stumbling upon them, please let me know so I can thank someone! I'm so happy you're still hanging around.**_

_**Scorpio11, my dear beta, made this clearer, and get this…she allowed me to end a sentence with a preposition! It's like the principal turning his head when you tongue kiss your boyfriend in the hallway at school!**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

36.

BELLA

_Oh, God, my head hurts_. I slapped my hand against my forehead and felt the sharp sting of metal against it, causing me to pull my hand back and admire the gorgeous engagement ring that had found a home on the third finger of my left hand. The whole thing had been surreal, and the mind-blowing, quasi-drunken sex we'd had when we got back to the apartment had me sore in all the right places.

I looked next to me and saw the man to whom I'd pledged my troth…whatever that meant…staring at me with a smile. "Mornin', sugar," he whispered.

I turned on my side and smiled at him, lifting my left hand to cup his gorgeous cheek. "Mornin', sugar," I repeated, causing him to laugh.

"How ya feelin'?" he asked with that sexy damn smile which definitely caused me to forget we'd had sex until the sun rose.

I squirmed a little, testing the waters, and smiled. "I'm a little sore, but right now, my head is pounding. How are you?" I whispered, not really ready to hear my voice at full volume.

"I'm better than I've ever been in my entire life. So, here's the list of casualties. Two lamps, the coffee table, my shirt, and your bra." The smug smile on his face would have caused me to laugh if my head wasn't fucking pounding.

My mind ran down the list he'd referenced, and I was reminded of the way in which the night had progressed once we'd arrived home.

_Lamp One: _

_After he finally got the fucking key in the lock and we were inside, I attacked him. As we bounced off the door and walls of the short foyer of the apartment, we knocked the lamp off the side table. We always left it on when we went out, and it was actually beautiful. It was a Lenox bone china lamp his mother had given him as a housewarming gift, and I vaguely remembered saying I'd replace it._

"_Fuck it. It's a lamp," he responded as he shoved the broken glass from the table to the floor and pulled my blouse from my jeans, quickly unbuttoning it and lavishing kisses along my chest as we ground against each other._

_The Coffee Table: _

_After he got my shirt off me, he decided he needed more room to work, so he carried me to the living room and laid me on the coffee table where he proceeded to unbutton my jeans and pull them from my body. He vigorously began licking and nipped up my legs to my thighs, and when he bit my clit through my lace panties, I arched in such a way the coffee table, which unfortunately was an antique, gave way. I found myself amidst the rubble of wood as the legs buckled. We both laughed hysterically as he picked me up and placed me on the couch, pulling my panties off and sweeping his tongue along my weeping center. He didn't stop until I screamed his name._

_His Shirt: _

_After I regained the ability to move from his assault on my sex, I wanted the man naked immediately. I placed both of my hands on the plackets of his shirt and tugged hard. The buttons scattered, causing drunken giggles from both of us. "Damn, woman, you're gonna be hard on the wardrobe," he joked as I removed the shirt from his shoulders and began kissing and nipping across his glorious chest. He was strong and cut, and God, I was fucking lucky._

_Lamp Two: _

_After I had him naked, I led him back to the bedroom, sinking to my knees as he stood next to the bed to pull the blankets back. I slid my tongue up the length of his hard cock and swirled it around the head where I found he was doing a little weeping of his own. I sucked it inside my mouth and heard a crash behind me as I placed my right hand at the base and moved my mouth on him. Just as I was about to massage his balls and move my finger behind them to stroke, I was pulled away and picked up under my arms, finding myself tossed onto the bed._

_Last, but not least, my bra: _

"_God, I really love when you do that, but I need to make love to ya, and this is in the way," he whispered as he ripped the thin piece of ribbon between the cups of my bra, pushing it aside and sucking my left nipple into his mouth. Without any fanfare, he stroked into me, and oh, brother, it was amazing. That was just the first time…_

"I'll replace the lamp your mother gave you, and I'm really sorry about the coffee table. The rest of it…I could care less," I responded, causing him to laugh.

"I don't give a damn about any of it. I had a hell of a good time, sweetheart, and there's not one material thing that means more to me than the way ya reacted as I asked ya to marry me and then when we got home. I love ya so much, and I'm truly honored you agreed to share your life with me," he confirmed as he leaned forward and kissed me sweetly.

His soft tongue gently swept over my lips, and morning breath be damned, I opened my mouth to him because I truly loved the man. There was nothing about him that would ever be a turn off for me. I only prayed he felt the same.

"So, Mrs. Cullen, can I make ya breakfast?" he teased as he pulled away and tugged me into his side. _Mrs. Cullen…who'd have ever thought it?_

I laughed. "I'll make breakfast for you, Mr. Cullen. I'm going to use the bathroom first, and while you do your business, I'll cook. Any requests?" I asked as I pecked him on the lips.

"Hmmm. If ya weren't already sore, I know what I'd request, but I'll give ya a pass this time. I've got a question, though," he responded as I began climbing out of the bed.

I turned to look at him, seeing him look very nervous. "You've already proposed, so I can't imagine what would make you nervous now. Ask away," I told him.

He pulled me back into bed and turned to face me. "I know what ya went through when ya had the girls. Would ya ever consider havin' some of our own? Just so ya know, this isn't a deal breaker for me either way," he asked.

I knew what he was talking about, but the fact of the matter was the circumstances with regard to Rosalie's babies were far different than they'd be if we had our own. There was no hesitancy in my answer. "I assume if you're asking the question, you'd entertain the idea of children?" I responded. He nodded quickly. "Then, yeah, I'd like to have some of our own someday. I'd like to finish college and grad school, but I want children," I answered, seeing the crooked smile on his face.

"That sounds pretty damn perfect to me. Okay, hurry up and get food on the table, wench," he teased with a smack to my ass. I laughed as I walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Things were shaping up quite nicely in my little world.

##

I was humming in the kitchen as I flipped the French toast on the griddle. I was making peach syrup instead of cherry. My man was from Georgia, and he loved his peaches, so I was going to give them to him. Just as I was about to turn the bacon, the house phone rang.

I picked up the handset and answered, "You've reached the home of Edward and Bella. We can't come to the phone right now because we're celebrating our engagement. Please leave a message after the beep and when we come back from Cloud Nine, we'll see if it's worth our trouble to call you back. Beeeep," I teased, not having bothered to see who it was on the Caller ID.

"This is Peter Rhodes. I'm calling for Edward Cullen. Please return my call at…" the voice began.

"Oh, hang on. I was just kidding. Um, this is Bella. Edward's in the shower right now. Can I take a message?" I asked as I opened the drawer and pulled out a pad and pen.

"So, he's home?" the man asked.

"Well, he's not showering anywhere else," I teased, wondering who the fuck I was speaking to.

"Thank you," the man replied and then I heard the dial tone. I looked at the phone and hit the *69, finding it was a blocked number. I shrugged and hung up, turning back to breakfast.

Edward walked in a few minutes later, hair wet from the shower. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked over my shoulder. "Mmm…French toast. What's the syrup?" he asked, sticking his finger into the hot liquid. "Shit!" he yelled, bringing a laugh from me. It was honey and canned peach juice that I was reducing into a syrup, and hell, it was boiling. Why he shoved his finger into it was a mystery.

"Sweetie, it's boiling. It's peach, in honor of your birthplace. It needs to reduce. Pour the coffee, Cullen," I ordered, feeling a squeeze to my boobs. I was in a t-shirt and shorts because it was actually a warm, sunny morning, which was just perfect.

"So, any thoughts regarding when and where?" he asked as he poured each of us a cup of coffee. I pulled the bacon from the pan, moving it from the burner to cool.

I thought about his question, and I actually had no idea. "Hell, I don't know. It's your wedding, too. Shit, I'm getting married…never thought I'd hear those words from my mouth," I stated as I placed more French toast on the griddle, placing the plate into the microwave to stay warm.

"Why?" Edward asked as he sipped his coffee, perusing his phone and responding to texts which I was sure were from the day before because he'd taken off early to be able to pull off the proposal. I was still reeling from it.

I turned to look at him as I sipped my own coffee. "Seriously?" I asked as he looked at me, tossing his phone to the side with a smile. That was yet another thing I loved about the man. He worked hard, but he didn't hesitate to toss it aside to spend time with me.

"For the very last fuckin' time in our relationship, you're gonna hear me and understand this. I don't like repeatin' myself, so listen to me," he demanded as he pulled me from the stove and onto his lap.

"But breakfast," I protested.

"Can wait. You, my love, are perfect for me. I've finally got my ass back, and if it ever goes away again, we'll be fightin' like the Hatfield's and McCoy's. You're the most important person in the world to me, so just get used to it. Start plannin' a weddin' because I don't want a long engagement," he commanded which turned me on so fucking much I could barely breathe.

I turned to straddle the gorgeous man who would become my husband, and I pulled myself closer to his body, feeling my nipples brush against his t-shirt covered chest. I kissed him hard, winding my hands into his damp hair and feeling his hands on my ass…or _his_ ass as he liked to refer to it. The moaning and groaning we were both doing was probably embarrassing, but I didn't give a shit. The. Man. Could. Kiss.

I smelled smoke, which caused me to pull away. "Hell," I called as I hurried off his lap and pulled the burnt toast from the griddle.

"I'll open the deck doors. I'd bet this won't be the last burnt meal we eat when I'm in the kitchen with my hot wife while she cooks," he teased as he walked out of the kitchen. _I'd bet he was right._

##

"You have to tell me where you want to get married," I giggled as I sat between Edward's legs on the couch with my back to his front. We were watching "Wedding Crashers," and he was tickling me. He'd suggested the movie as inspiration, but really? It was anything but inspirational. I'd been engaged for exactly twenty-four hours, and I wasn't ready to hammer out details, but he was pushing me.

"Well, the bride is from here, and her family is here, so my family will just have to travel. It's just Tanya, the Redneck, Momma, and Daddy. Mark and Didi and their ignorant spawn won't travel. My mom's sister, Liz, wouldn't walk onto her front porch if we were gettin' married in her damn yard, so I'd say we do it here. We can have it in Seattle, or if you wanna have it in Forks, that's fine, too," he answered.

"How big do you want it?" I asked. I didn't have very many people to invite, and I assume he didn't have many either since he wasn't from the Seattle area, so I was guessing we were looking at less than fifty guests.

"How big do _you _want it?" he taunted as he moved behind me giving me a very nice rub with the glorious hard cock I could look forward to having for the rest of my life. _Lucky doesn't even begin to cover it._

"Oh, I'll take the solid eight you give me. Now, back to the wedding. If we're going to get married here, there's a place I'd like us to look at. It's not easy to get a date, but maybe if we got married on a weekday, we could have it. It's a mansion outside of Port Angeles, and it's incredible. I have no idea how much it would cost, but if we could get a break for a weekday, maybe?" I asked.

I knew I'd have to plan it on the cheap because my family wasn't wealthy, but I wanted to have it as elegant as I could afford. I couldn't ask Mom and Dad to pay for it because they didn't pay for Rosalie's, but maybe I could take out a loan? _Yeah, I'm sure bankers are lining up down the street to offer me money for a wedding._

I suddenly felt ill. I couldn't pull off a wedding of the caliber I was sure the Cullens would expect. _Maybe the justice of the peace in Port Angeles was better?_

"What's the place?" Edward asked as he kissed my neck.

"It's…hell, Edward, my family can't put on a wedding that would satisfy Esme and Carlisle. Maybe we could just go to the Justice of the Peace in PA? I'm…shit. You're marrying a woman beneath your station," I spouted as I got emotional.

"Goddammit, stop. We're not askin' anybody to pay for this but us. Babe, tell me where this place is," he insisted as he turned me to face him, brushing my tears aside with a kiss of his soft lips.

I took a deep breath. "The place I was thinking about is _Platte House_. It's this grand old mansion where there are gardens and fountains. It's beautiful, but I don't think we can afford it," I answered. The Justice of the Peace idea was growing on me as I thought about it. _Hell, maybe one of the guys from the Rez could get ordained on the internet and we could do it at First Beach?_

His hysterical barking laughter wasn't exactly expected. My eyes widened at his thrown back head and when he hugged me closer to him, I had no idea what was so fucking funny.

I waited for him to calm down, and when he wiped his eyes from tearing up, he grabbed his cell from the side table and hit a button on it without a word to me. "Hey, Momma. How's it goin'? Yeah, Rose can be really sweet when she tries. We'll be over in a while. So, do you think you could get Daddy? I need to talk to him. No, nothin's wrong. Thanks.

"Daddy, I was wonderin' if you could do us a favor. Bella wants to tour _Platte House_ and maybe get married there. What do ya think? I did _not_. She came up with it all on her own. Yeah. Okay. We'll see y'all in a little bit," he finished, ending the call.

"Daddy'll make a call. We can go tour it tomorrow evenin'. If ya like it, then that's where we'll do it," he remarked calmly.

"Edward, honey, I don't doubt Carlisle has connections, but that place is booked up for _years_. Every bride in the Pacific Northwest wants to get married there. I was only dreaming that maybe if we got married on a Tuesday we'd have a shot at a date. Plus, it's really fucking fancy," I explained.

He laughed again as he picked up my left hand and kissed the engagement ring he'd put on it the day before. "This ring belonged to my Grandma Cullen. I kept the band and stones that surround the center stone, but I replaced the diamond. I wanted a bigger one. It's only fittin' if you're wearin' her engagement ring, you should get married at her family home," he told me.

I was a bit stunned, but I needed clarification. "What the fuck are you talking about? I thought your dad was from Chicago," I asked as I sat up and stared at the man. He was speaking in riddles, and I wasn't having any of it.

"My grandmother was Ruth Cullen. Ruth _Platte_ Cullen. _Platte House_ is the place where she was born and raised. She met my grandfather when he was stationed at Kitsap during the Korean War. She lived at _Platte House_ while he was overseas. After he got out of the Navy, they moved to Chicago where Granddad was raised. Daddy met Momma when she went to Northwestern for college, and he followed her to Atlanta.

"Daddy owns the house now, so I'm pretty sure you can have any damn date ya want, and it won't cost a dime," he answered. I know the look on my face was one of surprise. _What…the…fuck?_

##

I was finishing up a large batch of potato salad to take to Em and Rose's for the family barbecue. I was still trying to wrap my head around the news that Carlisle owned _Platte House_, but hell, it was my dream to get married there, and if I had any pull, I was going to use it.

It was the most perfect place for a wedding, and when Edward called his father back and told him we wanted to get married in the middle of August before my classes started, Carlisle told him he'd see to it. I was still stunned.

Edward had gone to get gas in the car, and through some mishap, he'd ended up with it all over him when he came home. "The fuckin' hose leaked. Aren't they supposed to undergo inspections? I'm goin' to shower. I'll be right back," he complained as he strolled through the apartment naked. He'd thrown his clothes into the washer because he was worried about them lying around, and I was nearly swallowing my tongue as I watched his gorgeous, pissed-off, ass stroll down the hallway.

I was humming along to the song playing over the radio when there was a knock at the door. I turned it down and pulled plastic wrap across the bowl of potato salad, placing it in the fridge. I went to the door and looked through the peep hole, seeing a man standing there in a suit.

I opened the door with a smile. "Hi, can I help you?" I asked pleasantly.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge. "Agent Rhodes. We spoke on the phone earlier, if you're Bella. Is Edward Cullen here?" he asked commandingly.

I was immediately nervous, bordering on nauseous. Another man was standing behind him, staring at me like I was a fucking criminal. "He is, but he's in the shower. What's this about?" I asked. It made no fucking sense to me. If Edward was in any trouble, I was prepared to call my dad.

"Ma'am, this is my partner, Felix. We're here to arrest Mr. Cullen, so please let us in. We have a warrant. By the way, how many showers does he take a day because when I spoke with you earlier, you mentioned he was in the shower," he stated as he held up a piece of paper. I took a deep breath because there was nothing I knew about Edward that gave me any indication he'd been involved in any criminal activity.

"What are the charges?"

"Insider trading and embezzlement," the man announced. I began hyperventilating, and then…

\\\

_**I'm a bad, bad girl…Say it with me… "I won't panic. SK always has a method to the madness." Take a cleansing breath. Feel better?**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**I know I threw you for a loop. Thanks for reading. Go on. I'll meet you at the bottom with an announcement!**_

_**SMeyer owns…I don't. Thanks Scorp for your assistance.**_

_**\\\**_

37.

EDWARD

"You stupid fuck! Why on earth would ya think that was funny? My God, ya could have caused her to hit her head or have a stroke," I yelled at Felix.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I had no idea she'd fucking pass out. I'm in town for Peter's birthday, and I wanted to see you. When she answered this morning and made the comment you'd gotten engaged, and you hadn't even bothered to let your best friend know you were seeing anyone, I decided to prank you. How the fuck did I know she'd pass out?" Felix argued.

Felix Rhodes had been my roommate at Cornell. We spoke infrequently after undergrad because he transferred to Harvard to get his Masters while I stayed at Cornell. We were very good friends in college, but I hadn't seen him since he came to my graduation the year before. I vaguely remembered his brother worked for the FBI in Seattle, but I was surprised when I walked out and saw him standing in my apartment. His little prank had caused my fiancée to hit the deck, and I was worried about her. I was about to beat his ass all over the place, friend or not.

"Fe, I told you this was stupid," Peter complained as he sat in a chair looking worried.

Bella's eyes sprung open from her place on my lap as I sat on the couch holding her. When I'd walked into the living room and found her in Peter's arms, I took her and sat down, trying to get her to come back to me.

"There you are. Sugar, I'm sorry. My stupid fuckin' friend thought it was a great joke to pull on ya. He was just joshin' ya. I'm not in trouble for anything," I explained, seeing that cute little blush on her face that always flipped my switch.

She sat up and turned to look at Felix who looked half sick, and she cleared her throat. "That's a cruel thing to do to a woman who's pregnant," she snapped as she placed her hand on her stomach. I hid my face behind her head because I knew she was fucking with him just as he'd fucked with her.

"Damn! I'm so sorry. I had no idea…I haven't heard from Cullen for a couple of…Damn! Pregnant?" Felix asked. I pulled myself together and placed my hand on her stomach, squeezing her hand that rested there.

"If there's anything wrong with my kid, I'll hunt ya down and beat your ass," I added. I saw the blood drain from his face. A few seconds later, Bella burst into laughter. I joined her because we'd gotten one over on Felix Rhodes which was extremely difficult to do.

"You fucker," Felix bitched.

Peter laughed with us and extended his hand to Bella as she stood and adjusted her clothes. "Bella, I'm sorry about that. I let my dumbass brother talk me into it, but I had no idea you'd pass out. I'm Peter Rhodes, and it's a pleasure to meet someone who got one over on my little brother," Peter greeted with a warm smile.

Bella shook his hand and turned to Felix, planting her hands on her hips. I knew the boy was in for a world of hurt, and for a hot minute, I felt sorry for him…but not too much. "So, Mr. Rhodes, your idea of fun is to scare the shit out of your college friend's fiancée? That's a bit sadistic isn't it?" she scolded, causing me to cover my mouth again so I didn't laugh. I knew she wasn't pissed, but she was certainly letting him know he'd met his match, just as I had when I first laid eyes on the woman.

"I'm…I didn't…Um…I didn't expect," Felix stammered, which caused me to laugh like crazy. _That's my girl._

"I bet you didn't. So, you guys have wives or girlfriends or, Felix, in your case, a _boyfriend_?" she taunted which caused Peter to laugh along with me.

"Hey, why would you think that?" Felix defended, standing from his seat in a side chair.

"Anyone who would pull a prank like that…or rather, didn't have the balls to do it himself so he got his _brother _to pull the prank, must do the tuck and roll. So, do you have a hard time finding dresses? You're tall, so I'd bet you have to get them specially made," Bella continued. I was crying I was laughing so hard, and Peter was as well.

Felix looked at her for a minute, and then picked her up and hugged her. "You're exactly the type of girl I'd expect Cullen to fall for. I look forward to getting to know you, Bellsy…you know, like ballsy only your name," he teased. I was quite happy my best friend from college, who I'd lost touch with, knew as well as me that I'd found the most incredible girl in the world.

"Put her down, you jackass. Y'all hungry? We're goin' to a cookout," I offered.

"We don't want to…" Peter began.

"Are you married?" Bella interrupted.

"Um, yes, but my wife, Charlotte, is visiting her parents in L.A.," he answered.

"Fine. You're coming with us. We'll stop and get beer on the way," Bella announced. And that was that. My girl had given the order, and we three idiots followed her like she held the keys to the kingdom. I knew I'd follow her anywhere, but when the other two joined me, it reminded me why I'd asked her to marry me. She was fucking amazing.

##

"Wait, so why was he in his underwear walking around the quad?" Alice asked. I wanted to fucking throttle Felix. I thought we had an understanding that what happened in college stayed in Ithaca, but that fuck was spilling his guts, and I was ready to kill him.

"I was pledging a frat, and I got Cullen to come with me. The brothers didn't know he wasn't pledging, and let's just say Cullen was a little worse for wear by the time we got around to it that night. We pledges were ordered to strip down and run through the quad, and I guilted the weak ass into joining us. I had no idea he'd stepped on glass and was standing there in his boxers when the cops showed. I didn't go back for him, but I did bail him out. I think, Dr. Cullen, you got a call," Felix explained as he turned to my father who was laughing.

"I did, in fact. His mother flew up to New York and took him to church on Sunday morning, if I recall correctly," Daddy answered. Bella was lapping up every story, laughing the whole time, and I wanted to kick Felix out.

"I did, and after that, my son was a model student," Momma answered. _Oh, if only she knew._

Felix laughed. "Yes, Mrs. Cullen, he was a _model_ student, weren't you, Edward?" he taunted. That fucker knew Heidi had talked me into posing for her for an art project. I wasn't proud of it, but at the time, I was in a pussy fog, and hell, I'm glad the only thing I did was sit on a stool naked, holding an apple. It could have been so much fucking worse.

When Felix saw the picture hanging in the Art building, he dragged me over there and made me confess it was me. It was fucking awful, and how he knew it was me, I didn't know. The only thing she got right on canvass was my dick. I guessed it was because she spent so much time with it in her mouth. _Definitely not something I was going to confess to Bella._

Felix was the one who clued me in she was only after my money because he'd heard her talking to one of her bitchy friends about rifling through my desk and finding out the size of my bank account. She'd mentioned to the friend she could put up with a lot of shit she didn't like about me because of the size of my trust fund. When I caught her in a lie about it, I dumped her ass immediately, just like I'd dumped Chelsea before her. I had not one nugget of remorse about it either.

Bella had no idea about the money, but I knew she wouldn't care if I was a billionaire or a garbage man. She loved me for the man I was, and I was grateful. After we were married, things would change, but until then, I'd keep shit close to the vest because she had enough insecurity to fill a dump truck. I wasn't going to add to it by telling her I could buy her a private island and still never work another day in my life if I wanted.

"Hell, look at the time, would ya? Fe, it's been great to catch up, and make sure I have your address so I can send ya a save-the-date. Babe, we need to get home. Don't ya have a test tomorrow?" I asked Bella who was sitting on my lap with a smile on her face. She knew what the fuck I was doing, and I was waiting to figure out if she was going to go along with me or not.

She laughed. "Actually, I do. I hate to cut this short, but I've got a deadline. Thank you, Rose, for having us over…" she began her good-bye. I was fucking relieved. I made my own rounds, and finally, after half-an-hour, we were on the driveway getting into the car.

"Cullen, you've got some colorful friends," Bella stated as I closed her door. She had no fucking idea, and I prayed he kept a lot of shit to himself. There was no guarantee because they'd hit it off, but I'd kill the fucker if he opened his mouth about some of the other shit. It wasn't criminal, and it wasn't regarding me hooking up. Hell, if I thought about it, he really had nothing that would embarrass me more than what Bella had already witnessed. _Nothin' trumps a Barbie collection._

##

"I was thinking of these for the flowers," Bella announced as she held up a piece of paper. I was reading research I'd done regarding an agriculture start-up with an organic recipe for livestock feed. It was catching on in the Midwest, and their profits were up substantially. They had found a way to keep costs down, and with the trend toward organic foods even for farm animals, they were the next up and comers, in my opinion.

"Love 'em. They're great," I responded without looking up. I really didn't care about the wedding. Well, I wanted to be married, but the whole ceremony thing and all of the pomp and circumstance around it was lost on me.

"So, you're on board with the Cannabis plants around the grounds," she commented.

"Honey, whatever you want. You just say the word," I replied as I squeezed her hand resting on my thigh. Unfortunately, her hand was dangerously close to my dick, and when she moved her hand to the right a little and squeezed it in return, she wasn't playing. I looked up from my research and saw she was holding up a picture of a pot plant, and she was…topless.

"Fuck!" I gasped, tossing the report on the floor. It was the middle of May, and we were planning a wedding…or Bella was planning a wedding. I'd left it up to her to plan it, but based on what I was witnessing first hand, I needed to pull a little weight. I knew she was taking finals for her on-line classes, and I was busy at work, but my job wasn't more important than her. I needed to wake the fuck up and see what was in front of me, _literally_.

I pulled her into my body as I reclined on the couch, rubbing my hands over her soft skin. "I'm sorry. I've been checked out on this whole thing. I'd say maybe pot plants aren't the way to go, unless you've got a habit I don't know about. I swear I'll pay closer attention. Why don't you hire…why are you tryin' to do this on your own? When Tanya got married, I swear, there was an army," I told her.

"Edward, your parents are giving us the venue as a wedding gift, and they had to bribe another bride with a fifty percent discount so she'd give up the 13th of August for us. I've got an assload of student loans to pay off, and even with saving all of my paychecks from working for Alice, I'm still going to have to pick up more loans for my summer tuition. I don't need an army, I just need you to give me an honest opinion," she complained.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, scrolling through my contacts and hitting the button when I got to Rosalie's number. _Maybe she could use her powers for good for a change?_

"Hello?" Rosalie answered, actually sounding like she was in a good mood for a fucking change.

"Hey, it's me. You know a lot of people, right?" I asked. Bella was trying to figure out who I was talking to, but I tickled her until she got up from on top of me. Unfortunately, she put her top back on.

"That I do. Who do you need?" Rosalie asked.

"Um, I need a wedding planner, a realtor, and a furniture store," I requested as I looked at the space where our coffee table used to be. I still smiled about the way it met its demise. I never liked the damn thing anyway.

"She's finally going to hire someone? I've been bitching at her about it for weeks. It's a good thing you're a patient guy. She'd drive a Quaker to violence," Rosalie joked.

I was pretty stunned at her comment. "Hey, that almost sounds like a compliment," I responded with a laugh.

She cracked-up over the line. "Don't get used to it. I'll call you back," Rosalie informed before she hung up.

I looked to where my pissed-off fiancée was standing with her hands on her hips. I sat up from the couch so I had a shot at getting away before she strangled the shit out of me. "Now, sugar, you can get as mad as ya want, but we need help. You've got finals, and then you start summer school in June. You're workin' a lot of hours at the store, and ya don't need to worry about any of this other stuff. I'll help ya, but we need a professional, especially if we're gonna buy a house and new furniture," I announced. If I was going down, I was going down in a big way.

Her beautiful mouth opened and closed like a cute little goldfish, and I knew she was getting wound up. I was curious which thing was the one that would get me crucified. As I sat there, I decided just to go for broke. "Oh, and we'll take care of your student loans and shit. Don't worry about it."

When she lunged at me, I was over the back of a couch in a flash. She was seeing red, and I was laughing so hard I could hardly see. We did the bob and weave for a minute, and then she stopped to look at me. "Edward, we don't need to buy a house right now. We don't need new furniture. I can plan this wedding myself because it's not going to be elaborate.

"And, last but not least, you're not paying my student loans. I'm not marrying you so I have someone to support me financially. I'm marrying you because I love you. You're a wonderful man who's supported me emotionally since I met you. That's what I need from you," she stated emphatically.

I walked from behind the couch and stepped in front of her, taking her arms and wrapping them around my neck. I pulled her closer to me and settled my hands on her ass. "My love, I know you're not marryin' me for my money. Hell, ya don't even know how much I have. It's never been a big deal to me because I make a decent salary, but the fact is the money's there for things just like this. My grandparents gave some to me and some to Tanya, and I only used a little of it for college. The rest of it's just sittin' in an account waitin' for me to have a reason to use it. I finally do," I explained as I looked into her brown eyes. I saw the damn waterworks gearing up, but I was smart enough not to comment.

She buried her face in my chest, and I felt her shoulders shaking as she cried. I moved my hands from her ass to her back and began to gently rub up and down her spine, kissing the top of her head. I hoped I was comforting her, but at the end of the day, the woman had to know while I'd let her tell me what to do for the rest of my life, there were a few things on which I wouldn't budge. She wasn't the only stubborn mule in the family.

##

"You're taking off?" Emmett asked as I stood at Maggie's desk waiting for copies of a report I'd prepared for him on "Organic Alternatives." I was high on the company, and I hoped Emmett would be as well.

Everything was going great, especially since we'd hired the wedding planner, Lauren Yorkie. It was convenient her husband was a realtor as well. They were a nice couple, and while we toured some of the houses he thought would be perfect for us, Bella and Lauren ironed out wedding plans. Everything was a hell of a lot calmer.

"Yeah. We're goin' to an Alumni get-together at a bar in West Seattle tonight. I want Bella to meet some of my friends from college who live in the area. She's not exactly thrilled about it, but she agreed to go. Felix will be there, so she'll know somebody," I replied. _Not exactly thrilled was a fuckin' understatement. _

She'd pitched a good ol' shit fit when I told her I wanted to go. She'd even tried to play sick that very afternoon to get out of it, but I reminded her of the shit I'd put up with from her friends on the reservation when we went to visit her folks, and she finally agreed to go.

Emmett laughed. "Oh, that explains the strange message I got from Rosalie. She told me to bring home Chinese because Siobhan had taken the girls to the park so she could talk Bella off the ledge and try to help her find a dress for tonight. Any ex-hook ups gonna be there?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

There were only two girls in college who I hooked up with, but I thought they both lived on the east coast, so I wasn't too concerned about it. "Naw. The two girls I fu…dated in college live back east," I answered as Maggie rounded the corner with my booklets.

"Well, I hope you're right," Emmett replied as I handed him the analysis to review over the weekend.

"Yeah, me too," I responded as I shoved a copy of the report into my messenger bag and hurried off to meet Bella at _The Walrus and the Carpenter_. The invitation mentioned the back deck had been reserved, so I expected there was going to be a pretty decent turn out.

I hadn't had the opportunity to attend any of the Alumni events since I'd moved to Seattle, and I was looking forward to it. I wanted to show off my girl, and I wanted her to have some fun because she'd been far too stressed of late.

I was happy Felix was going to be there because I hoped he could help me make Bella feel comfortable. Some of the people we went to college with were pretentious fucks, but they weren't our friends. Felix, Alec, Demitri, and I were nothing like some of the preppy dicks we knew. I prayed everything went smoothly.

\\\

_**No arrests…no embezzling…no insider trading. I realize that the charges would have been handled by the SEC, but I wasn't going for accuracy, exactly. Kudos to those of you who picked up the inaccuracy.**_

_**So…I have an announcement. "Come Home" has been nominated for Fic of the Week over at "teh-lemonade-stand-.-com (Remove dashes and mush it all together. This site is awful with websites. It is "t e h" instead of "t h e".) If you loved the story, please go vote. I think the voting ends tomorrow, but I just found out about it. I'm truly honored, and if you nominated me, thank you so very much!**_

_**Thank you for reading. (The happy hour is a lot of fun, IMHO)**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Hope you're warm wherever you are! Thank you so much for your reviews and support. I love each and every one of them. These next few chapters are some of my favorites. I hope you enjoy them.**_

_**Thanks to my wonderful beta, Scorpio11, for her assistance with making this readable. I have "tense" problems which I'm sure make her tense because her reminders don't sink into my thick skull, but she puts up with me nevertheless.**_

_**SMeyer owns. I borrow.**_

_**\\\**_

38.

BELLA

"It's kinda slutty," I bitched as Rose, Alice, and I stood in the dressing room area of the store where I was frantically trying to find something to wear to the damn happy hour. I didn't want to go, and I'd behaved like a raging bitch since the invitation arrived in the mail. Edward's Ivy League classmates were going to chew me up and spit me out, I just knew it.

"It's not slutty. You'd dress like a damn lumberjack if you thought nobody would notice. Bella, what's got you so worried? You've dealt with my bitchy ass your whole life. I can guarantee you none of those snobby, preppy types will give you anything you can't handle. Try the black one again," Rosalie replied.

She was right on one count, I had dealt with her bitchy ass my whole life, but I hadn't done it very well, now had I? I was sure those people would see me for the small-town girl I was and have a field day pointing out all of my flaws. I was pretty sure when Edward saw how much I _didn't_ fit in with his friends, it would be the straw that broke the camel's back. I just hoped he could get all his deposits back after he cancelled the wedding and changed his name so I couldn't find him.

I changed into the black strapless dress I felt was a bit too dressy for a happy hour, but I had to take Rose and Alice's advice because they'd attended things of the sort far more than me. I had to lose the bra, but the top was tight enough that it actually held the girls at a respectable level. I zipped up the side zipper and walked out. "So?" I asked.

The two of them circled me like vultures circling a dying moose. "Okay, I love it, but I think it's better for an intimate dinner than a happy hour. Since most people will be coming straight from the office, how about a skirt and sweater combo?" Alice suggested.

I leaned against one of the chairs and let out a heavy sigh. "Ladies, I've got one hour to find something to wear, fix my hair, and get my ass to West Seattle. The back deck of the restaurant is where the happy hour is being hosted. Does that help?" I asked. Hell, I could have come up with the ideas they were shooting me. They were no help at all.

"Oh! I've got it. I'll be right back," Alice chanted as she scurried out of the dressing area.

"Rosalie, please come with me," I begged, yet again.

She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, giving me a very uncharacteristic hug. "Bells, I love you, honey, but you have to do this yourself. Edward loves you, and he's not going to let anyone behave rudely to you. You know him, Bella. He just wants to show his former classmates how lucky he is. Guys are like that. Emmett drags me to every damn cockfight that comes up just so he can rub it in people's faces he's married to me," she joked as she smoothed my hair down like Mom always does when she's trying to talk sense to me.

"How's it with him back in the house?" I asked. She'd finally convinced him to come home the weekend before. They'd been attending counseling to deal with their issues, just like Rose and I were doing. Between them and me, Angela Weber was rolling in the dough.

"Much better. Believe it or not, we actually talk now…even outside of Angela's office. We've both learned I have the potential to become an unreasonable lunatic, and Emmett's a master of passive/aggressive behavior. I know…mine's obvious, but I guess I didn't see Emmett's behavior as passive/aggressive. We've both owned our flaws, and we're trying to work as partners. We still have a way to go, but I believe we'll come out stronger on the other side," Rosalie explained. I was happy to hear it.

"Here we go," Alice sang as she walked into the room. She shoved a midnight blue fitted cotton dress at me. It had a square neckline with white piping, and it was beautiful. The only thing I was worried about was it appeared it was going to be really fucking tight.

"It's beautiful, but I think I need a bigger size," I suggested.

"Nope. Try it on," Alice ordered as she walked away. I went behind the screen and took off the black dress, flipping it over the top to Rosalie.

"Bella, are you on your period?" Rosalie called as I picked up my bra to put on. Thankfully, the dress provided a little more coverage, so I could wear the bra.

"No, but I know I've been bitchy like I could be. Why?" I asked as I stepped into the dress carefully. I'd noticed the price tag, and if the damn thing didn't fit, I certainly didn't want to rip it and have to buy it anyway.

Rose stuck her head behind the screen and frowned. "You can't wear underwear with that dress. Hell, don't wear anything under it. Then, when you're ready to go and Edward's reliving his glory days with his friends, you place your hand on his neck so he bends down and whisper, 'Baby, I'm not wearing anything under this dress.' I promise you, the boy will throw you over his shoulder and run home with you, not even bothering with the car," Rosalie suggested. I cocked an eyebrow at her, and she slowly smiled and nodded.

"At this point, I'm game for anything that will get me out of there earlier. Okay," I told her, hearing her laugh. I did as she suggested and walked out for Rosalie to zip the dress. I was facing the mirror as she slowly pulled it up, and as the zipper rose, the dress got tighter.

By the time she closed the hook at the top, I was standing there with my mouth hanging open because it fit like a second skin. My little paunch, due to the pregnancy, was in full view, and I wasn't happy about it at all. "I don't…" I began as I turned to the side and saw how the dress hugged my ass.

"Perfect," Alice announced as she returned with a pair of tan heels. She tossed them on the floor in front of me, offering her hand for me to put them on. I stepped into the heels and turned to the side, seeing that my posture was a little better and my paunch was less prominent. My ass looked pretty damn good as well.

"I can't sit down, and I won't be able to drink anything," I observed.

Alice reached over and pulled the dress a little showing me it contained my old friend, Lycra Spandex. "You're all good. It also won't wrinkle much if you do sit down. Bella, I'm telling you, Edward's going to have a raging boner all night. You won't have to endure this party too long once he sees you in the dress," Alice determined.

"Oh, that's a guarantee," Rosalie added with a wink. I sure as hell hoped they were right.

After Rose fixed my hair…it was pulled over my left shoulder in an elegant fishtail braid…I did my make-up and I was ready to go. Rosalie volunteered to give me a ride so she could continue the pep talk, and when we pulled in front of _The Walrus and the Carpenter_, I felt a little more confident.

"Make sure all those bitches see that gorgeous engagement ring, Bells," Rosalie called as I climbed out of her car. I nodded and slowly walked up the sidewalk and into the bar.

I slowly strolled…because I was determined to remain upright…through the bar, and I noticed a few glances my way which boosted my confidence even more. By the time I stepped out onto the back deck, I was actually feeling pretty cocky. There was a little more swagger in my slow-motion stroll, and I was smiling like the blushing bride I would become in the middle of August.

All of those wonderful feelings of security and sexiness disappeared immediately when I spotted my fiancé leaning against the railing looking all kinds of sexy, per usual. Problem was, a brunette was hanging off him like laundry on a clothes line, and he didn't seem to mind it in the least.

Just as I was about to go all redneck-rodeo and shove my large engagement ring down Edward's throat in hopes of causing immense pain when it was "returned," I felt an arm around my middle and warm breath on my neck. "Baby, if you're pregnant, you certainly know how to make that shit work for you," was whispered in my ear, taking me by surprise. I wheeled around with my arm cocked to slap the piss out of someone until I saw the bright smile on Felix Rhodes' face.

"You bastard!" I teased as I hugged him around the neck. Fortunately, the heels were high so I didn't have to strain too much because I was afraid my dress would slide up enough to show my bare ass.

"You look incredible, Bellsy. How's your family?" he asked. He was holding two _Anchor Steam_ beers by the neck, offering one to me.

I took it with a smile and responded, "Everyone's fine, but I hope you'll come to the funeral. I suppose it will be in Atlanta."

He looked perplexed. "Oh, God, who died?" he asked with concern.

"No one yet, but I'm about to go kill my fiancé. If you've got any last words you'd like to share with him, I suggest you be quick and concise," I ordered as we turned to where the woman was still hanging off Edward's shoulder. His hand was resting on the railing behind her, but his arm was definitely around her shapely ass.

Felix looked over and laughed. "Oh, come on. This is going to be fun," he chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me to where Edward was talking to three guys and two women. I recognized one of them as Peter, Felix's brother, but I didn't know either woman or the other two men.

"Graves, you've always been a dick, and that's never gonna change," Edward stated with only the slightest hint of his adorable twang. I guess he was trying to impress the brunette. I was going to rip that silver-tongue right out of his mouth.

"Fuck you, Cullen," the other man responded, earning him a laugh from the whole group.

"Look who I found," Felix announced as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and laid his cheek on the top of my head.

Everyone turned to look at me, and I felt my face flush. I fucking hated to be the center of attention and there I was right there in the middle of it. I saw my fiancé scan my appearance, starting at my heels and ending at the pissed off scowl on my face. "Looks like I caught you with your hand in the cookie jar, _sweetie_," I snapped with a smile on my face. I felt Felix laugh next to me, and if he wasn't careful, I was going to nut punch him just because he was within reach.

"Sugar, you look…damn," Edward gasped as he patted the woman on the back and extricated himself from her grip. He walked to where I stood and slapped Felix's arm from around my shoulders. Felix laughed and stepped over to the gorgeous brunette, wrapping his arm around her waist and resting his hand on her ass. Apparently, the woman was up for whatever action she could get.

"How's my fiancée?" Edward whispered in my ear and then kissed my neck. I moved my beer to my left hand and slammed my right hand into is chest…hard.

"Pissed," I whispered as I stepped away from him and approached the brunette to get to the bottom of who the fuck she was, exactly.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I introduced myself and stuck out my hand.

"Baby, this is the girl I told you about. Approach with caution, she faints," Felix teased. The brunette looked at me and broke into an infectious smile.

"It's so nice to meet you. I'm Gianna, Felix's girlfriend. I heard about what happened when he and Pete showed up like the jackasses they are. Glad you got one over on Fe. That 'tuck and roll' comment cracked me up," she responded as she squeezed my hand. _Hmm…maybe I overreacted a little? _

"Cullen, aren't you going to introduce your fiancée to the rest of the group? That's incredibly rude," Gianna prompted.

"Fuck him and his southern hospitality. Bella, that's Alec Graves, Demitri Ballsac, and Peter's wife, Charlotte. Everyone, this is the lovely Bella Swan. The woman is sharper than all you fuck's put together," Felix introduced. I shook hands with everyone and got a one-arm hug from Peter.

"Char, this is the girl I was telling you about. She's a real sweetheart. We're all going to have to get together over the holidays, Bella. You and Char have a lot in common. She went to UDub as well. She teaches second grade at a Catholic school not far from our house," Peter announced.

"Charlotte, it's a pleasure to meet you. Your husband is hysterical. My sister and brother-in-law along with our parents were highly entertained by his stories about growing up with Felix. I bet your family dinners are quite the event," I responded, earning a cute giggle from her. She was adorable. Peter wasn't quite as tall as Felix, but Charlotte was shorter than me. They were truly an odd couple.

"I heard all about the cookout, and I was sorry to have missed it. I'm so glad you were able to make it tonight. Peter has been going on about your fainting episode and you reaming Felix for weeks," she answered with a sweet smile.

"By the way, my name's not Ballsac. It's Balzac. It's a pleasure to meet you. Cullen's been bragging about how beautiful you are non-stop for fifteen minutes. I thought it was just his bullshit skills kicked into overdrive, but for once, the boy spoke the truth," Demitri joked.

"Y'all can kiss my ass," Edward twanged next to me as he held out a glass of Jack on the rocks for me.

"Put that shit down. Felix is a cheap bastard. Now, if y'all will excuse us, we're gonna step over here so I can greet my girl properly. Graves, Ballsac, eat your hearts out," Edward taunted.

"Ah, he has two drinks and the Georgia comes out," one of his friends called as we walked away. We could hear his friends laughing as he led me to an empty corner on the other side of the deck.

He took my drink and placed it on the railing next to his, and then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me gently. I grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket and pulled him closer, kissing the man for all I was worth. We'd get down to the scene I witnessed when I showed up, but my anger was fading with every swipe of his tongue.

He pulled away and took a deep breath. "Good God, you look amazin'. Now, why were ya pissed when you walked over? Oh, and don't think I'm done with Felix for manhandlin' my woman," he informed.

"Oh, you're pissed at Felix because he had his arm around me? How about that little scene I walked up on with Gianna hanging on you? How was I supposed to take that? I don't know any of these people, and I know she's Felix's girlfriend _now,_ but when I walked up, I had no idea who the fuck she was," I pointed out.

"What in the world…oh! Honey, she was complainin' her feet were hurtin', and when Felix left to go get him and Pete a beer, she just leaned against my shoulder. I didn't touch that woman, I swear. I've known Gia as long as I've known Fe. She went with him when he went to Harvard for his master's, and I haven't seen her in a while. Babe, you'll really like her and Charlotte. I'm just happy that De dumped that bitch, Jane. Now, you should know beyond a shadow of a doubt you're the only girl for me," he explained with a kiss to my neck.

He slid his tongue up my neck and whispered, "You look fuckhot sexy," as his tongue flicked my earlobe, reminding me I wasn't wearing any panties. I shouldn't have listened to Rosalie.

"Thanks. Rose and Alice helped me pick it out. So we should get back to your friends," I suggested in hopes I stood a chance of calming my horny ass down.

He turned us so my back was to the wall, and he stealthily ran his hands up my ribs and grazed his thumbs over my hard nipples as he continued to kiss my neck. When he felt the nipples, he pulled back with a cocked eyebrow in my direction. "Where's your bra?" he whispered. I felt my face flush, and I looked down to see his thumbs were actually circling my nipples.

"Um, in a bag at the store along with my jeans, t-shirt, and panties," I responded nonchalantly.

"Pa…panties? You're not wearin' any panties?" he whispered as his hands glided down my body and rested on my ass where he indecently groped, looking for that absent panty line.

"Well, this dress is kind of tight, and you could see the outline, so I decided to go without. Same thing with the bra. We should get back to your friends," I teased. I picked up my drink and skirted around him, crossing the deck and rejoining the group. I turned to look over my shoulder and saw the boy was dumbfounded. _Rosalie is one smart woman_.

\\\

_**The next chapter is more of the happy hour…from our Georgia boy's perspective. Can't wait to hear from you!**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Hello! Thank you all so much for your reviews. I love each and every one of them. **_

_**Thank you to all who voted for "Come Home" at The Lemonade Stand. I truly appreciated your support. Also, thanks to all of you who are rec'ing my stories. I've seen an uptick in interest, and it makes me as giddy as a school girl. Ysar made me a kick-ass banner. I just have to figure out how to link it on my profile!**_

_**Scorpio11 is my beta, and she's incredible. **_

_**SMeyer owns the franchise characters. I've only borrowed them.**_

_**\\\**_

39.

EDWARD

_Fuck. Me. Sideways._

As I stood on the deck of the bar and watched the fuckhot woman who was going to be my wife in a matter of months sashay the finest ass I've ever seen back to the group of idiots I called friends, I was truly speechless. _No bra or panties? Jesus._

I picked up my drink and followed her because I was fucking hypnotized by the sway, and as I approached the group, I saw everyone turn toward the door. I looked to see the last fucking thing I wanted to see…Heidi. I ducked behind Missy Hudson's husband and watched Heidi walk over to the group, greeting everyone with air kisses. _God, my nuts are gonna be hurtin' tomorrow. _

I slowly approached the group just as Felix was introducing Bella. "And, this beautiful woman is Cullen's fiancée, Bella. Bellsy, this is Heidi Schultz." I heard Gia say "Schlutz" at the same time, and I chuckled.

"Oh, _really_? I was under the impression Cullen played for the other team," Heidi bitched.

I saw Bella slug back her drink and smile. "He does. Am I not the hottest transvestite you've ever met? I could teach you how to use duct tape to lift your titties to a more respectable level," Bella taunted. Everyone laughed, which immediately pissed off Heidi. I had to get in there before it became an all-out cat-fight.

"Darlin', would ya like another drink?" I asked, ignoring Heidi altogether.

"Oh, baby, your _friend_ is here. I know you remember Heidi," Bella hissed in my direction. _Yep…they're gonna hurt._

"Heidi, how are ya?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist. God, knowing she wasn't wearing anything other than the dress was driving me fucking crazy.

"I'm doing very well, aren't I, baby?" she purred as she wrapped her arm around Demitri's waist. I looked around the group and saw everyone had the same look as me. _WTF?_

I looked at De and saw he immediately looked uncomfortable. "Heidi, I thought you were in New York," he commented sharply.

"I put it off until next week. I thought it would be fun to have the three day weekend with you," Heidi replied as she trailed a red talon down the front of his shirt. She looked absolutely nothing like she did when I hooked-up with her during college. Apparently, her new favorite hobby was plastic surgery.

"I'm going to the restroom. I'll be back," Bella called as she turned toward the door and slid away from me. I saw every guy I knew from school turn and watch her walk away, and I was frantic.

"I'll be right back, y'all. Drinks?" I asked. They all shouted their orders as I walked away taking the same trail Bella had taken as she left.

I followed her down the hallway and just before she closed the door, I slid my foot in to stop it. She pulled it open and saw me standing there. She smiled and pulled me inside before I knew what was happening. "So, how was it seeing your old fuckbuddy?" Bella asked as she walked into the stall and closed the door.

"Bella, honey, that woman you saw was never my fuckbuddy, okay? I…I shouldn't have pushed ya to come to this," I replied as I paced the ladies room.

I listened for anything, and after a minute, I said, "I thought ya had to go."

She laughed. "I can't _go_ with you in here, jackass. Get out. Oh, get me another drink, by the way," she ordered. I opened the door and closed it, standing still. I heard her do her business, and after the flush, she walked out smoothing her dress. When she saw me leaning against the door, she jumped.

"I thought you left," she snapped as she washed her hands.

"Darlin', we're gonna get married. I think you can pee in the same room as me," I teased as I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her, resting my hands on her flat stomach and kissing my favorite place on her neck. It wasn't my favorite place on her body because those places were further south, but on her neck, right below her ear…yeah, that was it.

She pulled a paper towel from the machine and turned to look at me. "Got a condom?" she asked.

"A con…what?" I asked. The woman was confusing as hell.

"A condom? Got one?" she repeated.

"No. As far as I know, we don't use 'em," I responded.

"Shame. I was kinda thinking we could fuck in here, but since I don't have on panties, it would be a little messy," she stated.

_Dear Lord in Heaven, my dick is gonna bust my zipper._

"I think it's time to go," I announced as I took her hand and led her back to the deck to say good-bye. "Y'all, we need to take off. We're goin' to see Bella's parents tomorrow, and it's a long drive, but let's get together soon. Fe, when will you be back around?" I asked as Bella spoke with Charlotte and Peter.

"When's the bachelor party?" Felix asked. Hell, I hadn't even thought about the shit leading up to the wedding. I needed a best man, and maybe a groomsman, depending on whether Bella had more than a maid-of-honor, which I guessed she would because I knew she was close to Rosalie and Alice.

"Well, best man, you tell me," I announced. It was a shit way to ask him, but he knew me better than almost anyone, and just because we'd lost touch didn't mean we weren't close.

"YES!" Felix hissed. Gia laughed as she hugged me.

Felix clapped his hands, catching everyone's attention in our group. "Gents, I'm the Best Man for the upcoming nuptials of the adorable Bella Swan and the asshole Edward Cullen. I'll be soliciting ideas for a bachelor party for our friend. Make sure I have everyone's e-mail address before I leave," he announced to the crowd. There was a round of applause, to which I lifted my hand and smiled.

"Well, Felix, let me remind you of one thing. There's also a bachelorette party. Gianna, Charlotte, I work at _Alice's Attic_. It's a trendy little shop on Boundary. Come in, or Gia, call me there, and I'll let you know what my sister plans for mine," Bella responded with a wink. That wasn't what I wanted to hear at all.

##

"You're going to get a ticket," Bella recited repeatedly as I sped through the streets in a hurry to get home. How the fuck she couldn't tell I was dying, I didn't know, but _I. Was. Dying._

"I'll gladly pay the fine. Where'd ya get that dress?" I asked, trying to occupy my mind with anything I could besides how fucking sexy she looked tonight. As we left, I'd actually picked her up and carried her to the car because the fucking shoes were slowing her down too much, and I was desperate to get home.

"At the store. So, um, I like most of your friends," Bella enlightened. If I was a smart man, I'd have just told her I was glad, but I was never labeled a smart man. "Who didn't ya like?" I asked.

She laughed. "Heidi, the ho-bag."

"She ain't a friend," I clarified. I knew that shit was going to be a problem, but she had not one fucking thing to worry about. I worshiped the ground the woman walked on, and if she didn't know it, I wasn't doing something right.

"Yeah, well, now she seems to be Demitri's friend," she responded as I took the exit from the highway and headed toward home.

"He's a damn fool if he's fuckin' around with her, but she doesn't hold a candle to you, so you've got nothin' to worry about, sugar," I assured.

"I really like Felix and Peter. Charlotte and Gianna are very nice as well," she commented.

"Yeah, and I think Felix likes you a little _too_ much," I responded, remembering him having his hands all over her when she first arrived.

She giggle snorted as she took my hand and squeezed it. "I could say the same about you and Gia. You know I love you. We're not going to let silly things come between us," she issued.

"Yessum," I replied as I picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. Hearing her sigh a little made me quite happy.

Ten minutes later, we were finally in the apartment, and I didn't bother letting her get beyond the front door. I pulled up her dress, seeing that gorgeous ass I loved, and I pinned her against the wall with her back to my front.

"I'm sorry, sugar, but I can't wait," I apologized as I quickly opened my belt and pants while I sucked on her gorgeous neck. In the shoes, she was just the right fucking height for me to stroke into her, and I did. Once I felt myself inside her, I took a breath and let it out, willing my body to slow down because I didn't want it to be a quick fuck. It wasn't going to be romantic, but I was going to make damn sure she got as much out of it as I was planning to get.

"_Edward,_" she moaned, which caused me to smile. I reached around her hips and found her clit, hoping to get her to the same fever pitch I was at because I'd been hard for the whole two hours we were there after she showed up. I circled it, not exactly touching it because I knew her body enough to know it would wind her up faster.

I slowly moved in and out of her as she turned her head and our lips met. At that moment, I began slowly stroking just over her swollen clit as my tongue in her mouth coaxed her to follow me into the bliss that we both knew so well.

The fact I would be the only man who would ever get to satisfy the gorgeous woman in whom I was buried, physically and emotionally, always added another level of passion to our encounters. "Please, harder," she begged against my mouth.

I picked up my pace as I continued, and when I felt her spasm around me, I closed my eyes and let go. I braced my hands against the wall to hold myself up because I was about to drop, but Jesus, I couldn't wipe the smile from my face.

Once we were both breathing normally and I'd slipped from her, I adjusted her dress and pulled up my pants, not bothering to close them. "Hungry?" I asked as she walked down the hallway toward the bathroom.

"Um, sure. Whatever you want," she called as I watched the gorgeous ass disappear, much to my dismay.

I opened the fridge and found the leftovers of the spaghetti and meatballs I'd come home to on Wednesday night. I slipped them into the microwave and peeled off my jacket and tie, tossing them over a kitchen chair.

When the food was heated, I made one plate and carried it and the remainder of the red wine we'd started back to the bedroom. We needed to talk about her bachelorette party because I had some rules I was going to levy. I was sure she'd be pissed, but I was the groom, and it was my prerogative to lay down the law…_well, I probably wouldn't exactly lay down the law. I'd probably just beg her not to go to a male strip club while visions of Chippendale dancers pranced through my head._

##

"So, no male strippers?" Bella clarified.

"Nope," I responded as I offered her a forkful of spaghetti.

"Then no female strippers."

"Agreed."

"Where are you going to have it?"

"I don't know. Felix will likely want to go to Vegas," I responded, knowing that was his go-to place for a party. I couldn't remember how many times we'd gone to Atlantic City for the weekend after we turned twenty-one because Felix liked to gamble but Vegas was too far from school.

"Vegas, huh? Okay, I think I'm going to suggest we girls go to, _ummmm,_ oh, I know. Cancun. I wanna go to Mexico," Bella announced as she took the fork from me and took a bite of the food, followed by a swig from the bottle of wine because I couldn't carry glasses with everything else.

She was wearing my white dress shirt, and I was in my boxers and undershirt. We were sitting on the bed with the television playing in the background. It was the Braves and the Cardinals, but I wasn't watching the game. Her announcement of wanting to go to Mexico for her bachelorette party made me nervous.

"Are ya gonna invite Tanya?" I asked. At least if my sister was there, she'd keep an eye on things.

"Are you gonna invite Emmett?"

"I, um, yeah. Will Rose let him go?"

"She will because she'll go to Cancun with me, so he'll get a pass. So, who will you invite?"

I thought about my group of friends, and I could count off on my fingers the number of people I wanted to invite. There would be Felix, of course. Peter, if he could get away, Alec, De, Emmett and Jasper. I knew I needed to invite Andy, but I just couldn't see him adding anything to the mix. Unfortunately, Bella would invite my sister, and if Tanya found out I hadn't invited Andy, she'd be pissed. I let go a sigh and turned to look at her.

"Fe, Peter, Alec, De, Em, Jazz, and I guess Andy, though I pray to God he can't get off work. Hey, do you think Jake and Quil would go?" I asked because whether I wanted to admit it or not, I really liked her friends. Bella laughed hysterically as she set the empty plate on the bedside table and took the bottle of wine from me, swigging back a huge drink.

"You want to take two gay guys along on your bachelor party?" she teased as she passed the bottle to me. I took a drink and smiled.

"Well, think about it. They're the last two guys who would want to go to a strip club, so they could counter Felix and Emmett. I don't give a shit they're gay. Nobody else will either," I assured.

After we drained the bottle, we turned off the lights, and I made love to the woman. Just like every other time, it was incredible. Once she settled into sleep, I began formulating a _new _plan.

\\\

_**Oh, so rules about the bachelor/bachelorette party are being issued…this could be quite interesting.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Thank you so much for your reviews. We're going on the bachelorette party! WOO-HOO! (We're now apparently WOO-HOO girls!)**_

_**Scorpio11 – Best Beta ever, even if she busts my balls!**_

_**SMeyer – owns. Me – Borrows.**_

_**\\\**_

40.

BELLA

"Rosalie, are you sure the Fourth of July weekend is the best time to go to Mexico?" I asked as she showed up at the apartment with Alice to pick me up.

"The boys are in Atlantic City, and you've got a break from school. Siobhan's getting ready to go on vacation when we get back, so this is the perfect time to go. Quit bitching and get packed," Rosalie ordered as Alice perused my closet.

"Why'd they decide to go to Atlantic City?" I asked. I knew a lot of negotiations went on over the last month, but I was sure they'd decided on Vegas. I was quite surprised when Rosalie informed me they were going to AC. I was pissed at Edward for not coming clean about it, but maybe he didn't know. Emmett and Felix had apparently been in contact, so I was going to give my fiancé the benefit of the doubt.

"I don't know. Felix mentioned some shit about old stomping grounds, and Em's never been, so I guess that's why. We need to get a move on, Bells. Our flight leaves in three hours," Rosalie complained.

She and Alice packed my suitcase without my input, and when we were ready to go, there was a limo outside the building. "Seriously? This is a little over the top," I scolded Rosalie.

"This isn't _my_ doing," Rosalie responded. I looked at Alice and saw she was shaking her head as well.

The driver walked up to us with a smile. "Ladies, my name is Jackson. We've got two stops to make, but there's champagne for you. Who's the bride?" the large man asked. Rose and Alice both pointed to me, and I blushed, which brought a laugh from him.

"Then you must be Bella. Well, ma'am, there's something inside for you," he informed as he opened the door and helped us inside. I saw three bottles of what appeared to be very expensive champagne in a large bucket, and there was an envelope on the seat next to a carry-on bag.

I slid over the seat and picked up the envelope. I saw Edward's script on the front, and I smiled, opening it and pulling out the card. The cover had a monogram of an "E," a "C," and an "I." Apparently, we had monogrammed stationary already. I flipped it open and saw his message.

_Sugar,_

_Jackson assured me he'd take good care of you, so I'm trusting him. The bag has all of the things I think you'll need during the flight, and I really hope you have a great time in Cancun. I'll miss you. Wear sunscreen._

_Be a good girl!_

_All my love,_

_Edward_

I smiled and couldn't keep from passing it to Rose and Alice, hearing their romantic sighs. I pillaged through the bag, finding a blanket, neck pillow, a bottle of water, which I knew I couldn't get passed security, and two magazines. After I pulled them out, I saw ear plugs and a sleep mask which caused me to laugh. There was also another envelope inside. I pulled it out and opened it, finding a credit card with my name on it.

I huffed and heard Alice and Rosalie laugh. There was also another note. It was simple and to the point, just like Edward.

_Don't bitch. Use it. Love you, E_

"Wow, a black card. Impressive," Rosalie commented as she settled into the seat after opening a bottle of champagne and pouring three glasses.

We finished the bottle before our next stop. When Jess and Kim climbed in, I squealed. "I'm so glad you guys are coming. I didn't know you'd be able to swing it!" I gushed. Okay, I was a little on my way to drunk, but what the hell.

Rosalie popped the second bottle and filled the glasses. We giggled and sang along with the music Jackson was playing until we made our third stop.

When Charlotte got into the car, I squealed again. _Let's be clear, I'm not a squealer, but I was so fucking excited I couldn't contain myself._ "Char, I'm so happy you're coming," I gushed yet again. _If I was sober, I'd hate myself._

"Well, Pete's going with the boys, so I made the time. Actually, Gia's going to meet us there. She's very excited. I'm Charlotte," Char introduced herself to Rose as she opened the third bottle and topped off glasses.

"Bella's drunk, but I'm her sister, Rosalie. That's our friend, Alice. This is Kim and Jess. Edward's sister Tanya is meeting us there as well," Rosalie did the honors.

"Oh, Rose, you're gonna love Gia. She's as beautiful as you, but she's a brunette," I slurred as I downed my champagne. _Oh hell, lookout Mexico…here we come._

_##_

I was sleeping so peacefully until Rosalie snapped the eye mask on my face. I whipped it off and gave her a stern look, which caused all of my friends to laugh. To be fair, I had passed out, but not before I noticed we were flying on a private plane to Mexico.

"Rosalie Lillian, that was completely uncalled for," I sniped, causing another laugh.

"Well, we've landed. Did you want us to leave you sleeping on the plane?" Rosalie asked.

"How does poor Edward get any rest?" Alice asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked as the plane taxied to the gate.

"You snore like an old man! I pity whoever has to share a room with you," Alice responded, garnering a laugh from my friends.

"Ladies, if anyone would like to freshen up, the pilot has turned off the seatbelt sign. There are two lavs, one at the back and one at the front," the flight attendant instructed.

"I'm first," I called because I had to pee like a racehorse. I'd sobered up substantially, and I was grateful for the Advil Alice had forced on me before I passed out. After I finished my business, I looked at the mess that was me, and I was grateful no one knew me besides the five women who were with me.

I washed my face, and I opened the door. "Next," I called. One at a time, they filed into the bathrooms, and once we were all ready, they rolled a staircase up to the door, and we all strolled down it. When I looked around, I knew we weren't in Mexico.

"Rosalie, where the fuck are we?" I asked as we walked into the small private terminal. There was a man standing there with a sign that read, "Sugar." I laughed. Gia flew at us, and we all squealed again as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Welcome to…" Gia began and Rosalie clapping her hand over Gia's mouth didn't make me suspicious at all.

"She doesn't know where we are. So, where's your luggage? Oh, I'm Rosalie, Bella's big sister," Rose barked out. I saw Gianna cower a bit, and it shocked me. Gianna seemed very confident, but even she succumbed to the force that was my sister.

"It's outside in the limo. I was sent in to look for you. Tanya's already here," Gianna responded.

"Ladies, I'm here to take you to your hotel," the man with the sign instructed.

"Put this on," Rosalie demanded, handing me the sleep mask.

"No way. Where the hell are we?" I complained.

"Fine, Alice?" Rose stated. Suddenly, Alice was all over me with her damn hands over my eyes as they guided me out of the fucking terminal. I was about to hip check her when I heard the most wonderful sound in the world. Edward's laugh.

"Let her go. I'm sure I'll get my ass kicked, but let her go," he ordered. When Alice removed her hands, I saw him in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that gave me lady wood, standing next to the biggest fucking limo I'd ever seen.

"You ass! You're supposed to be in Atlantic City," I shouted as I threw myself at him. He picked me up and kissed me with a smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled away.

"Sorry, sugar, but I couldn't let ya have a bachelorette party in Mexico. Some cabana boy coulda come along and stolen ya. I'd never chance that. You're not pissed, are ya?" he whispered. _God, how could I be pissed? _

"God, no. Where the hell are we, by the way?" I asked as Tanya climbed out of the limo. She looked upset, and that immediately made me worry.

"We're in Vegas," everyone said at once as if it should have been obvious. Hell, I'd never been, and I didn't notice anything in the small private terminal that suggested we were in Vegas.

I flipped them all off, and everyone laughed at me. The man with the sign, who I assumed was the limo driver, came out with a huge cart with our luggage, which was a lot of bags, and packed them into the back. "Where are the other guys? Did you go to a strip club last night?" I asked. He'd left the night before, claiming one whole day would be eaten up with travel. Since it only took a few hours to get to Vegas, I knew there had to be naked women involved somewhere.

"Uh, no, it was definitely not a _strip_ club. Get in, and I'll tell y'all the story. I was sworn to secrecy by everyone except Jake and Quil, but it's too damn funny not to tell ya," Edward teased.

We all piled into the limo and after Tanya and Gia were introduced to everyone, Edward began his story. "So, we got here about 8:30 last night. We checked in and then decided to get food. We went to a steak place called '_Cut_' at 'Palazzo'. After we ate, we were trying to decide where to go gamble when Quil and Jake announced they'd picked up tickets to a show that started at eleven. It was at the '_Riviera_', so we took cabs there and gambled for a while.

"At ten-thirty, we showed up at the theater, and I immediately knew what kind of show it was, but the rest of 'em were busy lookin' at these showgirls who had been walkin' around the casino, so when the women went inside, everybody followed 'em without lookin' around too much.

"Jake, that jackass, pulled the hostess to the side and must've told the person I was the groom, so we were seated at the very front of the place at a big table. I looked around, and how the others couldn't figure out where we were, I'll never understand, but they didn't. When the show started, this Joan Rivers look-alike came out and started tellin' jokes," he continued.

"What kind of show was it?" Alice asked, slapping her hands on her thighs.

"I'm gettin' there. So anyway, _Joan_ introduced _Liza_, and Quil and Jake went batshit crazy. Emmett leaned over and said, 'Ain't she really old? I mean, back in the day she was a good looking broad, but…' I cracked up, as did Jake and Quil. So, these _stars_ keep coming out, and when one of 'em comes out dressed like Marilyn Monroe, Emmett gives me a funny look.

"After she sang "Diamonds _Aren't_ a Girl's Best Friend," she hiked up her dress and showed us her dick. I thought the other six were gonna shit themselves. That's when it finally sunk in we were at a drag show. Felix swears it was your doin', sugar," Edward explained. We were howling with laughter at the story. I could totally see Felix or Emmett not immediately catching on, but I'd have given Jasper and Peter a lot more credit, especially with Peter being a Special Agent with the FBI. I was pretty sure Andy didn't get it even after they explained it to him.

"What the hell did Andy do?" I asked, glancing at Tanya who seemed to suddenly stop laughing.

"Um, Andy, um, shit. Well, he didn't show. We waited for him at the airport, but he never showed up," Edward responded, taking his sister's hand and squeezing it. I knew there was more to the story, but I wasn't going to push it. Most of the people in the car were strangers to her, and I'd never put her on the spot like that.

Rosalie seemed to pick up on the tension because she said, "I'm actually surprised Emmett didn't realize it faster. He is a hawk on tits, and if he couldn't tell those guys were wearing padding, he must be slipping." Everyone laughed, taking the focus off of Tanya. I saw Rosalie wink at her when everyone began chatting.

"Where are we staying?" Jess asked. That was something I wanted to know myself.

"We're all at the '_Wynn Encore Tower_'. You girls have a two-bedroom apartment you'll be sharin' with De and Alec. They're lookin' forward to meetin' ya. The rest of us have suites. Ours is very nice," Edward whispered the last part to me.

"Um, what about me?" Tanya whispered. I felt awful for her. Everyone was getting paired off except her. I should have known Andy would do something to fuck it up for her.

"If ya don't mind, Jake and Quil were more than happy to move into a two bedroom apartment. They'd be happy to share it with ya. They plan to make damn sure ya have a good time," I heard Edward whisper to his sister as he kissed the top of her head. _How sweet was that_?

The car stopped, and Edward leaned over. "Ah, we're here, ladies. Let's get y'all settled and get drinks in your hands. I think we're gonna have a great time," he suggested. The door opened quickly, and the driver helped us all bale out. I was the last one to get out, and when I appeared at the door, Edward shoved me back inside.

"Can ya give us just a minute, Rocco?" he asked the driver. The guy nodded and Edward got back inside with me.

"They've gotta get the luggage anyway. You're not mad I hijacked your party, are ya?" he asked nervously. I climbed onto his lap and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately to let him know I was anything but mad.

When I pulled away, I saw the smile on his face. "So, private plane, limo rides, fancy hotel. What else do you have up your sleeve?" I surmised.

"I told ya I'm gonna spoil ya. I got y'all the plane because I figured you'd get a little rowdy, and I didn't want to have to wait if they diverted the flight. The limos were just more convenient. The accommodations are a gift from Felix. He and Gia paid for all of them, along with the guys' flights yesterday. Fuckin' Andy. That bastard didn't even have the courtesy to call and say he wasn't comin'. Tan was about to tell me the story when y'all showed up. All I know is she's done with the ignorant fuck, and she's filed for divorce. She's stayin' with Momma and Daddy," he informed.

"Shit. Is she gonna be okay? This is probably the last place she wants to be," I replied.

"This is probably the _best_ place for her to be. It'll get her mind off shit for a few days, and I plan to get her alone to talk to her about shit at some point. Oh, and I bought y'all a spa day tomorrow. We thought we'd all go out together tonight, and then the two parties can split tomorrow night. Sunday afternoon, we thought maybe the couples might wanna spend time alone, and then Sunday night, there's a fireworks thing in the desert. Felix rented a party bus to take us and bring us back. We all go home on Monday," he listed off.

Just as I was about to have a mini make-out session with my handsome fiancé, the door opened, and Emmett looked in. "No, they're not doin' it yet, but I think I'm about two minutes early," he shouted to the large group of people behind him.

"Listen, _Judy_," Edward taunted with a cocked eyebrow, causing Emmett to close quickly close the door.

"What's that about?" I asked.

"He thought the Judy Garland impersonator had the best tits," Edward told me before we started laughing. I knew it was going to be a great time, and I couldn't wait to get the party started.

\\\

_**Surprised that he hijacked the party? The next chapter…I still laugh when I read it! **_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Happy Friday! Happy February! Thank you for all of your reviews and support. Love hearing from you!**_

_**Scorpio11 is my beta, and man, is she relentless on things. It does, however, make for a better story for you, no matter how much she slaps my hands for things like how many people are actually on this damn trip. I seem to have an inability to count. She doesn't. BTW - We have eight chapters left, JSYK.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I borrow…**_

_**So, let's go get Edward's accounting of the night before the girls arrived…**_

_**\\\**_

41.

EDWARD

I looked around as we sat at a horseshoe-shaped table while the biggest son-of-a-bitch I'd ever seen in a skirt put down a bottle of Jack and a bottle of Patron along with eight shot glasses. I looked at Jake and Quil, and they were giggling like six-year old girls.

We'd settled into our rooms at the hotel, had dinner at a great steak house, and we were being treated by Jake and Quil to a "show." I had a pretty good idea what kind of show it was, too. "This place is nice, but what's with all the leather and shit," Peter remarked as he looked around at the furnishings. I looked back at Jake who was nearly on the floor.

Quil cleared his throat. "It's a, uh, different kind of show than what you white boys are used to. I mean, didn't the title give it away? '_La Cage_'?" he prompted. I looked around at my friends and saw they were all fucking clueless. I thought they were a hell of a lot smarter, but apparently, the men dressed like female showgirls had them all thinking with their dicks.

Emmett's eyes lit up. "Wait is this like some sort of sex show? Like a BDSM kinda sitch? I'm not into that shit, but I've seen my fair share of porn," he commented anxiously as he rubbed his palms together.

"Um, I don't think that's exactly it, is it boys?" I asked, turning to see Quil and Jake trying not to laugh.

"It's more of a musical-type show, isn't it Quil?" Jake asked, trying to keep his shit together.

Just then, the damn lights flashed, and the stage lights came on. Jasper reached for the liquor and began pouring shots. He didn't know how damn smart that was because I was pretty sure when my buddies figured out what the hell was gonna happen, they'd be drinking the place dry because the table where we were seated prohibited us from slipping out without drawing attention to ourselves.

I grabbed a shot of Jack, knocking it back as I braced myself. The first performer came out, and "she" was supposed to be Joan Rivers. She made jokes about not grabbing the performers as they worked the room because you might grab onto something you weren't expecting. Everyone except me, Jake and Quil, looked confused.

I was certain when she said, "Okay, boys. These ladies are all packing, _cocked_ and ready for you. Let's get the show on the road," they'd catch on, but Emmett and Felix only touched their shot glasses to each other and settled back.

When the first performer, who was introduced as Liza Minnelli, came out and began singing about how life was a cabaret, Emmett leaned over and whispered, "Ain't she really old? I mean, back in the day she was a good looking broad, but…" I couldn't hold back. I cracked up, as did Jake and Quil.

_Lady _after_ lady_ came out and performed. When the one who looked like Judy Garland came out to sing "Over the Rainbow" the rainbow flags dropped from the ceiling, causing Quil and Jake to stand up and cheer, along with a lot of other people in the auditorium. "I don't get it, but that chick's got some great tits. I wish to hell she'd take her top off," Emmett whispered.

I couldn't take it. "You do know that's not really Judy Garland, right? I mean, she's dead," I responded as I poured myself another Jack.

"I know, but that doesn't mean _that_ chick ain't stacked," Emmett responded. I could see Jasper looked a little dumbfounded, but I thought maybe he was catching on.

Finally, toward the end, Joan Rivers came out and announced, "Our next performer is none other than Marilyn Monroe. Don't fondle the goods boys. She just might explode. She's got a little twist on this song because she's got something that's more a girl's best friend than diamonds. I'll let her explain. I give you, Marilyn."

I turned to Emmett and saw that he had a funny look on his face. She sang a very breathy version of "Diamonds _Aren't_ a Girl's Best Friend," and when she finished, she hiked up her dress and showed us her dick. I looked around the table and saw my five friends were in shock.

"No fucking way," Felix gasped.

"Holy shit," Jasper added.

"You brought us to a fucking drag show?" De asked as he turned to Jake and Quil who were simply laughing their asses off.

Peter and Alec appeared to be dumbstruck, and when I saw five sets of eyes staring at me, I laughed. "Y'all have to be the dumbest fucks I've ever met in my life. Hell, I knew before we ever sat down what this was. Y'all can't tell me that _hostess_ didn't strike a chord?" I asked.

"God, this is so fucking priceless. Well, Cullen, you won't get your ass in trouble from Bells for _this_," Jacob announced, reminding Emmett and me of _Strippergate_. I looked at Emmett, and he laughed.

"Before Cher comes out, we make a pact…nobody ever finds this out, deal?" Emmett issued, placing his hand in the middle of the table as the servers circulated at what appeared to be an intermission. Everyone placed their hands on top of the others', and we agreed…well, they agreed. I had my fingers crossed behind my back. There was no way I wasn't telling Bella.

##

The next day, I picked up the girls at the airport, and we drove back to the hotel. After we all met in the lobby and everyone was introduced, Felix clapped his hands. "Okay, I suggest we go out by the pool for the afternoon. We can gamble our fortunes away tonight. Show of hands?"

Everyone was in agreement, except Bella. "Um, I don't think I have a bathing suit," she announced.

"Oh yeah you do. Actually, you've got three," Rosalie corrected. I saw Bella look at me nervously, so I pulled her away to find out what the hell was wrong.

"What's wrong? You were goin' to Mexico. I know you've got bathin' suits," I told her as Gia reminded Felix that the last time he'd been in Vegas, he'd dropped about twenty-grand, and she wasn't putting up with it this time.

"Edward, I was going to be in Mexico with seven girlfriends who all know that I had a C-section. Your friends don't know anything about that, do they? The swimsuits Rosalie bought me are a bit skimpy, and I'm just not comfortable showing that much skin in front of those guys. I just…it's too embarrassing," she complained.

That shit was unacceptable. I decided the easiest thing was to address it head-on. I pulled her back to the group with me and turned to address my college friends and Peter. "Okay, let's clear the air. You guys don't know this but everyone else does. Bella, spill," I ordered, seeing the mortified look on her face.

"Go on," I urged.

Emmett threw his hands in the air. "Bella did this incredible thing for Rosalie and me. She carried our twins last year as our surrogate. Actually, she was a virgin at the time, but I assume that's been taken care of," Emmett announced rather loudly.

"Oh, God," Bella gasped. Rosalie's resounding smack to the back of his head certainly left an impression.

I saw Gia and Charlotte obviously hadn't known either, but if we were all going to spend the weekend together, we might as well just get it all out in the open.

"So, Bella had your babies?" Alec asked. He was the dumbest of our friends. I was actually surprised that much registered with him. I still thought he paid one of the smart nerds we knew to get him through college.

"Fine. Yes, I carried Lilly and Nicki for Rose and Em. And, yes, I was a virgin at the time. Those girls weighed five pounds each, and while the entire experience was wonderful, the after effects have been less than desirable. I'd really prefer not to wear a bathing suit with Rose, Gia, Tanya, and Kim around," Bella answered.

"Hey!" Alice, Jess, and Charlotte protested.

"I'm sorry, but you can't say you're not intimidated by the four of them. I sure as hell am. Hell, we're like a midget rodeo compared to those four," Bella announced.

Everyone cracked up, and Felix cleared his throat. "Look, I think it's great you did that for your sister. That's a very admirable thing to do. As far as the virgin thing, well good on you, Cullen. Bellsy, don't worry about it. Hell, Pete's still a virgin, and he's been married for two years." Thankfully, everyone laughed, and it took the tension out of the group.

"Okay, we'll meet at the pool in thirty," Felix determined. We all agreed, and after the luggage was sorted, we went our separate ways. I was anxious to get Bella alone because even being away from her for one night had been trying.

I let us into our suite, and after the bellman left with a generous tip in hand, she looked around. "God, this is incredible." Yeah, the room was great, but seeing her in it made it so much better.

"It's a lot better now. So, we can be late, if you're interested," I tempted as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on her sexy mouth. She wrapped her arms around my neck and curled her leg around mine giving me the green light I was looking for.

I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, crawling onto the bed and pulling her with me. I settled over her, pressing my hard-on into her center and moving enough to get the friction I craved. "God, I love you. Five weeks, sugar," I whispered as I kissed down her neck to her chest.

I moved to my knees and pulled her top off. As I kissed along her chest, I reached behind her and popped her bra. Once I had the woman naked, my tongue made it known to her I thought she had the most incredible body in the world. I was lucky enough to have her return the favor with her mouth on me until I squealed a little with my release. I was perfectly fine with not going any further. I planned to make sure the woman had a predominant limp the next morning when she went to the spa with her friends.

She was in the bathroom cleaning up and changing into the bathing suit, and I could hear her bitching the whole time. "Come out, Bella," I yelled as I tied the string on my trunks.

"No," she yelled back.

"I see you naked every fuckin' day. Come out," I yelled again.

She opened the door and stepped out in one of my t-shirts. I furrowed my brow because I could see the faintest hint of a white bikini bottom, which had me mesmerized. "T-shirt off," I ordered.

She pulled it over her head to reveal a white bikini that caused me to spring wood even though I'd just had a spectacular blow job from the woman not ten minutes earlier. Fuck, she was toned and gorgeous. Her skin was pale, but it suited her delicate features perfectly. I was so fucking lucky.

"You're um…yeah, put the shirt back on," I demanded because I sure as fuck didn't want my friends seeing my girl's goods. She was stunning and built like fucking supermodel. The only thing she lacked was the height, but hell, she was so fucking gorgeous, it didn't matter. She was my petite sexpot, and my friends might be dumb, but they weren't stupid.

"I knew it," she whined as she pulled the shirt back on. Okay, maybe I was the stupid one in my group of friends. She totally took it the wrong way.

"_NO!_ I didn't mean it like that. You're stunning, Bella, and I just don't want to share that body with anyone," I responded like a fucking jerk.

"Look, just go. I'll change and come down…" she responded, fading off at the end. I realized what a dumbass I was and walked over to her.

"Bella, sugar, I love you. I'm a selfish, selfish prick. Trust me, my wanting ya to wear the t-shirt isn't because ya don't look good in that damn bikini. You look fuckin' incredible. It's just there are a lot of really good lookin' guys down at that pool, and when they get a look at you, I run a really good shot at gettin' my ass kicked," I tried to explain.

"You're full of shit," she answered. I pulled the t-shirt down over her body, grabbed her flip flops, and dragged her out of the room behind me. We went to the lobby level and out the back of the hotel to the pool.

I found our large group of friends had settled into a cabana with pitchers of drinks, already settling in to have a good time. Emmett looked up and saw us, laughing. "Okay, who had forty-five minutes?" he shouted to the group.

"That's me," Tanya yelled as she walked around the group collecting five-dollar bills. She turned to me and smiled. "You forget, I've spent time with y'all since ya starting doin' the dance," she teased, which brought a laugh from me.

"So, Bells, take it off," Rosalie ordered. Then, the rest of the group began chanting. I took my shirt off, and reached over, whisking my shirt off her. When they all got a look at the hot body, all chanting stopped.

The whistling didn't bother me as much as the "How the fuck is she with _him_," that came from none other than Jasper Whitlock. That pissed me off the most. I turned to Bella and saw her in a full-on state of embarrassment, so I took her hand and led her to the pool, picking her up and jumping in. The last time we were in a pool together was at my parents' place while she was pregnant. As I walked us into deeper water, I was anxious to recreate the moment.

"Are you seriously sporting wood?" Bella whispered as I pulled her legs around my waist. _How the fuck was that even a question?_

"How the hell could I not? You're so fuckin' hot. I don't know how the hell you don't see it. Even my fuckin' derelict friends can see it. Now, kiss me," I ordered. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me sweetly. The catcalls from the cabana didn't even dissuade me. I planted my hands on my girl's ass, and ground into her. I wasn't going to humiliate us, but I sure as hell was going to take advantage of feeling her against me.

After half an hour of tormenting ourselves, we separated and Bella got out of the pool. I, regrettably, had to stay in the pool until things calmed down in my trunks, but I had the opportunity to watch Bella laughing with her friends. I could see she was having a good time and hearing that made me happy.

The guys jumped in because the volleyball net was free, and we decided to play a game. We split into teams, with Quil volunteering to be the ref because we had an odd number since Emmett decided to sit out the game. The girls were drinking and laughing while they lay in the sun, and the game was severely compromised because every time we heard them laugh, all play stopped.

After an hour and a tie score because the only person who was really playing with any consistency was Jake, we climbed out of the pool to join the ladies. Felix, De, and Alec stopped me before we were back at the cabana. "So, a little clarification, please. When did you meet Bella?" Felix asked.

"She was about twenty weeks' pregnant," I answered.

"How the hell did you fall for a pregnant chick?" De, the shallowest of the group, asked.

"Okay, she's gorgeous as you can see, and she was doing a truly kind thing for her sister. I absolutely fell in love with her while she was pregnant, and it's never diminished," I responded.

"Do the kids know?" Alec asked. _Okay, Alec truly was the dimwit._

"They're seven months' old. I seriously doubt they understand it," I told him.

"You're a lucky mother fucker," Felix announced. The other two idiots nodded in agreement, and I was immediately smug. They were most definitely correct on that count.

##

"Come on eight!" Bella yelled at the dice. I was teaching her to play craps, and she was on a streak. We'd gone for dinner, and we were at _"New York, New York"_ to gamble. Bella looked incredible, and I followed her everywhere she went because not only were my lecherous friends giving her the eye, so were many of the other players at the table.

I had about five hundred spread over the table, and I was actually up a grand, so I wasn't complaining. She was my lucky charm. She wasn't betting, but I sure as fuck was. She rolled and hit a hard eight, winning me another grand.

"So?" I asked, waiting for her to finish bouncing up and down because her tits had me hypnotized. She wasn't wearing a bra because she was wearing a halter dress, and I couldn't put together more than one-word sentences.

"Okay, one more, and then can we get a drink?" she asked. I wasn't about to extoll the wisdom of never walking away from a streak, so if my girl wanted to move on, then I was fine.

"Let's skip this one and walk away with the two grand you won," I informed. She began clapping and jumping again, which had my eyes glued to her chest, just like every fucker around the table.

"We're out," I called to the table, placing the dice on the felt and grabbing my chips, tossing a fifty-dollar chip to the box guy. I took her hand and led her to a table at a nearby bar.

"What would you like?" I asked as she pulled the short skirt down a bit and crossed those gorgeous legs. The dress, which she told me was the same color as my eyes, was fucking stunning. It hit her mid-thigh, and the way it hugged her ass was breathtaking.

"Um, how about a vodka tonic? Oh, with a lime," she added. I smiled and kissed her forehead before I walked up to the bar.

"Fuck, she's hot. How much you think she charges?" some dick at the bar stated as I noticed him staring at my girl.

"Oh, son, I can tell ya, you're out of your league with that girl," I announced to the dick.

"Can I help you?" the bartender asked.

"Vodka tonic with a lime and Jack on the rocks with a lime as well," I ordered.

"You're paying her _and_ buying her drinks?" his idiot friend asked. I was so pissed off because nothing about my girl suggested she was a hooker except for the fact she was smoking hot.

"Well, you dick, as a matter of fact, that's my fiancée, so if you wanna keep spoutin' bullshit, you go right ahead and when ya piss me off enough, I'll just beat your ass and take my chances with the local authorities," I snapped. The two of them took me in, and I could tell they weren't going to back down, but I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Emmett and Felix.

"Problem?" Emmett asked with a smile. He was an intimidating mother fucker, and with Felix standing next to him, it was even better. I was feeling a little frisky, and those two assholes had pissed me off.

"Well, these boys were just suggestin' my fiancée was a girl for hire. They were just speculatin' how much she'd charge," I told Emmett. He looked at me like I was lying, and then he looked at the two jackoffs sitting next to me.

"Oh, _really_? These two assholes are suggesting that my sister is a hooker. Oh, I really wish you hadn't said that," Emmett replied. Before he could get around me, Felix had one of them on the ground by the throat.

"You _will_ apologize to my friend and his fiancée. You're a fucking idiot, and I guess you're mentally challenged not to see Bella's a quality woman. I feel sorry for you. You'll never have the opportunity to meet a lady as special as Bella," Felix gritted out.

Just then, my sister walked up and ground a spike heel into the guy's crotch. "Tan, what the hell are ya doin'?" I asked.

"Well, if Fe has this peckerwood on the ground, he's obviously done somethin' offensive. Felix, honey, let him up. I don't think he's goin' anywhere," she responded. She turned to the bartender and stated calmly, "Can y'all get security? I have the feelin' these gentlemen have overstayed their welcome." She didn't stop grinding that heel into him, which probably really fucking hurt.

Just then, security showed up, asking my sister what was going on. "These two jerks are making trouble. I'm highly offended, and with the amount of money I just dropped at the roulette table, I'd guess I spent more tonight than they've spent the whole time they've been here," Tanya explained.

After she took her heel out of the poor bastard's crotch, security dragged him and his friend out. Tanya turned to me and smiled. "So, what was the problem?"

"He may have suggested Bella was a prostitute," I responded quietly. Tanya smiled a scary-ass smile at me and stormed off.

"Where's she going?" Felix asked.

"Oh, it won't be good. You should go check on her before she gets arrested. I better get my girl her drink before she…" I started, turning to see several guys standing at the table talking to Bella, Rosalie, and Gia.

"I, uh, think we better get back," I suggested with a nod toward the table.

"Shit," Emmett added as we walked to the table. I squeezed by some big bastard and placed Bella's drink in front of her, sitting down next to her.

"Boys, can we help y'all?" I asked as Emmett and Felix sat down. The three guys who were standing there took us in and immediately turned to leave.

"Fuck's sake, I can't leave you alone for five minutes," I whispered in Bella's ear. She laughed as she sipped her drink, winking at me. Life with the woman was always going to be interesting.

\\\

_**Well, we covered some ground. I loved writing the first part of this one. God bless 'em. Can't wait to hear from you.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Thank you for your review, your support, and your entertaining comments! I love each and every one of them.**_

_**Scorpio11 is my incredible beta. She makes this far more desirable to read than if I'd just gone off on my own without her support.**_

_**SMeyer owns the characters. I just borrow them.**_

_**So, we're still in Vegas…**_

42.

BELLA

I opened my eyes and looked around the luxurious suite. It was the most incredible place I'd ever seen in my entire life, and the fact I was sleeping in a bed worthy of an award wasn't lost on me.

I ran the night through my head, trying to stave off the headache, but something kept circling the drain I couldn't quite get a handle on. I remembered being at a chapel, and all seventeen of us had been quite hammered. I remembered walking down an aisle seeing Edward at the other end, but then it kind of went a little dark. I quickly lifted my left hand, seeing only my engagement ring, but that didn't mean we hadn't had a drunken wedding in Vegas. _That would just be perfect, wouldn't it?_

I rolled onto my back, opening my eyes to the glaring streak of light between the blackout drapes on the windows of our suite. I turned into Edward's chest and reached down his arm to his left hand, grateful I didn't find a ring there. _But, if we didn't get married in Vegas, who did?_

I kissed his chest, knowing it would stir him because I already felt the morning wood. I shoved him on his back and climbed on top of him, knowing that sinking down on his hard cock would definitely get a reaction. "God…that feels a hell of a lot better than the pounding in my head right now," he rasped.

I laughed because I knew exactly what he meant. I remembered bottles of champagne being passed, but I couldn't remember why. I stopped moving and kissed his neck, staying away from his mouth because I felt like I'd eaten dirt the night before, and I couldn't imagine his breath being exactly minty fresh.

When his hands found my ass, he began moving me with greater purpose. "I read somewhere that an orgasm helps circulate the blood and helps relieve a headache," I educated as I continued.

After a very satisfying time, I rose from my slumped posture on his body and looked into his beautiful eyes. "So, did we get married last night?" I asked, embarrassed I didn't remember.

He chuckled as he gently rolled me on my back and kissed my cheek. Apparently, he wasn't exactly thrilled with my breath either.

"No, babe, we didn't, but someone in our group did. We're all supposed to meet for brunch, so let's start the medication and then get a hair of the dog," he suggested.

"You're seriously not going to tell me who it was?" I whined.

He chuckled. "I'll bet you a million dollars you can't guess who it was. The rest of us tried to talk 'em out of it, but you were their fucking cheerleader and egged 'em on. That made you the maid-of-honor. Let's shower. We're meetin' at noon," he advised. I was at a loss, so I followed him to the shower and prepared to figure out the mystery. I was sure once my head cleared I'd remember…well, I hoped I would.

##

"Come on, tell me," I begged as we rode the elevator down to the lobby.

"I won't tell ya, but I will give ya a hint. You determined the two of 'em were as dense as doormats, and I tend to agree, and when you suggested they should skip the bullshit and just tie the knot, they both agreed. Anything?" he asked.

We exited the elevator and made our way to the lobby where we were all meeting up for brunch. After, we were all going our separate ways until six in the evening when we were to go into the desert outside of Vegas to attend a fireworks show. Apparently, it was going to be catered, and it sounded incredible.

"God, Fe and Gia?" I guessed.

"Naw, though that's a good guess. Eventually, I think we'll be goin' to New York for a weddin' for those two," he responded.

We sat down with Jasper, Alice, Tanya, Rosalie, and Emmett. "Well, _that_ was quite a night," Alice stated.

"Okay, help me out. Who the hell…" I began.

"Nope. If you get help, the bet's off. You've gotta figure it out on your own," Edward announced.

"What's the bet?" Emmett asked, always ready to get in on the action.

I laughed. "A million dollars," I joked.

Just then, Felix and Gia sat down. "Who's ready for a Bloody Mary?" Felix asked. Edward raised his hand right away.

"I'd bet Bellsy is, too. The way you danced down the aisle led me to believe you were about five sheets in the wind," Felix responded.

_Danced? I'd danced down the aisle?_ I turned to Edward, seeing him laugh. "Yeah, ya did. Now, just to catch y'all up, Bella can't remember who got married. We've got a bet, so ya can't give it away. She's got until the happy couple shows up to figure it out. So, look who's sittin' here and none of them got married last night. You're time's runnin' out," Edward teased. It was then I had a flash from the night before.

"_God, he's gorgeous."_

"_Not as gorgeous as Edward."_

"_Maybe not to you, but to me, hell-to-the-yeah. I could definitely fall in serious lust with him."_

"_Well, if you lust after him, you should marry him. Skip all the dating bullshit and expense of the wedding and just go for it. Life's short."_

"_Oh! We should definitely get married. Hey, De, ya wanna marry me?"_

"_I can't really think of a reason why not. Let's go."_

It hit me like a cannonball. "Kim and Demitri!" I shouted just as the couple waltzed in with big smiles on their faces. It was then I remembered the cheap rings they'd picked and the cheesy flowers we'd all carried.

Jake and Quil sat in the pew as the friends of the happy couple. The rest of us, we were bridesmaids and groomsmen.

"Well, sugar, you win. I'll write ya a check when we get home," Edward responded. I looked at him and saw he was completely serious.

"No," I stated firmly.

"It doesn't matter because it's all half yours anyway. Champagne!" Edward called to the waitress as she approached our table. She smiled and nodded, leaving us.

"So, Kim, how was your wedding night?" I teased, assuming she'd moan and groan, and they'd have the annulment in the can within the week.

Kim blushed and turned to De, smiling. He kissed her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It was absolutely perfect. By the way, I'm moving to New York," she announced. I saw Jess was surprised, but based on the look on Kim's face, she was serious.

"Well, there ya go. Another great match," Edward whispered into my ear as he kissed my neck. I truly hoped it was a great match. Who knew when things clicked? When Edward and I clicked, it was incredible. Maybe it was the same way for Kim and De?

##

"Bella, tell me what's wrong with _this_ house," Edward complained. There was nothing wrong with the house at all, and the fact we'd seen ten of them wasn't making him any happier. I just couldn't see the reason to move into a bigger house when we were perfectly fine in his apartment. The house was beautiful. It was four bedrooms, three-and-a-half baths, kitchen, living room, dining room, and family room with a gorgeous back yard.

It was also listed at more than a million dollars, which was what had me stuck. It wasn't that…hell, I was stupid. "Fine, I'll give you the check back you gave me from the bet, and you pick up the rest," I teased.

"Okay, my fiancée is going to offer nine-ninety. Take that offer to the owners. I saw gutter work that needs to be done, and the pool isn't in workin' condition. God knows how much that'll cost," Edward stated aggressively to Eric Yorkie.

"Will do. You should hear from me by tomorrow," he responded as we left the house.

We climbed into Edward's car and I turned to him. "That check was serious? It's really worth a million dollars?" I asked as I pulled it from my wallet and handed it to him.

"Miss Swan, I'm a man of honor. We made a bet. I think ya just bought yourself a house," he commented as he leaned forward and kissed me sweetly. _Holy hell…I just bought a house!_

##

"OUCH!" I yelled as the pin pricked my back. It was my final fitting for my wedding dress, and Alice was drawing blood, yet again. I didn't want to mar the perfect cream colored silk with blood, but if she continued to stick me, there was no way to avoid it.

"Stand still, dammit," she ordered. I did have to pee, but she was right. It was five days before the wedding, and we'd been busy packing up the apartment. I'd been attending classes, and I'd determined I wasn't going to start grad school in September. I needed a fucking break, and it was ridiculous of me to even consider it. I hadn't told Edward yet, and I was nervous about it.

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. Alice, am I doing the right thing?" I asked. I wasn't questioning my decision to marry the man, really, but being the insecure idiot I tended to be, I needed confirmation someone else saw it as easily as I did…we were meant to be.

"God, you're dense. Yes, Bella, Edward's perfect for you. This whole insecurity thing is quite tiresome. Do you know how many women would gladly trade places with you? If I didn't have Jasper, I'd climb that man like a tree monkey. Wake the fuck up and see what you have. I'm really tired of this discussion. Go change," Alice ordered, clearly done with me.

She was right, though. I was becoming quite boring. I had to get over myself because I was a fucking broken record. Why I was worried about it was beyond me, but those old insecurities just wouldn't let go. It was a hell of a deal.

##

"Tomorrow I drop you off at you parents' place, and I stay at Platte House. The next day, we'll be walkin' down that aisle. You ready to run?" Edward asked as we lay in bed, catching our breath after a rather randy encounter with the hot man pounding into me from behind. _Ah…the rest of my life…_

"I'm going to hate being away from you tomorrow night, you know," I confessed.

"That's actually surprisin' to hear because I've been afraid I'd wake up and find you'd moved out and skipped town," he replied.

I turned into his body and moved my right leg to tangle with his. "I'm the one that's worried you'll change your mind, and I'll be the pathetic bride without a groom," I responded.

The hard slap on my ass was a surprise. I snapped my head up from his chest and looked at him. He was quite upset, and I knew hell was coming my way. "Have ya changed your mind, Isabella?" he snapped.

"Not at all," I answered quietly. He was as pissed as I'd ever seen, and I had an inkling of an idea why. I was being a butthead again, and he didn't deserve it.

"You have to tell me what the hell is wrong. I can't fix anything if I don't know what the fuck is wrong," he demanded. He was right, of course.

"I don't want to start grad school in September. I've finished my undergrad, and I'm happy with my job. I don't want to do anything other than settle into our new house, be your wife, and keep working with Alice. Is that going to disappoint you?" I asked nervously.

He started laughing, and when it escalated to full-on hysterics, I sat up and looked at him, holding the sheet to my chest and wondering where I'd left my phone in case I needed to call his parents. They were at Platte House, which was a couple of hours away, and if he was cracking, I'd definitely need Carlisle.

He wiped tears away and pulled me down for a kiss. "You've just made me the happiest man on the fuckin' planet. Darlin' I'm sorry, but I wasn't thrilled about ya goin' to grad school so soon. I'm all for it when ya decide ya wanna do it, but I just think ya need a break. I didn't know how to tell ya, but if ya think I'm gonna let you get away, woman, you're touched," he replied as he kissed me.

"Why didn't you voice your opinion sooner?" I asked.

"Because, as I've come to find with you, my darlin', you need to get there on your own. If I told ya I thought ya should put off grad school, you'd have scratched out my eyes and gone ahead with it. I'll support ya with anything, but with everything you've done, you've had a full year, sweetheart," he replied with a gentle kiss.

He was right. I'd had a very full year. _Two babies…graduating from college…meeting the love of my life…yeah, it had been a full year._

\\\

_**I know it was a bit shorter, but we're moving along nicely. There are seven more chapters, JSYK. **_

_**Thank you so much for reading. Can't wait to hear from you.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Thank you for your reviews and sticking with me through the marathon this story has become. I had a reviewer (guest) write that the story should have ended after the confrontation with Bella and Rosalie, and maybe it should have, but I've gotta ask…if you don't like it, why are you still reading? (Sorry for my bitching.)**_

_**SMeyer owns. Scorpio11 makes it clearer. I appreciate both of them and don't infringe.**_

_**Let's go to a wedding…**_

_**\\\**_

43.

EDWARD

"Have ya heard from De?" I asked Felix as we stood in the room I'd slept in the night before. We were at Platte House…my grandmother's childhood home…and the wedding was downstairs waiting for me. I had fifteen minutes to get my shit together, and I still had a feeling she was going to bolt.

"Actually, they're in Italy on their honeymoon. Who knew?" he asked as he tied his tie. There was a knock at the door, and when he opened it, I heard him laugh.

"Problem?" he asked.

"Is Edward in there? Of course he is. Don't open the door, but I need to talk to him," I heard Bella whisper.

"Dude, it's for you, and if you don't go through with this, I'm dumping Gia and going after your old lady," Felix replied as he walked out of the room. I walked to the door and stuck my hand out, feeling her hand grasp it. She was shaking.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to be sure you still wanted to go through with it. This is your last chance for escape, Cullen," she answered.

I closed my eyes and opened the door, pulling her into my arms. "I'll hunt ya down, ya know. Now, get back to finishin' up so we can get through the ceremony. I'm a very happy man right now, so don't leave me standin' at the end of that aisle alone," I told her.

I felt a soft kiss to my lips, and I heard a giggle which calmed me completely. "I'll see you there, Mr. Cullen," I heard, and then she was gone.

##

"I _cannot_ fucking believe you cried through your vows. You're one of the toughest son-of-a-bitches I know, and you cried," Felix taunted as we stood at the back of the garden for the receiving line. Lauren had instructed us to stand there, and I was used to women telling me what to do, so I stood where I was told. I wasn't however, going to take shit from my best friend.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll beat your ass. You ever do right by Gia, and I'll stand there and make fun of you. By the way, that woman is gorgeous and in love with you. How long you gonna keep her hangin'?" I teased as I shook hands with people from Bella's side with my right hand. My left hand, however, hadn't left her hip since I carried that woman back down the aisle.

_The first couple down the aisle was Tanya and Emmett. My sister looked beautiful, and Emmett was strutting like a Thanksgiving turkey. Next were Felix and Rosalie, both smiling for the camera and going a lot slower than I'd have liked. When Bella walked down the aisle on Charlie's arm, I lost it more than I ever imagined I would. She was stunning. The dress was perfect. The veil resting on the back of her head was perfect, and the smile on her face as she saw me standing there waiting for her was more than perfect._

_She stumbled a little bit, which caused me to laugh. She was nervous, and I knew it, but when our eyes locked, she straightened her posture and walked to me with sure steps and a happy smile. As unlikely as our beginning, she was perfect for me._

_When her father placed her hand in mine with a look that actually made my blood run cold, I nodded in confirmation. If I did anything to hurt his daughter, he'd hide my body somewhere that would never be found. I could live with that. He had every right to demand it from the man who would be her husband, and I was determined never to let him or Bella down._

_I took her hand and kissed it, pulling her next to me and standing proudly as the minister began the ceremony. It was simple. It was us. We'd chosen the traditional vows because I knew I didn't want to pour my heart out in front of the audience we'd invited. Those words were meant for Bella alone. _

_Nonetheless, when I began reciting my vows to love, honor, and cherish her forever, I couldn't help but let go of a few salty tears. Even though the words weren't original, they still carried a lot of weight, and as I pledged my love, my life, and my heart to the beautiful woman in front of me, I didn't take it lightly. She truly was my life, and I meant every word to my soul. When I said "till death do us part," I meant it with everything in me. _

_After we kissed for the first time as husband and wife, I picked her up and carried her down the aisle. She had on sexy shoes and there was grass, plus, I'd seen her stumble a bit on her way up the aisle, so it seemed appropriate. When I put her down, she touched my face and kissed my lips. That was all the fuck I needed._

"Hey, Gia and I don't need the confines…" Felix began what sounded like a well-rehearsed speech. I looked at him and cocked my eyebrow.

"Bullshit," I whispered as Bella's parents' neighbor, Mrs. Cope, hugged me. I'd helped Charlie fix a loose railing on her front porch over the summer, and she'd declared if Bella didn't go through with the wedding, she'd be happy to step in. She actually squeezed my ass, the randy old cougar. She was about eighty-five, but I could see she was still full of piss and vinegar, as my Grandmother Cullen would have said.

"What's bullshit, handsome?" Mrs. Cope asked.

"This is my old friend, Felix, and that girl down there," I pointed to where Gia was talking to Charlotte and Peter, "is his girlfriend of about seven years. I asked him if he was ever gonna make an honest woman of her, and he began some bullshit about not needin' the confines of marriage. How long were you and your husband married?" I explained.

"My Henry and I were married sixty-years before he passed," she responded. She turned an eye to Felix and smiled. "What's wrong, big guy? You looking for a woman with a little more junk in the trunk?"

Everyone gasped at her comment, and when she turned around and shook her butt in Felix's direction, raucous laughter erupted in the vicinity. "Mrs. Cope! You couldn't steal Edward from me so now you're after Felix?" Bella joked.

"Honey, ya can't blame an old gal for tryin'," Mrs. Cope responded as she moved on. We'd finally come to the end of the line, and people were making their way to the patio for cocktails. I turned to Felix because it seemed to me like there was more to it than just not being a believer in marriage.

"I'm going to go to the restroom. I'll be right back," Bella whispered as she squeezed my hand. I lifted hers to my lips and kissed it, and once she was out of earshot, I pulled Felix aside.

"What gives?" I asked him. He was staring at Gia, and I didn't recognize the look on his face.

"Junior year of college, Gia caught me cheating on her. It was just some freshman tail, and I was an idiot, but Gia doesn't trust me. I've been begging her to marry me for three years, but she refuses because she believes it's just a matter of time before I do it again, and she doesn't want to go through a divorce. Her family is very Catholic, and she says her parents would disown her when I fuck up and she's forced to take half of everything I own," he confessed.

I vaguely remembered a time when the two of them weren't getting along just after we'd started junior year at Cornell. I was too busy with Chelsea at the time to really be of any use to the man, so it wasn't a surprise I didn't know anything about it.

"Well, would ya cheat on her again?" I asked.

"Dude, I can't honestly say I wouldn't. Being with one woman for the rest of my life scares the shit out of me. What if _my_ Bella comes along, and I'm married to Gia? I can't say I wouldn't cheat, so it's probably for the best we don't get married," he said.

"Whatdya mean, _your Bella?_ If you're lustin' after my wife, you might as well…" I bitched.

He held up his hand to stop me. "That's not what I mean. What I mean is I see you two together. You look at each other like there's nobody else in the room. You never look at other women, and I'd bet another guy has never turned Bella's head, and probably none ever will.

"It's like you two were made for each other. Don't think I didn't watch the two of you in Vegas. Why do you think I took that asshole down at the bar? I didn't want your country ass going to jail. I can see what a special woman Bella is, and that dick was disrespectful. I swear to God, if I ever hear you've done anything to that woman…as much as I love you like a brother, I'll beat the piss out of you," he threatened, as if I needed anyone else to threaten my ass.

I had Charlie, Emmett, Rosalie, Jake, Quil, Sam, Jared…and the line continued from there, including my parents and sister. If I ever did anything out of line, I'd just let all of them have their shot. I'd deserve it.

Just then, I saw Bella walking back out with Rosalie and Tanya, big smiles on all of their faces. "Well, get your shit together. Life's too short to spend it in limbo, Fe. Ask Tanya," I suggested.

##

"Good evening. I'm Felix Rhodes, the best man. The first time I met Bella, she passed out. I'd like to say it's because of my devastating good looks, but now that I know her, I know she doesn't see any other guy except that ugly bastard," he began pointing to me. I flipped the prick off.

"Anyway, I decided to come see my brother, Pete, on his birthday, and while I was in town, I wanted to look up my old friend because I'd tried to get in touch with him but he was MIA. I had no idea it was because of the beautiful brunette who passed out when Pete flashed his badge and told her he was at the apartment to arrest Edward for insider trading and embezzlement. I didn't realize how affected Bella would be at hearing that the man she loved with all her heart was being accused of crimes she couldn't fathom he'd ever commit.

"So, to Bella I say, you're the epitome of devotion and unconditional love to one of the greatest guy's I've ever met. To Cullen I say, you're a lucky, lucky man to have found your _one_. Congratulations and best wishes."

Everyone clapped, and as Felix sat down after handing Rosalie the microphone, he actually wiped his eyes. I felt sorry for him, based on what he'd told me earlier, but I was also so fucking grateful he was spot on with his toast.

Rosalie cleared her throat and pulled a sheet of paper from her purse. I had my arm on the back of Bella's chair, and I felt her stiffen a little. I knew she was nervous about what Rosalie was going to say, but I was sure it wouldn't be anything Bella should worry about.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie, Bella's sister and matron-of-honor. Ah, where to start. My baby sister is just as special as Felix mentioned. She's selfless, intelligent, loving, and head-strong. When she met Edward, the circumstances were less than conventional, but I've gotta give you credit, Edward, you stayed in there. You found the girl of your dreams, and you didn't even let my husband or father scare you off. I'm happy you got your girl. Welcome to the family, little brother.

"To my sister I say, Sweetheart, you're getting every wonderful thing you deserve, and I have no doubt that you and Edward will have a long, happy, full life together. To Bella and Edward!"

Everyone toasted us, and then they began tapping on their glasses with their silverware. I leaned into my bride and whispered, "How 'bout some sugar, _sugar?_" She giggled and placed her right hand on my face as she kissed me gently amidst the cheers of our family and friends.

The wedding was great. The reception was fun. I was ready to start our life…oh, after the honeymoon…

##

"What's that?" I asked as we were opening wedding gifts the next day. We were at our house in Seattle, all moved in and settled. My parents were leaving that night to go back to Atlanta, and Bella's folks were going back to Forks the next morning. The twins were crawling around through the boxes and paper, and Bella Cullen, my wife, had the glow on her face every new bride should have after her wedding night.

"_So, Mr. Cullen, where are we spending our wedding night?" she'd asked as we danced our last dance after the cake was served._

"_We're stayin' here. Everyone else is stayin' at a hotel, I think, and they're all comin' over to the house tomorrow for lunch and to open the gifts. We leave bright and early on Monday mornin' for our honeymoon, but we're stayin' here tonight. There's a honeymoon suite, and I plan to make good use of it," I stated. Truth be told, I couldn't wait to make good use of it. I was ready for all forty-eight of our guests to get the hell out, and after they did, well, let the honeymoon begin!_

_Finally, at twelve-thirty, everyone was gone except the staff. Rosalie and Emmett had loaded up the gifts in Emmett's Hummer, and after hugs and Emmett's comment of "Git 'Er Done" with a lewd gesture with his hips, they left with the twins who had fallen asleep much earlier in the evening._

_I turned to my wife, which was fucking surreal when I thought about it, and smiled. "Well, Mrs. Cullen, I do believe we've got a reservation in the best room in the joint." I picked her up and carried her up the grand staircase, not separating my mouth from hers for the entire thirty-six stairs, and I kicked open the door to the room, carrying her inside and closing it with my foot._

_I placed my gorgeous bride on her feet and took her beauty in once again before I took that incredible dress off of her. Her hair was up, but there were wisps by her face that had come loose with all the dancing she'd done. The dress was a beautiful cream color with lace in the back, which led me to believe she wasn't wearing a bra. I was pretty pumped about that fact._

"_Bella, all jokin' aside. My feeble mind couldn't begin to do justice to how beautiful you looked today. I've tried to imagine it many times since we got engaged, but none of it began to measure up to how stunning you looked," I told her as I kissed her soft lips. _

_She pulled away and looked into my eyes, smiling. "Whatever. Get this damn thing off me and let's consummate this thing," she joked, which caused me to laugh. I knew she had a little trouble with dealing with emotions, but I knew she loved me, so I did as the woman ordered, just like I reckoned I'd be doing for the rest of my life. I turned her around and unbuttoned the damn thing, peeling it from her body. When I had her naked, I pulled off my tux, tossing it on the couch next to her dress, and I took my wife to bed._

_Pushing inside her was always a pleasure, but it was even more incredible knowing she was mine and I was hers. My rings were on her finger, as her ring was on mine, and as I made love to her, I had to fight the overwhelming urge to cry like a fucking pussy because it was a moving experience._

_We established a nice schedule the rest of the night…make love…sleep a little bit…fuck hard…shower…sleep a little bit….raid the kitchen (she was in my tux shirt and I was in my boxers)…make love…and so on. When we woke at noon, we packed up our things, took our third shower in eleven hours, and drove back to Seattle for the brunch our mothers were hosting at our house. Fucking perfect._

"Edward, why did we receive a case of golf balls from the guys at your office?" Bella asked, pulling me from reliving our wedding night.

I was pretty sure I heard a lot of groaning from the women in the room. "I registered us at Pro Golf. Hey, I need to hone my game if I need to take clients out on the course, right Emmett?" I asked, looking to my new brother-in-law for support. He'd given me the idea in the first place.

"That's right, bro. Sissy, it's essential to his career path. Now, open the long one," Emmett ordered, bouncing on his seat on our new couch just like Alice. I picked up the box, seeing it was from Emmett himself, and tore into it, seeing the new putter I'd selected for the registry. I gave him a thumbs-up, and he winked.

After I put it aside, I looked at the table in front of me and realized I'd never gotten an answer to my question from earlier. "What is all that?" I asked, pointing to a wooden bowl with a divider in the center and a lid with a slot for the small wooden spoon. There were what appeared to be an assload of salt and pepper shakers, and there was a pepper mill.

Bella began pointing and explaining. "Salt cellar. Kitchen shakers. Pepper mill. Formal salt and pepper shakers. Individual salt and pepper shakers, and a box of gourmet salts from around the world." It was all lost on me.

"Don't we just need one set? Why the hell…" I began, hearing my mother and Alice Brandon gasp. Their wedding was going to be at Thanksgiving, and I knew she'd gone with Bella to register because I'd gone with her to Nordstrom's one Saturday afternoon for that very purpose, and all I did was piss her off. We reached the understanding she'd handle the gift registry from there forward.

"Edward Anthony. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear ya were raised in a barn. Those things are all essential to hostin' a formal dinner party. You should know _that_ having sat down at my table for formal dinners," Momma reminded. I saw my father and Charlie laughing, because I was pretty sure they had no idea why anyone needed about fifteen different ways to deliver salt and pepper to a meal.

After two hours and six beers consumed by me, we were finally finished. I had no idea where we'd go with all the shit, but my sister explained that she'd been regifting for years, so I made a mental note she was going to be the lucky recipient of a set of the tiniest fucking spoons I'd ever seen in my life. Why a regular spoon wasn't good enough to stir espresso was a complete mystery to me. The fucking coffee-maker was going to require a training session as it was.

"Okay! Who's hungry?" Renee called as she walked into the kitchen with Momma hot on her trail. Of course, Emmett and Felix nearly knocked Lilly and Nicki over getting to the food.

I hung back and grabbed my sister's arm as she started to leave the room. "Come take a walk," I demanded. She smiled and followed me out to the patio.

"We didn't get to talk in Vegas, and I know you've been busy with dealin' with what's goin' on in your life, but how are ya? What happened, Tanya?" I asked. I'd talked to her several times since the weekend in Vegas, but every time I brought up the state of her marriage, she changed the subject.

"Eddie, you know I love ya, and you don't need to hear about my shit. You're in the newlywed phase, and y'all should enjoy it," she responded.

"Tan, what'd he do?" I beseeched. She was my sister, and I loved her. I knew she was unhappy, and it nearly broke my heart to witness it.

She let out a heavy sigh and looked around our backyard which needed a lot of work. "The stupid fucker is in Alabama hidin' out. He quit his job after I served him the divorce papers. Seems he thinks if I can't find him, I can't divorce him. He's called a few times, tryin' to get me to take him back. Do you know that idiot threatened to take half my money?" she enlightened.

"Didn't he sign a pre-nup?" I asked, remembering an argument before their wedding regarding the pre-nup my father insisted she make Andy sign. It was then I was reminded my father hadn't even suggested the same thing to me.

"He did, and it's iron clad, but he's an idiot. Did you and Bella sign one?" Tanya asked.

"No. Hell, the house is hers. She gets pissed and pitches me out, I'm homeless," I joked.

"And you know she'd never do that. See, _that's_ what happened. It wasn't so much Andy did _anything_; it's what he _didn't_ do. I saw what you and Bella had, and when I looked at my marriage, especially after all the shit that happened when y'all came to visit last, I saw what was missin'. I'm not surprised in the least Daddy didn't push ya to get a pre-nup because he and Momma know y'all are meant to be. I'm just glad he was lookin' out for me.

"Speakin' of which, do you know last night when we got back to the hotel, those two started gettin' busy once they thought I was asleep in the same damn room as them. I was sound asleep, and I still heard the moanin' and groanin'," she informed with a cringe I mirrored as well.

"Oh, God, what'd you do?" I asked with a shudder.

"I yelled at 'em to knock that shit off, got up and pulled on my coat over my pajamas, and went to the bar for an hour. When I came back up, they were sleepin' like babies. After all this time, they still can't keep their hands off each other, and I see you have bags under _your_ eyes as well," Tanya teased.

"Just as any new groom should have," I teased back.

"Exactly. That's what I want. I want a man who can't keep his hands off me, but doesn't feel the need to order me to do anything. I have a clear picture of it now, and I won't stop till I get it," she stated with confidence. She kissed my cheek and walked back in the house. I hoped, for her sake, she found it because it was pretty fucking great.

\\\

_**This is all for this week. I'm going out of town until Sunday, and I pray I'll have a home to come back to because my daughter's likely going to party here with her friends. I'd type more, but it's hard to do with my fingers crossed.**_

_**Thanks for continuing to read.**_

_**Till next time (Monday)…xoxo**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**HOWDEEE! I'm back from my long weekend and I'm happy to post the next chapter. I went to Dallas, and I had a lovely time, but it's always good to be home! Thank you for your reviews of the last chapter. Things are moving along! BTW - over 1400 reviews? You guys ROCK!**_

_**Thanks to my beta – Scorpio11. You're a doll, really.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. I don't infringe.**_

[NOTE: This chapter was written before the ban on Russian adoptions, so please allow me the creative license on this one.]

\\\

44.

BELLA

"_Auntie Belllla!_ Lilly won't share," Nicki called from the living room. It was June. Rosalie and Emmett were in Russia to finalize the adoption of their son, and Edward and I were keeping the girls on weekends so Siobhan, who still worked for them, could have a break. They'd been gone for three weeks and were supposed to come home the next weekend.

It was great having my nieces around and witnessing their personalities. They'd turned four in December, and they were both so smart, they continued to amaze us. We enjoyed having them over so much they had their own room at our house. Edward spoiled them like crazy, and I enjoyed playing with them.

Life had been busy. Edward and I would be celebrating our fourth anniversary in August, and it was still like watching a movie when I reviewed all of it in my head.

_Tanya and Andy finally got divorced after his futile attempts at reconciliation and then issuing a legal battle for half her money which he lost miserably. She showed mercy on the stupid bastard by covering his legal expenses and writing him a check for a hundred grand which he managed to blow through in four months. When he returned to the well, he got the hell beaten out of him. At the time, we didn't know by whom, and when we found out, we were all shocked._

_Alice and I were officially partners in 'Alice's Attic'. After working for her for a few years and seeing the profits the woman was capable of accruing, I bought in. We expanded the store to include home furnishings, and we were doing quite well. It was doing so well, it wasn't just the two of us any longer. _

_Jess worked for us as well as a nice young woman named Claire who, incredibly, I'd met through Jake and Quil. She carried a baby for them, and after she delivered their son, she stayed with them for a few months. She was only twenty-two, and she wanted to go to college, so they paid her way, and we gave her a job at the store. Unknown to us, the girl had an eye for design, and she and Alice worked very well together regarding what we stocked at the store._

_Alice and Jasper had gotten married at Thanksgiving the same year as Edward and me, and they were as busy as we were. Alice and I had talked about when we wanted to start our respective families, but Edward and Jasper were working so much, it wasn't talked about much in our homes._

_Edward kept up with his college friends on a regular basis. De and Kim were living happily in Manhattan, but Felix and Gianna finally called it a day. She'd moved to Los Angeles and was working as an agent for a modeling agency, which was no surprise to me at all._

_Peter and Charlotte had become a regular fixture at our place on weekends, along with their two little boys, Brady and Colin. When they were over and the twins were around, my nieces tried to dress them in princess clothes, which sent Peter into fits. All Edward did was laugh._

_Alec, well, he was still playing the field. Edward said it was just because he was too damn stupid to find a girl who could put up with him, but I wondered if it was something more. He was a successful stockbroker, so I didn't believe he could be that stupid. I just assumed he hadn't found what he was looking for._

_As for our parents…they were all still alive and well, and they were pushing us about starting a family. When Rosalie announced she and Emmett were going to adopt a baby, my parents were a bit appeased, but Esme and Carlisle were ruthless in their pursuit of grandchildren._

"Nicole, you know what happens if you don't share," I scolded as I walked into the living room, seeing they were playing with something that gave me heart failure. The scene was quite gruesome. There was blond hair all over the floor. A pair of scissors was in Nicki's hands, and Lilly was standing with her hands on her hips just like her mother.

"Oh, God! Where'd you find those? Uncle Eddie is going to shi…have a cow!" I shrieked, scaring the hell out of them. They both looked at me and started crying, but they knew better than to pull that business.

Edward had made the mistake of showing them his Barbie collection one night when they were both distraught because they missed my sister and Emmett. I told him not to do it, but it calmed them down, so he didn't listen.

I'd moved things in the closet in the spare room where Edward's collectibles were stored because I was looking for his childhood photo album. His thirtieth birthday was approaching, and I was having a surprise party for him. In my haste to find it, I hadn't put the box back in the closet, and apparently, my nieces, the two mini-detectives, had found it.

"_Oh, God…oh God…oh God,_" I chanted as I saw the naked dolls with newly shorn hair. Before Rose and Emmett left for Russia, Rosalie had had their hair cut. They were both amassed with blonde curls, and it was difficult to tame, so she'd had it trimmed to their shoulders. Apparently, they decided that three of Edward's prize Barbies needed the same treatment.

I picked up the boxes that had been pristine for years to assess the casualties. One was a Limited Edition Winter Barbie, who was missing her very long braid. She wasn't as old as some of the dolls, which was a bit of a relief because maybe I could replace her.

The second casualty was "Junior Prom" Barbie. Poor thing was completely scalped. "Why'd you cut off all of her hair?" I asked as I held up the pile of polyester that had once been her hair.

"Liwwy wanted hewr bawwette," Nicki informed. I saw a tiny blue barrette in Lilly's hair, and I groaned. It was an old-fashioned doll, and I knew it was rare. I'd pay any amount of money to replace her, but something in my gut told me I'd never find another.

The last one I picked up nearly had me puking on the area rug in our family room. It was #1. It was the hand-painted 1959 Barbie…the prize of his collection. The black and white striped one-piece she'd been wearing was gone, as was her little ponytail. I couldn't hold back the tears.

"Oh, God. Girls, these things aren't yours to play with. Uncle Edward showed these to you and explained about them. He told you they weren't for play. You have your own Barbies you brought with you. Where are they?" I asked between my tears.

"Mommy towd us we couldn't cut theiwr haiwr. Uncle Eddie nevah said no," Lilly snapped.

"You've ruined them. Go to your room and think about what your punishment should be. You know better than to touch things that aren't yours," I ordered as I began cleaning up the mess.

"Why he have dem? These awre giwls' dolls," Nicki asked innocently. Deep in my gut, I knew it wasn't exactly their fault. They were four. They didn't really know better, but I could only think about how to explain it to my husband when he got home from golf with Jasper. It wasn't going to be pretty at all.

"Why Uncle Edward has them doesn't matter. They are his, and you two know that. How many times has your mother told you not to touch things that don't belong to you? Now, go to your room for a timeout. No playing. You're to sit on your beds and think about how we're going to explain this to Uncle Edward when he gets home," I sobbed.

They both hugged me and chanted, "Sowwy," in the way they could which would have melted the Grinch's heart, but not this time. I was pretty sure when Edward got home, I'd be sitting on our bed in a timeout as well, and my timeout would be a hell of a lot longer than four minutes.

##

While the girls were in timeout, I cleaned up the carnage. I placed the ruined dolls and their boxes in a bag and hid it in the hall closet. I vacuumed up the hair, and I began wringing my hands. When the four minutes were up, I went to their room to release them from their punishment, but happily, they'd dozed off on Lilly's purple bed.

I slipped back into the kitchen and grabbed the phone, calling the only person I thought could offer me any insight into what to do. "Hey, Bellsy," Tanya answered. I would have laughed at the fact she'd picked up on the nickname all of Edward's friends had bestowed on me when we were in Vegas.

"Tan, can you talk? Are you alone because I don't want your boyfriend privy to this conversation," I demanded.

"What's wrong, honey? He and Daddy are on the golf course. Momma and I are just perusing a Sotheby's catalogue to see if we wanna call in bids. You sound upset," she surmised.

"Put me on speaker," I ordered.

"Okay. Momma, it's Bella," Tanya stated.

"Hi, honey. What's wrong?" Esme called over the line.

"God, it's awful. We're watching the girls this weekend to give Siobhan a break, and they…they…" I began sobbing hysterically, not able to talk at that point.

"Bella, sweetie, calm down. If we can't understand you, we can't help. What's wrong with the girls?" Esme asked.

I took a deep breath, grabbed a tissue from the drawer, and blew my nose, trying to get ahold or myself. "Okay. So, last weekend the girls were here, they were inconsolable because they miss Rose and Em. We tried everything to calm them down, but nothing worked, so Edward pulled out the Barbie collection," I began.

"Oh, shit," I heard Tanya gasp. _Oh, she was spot on with that_.

"Yeah, so I was looking for a photo album in the spare room and pulled out the box. I didn't put it back, and the lid wasn't taped on. The girls found it. God, they got to three of them, and _they… cut… their… hair_," I wailed. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Bella, honey, calm down. I'll look for them on-line, and we'll replace them. Tanya, get my laptop," Esme offered.

"Esme, no, I can't let you do that. Besides, that's not even the worst of it. One of the ones they got to was #1. He's going to leave me over this. I was in the kitchen making cookies, and I thought they were playing with their own dolls, but they told me Rose told them they couldn't cut their hair. Rosalie had their hair cut before she left for Russia, and Edward never told them not to open the packages or cut their hair. I should have been there. How am I going to tell him…" I sobbed.

"What's going on?" I heard in the distance over the phone.

"Um, Nicki and Lilly broke something of Eddie's, and Bellsy's tryin' to figure out how to tell him," Tanya responded.

"Hey, Bellsy. Nothing Edward has could be worth that much. Take your top off when you tell him, and he won't hear a word of it," I heard Felix tease over the line. "Ow, babe," I heard after a slap I knew came from Tanya.

It had come as a surprise when we found out Felix had called Tanya in the aftermath of his break-up with Gia, which occurred not long after our wedding. Apparently, unknown to any of us, he'd been quite impressed with Tanya's heel grinding into the crotch of some jackoff in a bar the night we all went out to gamble, and after he and Gia ended it, he called Tanya to see how she was after the revelation she and Andy had split.

Edward had warned her that part of the reason Gia and Felix had split was because Felix had been unfaithful to Gianna while they were together in college, but she didn't care. She'd told us she found her "one" and she didn't give a shit. She liked Gia well enough, but in Tanya's opinion, Felix deserved better, and better meant _her_.

"Hi Fe. How was golf?" I asked, trying not to continue crying.

"Daddy Cullen kicked my ass like usual. I wish I was a doctor so I could practice my game all day long," I heard Felix taunt. I also heard Carlisle laugh.

"Edward and Jasper are playing right now, and from what I've been told, Carlisle is quite the savvy golfer," I answered.

"So, what's got you cryin'?" Felix asked.

"Uh-oh. Do I detect a hint of an accent from the New Yawker? You gotta watch those Cullens…that accent sneaks up on ya. Only Carlisle seems to be able to resist," I teased, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I'd say some off color things if we weren't standing in their kitchen, but I completely understand how the accent can grow on ya. So, how's the store?" Felix asked. I was glad he didn't push the other issue, and I knew that Esme and Tanya wouldn't betray Edward. Felix would never let him live it down.

After a forty-five minute discussion which turned into seeing them in two weeks when they came for Edward's birthday, we hung up. I had no answers, but I was at least calmer. I wasn't sure how long it would last, but for the moment, I was calmer.

##

After the girls woke from their nap, I made them sandwiches for lunch, and while they ate, I began compiling a grocery list. I went from room to room, checking on toilet paper, paper towels, dish washing liquid, and last but not least, tampons. I was low, so I put them on the list without a thought.

I walked back into the kitchen and asked," Okay, girls, what would you like for dinner?"

"Cas'wole," they chanted, causing me to laugh. Over the years, they'd become as addicted to Esme's broccoli-rice-and-cheese casserole as I had when I was carrying them. I'd suggested it was because it was about the only thing I could keep down in the beginning of the pregnancy, to which Rose laughed.

The girls weren't big on vegetables, so Emmett and I had modified the recipe over the years, adding cauliflower, zucchini, and peas. My sister still couldn't cook for shit.

"Okay, and what else?" I asked.

"Chickie," Nicki called which led to a round of clucks from the two of them.

"Fine. Go to the bathroom and wash your hands and faces while I clean up," I ordered. They both climbed down from their booster seats that had taken up residence in our kitchen and scampered off.

I opened the freezer and saw nothing that looked remotely appealing to me. I decided to make Edward a steak and baked potato in hopes of lulling him into a food coma, and I also knew a peach cobbler wouldn't hurt my cause.

I'd feed him a good meal including dessert and a nice bottle of red wine, and then, after the girls were in bed, I'd break the news. It was going to suck, but I'd take the heat because it was my fault.

I opened the cabinet to put away the clean dishes from the dishwasher before I loaded in the lunch dishes and glanced at the calendar to my right which hung from a thumbtack. I saw various notations regarding Edward's alumni events, various meetings or trips, our weekends with the girls, when the pool guys were scheduled to show up, and all of the things we had going on in our life.

As I flipped back to May, I noticed a notation that _wasn't_ on the calendar, and as I thought about it, I made a notation on my list to pick up something else at the grocery store.

##

_**So, those poor Barbies… I remember doing something similar to my mean cousin's dolls. Hell, she was a brat…she deserved it!**_

_**Thank you for reading. About six more chapters left, friends.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**You're all so great. I cracked up at the number of you who have suffered the Barbie scalping, whether it was at your own hand or at the hand of another. Maybe it's our way of getting back at the doll for her figure? Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews.**_

_**Scorp – Thanks doll for saving me. Best Beta Ever!**_

_**SMeyer owns the characters. I own the story…don't shoot me.**_

_**\\\**_

45.

EDWARD

"You still suck at golf, ya know," Jasper chided. He'd bested me by five strokes, but I wasn't on my game that day. I'd beaten him plenty over the years, and he knew I'd taken a lot of his money, just as he'd taken a lot of mine. The bad thing about that Saturday was I was tired, and it had certainly been evident by how badly I'd played.

Bella had once again agreed to take on something she never should have. This was the third weekend in a row we'd had the twins, and while I loved those girls with all my heart, they had a tendency to drive me a little crazy. They missed Emmett and Rose.

Rosalie hadn't wanted to try to deal with the girls for the month they had to be in Russia for the adoption. She'd offered Siobhan an assload of money to take care of them for the month, but Siobhan had demanded weekends off. That was when my wife stepped in. Even with years of therapy, Bella still felt beholden to Rosalie, and instead of letting Charlie and Renee come up to alternate time with us, she'd agreed we'd take the girls every weekend.

"Yeah, no shit. I ain't gettin' a lot of sleep because of the twins stayin' with us, yet again. If Rose and Emmett don't get home soon, I'm gonna pull off my dick," I commented as we ordered another round of drinks. Bella had texted they were going to the grocery store, so I had a little time before I went home to deal with the chaos.

It wasn't really the girls' fault because they were spoiled. Bella told me I'd done it as much as Em, Rose, Charlie and Renee, and I guess she was right. We'd both been so fucking busy and with the girls staying with us, there wasn't a lot of time to release the tension. _I know y'all know what I'm talkin' about._

The worst thing I was suffering from was guilt. Guilt over something I'd done the month prior like a great big pussy. Instead of talking to my wife like a grown-up, I went to her sewing basket and grabbed a small straight pin. Then, I went to the bathroom…and about this, I'm not really proud…I riddled her diaphragm like a piece of Swiss cheese. The pin was small enough that simply looking at the birth control device wouldn't give away the fact it was ineffective, but if you held it up to the light…_yeah_.

_Sue me_. Having the girls around, no matter how spoiled they were, made me crave havin' my own. We'd been married for nearly four years, and I was ready. We both wanted kids, and we'd agreed while we were on our honeymoon on Cape Cod that we'd wait two years. On our second anniversary, I brought it up again while we were on vacation in St. Kitts, and Bella explained she needed more time until the store started turning a profit again after the expansion.

The profits had kicked in a lot sooner than she'd imagined they would, and I was sure if I brought it up again, she'd come up with another reason to wait, so I went back to our original agreement that we'd definitely be trying before I turned thirty, and I attacked her diaphragm. I was, after all, going to turn thirty in a few weeks.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked. The bastard seemed to have a sixth sense about shit which was usually annoying, but that day, it was welcome.

"I did somethin' so damn underhanded I can't live with myself, and the fact that I'm not gettin' the results I want has me really fuckin' worried," I confessed.

Jasper ordered two more beers and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl the all-too-friendly waiter had delivered. The guy was eyeing us like prime rib, and while I had no problem with gay guys…Jake and Quil were still close friends of ours…we were both wearing wedding rings, and hell, if nothing else, maybe we were married to each other.

Jake and Quil had gotten married before they solicited Claire to have a baby for them, so it wasn't implausible. Their son, Taylor, was a sweet kid, and he was much more down to earth than my nieces.

"Spill, son," Jasper ordered in his non-judgmental way.

"Instead of talkin' to my wife about havin' a baby, I took a straight pin to her diaphragm. That's the underhanded part. The fact she's not pregnant has me worried. You know how Em and Rose have had problems gettin' pregnant, and it's got me worried maybe I can't get the job done…fuck me," I complained.

Jasper laughed. "That's pretty drastic, but I feel ya. I do believe, though, my wife is gonna have some good news for me any day now. She's been havin' a case of the queasies in the mornin', and I'm hopin' it's good news," he replied which didn't make me feel any better.

I held up my beer. "Well, let's hope one of us gets lucky," I toasted. He snickered and we both drank. I was about ready to call Dr. Snow, the fertility specialist Rosalie and Emmett had used, to get myself tested. Unless the woman was using some back-up birth control I didn't know about, there was no reason she shouldn't be giving me good news.

##

I parked in the garage and unloaded my clubs, placing them on the rack just as the door opened and the two desperados flew out, attaching themselves to my legs. "Sowwy, Unca Eddie," they both chanted over and over.

I saw Bella standing at the doorway looking scared as hell. "What's this about?" I asked as I walked to the door with the girls sitting on my sneakers and holding onto my calves which was something they loved to do.

After we were inside the house, I kissed Bella on her sweet mouth and gave her a look saying I knew she was upset about something. "Go get the cards while Aunt Bella finishes dinner," I ordered.

I'd taught them how to play "Slap Jack," and it was our thing to do while Bella made lunch or dinner. They'd learned quite easily how to spot the Jack, and I wouldn't lie and say I didn't let them win some of the time. Of course, the other would get pissed, but hell I was the uncle, not the daddy. I wondered if I'd ever be the daddy.

When they were gone, I turned to my gorgeous wife. "What's wrong?" I asked. She began bawling like nobody I'd ever seen, fisting her hands into my shirt and holding me close. I wrapped my arms around her and waited because as upset as she was, she'd never get anything out.

A few minutes later, the girls came back into the kitchen and dropped the deck on the table. "Why Auntie Bewwa cwy?" Nicki asked.

"I don't know. What did you two do today?" I asked.

They looked at each other, and Lilly, who was so much like Rosalie it wasn't funny, responded, "We pway beawty shop." At that, Bella sobbed harder.

"What's beauty shop?" I asked feeling Bella tense more in my arms which worried me.

"We cut haiwr," Nicki announced as she attempted to shuffle the cards as I did, sending the deck flying over the table.

"_Stop!_" Lilly complained with a whine.

"Whose hair did you cut?" I asked as I perused their blond curls and then Bella's beautiful mahogany locks, grateful I didn't see any big chunks out of anything.

Just then the timer went off on the stove. Bella pulled away and wiped her eyes. "You can play cards while I clean up after dinner. Pick up the cards and go wash up," she announced. After the two scuttled off, I pulled Bella into my arms and held her.

"Sugar, what's wrong?" I asked again.

"We'll talk after they go to bed. I've got a few things to explain to you, I guess," she responded.

The girls hurried back in, and Bella set the table. There was my momma's casserole with additional vegetables, chicken strips, and a steak and baked potato for me. "Da…ng. This looks good, sugar," I offered.

"Yeah, _sugaw_," Nicki chanted, which brought a laugh from all of us. The girls loved to make fun of my accent, but I didn't care. They were so sweet they could do just about anything and not rile me.

"Y'all keep makin' fun of me, and I won't share my treasures with ya again," I threatened. The weekend before, they'd been crying like crazy, and the only thing that consoled them was me showing them the blasted Barbie collection. Their big eyes and smiles were prizes unto themselves.

"Oh, God," Bella commented as she ran from the room and down the hall. The girls had huge eyes, and that led me to believe something was really wrong.

The twins looked at each other, and then at me. "Sowwy, Unca Eddie," they said in unison.

"Why?" I asked as I cut into my steak and took a bite. _Hell it was perfect._

"We can't tell. Auntie Bewwa say she'd tell," Nicki offered. That set off my radar.

"Eat. I'll be back," I ordered as I wiped my mouth and rose from the table, following the trail my wife had blazed a minute before. I heard the sounds from the bathroom, and I stopped. I couldn't imagine any reason for her to be heaving unless…

"Babe, I'm comin' in," I called.

"No! Don't, please," she pleaded.

"Okay, but I'm waitin'," I stated as I sat down on the bed to wait.

She walked out of the bathroom and sat down, pensively taking my hand and holding it tightly.

"Bella, just tell me," I stated, hoping it was what I wanted to hear.

"I'm planning a birthday party for your thirtieth. I went to look for your old photo album to make a collage. You know, you as a kid and then all of our pictures. I had to pull boxes out of the closet in the spare room, and I was so excited when I found it, I didn't put things back in the closet as I should have. I'd forgotten Siobhan was going to drop off the girls.

"I'm so fucking sorry, Edward. I was in the kitchen, and I thought they were playing with their dolls Siobhan brought when she dropped them off. I didn't think about it, Edward. I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

I pulled her onto my lap and pulled her chin up. "Darlin' what the hell are ya talkin' about?" I asked.

She got up and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, returning a minute later with a bag in her hand and tears on her face. She sat down next to me, clutching the bag. "I'll try to replace what I can, but I'm afraid I can't…" she sobbed as she surrendered the bag.

I opened it and saw three dolls, the packaging, and a lot of blonde fake hair. "Shit," I gasped, knowing what had happened.

Bella sunk down on her knees. "I can't tell you…I'm so damn…Oh, God," she sobbed and then hopped up and ran to the bathroom again.

I pulled things out of the bag and saw the girls had done a damn good job of scalping some of the more expensive dolls in my collection, namely, my most prized. There was nothing could be done about it, so I needed to make it known I wasn't mad at her or the girls for what had happened. It was just one of those things, and I should have sold the damn things long ago.

I busted into the bathroom, finding my wife holding her hair back and dry heaving in the commode. Jesus, there was no reason for her to be so fucking upset about it.

"Baby, stop. Take deep breaths. It's not that big a deal. Hell, I shouldn't have shown them the dolls. It's not that big a deal," I whispered as I sunk to the floor and rubbed her back, hoping and praying she'd stop throwing up. I'd put too much importance on material things, and it was ridiculous.

"Hell, Bella, I'll open every package and give it to them. I don't give a shit," I offered as I rubbed my hand up and down her back, trying like hell to soothe her.

She stood from the commode, flushing it and moving to the sink, washing her face, brushing her teeth, and turning to me with a worried look on her face. "I'm sorry about this little turn of events, but apparently I've lost my good karma. I wouldn't open those packages yet because you might want to hold something back for this one if it's a girl," she responded as she rubbed her flat stomach.

I sucked in a huge breath and stood from the bathroom floor, pulling her face to look into mine. I smoothed back her hair and looked into her eyes. They were bottomless in my opinion, and they owned my fucking soul. "Sugar, I'm not sure what ya mean," I lied, praying with every fiber in my body I knew what she was hesitant to tell me.

"I took a little test today amidst the chaos. I didn't realize I was late because I hadn't been paying attention, but it appears I've gotten myself knocked up," she stated flatly. It was almost like she thought I'd be pissed. I couldn't help but laugh because I knew when I came clean, _she_ was gonna be _piiiissssed!_

"Oh, you got yourself _knocked up_? How'd that happen?" I asked as I strategized how to tell her the truth.

"I swear to God, I don't know. I mean, I was fucking diligent with that damn diaphragm. I used the spermicide, and I made sure I used it every time. I'm sorry, Edward. I know we were waiting, and I fucked it up," she sobbed.

I moved her to the bed and walked into the bathroom finding her diaphragm in the medicine cabinet. It was time for me to come clean about my part, so as I sat down on the bed next to her, I took a deep breath and looked at her.

"I've got something to tell you. Don't start hittin' me until I get to the end. I know you and Alice are buildin' your business, and I respect that, really. One night, I took a look at your books when ya brought 'em home, and I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that y'all are doin' well.

"Sugar, I'm gonna be thirty in a coupla weeks, and we made a deal we'd start tryin' by then. I'm ready for a family, and I think you are too, but you're worried about somethin' else, so I kinda took things in my own hands. Um, hold this up to the light," I confessed as I handed her the diaphragm. She held it up toward the light and when I heard the gasp, I covered my nuts.

"Hell, you still used the spermicide, so I'm guessin' this is meant to be," I offered sheepishly.

She sat with the rubber device in her hands and felt the pin pricks. She looked at me and I was so fucking worried _I_ was about to go to the bathroom and puke. "Maybe we oughta have a conversation every once in a while?" I offered.

Just then, we heard a crash from downstairs. "Shit, I guess those conversations have to wait," Bella replied as she darted off my lap. _I didn't give a shit what she wanted to talk about. I was finally gonna be a daddy. How fucking lucky am I?_

##

After dinner, baths, and getting the terrors into bed, Bella cleaned up the glass from the potpourri bowl they'd knocked off the entertainment center one of them had been climbing to change the DVD. I went to the kitchen and made her a cup of tea and a drink for myself.

I walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch, patting the cushion next to me when she returned from putting the vacuum away. "This is the cleanest floor in the house. It's been vacuumed twice today," she volunteered.

I handed her the herbal tea and took a nervous sip of my drink. "Okay, what do we need to talk about?" I pushed.

She let out a heavy sigh. "Look, I know the deal we made, but I didn't count on things being so hectic right now. I feel like we're going to have too much going on and maybe we should…" she began her explanation.

Immediately, alarm bells started going off in my head. I sprung up from the couch and looked at her with what I was sure was murder in my eyes. "It's too late to second-guess it because you're already pregnant, and I swear to God, if you're hintin' at what I think you're hintin', I am gonna come un-fuckin'-glued," I warned.

Her eyes darted around the room, and she began gnawing on her lip which was a sure sign I was pretty close to the fucking truth. "Look, it's just…there's too much…I'm going to have to…" she stammered.

"Get to the fuckin' point. What would be a reason you'd even consider abortin' our child? What's so fuckin' important you'd yet again put off us havin' a baby?" I yelled. If I heard what I was sure I was going to hear out of her mouth, I didn't know if I could control myself.

\\\

_**Deep breaths… Go back and read the first few chapters if you need reassurance regarding the boy's nature, then let me know and I'll give you a hug.**_

_**On another note…"Come Home" was rec'd at Twifanfiction recs! I'm truly honored.**_

_**Thank you for reading. Criticize the story, not me personally, please.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**I'm happy you have faith in me! Thank you for your reviews. Love them.**_

_**Scorpio11 – Thank you for your support and beta skills. I'm not worthy…**_

_**SMeyer owns. I borrow. Let's get to her side of things and find out what the eff is going on. **_

_**\\\**_

46.

BELLA

I'd stalled the conversation I didn't want to have by vacuuming the entire first floor of the house with the excuse the bowl had shattered, and I needed to make sure the girls didn't get any glass in their feet.

When I couldn't stall any longer, I walked into the living room finding him sitting on the couch with a cup of herbal tea for me and a drink for himself. "This is the cleanest floor in the house. It's been vacuumed twice today," I blurted out because I was really fucking nervous.

The conversation was going to be tough to have because I was going to have to come clean about yet _more_ of my insecurities, and hadn't I already given him enough bullshit for a lifetime? I was happy I'd closed the girls' door.

He handed me my tea and took a sip of his drink. "Okay, what do we need to talk about?" he demanded. He had a pensive look on his face, and I immediately began playing with the hem of my blouse.

I let out a sigh. "Look, I know the deal we made, but I didn't count on things being so hectic right now. I feel like we're going to have too much going on and maybe we should…" I began. When I saw the unmitigated fury on his face, I knew for sure I wasn't saying it the way I wanted.

He jumped up from the couch and looked at me like he was about to rip the room apart. "It's too late to second-guess it because you're already pregnant, and I swear to God, if you're hintin' at what I think you're hintin', I am gonna come un-fuckin'-glued," he hissed, his hand clenched in a fist at his side.

That wasn't what I was intending to propose at all because I truly wanted the baby, but I was fucking scared to death about whether I'd ever be able to figure out how to take care of a baby on top of the store and taking care of him. Hell, I was terrified I'd be a bad mother. If Rosalie, one of the most pulled together people I knew, had a hard time, who was I to think I could do it all? I wanted to propose having my mom move in to help out for a while, but I was pretty sure he'd freak out about it. If not Mom, maybe I could steal Siobhan? "It's…I mean…I don't know if…" I babbled.

"Get to the fuckin' point. What would be a reason you'd even consider abortin' our child? What's so fuckin' important you'd yet again put off us havin' a baby?" he yelled.

I jumped a little because I don't think I'd ever seen the man so pissed off. "Calm down and hear me out. Us screaming at each other is only going to wake the girls, and this isn't the type of discussion they should hear. Alice told me today that she's pregnant. She's further along than me, but not much. We're both going to be away from the store at the same time, and it's going to be a lot for both of us to try to juggle family and the store at the same time." I was beating around the bush, and my thoughts were so jumbled, but I plowed forward.

"Second, Rosalie's going to…" I began my bid for Siobhan, maybe keeping Mom in my hip pocket. Siobhan had said she'd quit as soon as Rosalie found another nanny because three little ones were too much. I wanted to offer her a job helping me, but I hadn't gotten what I was thinking out when he picked up the glass and smashed it against the wall. _Fuck, I should just leave the vacuum out._

"I knew it. I fuckin' knew it. This is about this bullshit thing with Rosalie. You think you have to be there to help her when they bring their kid home from Russia. Bella, no. Your obligation to Rosalie, not that I ever believed in that bullshit from the get go, is over. You've been in therapy for that shit, and I thought you'd finally come to grips with it.

"If you think you're gonna abort our baby, who is just as much mine as it is yours, to help you sister adjust to her life with another kid, your insane. She has Emmett and Siobhan, and she'll be fine. You'd deny me the opportunity to have a family of my own so you can help her…I can't even be in the same room with ya," he shouted as he grabbed his keys from the side table in the hall and left the room before I could say a word.

The slamming of the door was the trigger for my hysterical tears. I hadn't been able to get a clear sentence out, and he ran off with the wrong impression. I had no idea how he'd jumped to that damn conclusion. I was worried about taking _care_ of a baby, but there was no way I could do anything as horrific as get rid of our baby. He was an intelligent man. What kind of person did he think I was to suggest something so horrible?

An hour later, the tears finally stopped. I went to our bedroom and found my journal which I still used to sort out my feelings, and I began to write…one eye on the page and one eye on the clock.

At 10:00 PM, the phone rang. I looked at the caller ID on the handset by the bed and saw it was Dr. Weber. I let out a loud groan.

"_Hi, Bella. It's Angela. I got a rather garbled message on my service from Edward stating I needed to free up time for the two of you on Monday, so call my office and see what you can work out with my receptionist. I'm not too busy right now, and I can shuffle things around if I need to. I hope to hear from you. Bye." _God, what had he said to her?

At 11:30 PM, the phone rang again, but this time it was Tanya. I didn't want to talk to her either.

"_Bellsy, what the fuck is goin' on? My brother called me in a drunken rage, and I couldn't make hide ner hair of what he was talkin' about. Call me, please. I'm worried."_

I definitely didn't want to talk to her without knowing what he's said to her. I could only imagine, based on what he's said before he stormed out.

At 2:00 AM, I got a text from Alice.

_**B – Edward's passed out on my couch. I'll send him home tomorrow. What's going on? A**_

Hell, I could only imagine him going over there and interrupting the lovely night she'd planned because she was going to tell Jasper that she was pregnant. She was so excited about it when I'd talked to her on the phone that morning before Siobhan had dropped off the girls. I only hoped she'd told Jasper before Edward's drunken ass showed up and ruined it.

I sent one back to thank her, and then I sent one to my husband.

_**Edward – Siobhan is picking up the girls tomorrow afternoon at 2:00 to take them to a birthday party for some preschool friend. Don't come home before then. We'll talk after because we have a lot to discuss.**_

After that, I turned off my phone, shoved my journal in the drawer, and turned off the light. I didn't think I'd sleep, but I knew I needed to at least try since I was, once again, percolating a life inside me. The difference…this time, it's mine. That alone scared the shit out of me.

##

"Bella, honey, thank ye for keepin' the girls. I can see they were perfect little terrors as they always are. Ye don't look like ye got much sleep," Siobhan informed as she cleaned up the mess from lunch. I'd made the girls grilled cheese sandwiches, one hand flipping them in the pan, the other hand holding my nose. It didn't seem like my new passenger liked cheese. I didn't know what the hell I was going to eat if my go-to was out of the question.

"It wasn't them. Oh, they were their usual selves, but my lack of sleep had nothing to do with them. I've got a lot on my mind," I responded.

"Ah, that little voice in your head that won't shut down. Suffered from that a time or two, I have. So, where's that handsome husband of yours?" she asked. That was a good question for which I had no answer, but I wasn't going to tell her my husband left me because he thought I was a horrible monster who would abort his baby because…well, I didn't know why he thought I would.

"He's running errands. Have you talked to Rose or Em?" I asked. I knew they kept close tabs on the girls, but they hadn't bothered call me once while they were gone. It was probably for the best. Rosalie would probably go on and on about how wonderful her baby was, and she didn't know how she would manage three kids, which was the last thing I needed to hear with all the worries of my own circling my head.

"Aye. Seems they'll be bringin' little Denny home a tad bit sooner than expected. They've been given permission to leave tomorrow instead of Thursday. She has to redo the nursery, ya know," Siobhan informed. From what I'd heard before they'd left, the baby was seven months old, and he didn't have a name. I wasn't sure why they had to redo the nursery, but knowing Rosalie, there wouldn't need to be any other reason than it didn't suit his personality.

"I didn't know that. Did she say why?" I asked.

"All she said was she had a big surprise for everyone. You know your sister. She has a flare for the dramatic. Well, I better get goin'. I need to take 'em home and get 'em ready. Thank you, sweetie, for giving me my weekends to refuel. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to keep up with those two, much less add in another," she confessed.

After hugging and kissing my nieces good-bye, I went upstairs to clean their room, finding random socks and little girl underwear had been left behind. I tossed them in the hamper, as I always did, and went to our room to make the bed. When I looked at it, it looked so inviting I climbed into it and settled in for a nap. I knew when Edward got home, we'd have to have a discussion which would leave me exhausted, and having not slept much the night before, I knew I'd need the energy.

##

"I'm so sorry," I heard whispered in my ear. I felt him wrapped around me, and I felt moisture on my neck. I turned over to see Edward on the bed next to me, tears on his cheeks. I hated myself even more for not chasing him to explain everything to him.

"Edward, I'm sorry if you…" I began apologizing. He placed his index finger on my lips and smiled a watery smile at me.

"If you can't do it, then we won't do it. If you want to ab…terminate the pregnancy, I'll take ya. I told ya when we got engaged it wasn't a deal breaker for me if ya didn't want a family, and I mean it. We can be the best aunt and uncle in the world, and I'll be happy about it. I know what I did to your diaphragm was horrible, and I'm sorry. I should've talked to ya instead of doin' what I did, and I'm sorry," he whispered. By then, we were both crying.

I had to stop him. While he wasn't blameless because he'd perforated the damn thing pretty well, my inability to articulate my fear of not being able to juggle everything had led him to the wrong conclusion, and I needed to clear it up.

"It wasn't at all what you thought, Edward. The fact of the matter is I'm scared to death. I'm not scared about the pregnancy because I've done that, and I'm not really even pissed about what you did to my diaphragm, though in the future, could we please _discuss_ something like that before you just go off and take such a drastic step?" He nodded, so I continued.

"The thing that scares me is _after_. After the baby's here, what if I'm not a good mother? Rosalie went through hell to have the girls, and she fell apart once they were here. She's the strongest person I know, and if she had such a hard time, how the hell can I do it all?" I asked as the damn tears continued to fall from both of us.

He sniffed, reaching for a tissue on the nightstand, and brought back two, handing one to me. "Rosalie's reasons for fallin' apart stem from insecurities you don't have. She didn't feel like she knew how to be a mother because she didn't have one for a long time before Renee came along, and she was extremely effected by it.

"Bella, honey, think about how you felt after you had the girls. You struggled because ya didn't have babies to bring home and love. I know…I know in my heart you'll be a wonderful mother because you're so loving, patient, and selfless with everyone around ya. Hell, I'll be right there with ya," he explained.

"I figured that out about five o'clock in the morning. Where'd you go last night?" I asked as I dried my tears.

He sat up and blew his nose, grabbing another tissue and drying his eyes. He sat back against the headboard and pulled me to lay my head on his lap where he stroked my hair sweetly. "I went to a bar. It was stupid, and I'm gonna need ya to take me to get my car later. I sat by myself in the back of the joint, and I just drank. I stewed over what I thought you were suggestin', and it just didn't sound like you. I, um, I called Angela and got her service," he confessed.

I looked up and smiled at him, reaching up to scratch at the day's growth on his chin. "I know. She called. We can go see her Monday if you want. You also called your sister and left an incoherent message. She demanded I call her back. How'd you end up at Alice and Jasper's house?" I asked.

"Well, Newton came in. Apparently, the bar I chose is his stompin' ground. He saw me sittin' in the back gettin' drunk off my ass, and he sat with me for a while. He called Whit, knowin' how close we are, and Jasper showed up just before last call. He was gonna bring me home, but I was a cryin', bitchin' mess, and as he told me this mornin' over some of the worst French toast I've ever had in my life, I called ya a few choice names, so he decided to let me sleep it off at their place," he admitted.

I chuckled, because I was sure he'd ripped me up one side and down the other based on what he thought I wanted. Knowing my loving husband and the leap he'd made, I had to know what he'd called me. "So, what'd you call me?"

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. I should have let him off the hook, but I just had to know. "Come on. What'd you say? I won't be mad," I told him.

"He mentioned heartless bitch and cruel, unfeeling, ring ding," Edward whispered. I was pretty sure those were some of the kinder things he'd called me. I knew he was sparing my feelings, but I didn't hold him responsible. I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it.

His eyes snapped open, and he looked really worried, so I sat up so I could look into his eyes. "Honey, I'm not mad. You had every right to be hurt, angry, and call me those names, based on what you thought I was trying to tell you. It wasn't what I was suggesting at all. I wanted to ask if you'd mind trying to snake Siobhan from Rose and Em, or if maybe I could guilt my mom into coming to live with us for a while until I got the hang of having a baby. Edward, you know me. I could never do anything that would hurt you or this little pea inside me. This baby is the purest expression of the love we have for each other. I could never do anything to diminish that," I told him before I kissed him gently.

He exhaled loudly once we parted. "Bella, thank ya, sugar. I'm sorry I just let my imagination get away from me, yet again. I guess I was just worried you'd be pissed, and I overreacted. I love ya, and as wrong as I was for what I did, I'm so fuckin' happy about the baby I could hold a parade in your honor. We're havin' a baby," he whispered as his hand landed on my flat stomach. _Yeah, we're having a baby!_

##

"What are you doing home?" I asked Edward as he strolled into the house on Wednesday afternoon. I'd gone into work early to help Claire set new displays because Alice was having morning sickness and couldn't do it, and when she dragged in at 2:00 PM, she sent me home. I didn't know if she knew I was pregnant as well because she didn't say a word, but she had told Jasper about their baby, and he was over the moon.

After she told me about the romantic dinner and explosive sex they'd had, she sent me home, not asking one question about why Edward was drunk and sleeping on her couch on Sunday morning. I was grateful for her restraint.

We weren't telling anyone about the baby until I went to the doctor, but I knew Edward was antsy to start spreading the news. I was only about six weeks, if my math was right, and I knew from the last time I was pregnant, I'd had complications at eight weeks with the girls. I'd had to be on bed rest for two weeks, which Rosalie worked out with my professors because I was sure no one would fuck with her, but with my _own_ pregnancy, I was hesitant to get too revved up in case something happened.

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer, placing his other hand on my stomach. "How's my pea and my pod?" he asked.

"Pod?" I asked with a laugh as my hands rested on his chest.

"Well, _you_ called it a pea, so you're obviously the pod, sugar. So, how ya feelin'? Any breakfast tossin'?" he asked. Incredibly, I didn't feel nauseous that day. I'd felt queasy over the weekend, but I believed it had more to do with the stress of the weekend than anything else. _At least I hope so._

"Not at all. Kept my Cornflakes down and had a turkey sandwich for lunch. So, why are you home?" I asked again.

"Em called. They're home, and they want us to come meet Z. He didn't say a lot except he was anxious for us to come over," Edward told me.

Edward looked through the mail while I changed into shorts and a t-shirt because I was burning up, even with the AC on full blast. I slipped on flip flops and grabbed my purse. "I'm ready," I announced.

He walked from the kitchen and smiled. "Well, now, ain't _my_ little momma hot," he teased as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, hands finding my ass like homing pigeons. He squeezed a little and leaned forward to kiss me gently, pulling my lower body closer to him, pressing his always impressive erection into my stomach.

"We can go in an hour, you know," I reminded, completely on board with having incredible sex with my gorgeous husband. We hadn't had make-up sex yet since the fight on Saturday, and I was anxious for it.

He pulled back and smiled. "Did ya call Dr. Gage today and get an appointment?" he asked. Dr. Tia Gage was my gynecologist. Dr. Snow was the fertility specialist we'd used when I was pregnant with the twins. I didn't need a specialist because we'd done it the old-fashioned way, and I could use my regular doctor.

"I did. She'll see us next week," I confirmed with a smile.

"Well, given the fact ya had complications last time, I hate like hell to say it, but let's wait, okay? Trust me, I'm as hard as a rock at the prospect of you carrying my little pea inside ya, but I don't want to do anything to jeopardize it. After Dr. Gage gives us the go 'head, I'll show ya the stars," he commented with a kiss to my nose, which was so fucking sweet I almost cried. Edward Cullen was made to be a father, and I was quite happy I was the pod for his pea.

##

"Where are the _Barbers of Seville_?" Edward called as Siobhan let us inside the house. We'd stopped and picked up dinner…pulled pork, smoked brisket, chicken, and all the sides. Siobhan smiled and took the bags from us, pointing toward the living room where we could hear Emmett and Rosalie laughing.

The girls came running like maniacs, both launching themselves at "Unca Eddie," the nickname he hated but didn't mind when they used it. It was yet another thing I loved about the man.

"So, what's the surprise?" he asked them as he picked up both of them and held them as they wound their hands in his hair just like always.

"We can't tell," Lilly whispered loudly.

"Daddy wants to," Nicki added.

We strolled into the living room and saw Rosalie sitting on the couch holding a baby who appeared to be about nine-months old. The serene look on Rosalie's face made me quite happy. Emmett had his back to us facing Rosalie, which made perfect sense.

"Ah, so this is the newest McCarty. Is the child's name Denny or Z?" I asked from the doorway.

I saw Rose look up and smiled. "I'm so happy you're here. His name is Zdenek, but we're going to call him Denny…well, Emmett insists on calling him Z, but I'll beat that out of him," Rose informed with a smirk causing Emmett to laugh.

I walked over to where Rosalie was holding Denny or Z or whatever the hell they were going to call the poor boy, and looked at him. He was really cute, and his eyes were such a bright blue I was caught off guard. I heard a giggle behind me and turned to look at Emmett's face, seeing him holding a bundle in his arms with a sly smile on his face.

"What the fu…fudge?" I asked, perplexed. Emmett smiled and offered the adorable face of a little girl dressed in pink.

"Who's this?" I asked. My question brought Edward over to the couch where he did a double take seeing both babies.

"This is Z's twin, Irina. Baby girl, this is Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward. This is Irina, Z's twin sister," Emmett explained.

I looked between both of the babies and laughed. If those two thought they had a tough time with two kids, I had no idea what the fuck they'd do with four. I looked to Edward, who looked really worried, but I smiled at him and winked.

"You know, Siobhan's probably going to quit," I teased as I took the little boy from Rose and looked into his sweet face.

"Hello, little Denny. I'm your Auntie Bella, and I will spoil you rotten until next March," I announced.

Edward laughed as he placed the girls on the floor and held out his arms for Irina. Emmett handed her over and stood up from the couch, tackling Nicki and Lilly, causing a flood of giggles as he tickled them. I was so happy to see they weren't being left out, and I knew in that perfect moment everything would be fine. Rose and Emmett had settled into being parents. They didn't need me, and they probably didn't need Siobhan…well, much… and with Edward at my side, I didn't need her either.

"Hello, sunshine. You're gorgeous," Edward commented to the little girl with a bright smile on his face.

I turned to my sister. "So, tell me truly, you went for one baby. Do they know you took two?" I asked.

She and Emmett laughed loudly, causing the babies to smile and the girls to giggle. After the laughter died down, I looked at my sister for an explanation as to why, or how, she'd doubled her family.

"Okay, we'd been sorting through all the paperwork with our Russian lawyer, Danika…" Rose began.

"Oh, and dude, she looked nothing like Danica Patrick, if you feel me," Emmett added, looking at Edward with a smirk.

I kicked my husband because I could see images of the Indy car driver from the "Go Daddy" commercials circling his head. He was lucky I could only reach his knee. "And…" I prodded.

"So, we went to the orphanage to meet Denny, and our lawyer was talking with one of the nurses who was standing off to the side with another baby. She was quite adamant, so I asked Danika what was going on. She explained Denny was a twin and the nurses were upset he was being separated from his sister. Danika explained we were only looking for a boy, but when I saw her, hell, I couldn't separate them. We were actually able to push the paperwork through, and here we are with two babies instead of one. So, what do you think?" Rosalie asked.

I leaned forward and looked at the little girl Edward was holding and fawning over. She was as beautiful as her brother, and I was happy for my sister. "I can't wait to see how you handle this," I teased.

I saw Edward tense a bit as we waited for Rosalie's response. She laughed. "I'm not going to ask you to quit your job and move in or anything of the sort, so relax you two. Now, I smell food. Girls, go wash up for dinner," Rosalie ordered as she took a sleeping Denny from me and placed him in a little blue basket.

She walked back and took little Irina, kissing her forehead and placing her in a pink basket, and the smile on her face made me happy. I didn't know how the hell she'd settled into having four kids, but if she could handle four, I could handle one. Of that, I was sure.

\\\

_**WHEW! I'm glad that's all figured out! So, Rose and Em with two sets of twins? Thoughts?**_

_**Three chapters left, but…I've started another story in case you don't know:**_

_**Scout's Honor: **_When a crying Girl Scout with bloody knees showed up on the Cullens' doorstep to sell cookies, no one in the family knew the girl would become a part of the family, least of all, a twelve-year old Edward. Over the years, things changed, but one thing remained constant…Bella Swan and Edward Cullen were drawn to each other. _AH. Canon Couples. Rated M for language and later lemons. _

_**I hope you'll check it out.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**You're all lovely, and I truly enjoy reading your reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer in place. Scorpio11 has beta's this bad boy, and I know she's looking forward to being done with me and my ramblings! **_

_**Time to tell the family…**_

_**\\\**_

47.

EDWARD

"Marco!" I called as I held my hands over my eyes. I was in the pool with Nicki and Lilly, and my arms were tired of pitching them into the air as we'd been doing after lunch. We had about thirty people in our backyard, and everyone was having a great time.

I knew about the party because at the time of the Barbie incident, Bella had confessed she was having a party for me. I wasn't going to complain because I'd also found out I was going to be a daddy, so when my family showed up, along with a lot of our friends and Bella's family, I was definitely going to have a good time.

Bella's pregnancy was going well, and incredibly, she wasn't sick like she'd been with the twins. I was so fucking happy about it I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I knew our parents were wondering why the hell we were so touchy-feely, but we'd really always been that way. Well, maybe it was amped up a bit because I knew a secret no one else but Alice and Jasper knew, but we were planning to tell them today because the doctor had told us everything was fine. When I'd heard the heartbeat, I'd been fucking elated.

"Polo!" was shouted back at me. I moved in the direction of the sound and heard the water splash.

"You can run, little girls, but y'all can't hide," I called to them.

"Edward, it's time for cake," Bella called from the patio. I opened my eyes and saw our nieces standing on the pool deck laughing.

"Y'all cheat. You're supposed to stay in the water," I teased as I swam to the ladder and climbed out. I grabbed a towel to dry off as I walked to where my gorgeous wife stood lighting far too many candles on my birthday cake. I shook my hair at her, hearing her squeal, but when she turned around she had the glowing smile on her face I loved to see.

"Stop!" she shrieked as she slapped my bare chest. She was laughing so I knew she wasn't pissed. We were so fucking happy it was pathetic.

"Why on earth would ya think I wanna burn the house down with all those candles?" I joked as I wrapped my arms around her from behind as she relit the candles.

"Hey, we're on your timeline. You can't bitch. Are you gonna make the announcement or are we going to call them in a month? If we're going to call them, you need to take your hands off my stomach because everyone is starting to stare," she whispered as she kissed my cheek.

Fuck it. I held my hands up and clapped them over my head. I prayed to the good Lord everything would be okay. Our guests approached the table and smiled. "Well, y'all, sing the birthday song," I prompted.

After a heinous rendition of the song, I closed my eyes and wished my baby…our baby…would be full-term and healthy, and I blew out the candles.

Momma and Tanya clapped and hugged me. After everyone settled, I cut the first piece as Bella insisted. It was chocolate cake with fudge icing, for which I had a very fond remembrance, and after I hauled out my piece, I turned the knife over to Alice who was standing to my left.

I took a bite and smiled. It was incredible. After I swallowed, I pulled Bella closer and fed her a bite, kissing her nose. "While we're all here, I'd like to make a little announcement," I commented as Alice and Tanya handed everyone cake.

When I had everyone's attention, I looked at my beautiful wife and smiled. "Well, I guess it's not just my announcement, but I'm takin' this opportunity to inform y'all that either late February or early next March, we're gonna be very busy. Seems my wife and I are in the family way," I announced loudly.

The only bad thing that happened that day was my momma was carrying out a peach cobbler Bella had made for me, and when she heard the news, she dropped the damn thing. Bella promised she'd make me another one the next day. I carried a smile on my face all damn day.

##

Finally, finally, at nine that night, everyone was gone. Thankfully, everyone was staying other places. Charlie and Renee were staying with Rose and Emmett. My parents, Tanya, and Felix were staying at a hotel nearby, and there was a brunch at Rosalie and Em's house the next day so there were no long good-byes.

After we closed the door, I turned to Bella. "I need to get the pool smell off me. You care to join me?" I asked as I picked her up with her feet dangling as I walked down the hallway and up the stairs to our bedroom.

When she giggled and wrapped her legs around my waist, I was the king of the world. After I put her on her feet, I walked over to the tub which brought a sigh from her, and when I squeezed in her strawberry bubble bath, I heard her laugh again. "What?" I asked as I turned around to see her peeling off her shirt and bikini top.

"I didn't know the big tough Cullen liked the strawberry smell," she teased as she stepped out of her shorts and bottoms. I lost the ability to speak for a minute, and then I laughed.

"The big tough Cullen likes the way his wife smells when she gets out of the tub after soakin' with candles, a glass of wine, and a magazine. When she gets out of that tub, she's usually horny, and I'm curious if it has the same effect on me," I joked as I pulled my t-shirt over my head. I dropped my shorts, already hard for her, and I climbed into the tub as she pulled up her hair.

"Oh, because you're not horny already?" she joked as she climbed in with me. Feeling her body next to me and knowing she was carrying my baby…our baby…was a lot to swallow, but it was fucking perfect.

She sunk down in front of me with her back resting on my chest, and I began scooping up water and cascading it down her shoulders. "As a matter of fact, I'm horny all the time, sweetheart. When's that horny phase kick in for ya? I remember readin' about it on one of those pregnancy websites," I joked.

She laughed. "I'm not exactly sure, but what I do know is I'm horny right _now_, and we haven't had make-up sex from that god-awful fight we had. How come you didn't jump my bones after we left Dr. Gage's office?" she asked.

"Well, I was nervous. I know she said it was okay, but I damn well don't want anything happenin' to ya. Since you seem to be doin' well, I guess we're out of the danger zone. Plus, sugar, it's my birthday," I reminded, causing a laugh from her.

She turned around and straddled my lap, wrapping her bubble-covered arms around my neck. "So, do you want a boy or girl?" she asked as she played with the back of my hair.

I thought on it for a minute and smiled. "I honestly don't give a shit. I just want the Pea to be healthy and look like its momma. She's a very beautiful woman, ya know," I teased as I pulled her closer and rinsed the bubbles from her so I could kiss across her chest. She wiggled a little, and then sunk down on me causing both of us to sigh at the connection.

"Bella, darlin', I love ya an unreasonable amount, and if you start worryin' again about how it's gonna be takin' care of our baby, you find me wherever I am, and I'll remind ya what a spectacular job you do takin' care of the twins and me.

"Don't ya ever doubt your ability to love and care for a baby. I'm gonna be right next to ya changin' my share of shitty diapers and taking midnight feedin's or whatever is necessary. You'll never be alone in this," I reassured. Before she could respond, I sealed my mouth over hers and kissed the shit out of her, moving her on me.

For reasons I'll never understand, my wife was sexier to me since I found out she was carrying our child. I didn't think it was possible, but I'll be damned if it wasn't true. We moved against each other, and sooner than we were ready, there were echoes in our bathroom that would have awakened a sleeping baby. Thankfully, we still had several months before we had to worry about it.

##

_Thirteen Weeks_

"So, Cullens, do you have any questions?" Dr. Gage asked as the technician moved the wand over Bella's little belly. She was barely showing at all, and she was still in her own clothes, which made her happy. I was worried the baby wasn't gaining enough weight, but Bella had been seeing a nutritionist and was taking pregnancy yoga classes. She'd only gained seven pounds, and as much as Dr. Gage assured me it was fine, I was still worried.

"Are ya sure she shouldn't be eatin' more?" I asked.

"God, you're paranoid. Please explain to him, _once again_, I'm fine," Bella demanded. I knew she was annoyed, but I just couldn't help it.

"Edward, I've reviewed her diet plan. Her iron level is perfect. All her vital signs are on target. She's getting exercise and plenty of rest, and you need to stop worrying or you're going to be bald by the time your baby is born," the doctor chided as she observed me pulling on my hair again. The habit was out of control, as was my paranoia. I tried to rein it in, but it wasn't exactly easy.

"How much does the baby weigh?" I asked. It was my first time around the block on all things baby, really, though I had done some research when Bella was pregnant before, but I didn't meet her until she was almost five-months pregnant. The early stages, I knew nothing about.

"About an ounce. It's about three inches long, and it will begin putting on more weight. You have nothing to worry about," Dr. Gage insisted.

"Fine. Well, anything else, sugar?" I asked Bella seeing a look on her face that had me worried.

"I'm about to pee my pants. Are you done?" she complained giving me the evil eye. Dr. Gage laughed and wiped the goo off Bella's stomach. I helped Bella up and she darted to the restroom.

I turned to Dr. Gage, who was messing with the ultrasound machine and sighed. "Am I the most paranoid bastard you've dealt with?"

She laughed and opened the CD drive on her computer, placing a CD in a jewel case and handing it to me. "Not at all. I love seeing a father who's involved. You can't believe how many women come in doing this alone. I always enjoy the questions first-time daddies come up with. So, anything else?" she asked.

"Will she have to have a C-section?" I asked.

She picked up Bella's chart and flipped through it, and her smile for me put me at ease. "Only if she wants one. The excessive bleeding she had last time won't be an issue this time because I'm going to check her iron levels every visit, just to be certain. If she sticks to her diet, it shouldn't be an issue at all, especially since there's only one baby. I'm telling you, things are perfect," she assured.

That night after I made love to my wife and she fell asleep, I thought about how lucky I was. I'd met Bella when she was pregnant with Emmett and Rosalie's twins. I fell in love with her damn near at first sight. I fought with her, loved her, married her, and now, we were going to have a baby of our own. It had been an incredible ride, and we were really still in the first stage of our life together.

I turned to my side and looked at her peaceful face. I knew my life was going to be as wonderful as I'd hoped it would be. I just needed to wrap my wife in bubble wrap and watch her like a hawk. That shouldn't be too hard, right?

##

_Thirty-five Weeks_

"I swear to God, if you don't quit staring at me, I'm going to scream," Bella complained.

We'd been to a baby furniture store picking out a set for the nursery before we headed out for the weekend. We hadn't painted the room yet because we hadn't found out if it was a boy or girl. We wanted to be surprised when it was born.

I had my suspicions it was going to be a boy because Bella was more cantankerous than she'd been with the girls. Every time I mentioned it, she snarled at me and told me to attempt a sex act with myself that was physically impossible. My howling laughter at her suggestion wasn't welcomed by her at all.

"I've always stared at ya, and ya know it. Why on earth, when you're so fuckin' beautiful, would I stop now?" I responded. We were driving out to Forks to visit her folks. Actually, Renee and Momma had planned a baby shower for her, but she wasn't to know anything about it. Unfortunately, Alice and Jasper wouldn't be able to attend because Alice was too close to her due date, but everyone else would be there.

It was raining a little bit, and it was colder than a well-digger's ass, but I'd bundled her up and had turned up the heat full blast in the new Volvo SUV we'd bought. She'd pitched a fit when we went to look at them, but I got my way for once. We traded in her old Honda, and she bitched and moaned all the way home from the dealership, but when I reminded her we'd be hauling our baby around, she finally shut up.

"I know you're worried because I went into labor early with the girls, but honey, I'm only carrying one baby this time, and I'm not that big. Unfortunately, Sweet Pea is playing soccer with my bladder, so keep your eyes on the road so we can get to Mom and Dad's before I piss myself and short out the heated seat. And goddamn, turn the heat down. I'm melting," she complained. I laughed as I reached up and dialed down the thermostat on her side of the car. _I guess 80-degrees might have been a bit excessive._

"Charlie wants to take me to the shootin' range tomorrow," I told her. I snickered as I remembered our conversation.

"_While the women are having their party, I thought we guys would go to the shooting range and then get some beer and pizza to watch the hockey game. You think you and Carlisle would be up for it?" Charlie asked._

_My father probably wouldn't like it much, but I knew he'd go along with it. When I'd mentioned it to Emmett, he fist pumped. Apparently, it was something he and Charlie did when they went out to Forks for a visit, and I was actually happy to be invited to go along. When I told Felix about it, he only laughed._

"_Sure. Do I need to borrow a gun? Jasper's got one, I believe," I asked._

"_After I teach you how to shoot an intruder without shootin' yourself, you'll need to get yourself a gun. If that grandbaby Bella's carrying is a girl, you're gonna need it," Charlie instructed. I stopped laughing then._

"I don't know what the big fucking deal is about going to the shooting range. Sometimes, men are so…" she grumbled and faded off before she finished. She put her hand on her belly and smiled. I reached over and placed my hand next to hers. She took it and moved it, and I could feel our little Sweet Pea moving around.

"Pea, when ya make your appearance, the first thing your momma might do is whip ya if ya don't stop kickin' her in the bladder," I joked, hearing Bella giggle as she squeezed my hand.

We stopped at the motel in town to check in and drop off our luggage, and I was happy none of my family was milling around. Charlie and Renee were having all of us over for dinner, unbeknownst to Bella, and the shower would be at the reservation the next day at the community center. Quil had worked with my momma and Renee on the plans, and I was sure Bella would be pissed, based on her reaction when I'd had the one-and-only surprise party for her when she turned twenty-five. She didn't speak to me for damn near a week after.

After I opened the door to our room, she ran through it and slammed the bathroom door. I put our bags down and pulled out my phone, sending a text to let Rosalie know we would be at her parents' place in a little bit. She sent one back to me that rang truer than anyone knew.

_**Enjoy your balls while you have them. You know how she's going to react. Good luck with that. Rose **_

The woman was very wise.

\\\

_**Things are moving along. Two more chapters, and we say good-bye to our little story. I'm so happy you've all stuck with me through this one. I'm overwhelmed by your response, and I appreciate every review.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**Kids, I appreciate your kind words more than I can say. Thank you very much.**_

_**One more after this…It's going out with a bang!**_

_**Scorpio11 – Thank you so much for your help with this one! You're a treasure, trust me.**_

_**SMeyer disclaimer in place.**_

_**\\\**_

48.

BELLA

"Now, don't be mad at Edward. This was mine and Esme's doing. Quil helped as well, so if you're going to be pissed off, be pissed at us. I swear, baby girl, that boy would walk through fire for you. How he puts up with your moody ass, I'll never understand," Mom bitched. We were in the kitchen while the men were in the living room watching hockey.

When we'd pulled into my parents' driveway and I saw all the cars, I began bitching and hadn't stopped since I walked in the door and saw Tanya, Felix, Carlisle and Esme standing there with bright smiles on their faces. They'd all come to Seattle for Christmas because I couldn't fly, and since it was only the third week of January, I knew something was up. When they finally came clean about the shower the next day, I gave my poor, sweet, husband a death stare. He'd been hiding from me ever since.

"It's all unnecessary," I complained while I put the dishes away as Mom washed and Rosalie dried. Esme and Tanya were sitting at the table making party favors since the cat was out of the bag, and I was just embarrassed about the whole thing. I knew it was something people expected, but we had money to get what we needed. We didn't need people feeling obligated to buy us anything.

"Bella, dear, you wouldn't allow us to throw you a bridal shower, so ya had to suspect I wouldn't take no for an answer twice. Honey, this is my first grandbaby, so I'm afraid you're outnumbered on this," Esme informed. She knew I'd never talk back to her, and as I saw the smirk on my mother and Rosalie's faces, I huffed indignantly and had to reconcile myself to the fact I had no choice.

"Momma, just because Felix and I aren't married doesn't mean we're never gonna have babies," Tanya stated. I heard Esme cough, and I smiled at Tanya with a "thanks for getting me off the hook" smile.

Felix had moved to Atlanta, and he and Tanya were living together. Edward speculated they'd eventually get married because he knew Felix wanted to, having commented to Edward at Christmas that Tanya was "his Bella." I just hoped she didn't break his heart because the boy was gone over her.

"Tanya, if my grandbabies are born out of wedlock…" Esme threatened.

"Momma, something very important has to happen before Felix and I get married," Tanya responded as she filled what appeared to be a miniature Chinese carry-out box with gourmet chocolates.

"And what is that? He moved to Atlanta. He beat the sugar out of that dead-beat you were married to. He's climbed so far up your daddy's and my backsides it's hard to sit down. What else does he have to do?" Esme hissed at her, clearly exasperated.

"He has to _ask_," Tanya responded as she got up from the table and flew upstairs to the bathroom, slamming the door. I looked at Rose and Mom, and we all shrugged in unison.

"Good Lord. That boy is as dense as anybody I've ever met," Esme complained.

I sat down at the table with her, seeing the worry on her face. "Es, what's wrong?" I asked.

She looked down the hallway and saw Edward sitting on the floor playing a game with Nicki and Lilly while Denny and Irina toddled around. She turned back to us and whispered, "He spoke with Carlisle at Christmas about gettin' married. We gave him our blessin', and I don't know why he's waitin'. I thought he'd asked and she said 'no', but apparently, that's not the case."

"Do you want Edward to talk to him?" I whispered.

"Naw. I've gotta butt out. It's killin' me, but I've gotta let 'em figure it out on their own. Chocolate?" she asked as she shoved a piece of dark chocolate in the shape of a stork my way. I popped it in my mouth and smiled.

Just then, Denny toddled into the kitchen looking for Rosalie. "Maaama," he chanted, causing us to laugh. Just then, my Sweet Pea began kicking. I picked up Esme's hand and pulled her closer, placing it on my stomach. Her grin could have lit up Seattle.

"I can't wait," she gasped as she placed both hands on my moving belly and got tears in her eyes. Rosalie and Mom walked over and placed their hands on my belly, all of them laughing at the FIFA Cup game taking place in my womb. I didn't complain because everyone was happy. It wasn't the first time I'd felt so loved in my life. Since I met Edward Cullen, I felt it every day.

##

_Forty-one Weeks_

"These are really sweet," Alice remarked as she carried her three-week old son in a sling around her neck. We were in the baby's room at our house. Little JJ was born with a full head of blonde hair which was currently styled in a Mohawk, causing me to have to rush to the bathroom when I saw him because I was laughing so hard. She'd been dying of boredom, much as I had been. It was Easter, and when Edward and Jasper went to pick up Carlisle, Esme, Tanya and Felix from the airport, Alice agreed to stay with me because I couldn't be left alone according to my husband. I was overdue, and he was his overprotective crazy self.

Alice and I had both been forbidden by our respective husbands from going to _Alice's Attic_ for anything more than just to check in, and we both felt like we were on house arrest. When Jasper dropped off Alice and the baby at our place and picked up Edward, we both squealed at seeing each other.

I hadn't seen Alice since JJ had been born but we talked on the phone every day. She'd kept me informed on JJ's weight gain, mannerisms, and development because she had determined if my baby was a girl, she'd marry JJ and I'd want to know about his early childhood development for purposes of our joint grandchildren. She'd then determined if it was a boy, they'd be best friends. I laughed at her, but I truly loved her like a sister.

"I was so against the party, but there's no way I'd have been able to buy anything like this stuff," I informed as I held up hand-made baby blankets and afghans my parents' friends had gifted us with at the shower. I was truly grateful for the gifts, as I gushed in the "thank you's" I'd sent the week after.

"So, your baby is just as stubborn as you," Alice commented as she folded a blanket and looked around the bare room. There was a bed, a bassinet with green and yellow bedding, a dresser, a rocking chair, and a changing table. Other than that, there was nothing else in the room. We didn't know if it was a boy or girl, and until we did, I'd refused to decorate. It drove Esme and Tanya, as well as my sister and Alice, to distraction, but to me, it seemed fitting.

"Sweet Pea will come when he or she is ready," I groaned. I was so tired of being pregnant I was bordering on never wanting to have another child again.

"Is Edward still holding out on the ultimate labor-inducer?" Alice asked with a laugh.

We'd been to the doctor the day before, and when I'd begged her for anything we could do to spur labor besides inducing, she'd mentioned sex. I turned to my husband and winked, but he shook his head no.

At week thirty-seven weeks, he'd cut me off because he'd read some idiotic thing on line regarding a remote chance intercourse in late stages of pregnancy could potentially cause an infection that could be detrimental to the baby. Dr. Gage had told him it wasn't a concern because I didn't have any of the complications which could cause the problem.

In our case, the only reason not to have sex during late-stages was discomfort, but Edward commented he wasn't taking any chances, so I was effectively cockblocked by some joker on the internet. I wasn't happy about it at all.

"Nope. He also won't let me give him a blow job…hand jobs only…and he hasn't gone down on me since I started really showing. He's been paranoid this whole time. If some crackpot would have posted using the microwave during pregnancy could potentially harm the child, he'd have thrown ours on the fucking driveway," I responded, causing her to giggle which woke JJ from his nap. He started crying, and Alice clutched her chest.

"I need to feed him," she announced.

"They should be back soon. Go ahead and feed him in here if you want privacy," I responded.

She chuckled. "I don't care if they come back while I'm feeding my son. It's a natural thing, and I'm not ashamed. Have you decided if you're going to breastfeed yet?" she asked as she strolled and I waddled down the stairs to the kitchen.

I put on a kettle to make us tea as she settled at the table and proceeded to feed her son. I checked the lamb cake in the oven, seeing it was nearly finished. Esme had given me Grandma Cullen's mold for Christmas along with the recipe, and since we were hosting Easter at our house, I made the cake. I had a fresh bag of coconut in the fridge as she'd instructed because she was going to show me how to decorate it. I'd never seen one, but she'd shown me a picture of one from when Edward was little, and I immediately wanted to know how to make it.

I made us tea and sat down at the table with Alice. "So, was Jasper hands off toward the end of your pregnancy?" I asked.

"Regarding sex?" she asked. I nodded. She laughed.

"Not at all. That's how I went into labor. One explosive orgasm and _bam_! My labor started," she informed.

"Well, I'm doomed. This baby will stay in here forever if I have to wait for Edward to do anything sexual with me to help me out. Hell, as big as I am, I can't blame him. I wouldn't fuck me either," I complained.

"Oh, good Lord, his daddy was the same damn way," I heard behind me and I froze. It was Esme, with Tanya cackling in the background. I knew my face was glowing like a lighthouse beacon, and I didn't dare turn around. Alice, however, was laughing so much that JJ was crying because he couldn't latch on with all the squirming she was doing.

I slowly turned and saw the worst case scenario I'd prayed I wouldn't see. Esme was standing with her purse on her arm. Tanya was behind her with a small box. Felix was next to her, laughing his ass off, and behind him was my husband looking very pissed off. His father was next to him with a smirk, and I could hear Jasper laughing in the hallway.

I rose from my chair and hugged my mother-in-law, not sure what the fuck to say. Finally, I cleared my throat and pulled away. "I'm…uh…the cake is in the oven as we speak," I squeaked out.

Edward dropped a box on the counter and wheeled, hurrying out of the room. When I heard him on the stairs, I knew he was upset, and I couldn't blame him. I shouldn't have been sharing bedroom secrets with my friend, but I hadn't heard them come in.

After I hugged everyone, I started for the stairs. "Bellsy, I'll help ya out," Felix called as I was mid-flight. I heard Tanya slap him hard, and I chuckled.

When I got to the bedroom, I knocked on the closed door. "Go the fuck away!" I heard yelled from inside. I tried the knob, finding it locked, so I stood on my tip-toes and reached above the frame, finding the turnkey. I unlocked the door, replaced the key, and I walked into the room, seeing Edward sitting on the side of the bed.

I walked over to him and kneeled down…not an easy feat…in front of him, taking his face in my hands and kissing both of his cheeks. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I never meant for anyone to hear that. It was just Alice and I talking about me being overdue and uncomfortable. I didn't hear you come in. I…I don't know…please forgive…" I tried to apologize, but I began sobbing because I'd humiliated my husband in front of his family and three good friends. It was unforgivable.

He rose from the bed and stepped around me, walking toward the door. When he locked it and turned back to me, I was stunned. "Edward what…" I stammered as he pulled his sweater over his head and unbuttoned his jeans. He slipped off his shoes and then dropped his jeans, leaving him in boxers.

"There's two ways out of this room. Either you scream my name while I remind ya of the reason ya married me, or your water breakin'. Unless you're feeling contractions, I'd say we're about to get loud," he ordered. He pulled me from the floor and placed me on the bed, pulling my leggings off along with my panties.

"Edward! We don't have to…" I began before he dropped his boxers and climbed up next to me on the bed.

"Oh, yeah we do. The way I see it, you just told my parents, sister, and two best friends that I ain't livin' up to my responsibilities as your husband. The only way I'm goin' back down there is after I've either fucked ya well and good, or driven into ya so well I caused ya to go into labor," he demanded before his mouth met mine and his fingers found my aching center.

His fingers were magic, as they'd always been, and I was squirming and moaning. "You can do better than that. If you think I don't ache for ya, you're crazy, Bella. I've felt like a sex fiend because I ache for ya all the time and have to get up and take care of myself. It's not that I don't desire ya. I tried to take into consideration you're overdue, and I worried, maybe too much, I could do somethin' that might cause harm to you or Pea, but I can't stand back and hear I'm not doin' everything I can to help speed the process.

"You're pretty wet, baby. Give me one, and then I'm gonna get mine," he whispered against my neck. His words alone could have caused me to come. His fingers were actually secondary at that point…almost. I squealed impressively as I let go, feeling the rush I felt every time the man got me going.

Once my breathing slowed, he lay down on the bed and pulled me on top of him. "I'll let ya set the pace, but don't stop until I tell ya," he ordered. The commanding Edward had always turned me on, and that afternoon was no exception. After he pulled off my shirt and bra, he wound me up again, and then lined himself up at my entrance. When I eased him inside me, I was speechless. I did, however, moan and groan at the friction.

"God, yes," he hissed as I moved roughly on him. I was so fucking close.

"Are you close?" I whispered.

"Faster," he ordered. I, too, could follow orders, so I sped up, and when his thumb began circling, I couldn't hold it in.

"Fuck!" I shouted as I completely shattered around him. His hips began thrusting from under me, and a moment later, he echoed my sentiment perfectly, though a little softer than I had.

I braced my hands on his chest because I couldn't collapse on him as I wanted, but damn, it was good. He gently rolled us so I was on my side as he slipped from me. I was a sweaty mess, even in late March, and he had a grin a mile wide. "Any questions?" he asked as he maneuvered around my belly and kissed me. I had not one question whatsoever.

##

"We'll see y'all tomorrow afternoon," Tanya called as she, Felix, Alice, JJ, and Jasper left later that night. When we'd returned back to the kitchen, I was red-faced and my husband was smug. Everyone looked up at us and suddenly became busy doing other things.

I knew they'd heard us, and they knew they'd heard us, but thankfully, no one embarrassed us by bringing it up…until Carlisle and Esme left.

"Congratulations, ya crazy fucks," Edward called as he closed the door on our last guests. I laughed as I reviewed the evening in my head.

"_So, I hope this means ya won't be such a miserable bitch at work on Monday. Lemme tell ya, son, six weeks is a long time, and if I'd put a self-imposed embargo on it for weeks before, I'd be losin' my mind," Jasper announced, getting a laugh from everyone except Edward and me._

"_Whit, I think I'd shut the…" Edward began._

_I had to shut it down, so I took another course. "Fe, why haven't you proposed to Tanya yet? She knows you talked to Carlisle a while ago. What's got your balls in a sling," I teased. I saw Tanya bristle and Felix cower, which shut Edward and Jasper up immediately. We were in the living room, and I was on Edward's lap with one of his arms around my middle, caressing my back and belly at the same time._

"_Bellsy! That's uncool!" Felix shouted. Edward laughed and hugged me, leaning into my ear and whispering, "I love you." He hugged me closer, and I felt him hard under me._

_I turned to him and smirked. "Hey, you opened the floodgates, sugar," he teased. Tanya and Felix were arguing in the background, so no one was paying attention to us._

"_Well, maybe if I'm lucky, I'll be limping a little tomorrow," I teased back, bringing a laugh from him._

"_Goddammit, you told me when we first got together you weren't sure if you'd ever get married again," I heard Felix shout. When JJ started crying, Jasper spoke up._

"_Y'all need to calm down. I can only deal with one problem at a time. Now, Felix, do ya love the woman?" Jasper negotiated._

"_Yes, I do, but when I tell her so, she acts like she doesn't believe me. For fuck's sake, Tan, I moved to Atlanta and took a downgrade in my job just so I could be with you. This is ridiculous," he snapped as he moved to the floor in front of the couch and took Tanya's hand. Thankfully, Alice had shoved her boob in JJ's mouth so he was quiet._

"_Tanya, I've told you I love you since nearly the first time I took you out. I love you, and I want you to be my wife. Please, please, tell me that you'll marry me," Felix pleaded. I felt sorry for him, and if she said no, I'd get up from Edward's lap and beat the crap out of her. I loved her as much as I loved Rosalie, but not unlike Rosalie, she could be a cold bitch._

_I don't think anyone was surprised when Tanya tackled him in our living room. After kissing him all over his face, she finally told him yes. We toasted with Jack Daniels for everyone except Alice and me. We had apple juice._

_Felix fished into his pocket and pulled out a handful of change and then produced a beautiful engagement ring he'd been carrying around for weeks, just waiting for the perfect moment._

_Finally, Jasper announced, "Let's go before we have two live sex shows on our hands. Alice, darlin', I need to get home and take a cold shower," Jasper announced as he took their son while Alice adjusted her clothes._

_She rose from the couch and smiled. "Jasper, there's more than one way to skin a cat." We all laughed at her announcement, and then everyone was ready to go._

After Edward closed and locked the front door, I wasn't expecting him to whisk me up into his arms. "Why, Mr. Cullen," I gasped breathily.

"Oh, Mrs. Cullen, like I told ya, you opened the floodgates, and well, like the man said, six weeks is a long time," he taunted as he carried me upstairs. _Oh, what a night._

\\\

_**Well, now, our boy got the job done. Hope you liked it. We'll say good-bye on Thursday.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	50. Chapter 50

**_Here we are at the end, and I just want to thank all of you for you support and reviews of this little tale. Some people thought I stayed at the fair too long, but I'd always intended that it would go full circle with the two having their own babies. I'm quite happy with the story, and I hope you are as well!_**

**_Thanks to Scorpio11 for her beta skills on this one. You're a gem, doll._**

**_Disclaimers in place. Let's say good-bye._**

49.

EDWARD

"Stop pacing," Bella announced as she slowly dressed. She'd taken a shower and insisted on shaving her damn legs. When it got patchy, she demanded I come into the shower and help her. I'd never shaved anything but my face, but I helped her as best I could. After we finished, I quickly dressed and went to start the car because it was cold. It had been idling in the driveway for fifteen minutes.

"Where's your suitcase?" I asked gruffly. I thought we should have gone to the hospital the second the contractions started, but my stubborn wife insisted on taking a shower, drying her hair, and pulling together the clothes she'd wear home from the hospital plus two outfits for Sweet Pea…one blue and one pink.

It was all laid out on the bed, and I was antsy as hell. It was Easter night, and Friday and Saturday, we'd gone at each other like crazy. When her contractions started about five o'clock Sunday evening, I sent a text to my parents not to get on the plane on Monday morning as they'd planned. I told them I'd keep them posted. I also called her parents in Forks because it would take hours for them to get to Seattle, and I knew they'd want to be there when the baby came.

The contractions were seven minutes apart and her water hadn't broken yet, but I didn't want any complications. The sooner she was at the hospital, the better, in my opinion. "Have you seen my…oh, there they are," she announced as she walked over to the chair in our room and pulled her slippers from under it.

I was beside myself. "Bella, sugar, we need to get on the road," I insisted. The hospital was twenty minutes away, and anything could happen in twenty minutes. I didn't want to deliver my child at the side of the road, so I needed her to quit dawdling.

"I'm not having a C-section, and this will probably take hours. You need to calm down," she stated as she began shoving everything into a small suitcase. She suddenly had a look on her face that scared the living shit out of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I threw the rest of it inside along with a pair of sweats, socks, boxers, and a t-shirt for me.

"Shit, my water just broke. I need to change and then we'll go," she announced as she pulled fresh clothes from her drawers and quickly changed.

Within five minutes, I was speeding to Harborview. By the time I pulled up at the emergency entrance, she was doing her Lamaze breathing we'd practiced after that awful class we'd taken. I helped her out and led her inside to the desk.

"My wife's in labor. She's pre-registered. Isabella Cullen. Her contractions are four minutes apart, and her water broke. Get someone now!" I demanded. The nursing staff scurried, and Bella was placed in a wheelchair.

"We're going to five. Move your car and come up, Daddy," a nurse called. I looked at her closely and recognized Carmen, Bella's nurse when she'd had the twins.

I nodded and ran outside, moving the car, grabbing Bella's suitcase, and hurrying up the stairs to five. Carmen was at the nurse's station waiting for me with a smile. "Welcome back, Edward. Let's get you in scrubs because this little one is ready to go," she ordered as she led me to a locker room and handed me clothes. I changed quickly and found Bella's room.

She was breathing quickly when I walked in. "What's going on? When can she get her epidural?" I asked. We'd taken the class, after all.

"Too late. Dr. Gage is on the way, and Bella's just going to have to breathe through her contractions. The doctor's in the parking lot, so we just need a few minutes. She's just crowning, but we need her not to push yet," Carmen ordered. I saw the look on my wife's face, and I knew she was about ready to rip into someone. Unfortunately, it was going to be me.

I took her hand and smiled at her, moving her hair back. I saw a hair band on her wrist like she always wore, so I pulled it off and pulled her hair back, securing it out of the way. A nurse was inserting an IV "as a precaution," and Bella was like a wild animal.

"Edward, you've got to make them give me _something_. I can't do this…God," she gasped as another contraction hit. We breathed together, and I was lightheaded, but I held on even when I thought she broke my hand.

One hour later, after a lot of screaming…some from Bella because they couldn't give her anything, and a lot from me as she damn near ripped my nuts from my body the one time I got too close…we had a baby.

"It's a..." Dr. Gage began.

I looked down as they placed the baby on Bella's stomach and I smiled. "Oh, it's a Cullen," I announced, pointing to my son's rather large male parts. Bella laughed as she counted eyes, ears, toes and fingers. He had a bright red crop of hair, or it could have just been the disgusting goo on him, but I didn't care. He was my son, and I was the proud daddy.

"Hey, we did good," I whispered to my wife before I kissed her sweet lips. We were both crying, but I didn't care. We had a son. He was healthy. I was a happy som-bitch.

**Edward and Isabella Cullen are proud to announce the birth of**

**Edward Anthony Cullen, Jr.  
February 28, 2011  
9:45 PM  
7 lbs., 4 oz.  
21 in. long  
Edward, Bella, and EJ are all healthy and happy.**

##

Then, two years later…

**Edward and Isabella Cullen are proud to announce the birth of**

**Madison Rose Cullen  
April 1, 2013  
8:57 AM  
8 lbs., 2 oz.  
19 in. long  
Edward, Bella, EJ and Maddy are all healthy and happy.**

##

One year later…

**Felix and Tanya Rhodes are proud to announce the birth of**

**Leslie Marie Rhodes  
May 4, 2014  
6 lbs., 10 oz.  
20 in. long  
**

**##**

Later that year…

**Jasper and Alice Whitlock are proud to announce the birth of**

**Allison Brandy Whitlock  
November 11, 2014  
8 lbs., 6 oz.  
17 in. long**

##

_December 2014_

"EJ, stand still," I demanded as I tried to button his shirt. He was three, and he was hell on wheels, just like his old man. We were in Atlanta for Christmas, and I was dressing EJ for dinner while Bella was wrestling Maddy.

We'd gone to dinner in Port Angeles the weekend before with Em, Rose, their four kids, Alice, Jasper, their two kids, and our brood. I was grateful we were in a private room because the eight kids were crazy, but we'd had fun.

I was like a kid again since we'd had our two. Tanya and Felix had eloped to Vegas to get married not long after EJ was born, and when Tanya announced she was pregnant, the family was elated.

It had been busy for all of us, but I suppose that was what life was supposed to be. We tried to get together when we could, but with our two, we had our hands full.

Just then, Maddy came toddling in and latched onto my leg. I picked her up and kissed her. "How's my Sweet Pea?" I asked as I kissed her on her cheek. She had my wild hair and Bella's eyes while EJ had Bella's hair and hazel eyes. They were both incredible, and I was, once again, happy as a pig in shit.

"Hungwy," Maddy announced. I laughed as my gorgeous wife walked into the room.

"I wondered where you went," she teased as she tickled Maddy in my arms. EJ, not to be ignored, pulled on Bella's dress.

She bent over to pick him up, and I stopped her. "He weighs nearly as much as you, and this one," I commented as I put my hand on her small bump, "deserves a fightin' chance. Let's go eat, y'all. Your little brother or sister is hungry," I announced to my children.

Number three was on the way. We didn't know if it would be a he or she but come June, we'd have our third. We were happy about it, even though it was an unplanned surprise. The Newest Pea was the product of a sinus infection, antibiotics, and a condom that didn't exactly do its job. We weren't really unhappy about the news because, as I'd come to learn over the years, you never know the way life's gonna come at you.

I never expected to fall in love with a pregnant woman, and I never expected I'd have three little ones of my own. It was all a blessing I'd cherish every day. What started as a rescue mission ended up being a life I'd never anticipated. How lucky was I?

##

**Edward and Isabella Cullen are proud to announce the birth of**

**Charles Jasper Cullen  
June 19, 2015  
11:48 PM  
5 lbs., 4 oz.  
18 in. long  
and  
Carlisle Emmett Cullen  
June 20, 2015  
12:05 AM  
5 lbs., 10 oz.  
19 in. long**

**The entire Cullen Family is happy and healthy…and finished!**

_Well, Momma got her grandbabies…_

_\\\_

**So, that's it. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**For the last time...xoxo**


End file.
